


A Slip of the Finger - Português Brasileiro

by Jun00IX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuso psicológico e emocional, Angst, Consumo de bebida alcóolica por menores, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tendência suicida, Uso de drogas implícito, Violência doméstica, automutilação, depressão, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun00IX/pseuds/Jun00IX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA onde Sherlock recebe uma mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido num momento em que ele realmente precisa de uma distração. Mal sabe ele que a pessoa que enviou a mensagem terá um impacto na sua vida maior do que ele poderia imaginar.</p><p> </p><p>Tradução de A Slip of the Finger</p><p>**Versão paralela de "Finger Slip", aqui é o que ocorre fora das mensagens.<br/>--> Recomendável ler junto com "Finger Slip": http://archiveofourown.org/works/1368910/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Slip of the Finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667835) by [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal). 



> Olá! Esse é meu primeiro trabalho de tradução de fanfics. Eu vi que já estão traduzindo A Finger Slip da Pawtal e achei que seria interessante que as pessoas pudessem ler essa fanfic também. De uma forma ou de outra, uma complementa a outra. Estou tentando ao máximo manter o texto original, mas adaptações são feitas no meio do caminho. Por favor me avisem sobre coisas que acharem estranhas ou erros na minha tradução. :D  
> Pedi permissão pra Katzedecimal para fazer essa tradução para português, espero que gostem!  
> Boa leitura.  
> *Chequem as notas da autora traduzidas no final.

** Capítulo 1 **

 

19 de Outubro

**John**

Muito bem, aquilo foi estranho. John ria enquanto guardava o celular de volta no bolso. Ele não culpava o garoto por ter ficado irritado, afinal, ele mesmo já recebeu algumas ligações irritantes de telemarketing. E realmente parecia que ele estava tendo um dia ruim. Placas Petri? Um estudante de ciências, talvez? Pelo menos era até que "alguma coisa" aconteceu. Cara, isso deve ser um saco. Coitado. Quando será que isso aconteceu? Se foi recentemente deve ser um dos motivos dele ser tão irritadiço. Espero que as coisas se acertem para ele, coitado. Espero que ele consiga suas placas Petri.

Ele pegou seu celular de novo, tinha mandando uma mensagem para Katy logo depois de enviar para o número errado. Ela ainda não respondeu...

**Sherlock**

_Que cara estúpido, ele pensou. E agora ele continuava sem as placas Petri._

 

20 de Outubro

**John**

Definitivamente **não** era o que ele precisava. A festa estava rolando e basicamente deixando John para trás. Ele foi ao banheiro e quando voltou encontrou seus amigos rindo e soletrando um nome e meu Deus! eles tiraram o celular que estava no casaco e estavam vendo as mensagens! "Me dêem isso agora, seus imbecis!" ele rosnou, arrancando o celular de volta e ficou horrorizado ao ver que eles tinham de fato enviado uma mensagem ao cara do número errado. A uma e meia da manhã! Se o cara já estava mal-humorado antes, com certeza ele estava agora. Rapidamente ele enviou uma mensagem curta de desculpas e não ficou surpreso quando a qualidade de seus amigos foi posta em questão. E fracamente, depois daquela cena John começou a questioná-los também. E Katy, que ainda não tinha olhado na direção dele nenhuma vez ainda desde que eles chegaram e nem mesmo trouxe uma cerveja. Muito bem, não tem necessidade nenhuma de entrar nesse assunto, ele pensou, encarando o celular. Ele estava prestes a desligá-lo quando ele viu a mão de Katy se levantar e tocar o braço do Abbie e John ficou sem chão. Ele olhou para o celular de novo e sussurrou "Como você sabia?".

**Sherlock**

_Muito bem, agora eram quatro casos descobertos. É uma pena que a mensagem não chegou algumas horas antes, ele poderia ter batido seu velho recorde de mais casos revelados em um período de 24 horas. Diga-se de passagem, ele não tinha certeza se ele deveria contar o caso do Papai como um ou dois. De qualquer maneira a discussão que se seguiu foi barulhenta, desagradável e, como sempre, a culpa foi colocada nele. Mas claro que foi. Não é como se fosse ele quem estava traindo! Mas de alguma maneira a culpa era toda dele porque ele não conseguia ficar calado sobre isso como um bom garoto. Como Mycroft. Sim, porque de alguma maneira ser "bonzinho" significava deixar a Mamãe na sua doce ignorância sobre o fato de que o Papai não conseguia controlar suas calças e estava expondo-a a todos os tipos de DST, porque, Deus que me perdoe, ele nunca usava camisinha!_

_E ele ainda usou um de seus melhores insultos no idiota das mensagens e o outro apenas riu, como se aquilo fosse a melhor piada que ele ouviu no dia. Pensando bem, talvez fosse verdade levando em consideração a péssima qualidade de idiotas com quem ele aparentemente andava. As pessoas não fazem nenhum sentido._

 

22 de Outubro

**John**

Ele não ouviu muito da Katy desde a festa. Ela enviou mensagem para ele uma vez só e ele começou a achar que o cara mal-humorado das mensagens estava certo. E realmente, o cara mal-humorado das mensagens era o ponto alto das tardes de John. ... O que quer dizer muita coisa no momento. Ugh. Ele olhou para o mostruário dos sanduíches da cafeteria e suspirou. Ele desejava ser capaz de pagar uma refeição quente mas... Ele também desejava ter um pouco de companhia, mas desde que ele entrou para medicina seus amigos tem sido tão... antiquados. Por Deus, pegar o celular de alguém e enviar mensagens para um completo estranho no meio da noite! Ele ainda se sentia mal sobre isso. Aquele tal de Sherlock deve pensar que ele é um idiota completo. Apesar de que ele mencionou que praticamente todos eram idiotas então John estava em boa companhia... Metaforicamente, talvez. Talvez ele pudesse se redimir de alguma maneira. Ele pegou o celular e hesitou um pouco, pensando no que dizer. Então, ele enviou algo curto e besta. No final a conversa foi ao menos interessante e John se encontrou sorrindo. O cara continuava mal-humorado e arrogante, mas ele parecia menos restringido agora. Ele gostava de literatura clássica, John percebeu isso, e definitivamente era um estudante de ciências antes que "alguma coisa" aconteceu. Foi uma conversa curta, não foi doce, mas definitivamente interessante, e John se sentiu muito melhor depois. Ele seguiu para as aulas assoviando.

**Sherlock**

__

_Que tipo de idiota precisa de monitoria sobre **recheio de sanduíche**? Realmente as pessoas não fazem sentido algum. E ainda era um estudante de medicina. Parabéns, Inglaterra, aí está o futuro do setor de saúde, bem aí, precisando perguntar a um completo desconhecido com o que se alimentar. Ridículo! Sherlock resolveu que nunca vai precisar de assistência médica de novo se esse era o tipo de gente que estava indo para área. Diga-se de passagem, ele estava familiarizado com "O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio", o que era mais que poderia se dizer sobre qualquer pessoa de quem Sherlock estava ciente e que não morasse na residência dos Holmes. E o estúpido do Greg sendo estúpido sobre insinuações estúpidas, o que era estúpido._

__

_Sério, porque todo mundo é tão estúpido?_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da Autora  
> *traduzido*  
> Pawtal deixou várias pistas em A Finger Slip de que muitas coisas estavam acontecendo nos bastidores. As mensagens de texto era o escape que permitia os meninos lidar com o que estava acontecendo na vida deles. Aquilo me deu inspiração, então aqui está.  
> Tudo aqui foi revisado e aprovado pela Pawtal em pessoa. Contém angst e mais para frente terão alertas.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John está com problemas em casa e com dificuldade para se concentrar na escola. Sherlock está depressivo e com um porco-espinho morando em seu celular.
> 
> *Alerta para consumo de álcool e uso implícito de drogas

26 de Outubro

 

**Sherlock**

_'Ué, eu gosto de falar com você, só isso', claro, desde que sua namorada infiel ou seus amigos bêbados não estejam por perto... Como se alguém **gostasse** de falar comigo. Eu não deveria ter dito nada... Da próxima vez que ele enviar mensagem eu não vou responder._

 

**John**

Bom, era esperar demais convidar o Sherlock para ir ao bar. Não que John realmente pensasse que ele iria, mas nunca se sabe. Mas como ele mesmo disse, não era pessoa de ir à festas, nem uma pessoa sociável. Na verdade não estou muito surpreso. Tudo bem então, nem todo mundo é sociável. Como o mundo seria se todos fôssemos iguais?

 

27 de Outubro

**Sherlock**

_Sherlock encarava o celular abismado. ' **Eu** comecei isso!?' pensou, ' **Eu** comecei isso!?' Foi você quem mandou mensagem para o número errado! Foram seus amigos idiotas que me enviaram uma mensagem à uma e meia da manhã, e é sempre você quem envia mensagens. Mas de alguma maneira eu corrigir a sua gramática torna tudo **minha** culpa!? Como assim? Não fui eu quem enviou mensagem para o número errado, não sou eu quem está traindo a Mamãe, não fui eu quem chantageou o reitor, mas, de alguma maneira, isso **tudo** é **MINHA CULPA!!**_

_O celular se chocou contra a parede e se perdeu na pilha de roupa suja. Ele caminhou em círculos por um pouco e depois se jogou na cama puxando os cabelos. Depois de um tempo se acalmou e então procurou pela pasta que estava escondida atrás da cabeceira da cama._

30 de Outubro

**John**

Não deveria ter bebido tanto ontem à noite... Assistir aula de ressaca não estava na lista de 'Coisas Inteligentes a se fazer'. A bebedeira estavam começando a se tornar preocupante e definitivamente não estava ajudando suas notas. Ele deu um gole no chá e agradeceu que a dor de cabeça se tornou apenas um ruído.

Ele levantou os olhos quando Katy se aproximou, mas logo desviou o olhar. Ela estava olhando para o Abbie. John observou-a e sentiu seus lábios se pressionando um contra o outro, formando uma linha tênue e pensou no que Sherlock tinha dito. Ele balançou a cabeça e se direcionou à cafeteria para escolher seu sanduíche diário. Sherlock não respondia às suas mensagens desde a noite de sábado. Ele se perguntou se finalmente o outro tinha se enchido e resolveu não responder mais as mensagens. Também se perguntou se ele tinha dito algo errado e principalmente se Sherlock estava bem.

No final das contas ele não estava.

 

**Sherlock**

_'Eu não posso te des-conhecer.' Sherlock encarou as palavras na tela do seu celular, borradas pelos olhos inchados. 'Eu não posso te des-conhecer.' Não fazia sentido algum, mas de alguma maneira Sherlock logo entendeu o que John queria dizer. 'Eu não posso te des-conhecer.'_

_Ele deslizou as mensagens para outra coisa que John havia dito. 'Se você não pode falar com o cara chato que vive no seu celular, com quem você pode conversar?' John não o conhecia. Tudo que John conhecia eram suas respostas ácidas e mesmo assim ele queria continuar trocando mensagens. Por qualquer que seja o motivo ele não estava irritado. 'Se você não pode falar com o cara chato que vive no seu celular, com quem você pode conversar?' John não o conhecia. John não sabia dos seus hábitos, não conhecia seus vícios, nenhum de seus gostos e desgostos. Ele não sabia de nenhuma das histórias, nenhum rumor. Ele não sabia absolutamente nada sobre Sherlock. Ele não podia julgar Sherlock._

_Ah, mas ele iria. Qualquer dia o momento ia chegar, e isso é exatamente porque é simplesmente estúpido o fato de entreter a ideia de falar com o cara irritante do celular. De onde foi que ele tirou essa ideia idiota? De que eles moravam um no celular do outro, como se fossem pequenos duendes ou algo do tipo? Mas que ingênuo. Sherlock sabia muito bem que ele nunca poderia viver dentro de um celular; ele era muito alto, iria bater a cabeça. Isso era estúpido. John era estúpido._

 

1º de Novembro

 

**John**

Entre pensar sobre Harry e sobre Katy estava ficando difícil se concentrar nas aulas. Harry estava se tornando um problema. Ela jurava de pés juntos que não estava bebendo, mas John conseguia sentir o cheiro de álcool saindo de seus poros. E ele rezava para que aquilo fosse a única coisa que estava no seu organismo. Harriet era irresponsável e raramente pensava mais do que dois passos para frente.

A Mãe tentou falar com ela sobre os perigos aos quais ela estava se expondo e o Pai ameaçou mandar prendê-la por consumo de álcool sendo menor de idade. Harry gritou e esbravejou e depois foi dormir e John caiu duro na cama pelas duas horas que lhe restavam antes de acordar para as aulas.

E ele ainda estava preocupado com Sherlock e sentindo-se culpado pelo que tinha dito. Não deveria ter chamado ele de estúpido, era errado. Qualquer um estaria irritado depois de ser espancado, e depois a família só falou besteira e não deu a mínima? Ele se perguntou o motivo. Ao que parece Sherlock não tinha um bom relacionamento com a família. E ele não era uma pessoa sociável... John começou a se perguntar se ele tinha ao menos algum tipo de apoio, alguém em que pudesse confiar. Ele pegou o celular e começou a rever mensagens antigas.

'Se eu sou tão estúpido, porque você continua a me enviar mensagens?' -- agora que ele parou para pensar aquilo parecia uma reclamação de longa data. Talvez muitas pessoas pensassem que ele era estúpido. Talvez; ele era sofisticado e usava palavras difíceis. Haha, essa era a reclamação que Katy tinha feito para John, ela tinha dito para ele parar de usar palavras difíceis. Ele estava estudando medicina, por Deus! Palavras difíceis faziam parte da área! Pensando bem, muitos de seus amigos estavam reclamando da mesma coisa. Seus amigos não se dariam bem com alguém como Sherlock. Sofisticado, metido à cientista, não é sociável, usa palavras bem mais rebuscadas que John... Provavelmente eles o veriam como uma daquelas crianças nerd que eles tentavam espancar na escola.

Só de pensar John se sentiu mal. Na época ele já não gostava disso, pessoas isolando os caras mais nerd porque eles eram inteligentes, aprendiam mais rápido e sabiam das coisas, não era muito sociais e não faziam as coisas de uma maneira diferente dos outros. É, quanto mais ele pensava no assunto mais ele achava que provavelmente Sherlock era um deles. Ele conheceu pessoas daquele tipo durante a escola e elas tendiam a se tornar reclusas. Eles costumavam a se tornar retraídas como mecanismo de defesa, inseguros por receio, com a confiança quebrada por diversas vezes. Meio que como Sherlock. E John o insultou. Urgh, agora ele se sentia enjoado, sentia-se mal por culpa. O cara tinha sido espancado, a sua família não ajudava e o que John fez? - Ofereceu ser um ombro amigo e depois o insultou. Urgh. Ele tinha que se redimir de algum jeito.

 

**Sherlock**

_'Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas que bate nos outros porque eles são um pouco diferentes.' Pela segunda vez em 24 horas Sherlock encarava seu celular tempos depois da conversa ter acabado. Por três vezes em um período de 24 horas John disse algo notável, algo **diferente**. Ele mandou uma mensagem para se desculpar, o que por si só era uma novidade. Pessoas não pediam desculpas para Sherlock. **Ninguém** se desculpava com Sherlock. Sherlock era sempre aquele que as pessoas esperavam que se desculpasse, mesmo que não fosse ele que estivesse traindo, baixando pornografia ilegal, espalhando malwares, dormindo com professores e por aí vai. Isso era ridículo. Ele estava **acostumado** com as pessoas chamando ele de estúpido, então por que John estava se desculpando por isso? Por que isso **incomodava** John? Ele não conseguia entender e estava muito exausto e com muitas dores para tentar._

**John**

John continuou a encarar o celular um tempão depois da conversa ter acabado. 'Por que isso não te incomoda? Isso irritava as pessoas da minha escola.' Por que não incomodava a ele que Sherlock não fosse uma pessoa social? Ele não sabia, apenas não importava. Nem todo mundo era social. Algumas pessoas são sociáveis e algumas são como lobos solitários; simplesmente era assim que eram as coisas. Porque não o incomodava que às vezes Sherlock era um pouco hostil e desagradável? Ele também não sabia porque, simplesmente não incomodava. Para começo de conversa seus insultos eram sempre inteligentes, de modo que o fazia interessante. Era claro que Sherlock pensava em todos como idiotas, então não era nada que John tivesse feito ou deixado de fazer, além de existir. Ele não sabia exatamente o **porquê** dele gostar do cara arrogante que morava no seu celular. Ele apenas gostava.

Pela manhã John fez outra sessão relâmpago de estudo e se arrastou para as aulas. Ele estava exausto e tendo problemas para se concentrar. Ele estava magoado com a Katy, magoado e revoltado. Ela disse algumas coisas desagradáveis quando eles terminaram e algumas de suas acusações eram coisas que ele não poderia mudar, outras eram coisas que ele **não iria** mudar. Mas ele sabia bem sobre pessoas infiéis, elas sempre traíam de novo. Ela trairia Abbie também, tinha certeza disso. Ele se consolou com isso.

Ele estava se preocupando com Harry, ele tinha certeza de que essa não era a primeira vez que ela esteve bebendo. Ele mesmo bebeu um pouco enquanto era menor de idade. Todos faziam isso, não faziam? Testar o terreno, experimentar o fruto proibido da parreira? haha, de onde isso surgiu? Que era poético era. Por um momento soou como se fosse o Sherlock. O pensamento o fez sorrir para si.

Ele também se preocupava com Sherlock. Quem bateu nele e por quê? Tem alguma coisa a ver com a "Alguma Coisa" que aconteceu na faculdade? E foi então que ele pensou em como seus pais tinham gritado e ameaçado Harry e alguma coisa chiou no fundo de sua mente; será que algo do tipo aconteceu com Sherlock? Será que isso que significava "os meus pais falando merda"? Aposto que sim, pensou John, aposto que ele fez alguma idiotice e a família dele encheu o saco por preocupação.

Depois das aulas seus colegas o convidaram para uma rodada no bar mas ele recusou. Ele precisava estudar, afinal, suas notas não iriam melhorar por conta própria. E então ele cometeu o erro de mencionar os efeitos do excesso de álcool para o fígado. Eles riram dele e o chamaram de corta barato e então o deixaram para fazer sua tarefa de casa como se fosse algo que apenas perdedores faziam.

 

**Sherlock**

_Sherlock ainda se impressionava que seus pais ainda pensavam que deixá-lo preso para dentro de casa fosse algum tipo de castigo para ele. Francamente, até mesmo **Mycroft** ficava perplexo com isso, sendo Sherlock uma pessoa assim solitária e antissocial como ele era. Trancá-lo no quarto sem nada para fazer não era nenhum impedimento: ele permanecia deitado, seu jantar intocado, seus dedos recostados uns nos outros abaixo de seu queixo enquanto ele tentava resolver o caso da criança desaparecida dos Wainwright. A polícia acreditava se tratar de um sequestro, mas ele estava **convencido** de que a criança apenas saiu andando para algum lugar._

_Ele não estava chegando em lugar nenhum então, quando seu celular deu alerta de mensagem, ele não ficou muito irritado com isso. Ele estava mais irritado com a ideia do John de um começo de conversa. Por que raios ele iria se importa sobre seu irmão? Isso era ridículo. Apesar disso foi fácil de desviar a conversa. John era tedioso._

_Até que ele descreveu sua namorada o pressionando a se fantasiar de porco-espinho e isso resultou na imagem mental se fixando no cérebro de Sherlock. 'Oh, Deus! Agora você vai me imaginar como um porco-espinho' John tinha dito, e agora de fato ele imaginava! Ele tinha essa imagem horrenda de um porco-espinho bobo teclando num celular e comendo um sanduíche._

_E, inconscientemente, ele começou a sorrir. 'Posso muito bem estar falando com um porco-espinho', ele respondeu. John o porco-espinho mágico enviador de mensagens que vivia em seu celular. Ele percebeu que estava rindo e tentou abafar o riso antes que alguém pudesse escutá-lo._

_Ele percebeu que estava rindo. Ele não ria em anos._

_Pensando bem, ele não era muito de sorrir também._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou planejando postar atualizações semanais das traduções, no entanto, agora no começo vou tentar acelerar o passo para alcançar a tradução de "A Finger Slip". Mas não posso prometer muita coisa, faculdade me impede de fazer tudo o que eu quero. rsrsrs  
> Espero que estejam gostando. Mais uma vez, o espaço é aberto à críticas e sugestões. Estou tentando ao máximo me manter próxima do original.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E ainda estamos pretendendo que soltam fogos de artifício no Regents Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiquei sem o computador no feriado... Mas aqui está o capítulo 3, o 4 deve ficar pronto ainda hoje.  
> :D

3 de Novembro

**Sherlock**

_Muito bem, **aquilo** estava compensando-- Mais evidências de que seus pais eram idiotas. Estamos no século 21! Idiotas. Ele se afastou do seu computador com um sorriso sarcástico. Ele iria mostrar para eles. Ele estava então num relativo bom humor quando seu celular soou o alerta de mensagem e logo ele teve uma imagem mental de um porco-espinho com um sanduíche. A conversa foi previsível e foi se dirigindo para assuntos tediosos e um pouco desconfortáveis, até que John disse algo que Sherlock não estava esperando. _

_'Que bom'?, ele pensou, quem completa 'Então você está solteiro como eu' com 'que bom'? Seu estômago se revirou e... **Oh!** Não, não podia ser... John não estava insinuando que... **Certamente** ele não estava insinuando aquilo? **Ninguém** se interessava por Sherlock daquele jeito! Eles nunca se encontraram!_

_... e se as coisas continuassem desse jeito era pouco provável que fossem._

_E então John ficou sem graça (um porco-espinho envergonhado!) e mudou de assunto. A conversa se seguiu até que as provocações deliberadas de John sobre performances violentas de violino desviaram a irritação de Sherlock e o fizeram rir novamente._

_'Do que você está rindo?' Mycroft perguntou suspeitando de algo._

**_Droga!_ ** _Porque o gordo bisbilhoteiro não tomava conta de seus próprios problemas de vez em quando? 'Nada', Sherlock respondeu, afastando seu celular e fechando seu laptop como se nada tivesse acontecido, disfarçadamente apertando a tecla de atalho que ele tinha programado para fechar todas as suas janelas de pesquisa e abrir o site de suprimentos para laboratório._

_Muito casual; Os olhos de Mycroft se apertaram mais ainda. 'O que você está fazendo?'_

_'Nada!'_

_'Então, o que você estava pesquisando?'_

_'Na-da!'_

_'Então você não vai se importar em me mostrar o que é.'_

_Sherlock grunhiu e reabriu seu laptop, virou o monitor para mostrar páginas inocentes de vidros de Erlenmeyer e placas Petri. 'Satisfeito?' Mycroft olhou para ele de maneira suspeita, mas torceu o nariz e se retirou._

_Mais tarde ele descobriu que Mycroft tinha dito aos seus pais que Sherlock estava agindo de maneira estranha de novo. a discussão que se seguiu foi extremamente ridícula e o deixou exausto, furioso e necessitando desesperadamente de um escape._

_Mas então ele viu as últimas mensagens de John e não pôde evitar um sorriso._

4 de Novembro

**Greg**

Mycroft contou para ele que tinha se deparado com Sherlock encarando o celular e dando risadinhas e Greg teve que se controlar para manter uma expressão neutra. Ele soube imediatamente o que devia ter acontecido, mas não seria bom contar para Mycroft. Isso seria violação de sigilo e sem contar que seria trair a confiança de Sherlock. Mesmo assim ele deu uma olhada no celular de Sherlock só para ter certeza. Quem quer que seja que esse tal de "John" fosse, se ele conseguia fazer Sherlock rir então Greg estava do lado dele.

 

5 de Novembro

**Sherlock**

_Ele passou parte da tarde atormentando John. Mas_ _é **claro** que ele sabia quem era Guy Fawkes, apenas não se importava. Mas era divertido ficar enganando John, ele acreditava em tudo._

_Mas agora ele não estava se divertindo nem um pouco. Eles estavam discutindo de novo: Papai **ainda** estava tentando convencer Mamãe que não tinha nada entre ele e a Darlene (assim como não tinha com a Moira ou a Angela ou a Tiffany ou a Ellen), ainda estava dizendo à ela que Sherlock estava imaginando coisas e inventando histórias. Mamãe, tendo meio neurônio, não acreditou em tudo o que ele disse, apenas o suficiente para tornar as coisas problemáticas... Urgh._

_Ele precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, mas como aqui era Londres ele teria que se contentar com o ar lá de fora. Ele não pretendia acabar no Regent's Park - muitas pessoas, o estrondo dos fogos de artifício, odores estranhos de castanhas e cidra e muitas pessoas. Quando o alerta de mensagem apitou ele não pôde evitar um sorriso, e então ele percebeu que John estava em algum lugar no meio da multidão. Depois disso ele se sentiu um pouco menos só._

 

11 de Novembro

**Sherlock**

_Seus experimentos estavam em vários estados de espera e seu pedido de matrícula estava sendo processado, o que significava que Sherlock não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer. Ele nem ao menos tinha Mycroft por perto para brigar, não que ele quisesse. Ele sempre perdia; O idiota insuportável iria contorná-lo e cortá-lo, bloqueando todos seus argumentos até que as palavras de Sherlock se chocassem e fizessem com que ele se calasse. Mycroft acreditava que aquilo significava que a vitória era sua. Ele não iria vencer hoje; Sherlock o têm evitado desde aquela última briga ridícula. Imagine só, ficar encrencado por **rir!** Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. As pessoas não faziam nenhum sentido mesmo._

_E agora ele estava entediado. Ele odiava ficar entediado. Ainda bem que Mamãe estava fora com o bando de "senhoras que almoçam juntas" de sua sociedade de amigas sem cérebro, senão ela estaria importunando-o para que fosse sociável. Ele olhou as horas e então entcarou o celular. Pessoas comuns iam a seus amigos quando estavam entediadas e John, o Porco-Espinho mágico enviador de mensagens, continuava a insistir que era isso que eles eram... Ele pegou o celular, sem esperar que o porco-espinho tivesse nada de útil a oferecer._

_Ele estava errado._

**John**

John passou o marca-texto em mais uma linha do texto. Ele estava tentando estudar e ao mesmo tempo lutando contra um grande senso de futilidade. Suas notas estavam caindo e ele estava começando a de fato sentir a pressão. Seus pais estavam sussurrando coisas e isso nunca era bom sinal. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, ele tinha certeza disso. Talvez fosse sobre Harry? Ou talvez fosse sobre...

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar novamente. Ele tinha mais um trabalho para entregar antes das provas do Natal e ele tinha pilhas de textos e notas de aula para reler. Quando seu celular tocou ele quase ignorou o sinal.

Ele ficou grato por não ter ignorado. Quando ele leu pela primeira vez a reclamação de Sherlock, ficou um pouco aborrecido, mas logo percebeu que tinha uma oportunidade de fazer algo de bom para ele. Como um cara poderia ser inglês e nunca ter tomado uma xícara de chá!? Ele não tinha tempo sobrando para encontrá-lo pessoalmente no Speedy, e além do mais, tinha quase certeza de que Sherlock seria contra a ideia disso acontecer - uma suspeita que foi mais ou menos confirmada com a relutância de Sherlock. Mas tudo bem - John era esperto, ele poderia fazer algo por ele e ainda assim respeitar as preferências antisociais dele, isso tudo enquanto progredia nos estudos. Ele fez os preparativos com Molly, sentindo-se inquieto.

Mais tarde ele percebeu que essa foi a primeira vez que Sherlock enviou uma mensagem **para ele**.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre chás e irmãos complicados.

 

19 de Novembro

**Sherlock**

_Qualquer um acharia estranho que não tivesse chá numa residência inglesa, mas Sherlock estava acostumado com as pessoas achando que a família Holmes era estranha. Todos eram esquisitos e ele era o mais estranho de todos. O chá do Speedy provou ser inadequado porém aceitável o suficiente para justificar uma investigação mais a fundo, então ele partiu para localizar mais amostras._

_Agora ele estava parado na frente da prateleira de chás da Tesco, surpreso e um pouco impressionado com a variedade de chás. Não apenas marcas, mas **variedade**. Chá verde? Chá oolong? E aquilo era chá chai? Ele tirou algumas embalagens da prateleira e leu os rótulos, notando as diferenças entre os tempos recomendados de infusão e temperatura da água e..._

_E seu rosto se abriu num sorriso. John provou seu valor afinal._

**John**

John estava estudando tanto que parecia que seu cérebro estava vazando pelas orelhas. Estranhamente parecia que que estava tendo **mais** dificuldade em se concentrar nas aulas do que antes. Com certeza isso não estava aumentando sua autoestima. Seu estômago roncou e ele olhou para o relógio, fechando os livros em seguida. Hora do almoço. Nenhum de seus amigos estavam por perto, então ele comeria sozinho de novo. Pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Sherlock. Ele tinha procurado o Chaconne de Bach no YouTube e passou uma hora esclarecedora procurando de peça em peça e diferentes compositores. Música clássica provou ser muito mais variada do que imaginava e ele queria aprender mais sobre isso. Seus amigos com certeza não entenderiam seu interesse no assunto, mas Sherlock certamente iria. Na verdade isso parecia bem justo - ele ofereceu a Sherlock sua primeira xícara de chá e Sherlock introduziu à ele seu primeiro Bach. Legal.

A mensagem que ele recebeu de volta não foi **nada** legal.

Primeiro ele pensou que o celular de Sherlock havia sido roubado, mas então, não, o inquiridor misterioso era na verdade o irmão de quem ele tinha reclamado antes. John sorriu ironicamente; ele mesmo era um irmão mais velho e tinha uma irmã difícil. Por um momento ele sentiu um pouco de afinidade e simpatia por esse tal de 'Mycroft', no entanto a declaração de 'Eu sei o que é melhor' mexeu com a personalidade diplomática e pacificadora de John.

E então John quase derrubou seu sanduíche. Ele encarou o celular por uns cinco minutos, incapaz de assimilar o que ele estava vendo. Aquele cara realmente disse... Ele **realmente** esperava que John... John era também um irmão mais velho com uma irmã problemática e **ele** nunca iria pensar em exigir que alguém... Ele **realmente** não...

Sim, ele pediu. E até ofereceu pagar John para fazer isso, e John derrubou o sanduíche. 'Você tem problemas', ele respondeu, se recompondo do susto. A resposta veio como 'Infelizmente, ele nunca esteve disposto a se abrir comigo', e John pensou, "Caramba, por que será que não!?".

Sherlock não passava tempo com sua família, não gostava de seu irmão mais velhor (por que será!?), queria desesperadamente sair de casa e se referia aos jantares em família como 'noite da família insultar o Sherlock'. Se **assim** era como ele era tratado, John sentiu um pouco de simpatia por ele. Isso era fora da real! Quem levaria seu 'irmão mais velho' para extremos tão Orwellianos*? (Ha! - clássicos, segura essa. Ele imaginava o que Sherlock pensava sobre _1984_? Provavelmente considerava que era para idiotas.)

Ele checou o relógio. Hora de ir para aula.

 

20 de Novembro

**John**

John estava nos corredores indo almoçar quando seu alerta de mensagens apitou. Ele pegou o celular e um sorriso se espalhou no seu rosto quando ele viu que a mensagem era de Sherlock.

A conversa que tiveram foi hilária. Era simplesmente brilhante, de todas as coisas que ele podia falar, o cara ficou falando e falando sobre experimentos com **chá**. Ele acreditava que o chá verde ficava com o sabor melhor se preparado entre 60 e 80 graus celsius; e agora John tinha que provar isso. Como? - Será que ele enfiava um termômetro na xícara de chá? Ele provavelmente fazia isso. Só de pensar John começou a rir enquanto comia seu sanduíche. Alguns de seus amigos da turma de biologia ficavam entusiasmados e podiam ficar realmente excitados e falantes; ao que parece Sherlock estava fazendo a versão textual disso. Ele parecia muito feliz. John sentiu algo aconchegante sobre a ideia de ter animado um pouco Sherlock. Se a conversa que ele teve com o irmão de Sherlock fosse um referencial, então Sherlock não recebia muitos incentivos. Ah, claro, eu deveria contar a ele sobre isso, pensou John, e então mais uma mensagem chegou. Talvez não agora, ele pensou, ele parece feliz. Ele me mandou uma mensagem para me dizer sobre algo que o deixou contente. Melhor não cortar o barato.

"Ei, John!"

John olhou para cima, "Ah, oi, Norm!" ele sorriu. Norm estava no segundo ano da especialização em psicologia. Norm era muito legal, talvez a pessoa mais receptiva que John já conheceu, e ele realmente o admirava. Se ele pudesse ser como qualquer outra pessoa ele gostaria de ser mais parecido com Norm.

 

22 de Novembro

**John**

Harry estava em casa. Seus pais saíram de casa de a encontraram exatamente onde Sherlock disse que ela estaria, e a trouxeram de volta para casa. E eles fizeram um estardalhaço e deram sermões, Mamãe chorou e se lamentou sobre netos e Papai ficou falando sobre a Bíblia até que John ouviu o suficiente e gritou que se eles estavam tão determinados em espantar Harry para longe, ele mesmo a levaria embora. Isso fez com que eles se calassem, **finalmente**.

Ele se recompôs e disse que iria procurar serviços de apoio ao estudante na faculdade, ver o que eles tinham de suporte para LGBT. De qualquer forma, aquilo era um começo. Eles saberiam para onde direcioná-los para mais informação. Ele pensou sobre Mycroft e teve uma longa conversa com Harry, a sós. E então ele colapsou em sua cama, exausto.

Ele perdeu uma tarde inteira de estudos, estava faminto, mas estava muito cansado para comer, muito cansado para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse fechar os olhos e sucumbir ao cansaço. Mas tinha uma última coisa que ele tinha que fazer.

23 de Novembro

**John**

John não compareceu às aulas e ficou aliviado que os professores tinham aceitado seus motivos. Ele passou o dia no serviço de atendimento ao estudante, conversando com conselheiros e colhendo panfletos e informações. Também conversou com Norm. Restava ainda uma pessoa com quem ele tinha que falar e isso o deixava ainda mais ansioso. Finalmente ele apertou o botão de discagem.

Molly disse que a voz era profunda --isso não foi alerta suficiente. A voz que atendeu era rica, grave e estrondosa. Soava hesitante e apreensiva. Soava quase tão ansiosa quanto John se sentia. Quando John disse a ele que ele era impressionante e agradeceu-o por ter sido insistente, ele soou incrédulo, como se não soubesse como processar isso ou como responder a isso.

John desligou e então fez uma prece silenciosa, agradecendo a quem quer que fosse por ter feito ele errar o número de telefone.

 

24 de Novembro

**Greg**

Sherlock estava tão confuso. Ele realmente não entendia porque o tal de John parecia gostar tanto dele. Greg fez o que pôde para não rir. As pessoas simplesmente não iam com a cara de Sherlock e, depois de um tempo, Sherlock passou a cultivar espinhos para que as pessoas não tentassem se aproximar dele.

O problema era que Sherlock era um observador atento e a maioria das pessoas não eram. Elas eram ignorantes de sua linguagem corporal, de suas expressões faciais, seus hábitos e costumes, e Sherlock era um leitor fluente dessas linguagens. Elas pensavam disso como se ele estivesse expondo seus segredos; ele pensava que elas mesmas estavam deixando-os à mostra, ele apenas lia o que estava à sua vista. Ele comparou isso uma vez às configurações de privacidade do Facebook e Greg riu, riu e riu.

O outro problema era que Sherlock não gostava de ver as pessoas sendo machucadas pelas mentiras dos outros. Neste mundo, se as pessoas iriam ser feridas, era mais misericordioso fazer isso pelo corte cirúrgico de expor a mentira do que observar enquanto elas eram arrastadas sobre o cascalho e estraçalhadas. Algumas vezes Greg conseguia entender seu ponto de vista. A maioria das pessoas não conseguiam, **especialmente** sua família.

Greg já conhecia Sherlock por um tempo e sabia que Sherlock era mais sensível do que as pessoas achavam. Ele mantinha isso escondido atrás de uma máscara de frieza e se defendia com palavras arrogantes. Quando criança ele foi ensinado a valorizar a verdade e honestidade e quando ele cresceu ele viam as mentiras pelo que elas eram. Ele percebeu que o mundo na prática era o oposto do que ele foi ensinado e ele nunca foi capaz de assimilar essas diferenças. E então a escola trouxe o bullying, e ele aprendeu que a verdade era uma arma que ele podia usar como defesa.

Então, com um número errado, esse tal de John atravessou todas as defesas de Sherlock e acertou um golpe direto no seu âmago, cravou bem no seu fascínio pela experimentação e Sherlock simplesmente não sabia o que fazer sobre isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Orwelliano  
> Adjetivo que descreve uma situação, ideia ou condição social que George Orwell identificava como sendo destrutiva à prosperidade de uma sociedade aberta e livre. Se refere a uma atitude e uma política brutal de controle draconiano por propaganda, vigilância, falta de informação, negação da verdade, manipulação dos fatos, etc...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É dezembro! Ho ho ho oh, Deus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma pequena explicação para esclarecer futuras confusões:  
> No original John é um "college student". Na Inglaterra antes de entrar na faculdade e depois de terminar o ensino médio as pessoas tem um nível intermediário que é o "college". Na verdade é como se fossem os últimos anos do ensino médio, que aparentemente termina mais cedo na Inglaterra em comparação com o Brasil. Então, estudantes do "College" estão entre os 16 e 18 anos. É um sistema diferente, no "College" você faz cursos ou aulas voltadas para uma área, como se fosse uma pré-faculdade e onde você consegue seus "A levels" (nível avançado), que é um tipo de qualificação e você precisa delas para entrar na faculdade. Pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi. :D  
> Ou seja, John na verdade ainda não está na faculdade.

1º de Dezembro

**Sherlock**

_Só de pensar em ter um porco-espinho dormindo na minha cama é algo perturbador, pensou Sherlock. Também é hilário. Ele estava divido entre dar gargalhadas e arrancar seus olhos fora devido à insistência do seu cérebro em mostrar imagens de zoofilia com porcos-espinho._

 

4 de Dezembro

**John**

John recebeu a notícia na noite de domingo. Seus instintos estavam corretos, **alguma** coisa estava acontecendo. Ele e Harry já eram grandes o suficiente para entender e passaram a maior parte da segunda-feira discutindo como ter um Natal "feito em casa". Gastar com o Natal realmente era a última coisa com que eles deviam se preocupar agora.

Pagar a faculdade de medicina, por outro lado...

John esperava que mandar mensagens para seu amigo virtual iria distraí-lo do problema, mas ele estava enganado.

 

12 de Dezembro

**Sherlock**

_Ele comprou um **dicionário** , para agradar alguém com quem ele nunca tinha encontrado e provavelmente nunca iria encontrar, simplesmente para entretê-lo, alguém que ele não tinha razão nenhuma para entreter ou se importar de qualquer maneira. Se isso não fosse a definição de algo irracional, Sherlock não sabia o que era. John simplesmente não fazia sentido algum para ele._

_Ele sabia que essa era a maneira de John se desculpar com ele pelo outro dia e isso também nõ fazia sentido algum. As pessoas não se desculpavam com Sherlock e definitivamente não de uma maneira que o fizesse querer perdoá-las. John não sabia. John tinha uma família feliz e aconchegante em que a pior coisas que aconteceu foi sua irmã lésbica beber enquanto é menor de idade._

**John**

John ficou ansioso quando fez upload da foto do dicionário, e satisfeito com a reação de Sherlock. E ele até disse "Estou ficando interessado em você", o que John estava certo de que significava que ele gostava de John. Isso o fez se sentir bem porque, ultimamente, as coisas não tem sido tão boas com seus outros amigos. John podia sentir, eles estavam se afastando. John não estava frequentando mais os bares, agora ele estava se tocando dos efeitos das bebedeiras nas engrenagens da eliminação. Ele não tinha dinheiro para sustentar isso e nem podia gastar seu tempo de estudo.

A observação de Sherlock sobre a memória de John foi um tiro certeiro e fez John ficar tenso. Suas notas não estavam boas e ele estava ficando realmente ansioso com as provas que se aproximavam. Já era o suficiente ter que se preocupar em como iria pagar a faculdade de medicina mas se ele falha-se agora...

Só de pensar ele sentiu náuseas e respirou fundo. Melhor voltar aos livros. De novo.

 

16 de Dezembro

**John**

Eles receberam a notícia na sexta à noite. Reduzir as horas do Papai não era suficiente; eles o despediram. Seus pais juraram que qualquer centavo disponível seria para mandar John para escola de medicina mas... John se sentiu terrivelmente responsável e incomodado com isso.

E ele estava falhando. Sua família estava contando com ele, colocando tudo o que eles tinham para ajudá-lo a realizar seu sonho de ser médico e ele estava falhando. Ele estava falhando seu curso, falhando com sua família e falhando consigo mesmo. Seus amigos não eram de ajuda alguma. Toda vez que ele queria falar de seus problemas a resposta deles era levá-lo para beber. "Pare de pensar nisso um pouco", eles diziam. Bem, com exceção do Mike; Mike entendia mas não tinha como ajudar. Ele estava indo mal nas matérias, não conseguia manter uma namorada, sua família ainda estava tendo discussões sobre Harry se revelar... Ele estava falhando na vida.

Ele percebeu que ele estava olhando para fora da janela por tempo demais.

O conselho comum numa situação dessas era conversar com um amigo, mas com quem ele falaria? A única resposta de seus amigos era deixá-lo bêbado. E o que ele diria? Quem estaria acordado a essa hora para escutar? Ele tirou os olhos da janela e logo viu seu celular.

Quem de fato?

Ele não esperava que Sherlock fosse passivo de conversa. O cara persuadiu John a dizer seus motivos e ele se sentiu tão patético... Qualquer um de seus amigos iriam rir dele - precisar de alguém falando sobre qualquer coisa. Estúpido. Besta. Sherlock não riu dele. Pelo contrário... ele falou sobre qualquer coisa em sua voz grave, amável e relaxante.

Como se ele compreendesse.

Pela segunda vez John estava grato por ter discado o número errado no outro dia.

**Sherlock**

Ele desligou o telefone. Ele sabia como era **precisar** ouvir uma voz falando sobre qualquer coisa, e só de pensar que John estava passando por tanta dor era angustiante para Sherlock. Então ele cedeu, mesmo não sendo muito bom nisso e nem sabia sobre o que falar.

Ele se achou falando sobre coisas que ele normalmente não compartilhava com outros, mas se sentiu surpreendentemente confortável e as palavras secretas foram escapando. Ele finalmente encontrou alguém com quem pudesse conversar.

E o filho da mãe adormeceu! Aparentemente ele só queria uma distração. Ele finalmente encontrou alguém com que se sentisse seguro o suficiente para conversar e o idiota só queria uma distração, como se estivesse usando Sherlock no lugar de uma canção de ninar.

Ele atirou seu celular para o outro lado do quarto onde ele pousou numa pilha de roupa suja, e então se enrolou numa posição fetal na cama. Depois de alguns minutos ele se reclinou até a beirada para soltar algumas linhas do colchão. Ele alcançou lá dentro e retirou um estojo escondido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem pela demora, semana corrida. :P  
> Visitei o laboratório nacional de luz síncroton essa semana como parte das aulas de laboratório de vácuo, foi muito interessante. :D 
> 
> Notas da autora:   
> A avalanche está começando a acelerar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As coisas estão melhorando para Sherlock e John faz o melhor de uma situação delicada.

17 de Dezembro

**John**

"Bom dia, John!"

"Bom dia, Donna. Belo cachecol, onde você comprou?"

"Muito fofo, né? Minha amiga da Baviera fez para mim."

"Você tem uma amiga na Baviera? Não sabia disso."

"Sim, nós nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos 14 anos. Nós duas gostamos do mesmo programa e ela me mandou uma mensagem pela computador um dia e começamos a conversar, somos amigas desde então."

"Sério!? Isso é incrível! Com que frequência vocês se encontram?"

"Ah, nós nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente. Mas é isso o que vamos fazer se formos aprovadas esse ano. Estamos economizando para isso!"

"Vocês nunca se encontraram? Então vocês não se conhecem de verdade?"

"Não seja bobo, nós nos conhecemos muito bem e trocamos telefonemas várias vezes. As pessoas dizem que amigos virtuais não são reais, elas estão enganadas. Mesmo assim tem uma pessoa de verdade do outro lado da linha."

"Ah... não, me desculpe. Não foi isso que eu quis dizem. É só que... Eu tenho esse amigo que é **como se fosse** um amigo da internet, mas nós trocamos mensagens de texto."

"Mas vocês ainda não se encontraram."

"Bem, não... Ele é uma pessoa bem reservada, mas você está certa-- mesmo assim é uma pessoa e nós conversamos no telefone algumas vezes."

"Isso é ótimo!"

"Então... esse tipo de cachecol é muito difícil de fazer? Você acha que e consigo fazer um também?"

**Sherlock**

_Assim que sua matrícula foi aceita e as matérias confirmadas ele logo se concentrou nas tarefas. A parte difícil era manter isso escondido do Mycroft, da Mamãe, do Greg e de todo o resto. Bem, isso e o pequeno detalhe do dinheiro, mas isso era fácil de se resolver, por Deus! o Papai gastava bem mais com suas amantes. Ele simplesmente ocultou as mensalidades do mesmo modo._

_Era **disso** que ele precisava! Nada mais de sentar em salas de aula estúpidas, se esforçar para ouvir através dos barulhos de fundo e da conversa fiada de idiotas que pensavam que cochichando ninguém conseguia escutá-los. Nunca mais sentir sua pele se revirando de tédio, nunca mais ser atrasado por causa de idiotas que não entendiam conceitos tão simples... O site prometeu "aprendizado no seu próprio tempo" e ele inquiriu sobre o que exatamente o que eles queriam dizer com aquilo, porque "no seu próprio tempo" era **rápido**. **Nada** mais de aulas, **nada** mais de idiotas, **nada** mais de distrações (com exceção de sua família), nada mais de ser atrasado pelos outros! - Apenas ele, os textos e os trabalhos e nada mais no seu caminho!_

_Idiotas! Todos eles! **Esse** era o caminho a ser seguido!_

_Ele já tinha completado um módulo de cada uma de suas disciplinas antes do Mycroft voltar do trabalho, então ele estava e muito bom humor quando seu alerta de mensagens soou. Era John, procurando ajuda para seu "Natal feito em casa" - ajuda ele não poderia dar. Ele não sabia nada sobre tricô (bem, não era **bem** a verdade, ele sabia sobre a história das ilhas de Fair da Escócia e dos suéteres dos pescadores irlandeses, mas não era isso que John estava perguntando). Ele se sentiu mal com isso, John estava pedindo ajuda e ele não poderia ajudar, seu conhecimento não era adequado para isso. Mas o resto da conversa foi tão ridiculamente besta que o tirou do mal estar momentâneo e ele se encontrou dando risadas para si mesmo novamente. John realmente fazia sua vida ser melhor._

_Ele passou a noite pesquisando sites sobre tricotagem. Enquanto ele estava pesquisando se deparou com uma imagem de um porco-espinho de estimação entre duas fatias de pão. Ele recortou a imagem e colocou no seu celular como imagem de contato do John._

19 de Dezembro

**John**

No fim das contas ele pegou alguns pisca-piscas e enrolou nas árvores do quintal. Aqui está, pensou John triste, aqui está nossa árvore de Natal deste ano. Os presentes vão ficar encharcados na neve. Ele suspirou e encolheu os ombros - é melhor ver o lado positivo. Tem muita gente no mundo que não tem dinheiro nem para ter um telhado sobre a cabeça, quem dirá montar uma árvore de Natal.

Uma voz no fundo da sua mente sussurrou que logo logos eles também poderiam não ser mais capazes de sustentar o telhado sobre as cabeças. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para calar a voz. O emprego de sua mãe era (quase) o suficiente para cobrir as despesas principais; com a indenização do Papai (supondo que ele a receba), eles seriam capazes de segurar as pontas. Eles ficariam bem. Sua família ficaria bem.

Ele tirou uma foto com seu celular e enviou por mensagem, e então suspirou aliviado. Sherlock e seus comentários sarcásticos nunca falhavam em fazer John sorrir.

20 de Dezembro

**Greg**

Eu não devia ter me referido ao John como uma perda de tempo, eu realmente não devia, Greg pensou enquanto guardava o celular. Ele estava sorrindo. Qualquer pessoa que se esforçasse daquele jeito para ser amigo de Sherlock não era uma perda de tempo. E o melhor de tudo, Sherlock não pensava em John como uma perda de tempo, e era bem insistente sobre isso. Era até irônico - Sherlock finalmente encontrou um modo de conseguir um amigo sem ter que "sair e encontrar com pessoas".

 

21 de Dezembro

**Sherlock**

_Ele foi capaz de disfarçar seus projetos como um de seus "experimentos malucos", como Papai costumava chamá-los. Mesmo assim, a proximidade do feriado significava que mais membros da família estavam por perto e isso dificultava ele conseguir completar **qualquer** tarefa, de qualquer tipo. Isso era deprimente demais sem..._

_Os comentário de Greg ainda doíam. Todo mundo pegava no seu pé sobre fazer amigos e quando ele finalmente fez um, Greg o chama de perda de tempo. Ótimo. Mais um para o arquivo "As pessoas não fazem nenhum sentido". Não que eles **realmente** fossem amigos. Ele ainda não tinha encontrado John pessoalmente, e se dependesse dele ele nunca iria._

_Seu celular apitou. Ele checou o celular e revirou os olhos, mas não foi capaz de impedir um sorriso. John e seus sanduíches estúpidos. Ele só comia aquilo?_ _Não que Sherlock tivesse qualquer direito de comentar..._ _Ele franziu o cenho; John ainda estava persistindo no assunto sobre o Natal. Ele suspirou fundo e enviou, "Se eu te contar, você vai acabar dormindo de novo?"._

_A resposta fez com que ele visse tudo preto. Eu não sou sua maldita canção de ninar, ele pensou furioso e jogou o celular na pilha de roupa suja. Ele não ia dividir essa história por uma questão de entretenimento._

_O celular continuou a apitar e ele continuou a ignorar. Uma das vezes ele pescou o celular de volta e deu uma olhada, para acabar lendo "Eu gosto de te irritar". Meus parabéns, ele pensou nervoso, você conseguiu. Ele desligou o celular e se jogou na cama, se enrolando numa bola._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu devia estar estudando para as provas...   
> Próxima atualização: Quinta-feira (possivelmente)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Natal está chegando e o pato está no forno.
> 
> *Alerta para abuso emocional: provocações, críticas cruéis

24 de Dezembro

**Sherlock**

_"Sherlock Holmes, misericórdia... é assim que se segura um garfo?"_

_"Pelo amor de Deus, Sherlock, sente direito!"_

_"Você está tentando caçar passarinhos, Sherlock? Não sei como você ainda não atraiu um bando deles com a quantidade de migalhas que está espalhando."_

_"Falando nisso, você já arrumou uma namorada, Sherlock?"_

_"Não seja idiota, Adreas, ele não consegue nem arrumar um **amigo** , quem dirá uma namorada."_

_Hoje foi véspera de Natal e os parentes estão chegando aos montes. Ele não conseguiu adiantar nenhum trabalho sendo forçado a sair e cumprimentar grupo após que ia chegando. Ele estava suportando uma refeição odiosa enquanto era alvo das críticas usuais - quando ele iria arrumar uma namorada, quando ele iria arrumar um emprego, ele parecia muito magro, por que não estava comendo, quando você vai fazer amigos, e claro, a história do incidente na escola veio à tona repetidas vezes... Muito esquisito, muito distante, muito controverso, muito magro, muito feio, muito isso, muito aquilo, muito alheio às outras pessoas que tinham duas pernas para ficar em pé e isso tudo foi **demais**. Ele se retirou para seu quarto, ansiando um tipo de alívio e então ele percebeu que John havia enviado uma mensagem, e ele esqueceu que estava irritado com ele._

_Então ele foi arrastado lá para baixo para se desculpar com alguma prima que não tinha razão para falar nada sobre ele enquanto ela já estava no seu sétimo copo de uísque do dia e ainda mal tinha passado de uma da tarde. Depois da briga ele foi banido para seu quarto novamente. Ele se atirou na cama e pensou em se jogar pela janela. Por que eles não podiam deixá-lo em paz? O que tem de errado em não ser uma pessoa que gosta de pessoas? Até o **Mycroft** achava que essas ocasiões eram cansativas. Qual a diferença que fazia ele ter ou não uma namorada? Mycroft não tinha uma, por que estava tudo bem para o Mycroft não ter uma e não para ele? O que tinha de errado em realizar experimentos? Se ninguém fizesse experimentos nós ainda estaríamos morando em cavernas! Ele checou o celular e viu que John tinha mandado outra mensagem. Ele ainda estava insistindo em saber sobre a história do Natal, o que era a **última** coisa que Sherlock precisava._

_Mas então, ele ofereceu a **primeira** coisa que Sherlock precisava -- uma escapativa. Ele levou em consideração a multidão de parentes enfurecidos que ele teria que enfrentar... então ele olhou novamente para a janela. Ele soltou algumas costuras do colchão e extraiu uma escada de emergência que estava enrolada lá dentro._

**John**

John se sentiu nauseado. A voz na cabeça dele repetindo "Não faça perguntas cujas as respostas você não está preparado para ouvir." -- e uma outra voz, mais grave, no fundo de sua cabeça corrigiu, "Não faça perguntas cujas respostas você não está preparado para ouvir.". Ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguia.

Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus! Jesus, ele... ele se sentia horrível. Ele esperava... Francamente ele não sabia o que ele esperava, mas não era **aquilo**! Pobre Sherlock. E todos os anos desde que ele... Oh, Deus, pobre coitado, ter que lembrar de sua tia preferida morrendo no...

Os olhos de John se arregalaram quando a ficha caiu: Ele não apenas levou um tiro e morreu na véspera de Natal, Sherlock **estava ali** , ele **viu aquilo acontecer!** Oh, Deus!! Dez anos atrás... Oh, Deus... Ele era apenas uma criança e ele **testemunhou** sua tia preferida levando um tiro e sendo **assassinada** bem na frente dele... E John tinha... oh, Deus, que idiota insensível que ele era! Mas que amigo... Deus.

"Johnny? O que houve?"

"Desculpe, mamãe," ele suspirou " é só que... acabei de perceber que algumas pessoas estão em situações piores do que a gente, só isso."

Ela sorriu, "É sempre bom contar suas bênçãos."

"Sim."

**Sherlock**

_(Seg 16:22)_

_Onde você foi?_

_(Seg 16:23)_

_Não é da sua conta, Mycroft._

_(Seg 16:24)_

_Volte de uma vez, Sherlock, eles estão procurando por você!_

_(Seg 16:25)_

_Eu disse a eles que os ovos tinham acabado para te dar cobertura._

_(Seg 16:26)_

_Uma escada de emergências é para ser usada em **emergências** , Sherlock._

_(Seg 16:28)_

**_Era_ ** _uma emergência._

 

**John**

"Estou saindo, mamãe."

"Você tem certeza que você está bem, Johnny?"

"Sim. É só que... Eu disse uma coisa muito indelicada para meu amigo e estou me sentindo muito mal com isso."

"Eu tenho certeza de que você não tinha a intenção."

"Eu realmente não sabia, mas isso não é desculpa, eu deveria ter respeitado a privacidade dele. Eu só... Eu não sei, vou sair e ver se consigo consertar a situação de alguma forma."

"Tudo bem então, querido. Boa sorte."

John pegou seu casado e foi em direção à rua Baker. Ele virou a esquina a tempo de ver um táxi saindo da frente do Speedy, mas ele não pensou nada sobre isso.

**Sherlock**

_"Onde você esteve?"_

_"Não é da sua conta."_

_"Era para você estar no seu quarto."_

_"Então saia do meu caminho para que eu possa entrar nele."_

_Mycroft encarou seu irmãozinho com suspeita. Suas pupilas estavam reagindo normalmente mas seu hálito era de... chá? Ele percebia isso frequentemente de uns tempos para cá. E então ele percebeu outra coisa._

_"Mas que raios é **isso**!?"_

_"Um presente de Natal adiantado," disse Sherlock com escárnio._

_"É pavoroso."_

_"É feito à mão."_

_Mycroft piscou. "Quem tricotaria um cachecol para você de Natal?"_

_Sherlock ajeitou o cachecol. Apesar da aparência ridícula, era confortável no pescoço e não pinicava. "Você está com inveja porque tudo o que as pessoas conseguem pensar para te dar de presente são cupcakes."_

_Ele subiu para o quarto e se atirou na cama, depois tirou o cachecol para examiná-lo. Era irregular e deformado, pontos muito apertados aqui e muito soltos ali, obviamente a primeira tentativa de um iniciante. Mas era macio e a cor não era desagradável. Ele até que gostava do cachecol._

_Ele voltou nas mensagens. Mais uma vez John foi capaz de surpreendê-lo. "Eu te diria que estou arrependido, mas o que isso traz de bom?" -- na verdade nada, especialmente quando não foi John quem a matou. Mas ele comprou chá para Sherlock e deu a ele sua primeira tentativa de cachecol, na esperança de que isso o faria sorrir._

_Seu alerta de mensagens soou - John novamente. Sherlock teve a sensação de que John estava tentando fazer o equivalente textual de colocar uma mão no seu ombro. Ele estava prestes a responder as mensagens quando uma voz berrou, "Sherlock Holmes! O jantar está sendo servido e você **será** pontual! Desça aqui agora mesmo!" -- porque primeiro eles queriam que ele ficasse no quarto, e agora eles o queriam de volta no tanque de tubarões._

_Ele considerou levar o seu cachecol com ele, mas decidiu contra isso. Ele tinha certeza que haveriam complicações se o cachecol batesse na cara dos seus parentes._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora... Semana de provas e relatórios...


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calmaria antes da tempestade.

1º de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Graças a Deus o feriado já estava no fim. Ele não conseguiu adiantar nenhum trabalho e seus parentes são foram nada além de ofensivos e em certas ocasiões abusivos. Além disso, ele teve um sonho com um porco-espinho canibal cobrindo-o com molho de cranberry._

_E por final ele foi arrastado para fora no frio só para ver explosões estúpidas que faziam seus olhos doerem e seus ouvidos tinirem no meio de uma multidão de pessoas que certamente beberam além da conta. Quando ele finalmente caiu em sua cama estava exausto e ansiando. Ele estava tateando em busca do estojo de couro quando ele percebeu que o ícone de mensagem de voz do celular estava piscando. Ele pressionou o botão._

_Ele interrompeu a transmissão e calçou os sapatos e vestiu o casaco novamente. Silenciosamente ele escapou pelos corredores escuros e saiu pela porta dos fundos, atravessou o jardim e se trancou na oficina. Quando teve certeza de que não seria ouvido ele apertou o "play" e riu até que lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto._

**John**

Ele mal tinha começado suas provas e John já estava suando. Ele encarou as perguntas, mas elas não faziam sentido, não faziam o menor sentido. Elas bem que poderiam estar em grego. Ele olhou mais atentamente e viu que elas estavam **de fato** em grego. Por que as provas dele estavam em escritas em **grego??** E ele tinha que escrever, o tempo estava passando no relógio, sua família dependia dele, ele não poderia desapontá-los...

Ele acordou num salto. Imediatamente sua ansiedade foi substituída por uma dor de cabeça terrível. Ele grunhiu e esfregou o rosto, então levantou para pegar um pouco de água para ter alguma coisa no estômago quando vomitasse... Não que fosse sua intenção, mas foi o que aconteceu. Ele escovou da boca o gosto terrível de uma ressaca e foi procurar um pouco de chá.

Seu celular apitou. Ele viu o alerta de mensagens e sentiu o calor confortável da felicidade se espalhar na barriga, mascarando levemente a sua náusea. Ele quase vomitou de novo quando leu as palavras "Você me deixou uma mensagem de voz muito interessante ontem à noite." Oh, NÃAAO! Ele decidiu confiar na palavra de Sherlock de que ele não estava **tão** delirante. As alternativas eram muito ruins para se pensar.

Ele passou parte do dia ansiosamente checando o celular antes de lembrar que dia era. Ninguém iria ligar no Ano Novo.

 

2 de Janeiro

**Greg**

Ele estava ficando preocupado. Mycroft disse que estava certo de que Sherlock estava escondendo alguma coisa e que não confiava nesse tal de "John". Greg deu uma risadinha e garantiu para o irmão mais velho que John não era o que ele temia que fosse, mas recusou dar qualquer informação além disso. Isso deixou Mycroft mais suspeito que nunc, mas não podia ser evitado -- Greg trabalhou duro e por muito tempo para construir uma confiança muito frágil que Sherlock tinha por ele e não estava disposto a arrisca isso.

3 de Janeiro

**John**

O telefonema veio na noite passada e ele agendou sua entrevista para o meio da manhã. John acordou de outro pesadelo e encarou o relógio e então percebeu que já tinha passado da hora do despertador tocar. Ele jogou uma água e vestiu suas calças e seu melhor suéter. Ele chegou a tempo - bem de raspão - mas não estava confiante em como ele se apresentou.

Ele não gostava da ideia. Iria tomar seu tempo precioso de estudo, mas ele também precisava ajudar a família.

Ele estudou até sentir seu cérebro vazando pelas orelhas. Ele precisava muito de uma pausa. Seus olhos se moveram para o celular e ele sorriu fracamente.

**Sherlock**

_Sherlock tinha acabado de terminar outra tarefa de química e estava espreguiçando os braços quando seu alerta de mensagens apitou. A visão do ícone besta de um sanduíche de porco-espinho o fez sorrir, assim como o simpático começo de conversa. A conversa conseguinte sobre plantações de melancia provou ser uma distração revigorante. E então John escreveu algo que deixou Sherlock sentindo... ele não tinha certeza o que._

_"Eu gosto de você," ele leu, "E de todas as partes chatas e enjoadas quem vêm junto." Ele encarou as palavras por minutos, sem ter certeza de como responder._

_" **SHERLOCK HOLMES!! Precisamos ter uma CONVERSA!"  
**............ bem..... pelo menos **alguém** gostava dele..._

4 de Janeiro

**John**

A ligação veio no meio da tarde. John não conseguia acreditar; ele tinha certeza de que tinha ido mal na entrevista, mas aparentemente não. Ou talvez os outros candidatos foram bem piores  que ele. Qualquer que seja o motivo era um peso a menos na sua mente e ele estava grato, mesmo que isso aumentasse sua preocupação com os estudos.

Ele estava fazendo uma seção de estudos com a Molly na casa dela todas as tardes. Ela queria que ele convidasse Sherlock, só Deus sabe por quê. ...Não, ele sabia por quê. Ela tinha esperanças de se relacionar com ele. Isso irritou John por algum motivo. Talvez porque ele sabia que Sherlock tinha uma opinião muito oposta sobre Molly com relação à que ela tinha sobre ele. John não tinha certeza se era só sobre a Molly ou seu amigo invisível pensava isso de todas as garotas. Afinal de contas ele tinha dito que "namoradas não são a minha área". Me pergunto por quê? Talvez ele não tenha encontrado a garota certa ainda? Não, isso era heterosexista ou talvez heteronormativo... John estava aprendendo palavras novas enquanto aprendia sobre o mundo de sua irmã. Era um mundo de palavras complicadas. Ele riu para si mesmo -- muitos de seus amigos estavam reclamando do aumento do vocabulário de John e, mas é claro, Katy tinha gritado "Pare de usar palavras difíceis!" durante a última briga deles. E então, por outro lado, seu amigo invisível implorava, Use palavras difíceis! Isso era engraçado. Urgh, ele estava exausto.

Ele pegou o celular e escreveu "Estou me afogando em livros. Mande ajuda." E a ajuda chegou, na forma de compreensão instantânea e uma conversa besta sobre peixes e descrição de pés que apenas John acharia tão engraçado quando achava. Ele se despediu e se enrolou no sofá da Molly. Eu gosto de você, ele pensou, olhando para o celular, e todas as partes chatas e enjoadas que vêm junto.

Ele estava quase dormindo quando seu celular apitou de novo, dessa vez com um link para uma música chamada "Fish Heads (cabeças de peixe)" de alguém chamado Barnes e Barnes. Ele caçou na sua jaqueta seus fones de ouvido. Ele teve que abafar a boca com a almofada para evitar acordar Molly e sua família. Sim, ele pensou enquanto caía no sono, I realmente gosto de você. Obrigado, Sherlock.

 

6 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Sherlock encarou o celular, sentindo... ele não sabia o que, mas não era bom. John soou apavorado quando desligou. Seus amigos tinham chegado, obviamente de surpresa, e ele desligou no pânico. Por causa de seu emprego ou por causa do... Sherlock? Ele estava com vergonha de ter sido flagrado falando com Sherlock?_

_...Mas é claro, quem **não ficaria** envergonhado ao ser flagrado falando com ele? Ninguém **gostava** de conversar com ele, mesmo quando ele estava **tentando** , antes que ele tivesse finalmente cedido ao inevitável. Por que John diria a Sherlock que gostava dele só para depois se sentir envergonhado de estar falando com ele?_

_As pessoas não fazem nenhum sentido._

**John**

Isso era incrível! John pensou quando o fluxo de clientes diminuiu um pouco. Ele percebeu tudo aquilo só pelas mensagens de texto? Wow! Isso era genial, era... era um pouco vergonhoso, mas...

Ele suspirou e deu de ombros -- se você não pode falar com o cara que vive no seu telefone, com quem você pode falar? Era um tipo de alívio não ter que esconder mais isso. Pelo menos dele.

Falando em alívio, ele mal teve tempo de ir ao banheiro antes de começar a próxima correria.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos kudos! :D   
> Alguém sabia que cranberry em português é "oxicoco"? hahaha Não me surpreende venderem suco de cranberry ao invés de suco de oxicoco! xD


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aparentemente existe uma palavra para o que eles fazem com você quando você diz alguma coisa que você sabe que é verdade e eles negam dizendo que você está errado ou imaginando coisas. É chamado Gaslighting*."  
> ~  
> "John, esta é Sally Donavan, ela vai te ensinar a fazer a latte art."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaslighting -> forma de abuso mental onde se empregam informações falsas com a intenção de deixar a vítima confusa e duvidando de sua própria percepção, memória e sanidade. O termo se origina da peça e filme "Gas Light".
> 
> Latte art -> ou Coffe art. Figuras que um barista faz na superfície de bebidas à base de café.

7 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_"Não vale a pena, esse garoto nunca vai ser nada na vida. Ele é um desperdício total de tempo e dinheiro."_

_"_ _É tudo sobre dinheiro,_ _" Sherlock murmurou. Ele realmente, realmente, odiava quando seus pais o chamavam para a sala só para berrarem sobre ele como se ele não estivesse presente._

_"Isso não é verdade! Olha, Sherlock vai encontrar outra faculdade **e** vai se dedicar mais e tudo vai dar certo, não vai, Sherlock?" Sim, Mamãe, está tudo bem, continue repetindo isso para si mesma como se isso realmente fosse acontecer._

_"Ele poderia ter arrumado uma bolsa de estudos como seu primo Alastair se ele não tivesse estragado tudo antes!"_

_"_ _Uma bolsa de estudos que ele rapidamente gastou em apostas._ _"_

_"O quê?"...droga, não foi baixo o suficiente. "Mais mentiras, Sherlock?"_

_"Eu acho que você já deveria saber a essa altura que eu não preciso mentir. Muito diferente de **outras** pessoas, **Papai**." Sherlock levantou o rosto e encontrou o olhar penetrante de seu pai com o seu próprio._

_"Pelo amor de Deus, Sherlock, não comece..."_

_"Alaistar vai ingressar no curso de direito com a ajuda da bolsa de estudos que ele recebeu. Qualquer dia ele será chamado à frente em um tribunal. E você, pelo contrário, vai recolher migalhas, se tiver sorte."_

_"E é por isso que Alastair parecia tão ansioso quando alguém mencionava isso e também por isso que o histórico de navegação dele estava cheio de sites de apostas. Sinceramente, nem parecia que ele estava tentando. A conta de sua bolsa de estudos já está vazia e ele tem três cartões de crédito sem fundo porque ele está usando um para pagar os outros num jogo sem fim de tapar buracos," Sherlock retrucou, "E você, você pode beijar a minha bunda!"_

_Mamãe ficou surpresa. **"Sherlock!!"**_

_O patriarca dos Holmes inclinou na direção do filho mais novo, irradiando uma fúria gélida, "Você está errado, Sherlock Holmes," ele disse rispidamente, "em todos os sentidos."._

_Sherlock não deixou mostrar que o tiro foi certeiro. Ao invés disso, ele conseguiu soltar um, "E quem me fez?", antes de se esquivar por baixo do homem mais velho e subir correndo as escadas._

_Ele bateu a porta para fechá-las e ficou andando em círculos impacientes, puxando seus cabelos até que arrebentassem os fios, lutando contra a vontade de bater a cabeça na parede até que a dor física afogasse sua frustração, humilhação e raiva. Ele pensou no estojo de couro, ansiando por alguma coisa que fizesse tudo parar._

_A porta se abriu. "Não pense que eu não sei o que você está fazendo."_

_Sherlock virou rapidamente a cabeça para jogar adagas com o olhar em sem irmão, **"Dê o fora daqui!"**_

_"Você não fez um bom trabalho em esconder os números," Mycroft disse presunçosamente, "Ele ainda não descobriu para o que eles são, mas logo irá. Ele já tem algumas suspeitas. Não vai demorar até ele descobrir no que você têm gasto e então você vai estar na mira dele."._

_"E você vai estar lá, torcendo por ele."_

_Os olhos de Mycroft se apertaram, "Se você parasse de balançar o bote você não estaria em perigo de se afogar."_

_"Se você parasse de colocar seu nariz gordo aonde não é chamado não estaria em perigo de ser socado!"_

_Mycroft o encarou por alguns momentos. "Às vezes eu acho que o Papai está certo sobre você."_

_"É preciso ser um para reconhecer outro," Sherlock retrucou. Ele deslizou para perto e sussurrou, "Eu sei o que você faz na oficina do quintal."_

_A cabeça de Mycroft recuou num salto, sua face tão branca quanto papel e então vermelho-escura. "Isso não está acabado.", ele disse e bateu a porta._

_Sherlock virou de costas, pressionando a base das mãos contra os olhos por alguns momentos. E então e ele girou rapidamente e chocou seu punho na cabeceira da cama, de novo e de novo, cada vez mais rápido, até que suas articulações se cortassem e sangrassem. Ele sentou-se na cama, subindo os joelhos até o peito e puxando punhados de cabelo. Ele realmente estava precisando agora, ansiando, algo que sumisse com o resto do mundo, fizesse tudo parar, mas ele tinha mudado o estojo de lugar e não ousava ir atrás dele tão cedo._

_Seus olhos caíram sobre seu celular._

**Greg**

"Vamos entrando... Rocky, senta!, bom menino... Sinta-se em casa." Greg gesticulou em direção à pequena sala de estar. "Eu tenho chocolate quente, ou você prefere chá?"

"Tudo bem."

Greg observou enquanto Sherlock caminhava receoso até o sofá e colocava a mochila e o notebook na mesa de café. Ele foi para cozinha colocar a chaleira no fogo, como se não tivesse notado os machucados das articulações ensanguentadas das mãos ou o cabelo caindo em tufos. "Parece que a minha tia é uma entusiasta de chás. Ela me mandou alguns de boa qualidade. Vem solto e não em saquinhos de chá, e é bem mais forte que as coisas de saquinhos. Assam Alguma-coisa-ou-outra, não consigo pronunciar isso. Tem um sabor que parece que vai mel, mas não tem mel na verdade." Ele olhou para fora da cozinha, "Você gosta de mel, né?"

"Sim."

"Você quer que coloque mel? Fica bom."

"Claro."

_Greg sorriu, mas por dentro ele estava tremendo. Um Sherlock 'respostas-de-uma-palavra' nunca era um bom sinal. E Rocky, com seu sensor apurado de pessoas com problemas, foi direto para o lado de Sherlock e estava sentado perto dele. Ele tinha acabado de apoiar a cabeça no joelho de Sherlock e estava olhando para ele com o olhar de cachorrinho de 'faça-carinho-em-mim', mas sua postura dizia 'Eu vou proteger você'._

_Ele trouxe o chá e sentou-se na poltrona perto do sofá. "Sabe," ele começou,_ "Aparentemente existe uma palavra para o que eles fazem com você quando você diz alguma coisa que você sabe que é verdade e eles negam dizendo que você está errado ou imaginando coisas. É chamado Gaslighting." Sherlock desviou o olhar. Greg apontou para as mãos de Sherlock, "Você deveria cuidar disso. Um minuto, eu tenho pomada. O que você fez, deu um soco no nariz do Mycroft?"

"Cabeceira."

Melhor do que bater nas pessoas, Greg pensou enquanto voltava com a pomada e curativos. "Você quer jantar? Tem batatas e ovo."

"Não."

"Você quem saber." Mas ele trouxe um pequeno prato cheio de qualquer jeito. Sherlock nem encostou. Ele sentava com os joelhos no peito, encarando o nada. Rocky pulou para cima do sofá e se enfiou entre os dois rapazes. Greg interpretou isso como um sinal e ligou a televisão no jogo.

"Você não trouxe seu violino?" Greg sabia o quão importante o violino era para Sherlock.

"Não."

"Você trouxe seu notebook?"

"Sim."

Isso não fazia sentido. O violino era quase que uma extensão de Sherlock. Porque o notebook era mais importante para ele trazer que seu violino? Mas, pela situação atual, tentar obter respostas não ia levá-lo a lugar algum. Ele sabia bem que não tinha como pressionar Sherlock a falar -- ele iria falar quando estivesse pronto ou simplesmente não iria falar.

Seu celular tocou. "Alô... Não. Sim, imagino que sim. Sim, eu sei onde ele está. Não. Não, eu não vou te contar. Não. **Foi** uma emergência, Mycroft. Não. Não. Porque, sinceramente, você é parte do problema. **Sim.** Não. Certo, olha só, agora você também está fazendo isso. Gaslighting. Você sempre se esquece, Mycroft, mas eu já estive presente, eu já **ouvi** sua família; Eu **sei.** Sim, estou ciente. Sim. Sim, eu sei. Não. Eu já disse, eu não vou contar para você. A única coisa que vou te dizer é que ele está em um lugar seguro. Não. Não posso dizer, e não diria mesmo que soubesse. É isso aí, isso sou eu! Tchau-tchau! Ele desligou, dando risadas mas aparentando irritação.

"........... Obrigado." Sherlock disse suavemente.

"Não há de quê." Greg sorriu.

Ele foi para cama eram 22:30, depois de acomodar Sherlock no sofá com um travesseiro, um cobertor e um lençol. Às 22h45, quando ele estava quase adormecendo, ele ouviu o alerta de mensagens de Sherlock apitar.

**John**

John desistiu da ideia de incomodar Sherlock sobre seu sanduíche de almoço já que agora ele era capaz apenas de comprar o de salada de ovos. Depois das aulas ele levou seus livros para o trabalho, esperando conseguir estudar pelo menos um pouco durante os intervalos já que ele iria trabalhar durante a noite.

"Boa tarde, John!" a gerente cumprimentou quando ele entrou, "John, esta é Sally Donavan, ela vai te ensinar a fazer a Latte art."

"Olá," John sorriu. Ótimo - Latte art. 'Como se você não tivesse coisas inúteis o suficiente para aprender', disse uma voz mais grave no fundo de sua mente; ele quase não conseguiu prender as risadas, mas não pôde conter o sorriso. Suas primeiras tentativas foram desastrosas de qualquer jeito. Talvez ele pudesse dizer que eram cubistas?

O turno foi longo e agitado. Porque um Café era tão movimentado no final da tarde? Muito agitado, muitas pessoas, e o cheiros e café, comida e de pessoas estavam fazendo-o sentir náuseas. Ou talvez era a latte art. Ao que parece, fazer latte art também era exaustivo, ele se sentia cansado até o último fio de cabelo.

Na metade do seu turno, a salada de ovos decidiu que isso era loucura e que não ia mais aguentar tudo isso. Eles o mandaram para casa depois disso.

Ele se jogou na cama com uma xícara de sopa depois de ser incapaz de segurar qualquer cosia sólida no estômago. Ele queria dormir, mas a salda de ovos não tinha terminado com ele ainda. Sua cabeça estava pesada demais para conseguir estudar, então ele pegou seu celular e se conformou com uma noite encantada pela salmonela. Pelo menos ele não estaria sozinho. ...Metaforicamente falando.

 

**Sherlock**

_Greg passou por lá no caminho de volta do banheiro, e então deu um passo para trás quando notou um feixe de luz. "Ainda está acordado?"_

_"Eu geralmente fico." Sherlock encolheu os ombros._

_"Quem está te mandando mensagens essa hora?"_

_"John. Ele me incomoda enquanto escolhe seus sanduíches da uma da manhã," Sherlock estava levemente sorrindo, claramente não estava incomodado com isso, "Porém, aparentemente hoje não é o caso. Ele disse que o sanduíche terminou o relacionamento com ele."_

_"Seu... o quê?"_

_"Chamou ele de piranha, aparentemente."_

_"O **sanduíche** dele chamou ele de piranha e terminou com ele?" Greg disse incrédulo, começando a rir._

_Sherlock sorriu, "Eu sei. Creio que agora eu entendo o significado de 'Eu não consigo nem'. Como eu respondo uma coisa dessas? Não faço ideia. Ele faz isso comigo frequentemente. Diz algo tão completamente bizarro e eu não faço ideia de como responder."_

_"Ele te faz rir," Greg observou._

_"Oh, Deus!, tudo o que precisamos agora é um filme e pipocas," Sherlock grunhiu, "Quando eu disse a ele que estava aqui, ele disse 'Ah! Você está tendo uma festa de pijamas na casa do Greg!' como se fôssemos garotinhas adolescentes, e cá estamos nós, falando do porco-espinho no meu celular."_

_"....... Porco-espinho?"_

_"Esquece, é ridículo."_

_"O que você tem enrolado no seu pescoço?"_

_A escuridão quase que escondeu a expressão no rosto de Sherlock, mas ele disfarçou. "Uma coisa que o John fez." Greg pegou aquilo e esticou. E então ele se dobrou de tanto rir. "Sim, foi sua primeira tentativa," Sherlock disse prendendo o riso, "Ele parece horrendo, mas a lã é boa. No entanto, ainda estou para observar isso bebendo cerveja ou atirando lasers. Como não tenho acesso à tubarões eu não sei se ele consegue dar socos na cara de tubarões, mas eu pensei brevemente em testar a hipótese nos meus parentes."_

_Greg tinha a mão pressionando a boca para abafar o riso. "E isso é o tipo de coisa que o John fala?"_

_"Sim. Eu tenho as imagens mentais mais bizarras e nunca sei se eu rio ou jogo meu celular no Tâmisa."_

_"Eu sei qual eu escolho," Greg riu._

_"Outra noite ele pensou que peixes eram 'hardcore' porque eles não dormiam, e então ele inventou que tinham gangues de peixes 'death-metal'percorrendo as ruas de Londres procurando por perdestres para surrar, **de onde** ele tira essas ideias??" Greg se redobrou de risadas. "Ele me deixa sem palavras. O que eu posso dizer sobre gangues de peixes 'death-metal'?"_

_Greg enxugou os olhos. "Não faço ideia," ele engasgou, "Mas posso te dizer uma coisa, você deveria continuar com esse cara. Ele faz bem para você."_

_Sherlock também não sabia como responder àquilo. Greg deu boa noite para ele e Sherlock largou o celular para se enrolar no sofá. Alguns minutos depois, Rocky pulou e se deitou ao lado dele. Incialmente incomodado, Sherlock colocou o braço em volta do cachorro e acabou adormecendo._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Você acha que aquela aberração é seu amigo??"  
> ~  
> Peça alguma coisa que faz muita sujeira. Eu recomendaria as costelas.

9 de Janeiro

**John**

"Boa tarde, John."

"Boa tarde, Sally!" John atravessou o café para largar sua jaqueta e mochila na sala dos fundos.

"Você está animado hoje."

"Sim!" John concordou, "Tenho um encontro no sábado!"

"Oh! Que legal! Namorada?"

"Ainda não, é meu primeiro encontro com ela. Uma menina da minha turma de biologia." John cantarolava baixinho enquanto vestia seu uniforme para começar o turno.

Quando eles tiveram o primeiro intervalo Sally perguntou, "O que é isso que você está cantando? Alguma coisa sobre cabeças de peixe?"

"Sim," John riu, "É uma coisa que meu amigo Sherlock mandou para mim uma noite para me animar.  É meio esquisita, mas eu gosto... O quê?"

Sally estava encarando-o incrédula, "Você disse 'Sherlock'? Tipo... Sherlock **Holmes**?"

John olhou para ela, "Sim? Por quê? Você conhece ele?"

"Você acha que aquela aberração é seu amigo??"

John sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Ele encarou Sally, incapaz de acreditar em seus ouvidos. "... Vou considerar isso como um sim."

"Eu fui à mesma escola que ele," ela respondeu, "O garoto mais estranho que eu já conheci, sempre lendo livros sobre crimes e assassinatos e coisas bizarras. Ele era um sabe-tudo também. Ele tinha esse truque de dizer o que você estava fazendo, dizer todos seus segredos, pelo modo que você assuava o nariz ou qualquer coisa dessas. Ele ainda falava para os professores que eles estavam errados, o que fazia eles ficarem irados.".

"E ele estava certo?" John perguntou, pensando em algumas das crianças inteligentes da escola.

"Bem... sim, mas esse não é o ponto. De qualquer maneira ele sempre era mandado para secretaria, tá bom? Se metendo em brigas e coisas do tipo."

"Quem começava as brigas?" John estava percorrendo uma lista mental agora, "Era ele quem escolhia um alvo ou as outras crianças que cercavam e implicavam com ele primeiro?"

Sally hesitou, mas retrucou, "Não é como se ele não estivesse pedindo por isso! Aquela aberração é um assassino em criação!"

"Porque ele lia livros sobre crime?"

"Sim!"

"Você sabia que a tia dele era uma criminologista?"

"... o quê?"

"Minha irmã estava desaparecida," John disse casualmente, "Ele a encontrou. Ele juntou as pistas e disse onde ela estaria. Nós conseguimos trazê-la de volta para casa antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, graças a ele." Ele olhou para Sally para vê-la boquiaberta, tentando processar a informação. "Desculpa, tenho que ir," John sorriu, "Meu intervalo terminou".

 

10 de Janeiro

**John**

Durante as aulas John ficou repassando a conversa na sua cabeça várias e várias vezes. Deixando de lado o fato de que Sally ainda não tinha passado da fase de colocar apelido nos outros, o que estava chamando mais a atenção de John era o comentário dela sobre "Ele conseguia falar todos seus segredos pelo jeito que você assuava o nariz". Aparentemente isso também se aplicava às mensagens, se for lembrar como Sherlock conseguiu inferir a situação financeira da família de John. E desde quando ele começou a pensar em palavras difíceis como "inferir"? - conhecer Sherlock fez maravilhas ao vocabulário de John.

Se meter em brigas... Foi isso que fez Sherlock ser expulso da escola? Ele pensou nas crianças que ele conheceu na escola fundamental e no ensino médio. Muitas vezes uma dessas crianças inteligentes estariam cuidando de seus próprios problemas e uma outra começava a atormentá-la com a companhia de seus seguidores, implicando até que ela perdesse a paciência e ou respondia aos ataques ou fugia. Mesmo que fosse o outro cara que desse o primeiro soco, na maioria das vezes era a criança "cabeça" que levava a culpa e era mandada para diretoria porque os amigos do outro cara iriam mentir e jurar que foi a criança "cabeça" que bateu primeiro. O que mais incomodava John era que os professores diriam àquela criança que ela deveria estar "acima de tudo isso". E agora, John pensou, isso parece o mesmo que dizer a uma pessoa para ter complexo de superioridade, enquanto ao mesmo tempo dizer para ela parar de se defender e ser uma boa vítima. Quanto mais John pensava sobre isso mais ele se sentia mal.

Pelo menos ele não trabalharia hoje à noite, o que era bom. Ele estava muito atrasado nos deveres de casa.

Se metendo em brigas... e Sherlock tinha dito algo sobre 'agora é quando as pessoas começam a procurar pelo objeto mais próximo para jogar nele'. John pensou que ele estava de brincadeira, sendo todo metafórico (outra palavra difícil!), e foi na onda... Mas agora ele tinha dúvidas sobre isso.

 

11 de Janeiro

**Greg**

"Obrigado por colocar o lixo para fora."

"Não foi nada."

"Obrigado por ajudar com a louça."

"Não foi nada."

"Obrigado por levar o Rocky para passear hoje de manhã."

"Não foi nada."

"Obrigado por ter sido tão legal com a minha vó."

"Não foi nada."

"Você está bem? Normalmente você não é assim."

"....."

"Brincadeira, tô de brincadeira!"

"Não tem graça, Greg."

12 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Greg gosta de filmes melosos, quem diria? Melhor, quem se importa? - Sherlock com certeza não. Sherlock certamente não sabia por que alguém assistiria um filme que era basicamente sobre a vida de qualquer um com uma mulher grávida e um cachorro, em qualquer lugar do mundo. Sherlock não era muito chegado em filmes, mas mesmo assim ele pensava que se o objetivo de uma pessoa era gastar duas horas de sua vida encarando uma tela, deveria ser por alguma coisa mais interessante que espiar as janelas de Joe e Jane Medíocres de Qualquer Lugar. Ele já fazia isso normalmente. Pelo menos metaforicamente._

_Mesmo assim existiam jeitos piores de se passar um sábado. Com pessoas gritando com você e sendo constantemente criticado, por exemplo. Ele estava fazendo o máximo para ser um bom hóspede para que os pais de Greg não o expulsassem dali e **pelo que parece** estava funcionando, porém ele tinha suspeitas de que estava desenvolvendo uma alergia ao cachorro. O cachorro bobo gostava dele, mas o cachorro bobo gostava de todo mundo, então não era nenhum adicional._

_E John não só precisava de ajuda para escolher seu sanduíche, mas parecia que ele era completamente incapaz de se vestir sozinho sem precisar da assistência de Sherlock. Aqui está o futuro da medicina na Inglaterra. Ele revirou os olhos, estava tentado a dar sugestões completamente ridículas a John. Calças com estampa argyle, possivelmente, apesar de que ele poderia ser confundido com um jogador de curling. Você é feio e seu amigo invisível te veste de maneira engraçada. Ele balançou a cabeça, e então balançou de novo para limpá-la da súbita imagem mental do John só de cueca. Não... simplesmente não._

_Ohhhhh, Deus!, ele está saindo com uma menina **obcecada por cavalos**. Isso fez Sherlock parar. Ele sabia sobre esse tipo de menina. Ele sabia sobre meninos que eram obcecados por cavalos, que eram a única combinação possível para meninas heterossexuais que eram obcecadas por cavalos. John não era obcecado por cavalos. John já não ia com a cara dos Furbies, ele não seria uma combinação para uma fã de cavalos. Oh, **não!** De repente o futuro ficou claro para Sherlock: John era um bom ouvinte e ele tinha esse tipo de personalidade agradável que todas as meninas procuravam; especialmente garotas obcecadas por cavalos que sempre queriam alguém para quem elas pudessem ficar tagarelando. John ficaria enjoado de cavalos, mas a menina ficaria encantada e rapidamente apaixonada. Ela iria atrás de John, que seria colocado numa posição em que ele teria que terminar o relacionamento, o que iria ferir os sentimentos da menina fissurada por cavalos e faria John se sentir uma pessoa miserável, o que John tentaria evitar todas as vezes que ele tentasse terminar as coisas, ele não seria capaz e Sherlock poderia ganhar algum dinheiro como vidente porque ele realmente **não** precisava de uma bola de cristal para ver tudo isso._

_Isso seria uma bola de neve, como diria Greg. E Sherlock teria que aguentar as incontáveis mensagens com reclamações de John, como se as reclamações anteriores sobre Kate já não tivessem sido o suficiente._

_Para sorte dele, Sherlock sabia exatamente o que afastaria uma obcecada por cavalos. Se ele pudesse contar com a cooperação de John, a garota dos cavalos se afastaria e não iria querer sair com John novamente, poupando-o de todos os problemas que estavam por vir. Sim._

_(Sábado 17:14)_

_Peça alguma coisa que faz muita sujeira. Eu recomendo as costelas._

**John**

Quem diria que existiam tantas raças de cavalo? Melhor, quem queria saber que existiam tantas raças de cavalo? Certamente não o John, mas aparentemente ele precisava saber, porque Ella era bem insistente em falar todas para ele. E mostrar para ele. Isso tudo durante a refeição.

Tirando isso ela era legal. Talvez na próxima vez ele pudesse fazer com que ela falasse sobre alguma coisa que não fossem cavalos...?

Seu celular apitou e ele sorriu quando viu que era Sherlock, perguntando (melhor, inquirindo) como tinha sido o encontro. Ele respondeu que nunca mais queria ver uma foto de cavalo novamente.

Tarde demais, ele percebeu que isca que era aquela frase. E então ele estava rindo até passar mal.

"Johnny? Tá tudo bem?"

John olhou para frente e sorriu, "Oi, Harry. Sim, tudo bem, meu amigo estava perguntando como foi meu encontro, só isso."

"E como foi?"

"Foi... bem, não, na verdade, não é uma experiência que eu gostaria de repetir. Ela é uma menina que tem obsessão por cavalos."

"Oh."

"Não saia com uma menina com obsessão por cavalos, a não ser que você goste de incontáveis fotos de cavalos."

Harry sorriu, "Eu poderia ter te dito isso."

John olhou para ela, percebendo subitamente o que ela quis dizer. "Sim, eu aposto que sim," ele sorriu, e indicou com o queixo, "E você? Como você está aguentando? Você ainda está acordada."

Ela suspirou, "Papai foi falar com o pastor da igreja."

"Oh."

"O pastor disse para ele me aceitar como Deus me fez."

"Que bom!"

"E agora o Papai quer que a gente mude de igreja."

"Pelo amor...!" John soltou um suspiro pesado e olhou para sua irmã. "Vem cá," ele disse, estendendo o braço. "Papai é das antigas," ele disse, abraçando-a, "Muita coisa mudou desde que ele tinha nossa idade e você sabe que o Papai não lida bem com mudanças. Isso não dá a desculpa dele fazer essas coisas, mas..."

"Eu sei, Johnny."

"Mas eu estou aqui por você, certo? E agora eu sei a quem pedir conselhos sobre encontros." ele riu.

Ela deu risadinhas e abraçou-o mais forte, "Obrigada, Johnny."

"Meu amigo me sugeriu pedir costelas. Era molho para todo lado, acho que isso a espantou."

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, "Acho que provavelmente foi para melhor".

"Na verdade, sim, acho que você está certa.”


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Não, ele não sido legal. Na verdade, ele tem sido bem irritadiço e distante, não posso nem imaginar por que. Mas ele este aqui quando eu precisei de alguém para conversar, ele me anima, e como eu já disse, ele encontrou minha irmã quando ela desapareceu. Ele não é bonzinho, mas ele faz coisas boas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notas traduzidas*  
> No próximo capítulo terão alertas por todos os lados. Só para que as pessoas estejam, hm, avisadas.

11 de Janeiro

**John**

"Como seu amigo esquisito está?"

John parou e olhou por cima do ombro, "Ele está bem."

"Você realmente é um idiota se você acha que aquela aberração é seu amigo," Sally cuspiu as palavras, "Ele não **tem** amigos. Ele sempre vai te desapontar."

"O que você que dizer?"

"Nós costumávamos consultar as tarefas de casa dele e ele sempre dava as respostas erradas."

John se lembrou de Sherlock digitando, " _Pena, você poderia ter feito algum dinheiro e eu poderia ter humilhado meu irmão._ ". "Ele provavelmente descobriu que vocês só estavam usando ele e começou a dar as respostas erradas," ele disse.

Sally ficou pasma. "Isso não é... Nós não..."

"Ah? Porque para mim é isso que parece." John abaixou a caneca vazia e se levantou, então jogou a cabeça para o lado, "Você não é uma pessoa muito legal, não é, Sally?"

Ela engasgou em choque, " **Eu** não sou legal!? Com licença, eu sou bem legal! Sherlock Holmes que não é legal!"

"No," John concordou, para surpresa de Sally, "Não, ele não sido legal. Na verdade, ele tem sido bem irritadiço e distante, não posso nem imaginar por que. Mas ele este aqui quando eu precisei de alguém para conversar, ele me anima, e como eu já disse, ele encontrou minha irmã quando ela desapareceu. Ele não é bonzinho, mas ele faz coisas boas."

 

12 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Nem todo mundo tinha um laboratório de química no quarto... o que era a única coisa da sua casa de Sherlock sentia falta, francamente. Ele não tinha um laboratório de química na casa de Greg. Por sorte a faculdade tinha contratos com várias instalações em Londres; tudo o que ele precisava fazer era reservar um horário._

_O ambiente era completamente diferente de uma faculdade regular. Para começo de conversa, era bem menos cheio, tinham talvez outros dez alunos aqui. Por outro lado, o laboratório tinha contratos com diversas faculdades virtuais, então tinha uma mistura de alunos com currículos e passados diferentes. E idades, isso era o mais interessante. No momento ele estava fazendo grupo com um homem de trinta e três anos que tinha um emprego promissor esperando por ele num dos abrigos se ele conseguisse as qualificações. Ele nunca conheceu ninguém mais animado em estar se preparando para tirar as qualificações, o cara estava agindo como se fosse um sonho se tornando realidade. Tinham outros desistentes, como ele mesmo, e alguns cujos pais tinham visto o lado positivo e feito o que ele esperava que seus pais tivessem feito por ele._

_Depois que terminou as coisas no laboratório, ele passou o resto do tempo na biblioteca com seu notebook, trabalhando nos seus módulos. Ele concluiria em poucos meses no ritmo que estava seguindo._

14 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Ele estava na biblioteca quando Greg mandou a mensagem. Era irritante; assim que ele terminasse esse módulo a matéria inteira estaria fechada e ele poderia fazer a prova._

_Seu coração afundou. Então era isso, ele sabia que estava por vir. Ele abusou da hospitalidade. Não importa que a situação em casa não mudou ou melhorou de qualquer forma, não importa que ele não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir. Não importa que ele estivesse ansiando como nunca e estava fazendo o máximo para lidar com os sintomas da abstinência._

_Bem. Era isso, então. Ele abriu a busca no computador. Talvez ele encontrasse abrigo em algum lugar? Ele tinha um laboratório de química agendando para essa tarde; talvez ele pudesse falar com alguns dos alunos, alguém deve saber sobre algum tipo de recurso. Porém, as chances deles serem as mesmas pessoas que da segunda-feira eram muito pequenas._

_Mas vale o esforço. Voltar para casa estava simplesmente... fora de questão._

**John**

Como se ele não tivesse o suficiente para se preocupar com as provas se aproximando, Sally fez uma reclamação. Por sorte a gerente não acreditava que não gostar do amigo de um colega de trabalho era motivo de demissão e foi Sally que levou uma advertência, o que **realmente** não fazia com que ela simpatizasse com John.

"Sherlock Holmes não liga para ninguém!"

"Bem, ouvindo o que você disse talvez ninguém tivesse dado ele o motivo para." E aí estava o olhar cortante de Sally novamente. Ele estava aprendendo rápido que Sally não gostava que apontassem os buracos em suas teorias depois que ela tinha fixado uma ideia na cabeça.

"Você disse que vocês só trocam mensagens, você nunca encontrou ele de verdade. Você não conhece ele de verdade."

"Você foi à escola com ele e não sabia que a tia dele era criminologista," John apontou e fez mais um ponto.

"Você pode ter ouvido isso em qualquer outro lugar," Sally não desistia, "Você não conhece **ele.** "

John hesitou... e então um sorriso se abriu no seu rosto. "Eu sei que ele gosta de ciência e criminologia. Eu sei que ele gosta de química e faz tantos experimentos que fica com falta de placas petri. Eu sei que ele gosta de chá verde entre 60 e 80 graus Celsius. Eu sei que ele toca violino e sua música preferida é o _Chaconne_ de Bach. Ele tem um irmão que se preocupa com ele, mas ele não vai até ele para pedir ajuda, provavelmente porque ele tem lido muito George Orwell. Eu poderia continuar, mas é o suficiente por hora."

Sally só ficou encarando. Finalmente ela retorquiu, "Eu ainda acho que ele é um serial killer em desenvolvimento."

"Ele salvou minha irmã. **Eu** acho que ele é um detetive em desenvolvimento. Ele estuda crimes porque quer resolvê-los."

Sally frisou, "Ha! Ele certamente não é contrário a cometê-los! Você que saber o que seu 'amigo' anda fazendo?"

Ela contou para ele.

John encarou-a por alguns segundos e então desviou o olhar, digerindo a informação. "...Entendo," ele disse pensante, e então tornou a olhar para ela, "Me diz... isso começou **antes** de todo bullying e dos apelidos infantis, ou **depois**?" Ele observou a face dela por momentos. "Foi o que pensei. A propósito, eu acho muito interessante que você desgosta que **ele** revele coisas privadas das pessoas, mas não tem problema nenhum em fazer isso você mesma. Meio contraditório isso, eu cuidaria disso se fosse você."

 

**Sherlock**

_Ele cronometrou isso perfeitamente. Mycroft e Papai estariam ambos no trabalho e Mamãe estaria fora com suas amigas monótonas da sociedade. Não tinha ninguém em casa, mas ele não permaneceu. Ele estava ficando louco de vontade, ele simplesmente **tinha** que tê-lo, tinha que ouvir sua canção na cabeça, derretendo o frio e cantando para despertá-lo._

_Ele foi direto para seu quarto e procurou por aquilo. Não estava em nenhum dos lugares de costume e por um momento ele entrou em pânico. Então ele achou o estojo e suspirou aliviado. Ele colocou o estojo em cima da cama e seus dedos deslizaram pelo couro e abriram os fechos. Outro suspiro aliviado enquanto erguia a antiguidade do estojo e acariciava suas curvas. Ele tinha um intervalo muito curto para isso; ele esperava que fosse o suficiente para satisfazê-lo._

_Ele passou resina no arco, aninhou o violino embaixo do queixo e começou a tocar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora, tive muitas provas e relatórios semana passada, na verdade ainda tenho essa semana... @x@''  
> Estou com muito sono, então algumas coisas devem estar escritas estranhas eu fiz uma revisão rápida, mas qualquer coisa podem avisar.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tem um dia muito ruim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas traduzidas:  
> *Hora de levantar os avisos. Alerta para ideação suicida e ataque suicida.  
> Só um lembrete, isso foi lido e aprovado pela Pawtal. O que significa que ela é mais assustadora que eu ^-^;;

16 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Ele terminou mais um laboratório e se inscreveu para primeira prova. Suas notas começaram a ser entregues - ele poderia passar voando pelos módulos, mas os professores que as avaliavam eram mais lentos - e elas eram tão altas quanto pudesse esperar que fossem. **Esse** sim era o caminho certo!_

_Ele se encontrou perto de casa e checou o relógio. Seus dedos estavam coçando para tocar... Deve ser seguro o bastante, todos devem estar fora. Vale a pena arrisca? - sim._

_Ele foi direto para o quarto e colocou o instrumento embaixo do queixo. Ele não poderia arriscar levá-lo consigo, não ainda. Não até que ele soubesse onde estava indo. Ele conversou com alguns dos alunos que estavam no laboratório hoje; dois deles passaram pela mesma situação e conheciam pessoas com quem ele pudesse entrar em contato. Eles anotaram o número dele e prometeram fazer o que puderem._

_Ele não seria capaz de levar o violino. Talvez algum dia ele pudesse arrumar outro, mas não seria **esse.**_

_O violino cantou doce e melancólico, até que o chão rangeu atrás dele e seu sangue congelou. Seu coração se acelerou. Quem? Será que Mamãe voltou? Ainda era muito cedo para Mycroft ter saído do trabalho, certo?_

_"Então você voltou."_

_Seu coração bateu contra o seu peito ao som da última voz que ele queria ouvir. Ele voltou._

****

**Greg**

"Alô!"

** "Onde ele esteve?" **

"Mycroft, eu já te disse antes, eu não --*"

"Pare de ficar enrolando, Greg, isso não um jogo! Eu preciso saber onde ele pode estar indo!"

"Opa, você **nunca** sab... O que tá rolando?"

"Eu cheguei em casa para a maior de todas as brigas. Eu nunca vi Papai gritando daquele jeito antes, eu nunca o escutei falar daquele jeito antes. Ele tinha Sherlock retraído num canto como um animal, ele parecia um animal encurralado..."

"Epa, epa, Mycroft, devagar, você está se repetindo. O que Sherlock estava fazendo em casa? Ele esteve fora o dia inteiro, eu não sei onde ele esteve."

"Ele estava... **mas o quê?** O que você quer dizer com 'ele esteve fora o dia inteiro', como você sabe?"

"... Ótimo, e tanto barulho para ser discreto... Ele estava dormindo aqui em casa. Eu te disse que era em um lugar seguro; ele estava dormindo no meu sofá."

"Fique de olho se ele aparecer então. O GPS dele está desligado, não consigo rastreá-lo."

"Mycroft! O que aconteceu!?"

"O violino estava para fora; Eu acho que ele voltou por ele quando Papai voltou mais cedo do trabalho. Ao que parece a boca indiscreta do meu irmãozinho levou a algumas inquisições. Terá uma investigação. Papai está suspenso até que seja concluída."

"Oh, merda."

"Todas as atividades do Papai virão à tona."

"Merd... Péra, **você sabia sobre isso?** "

"Sim. O fato é, Sherlock desviou um pouco do que Papai já tinha desviado. Nós pensávamos que ele estava usando o dinheiro para comprar drogas."

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele não tem usado enquanto está ficando aqui. Ele está tentando esconder, mas tenho certeza que ele está passando pela síndrome de abstinência."

"É muito possível de que você esteja certo, Greg. Ele não estava comprando drogas com isso, ele estava pagando a mensalidade de uma faculdade à distância."

"Ah, sim, isso é uma opção nos dias de hoje. Então é por **isso** que ele estava carregando o notebook com ele!"

"Estou tentando recuperar o disco rígido e fiz alguns progressos. O histórico de conexão dele mostra que ele tem usado a rede da biblioteca e de um laboratório independente."

"Assim ele consegue fazer seus experimentos de química, isso é **brilhante!** "

"Papai não pensou o mesmo. Ele não acha que isso seja uma faculdade de verdade. Eu pesquisei a respeito e é uma faculdade legítima e reconhecida, cada pedacinho é tão válido quanto uma faculdade de tijolos, mas Papai não concorda. Sherlock saiu correndo e Papai jogou o notebook nele e quebrou tudo. Está estilhaçado e o disco rígido foi danificado."

"... Ele não está me respondendo. Muito bem, onde você está agora?"

"Estou no escritório. Eu não me atrevo a fazer isso com o Papai por perto."

"Não, aposto que não. Muito bem, vou levar o Rocky e ver o que posso fazer. Ele não é muito um cão farejador, mas vamos ver. Vou dizer à mamãe para me mandar uma mensagem se ele passar por aqui."

Quarenta minutos depois o celular de Greg tocou novamente. "Vou te dizer, está congelando aqui fora, Mycroft."

"Eles o encontraram. A polícia o trouxe para casa. Recebi uma mensagem da Mamãe."

"Ah. Tudo bem então?"

"..... Acho que não. Acabei de receber outra mensagem. Ela disse que acha que ela acabou piorando a situação."

"Pelo amor...! Será que **nenhum** de vocês consegue calar a boca quando precisa?"

"Eu... honestamente, acho que pode ser dito que meu irmão passa por isso sim."

"Ah, isso é uma confissão. Olha, me mantenha informado, tá bom? Estarei em casa, vou deixar meu celular ligado a noite toda."

**Sherlock**

_Eles **pregaram a porra da janela fechada**. Quem faria uma coisa dessas? É ridículo! Ridículo. Essa **situação** toda era ridícula. Ele estava andando em elipses, arrancando o cabelo em tufos. Tão perto, ele estava tão perto, lá fora ele conseguiria suas qualificações até o final de maio, por que ele foi... Por que ele... Como ele pode... Eles... Eles disseram... Eles........._

_Eles não tinham encontrado o estojo de couro. Seus dedos tatearam cuidadosamente atrás do armário até que achou o painel e silenciosamente o abriu. E Mamãe foi tão gentil em ter providenciado um pouco de água._

_E então seus olhos caíram sobre o cachecol deformado e cômico saindo de sua mochila, e percebeu que restava uma coisa para ele fazer._

**John**

Então Sally tinha razão. Ele se perguntou a que drogas Sherlock era viciado, mas apernas superficialmente. Porém, tudo fazia sentido agora: as ofertas Orwellianas do irmão de Sherlock para que ele ficasse de olho nele, a reclusão de Sherlock, o Alguma Coisa que Aconteceu na Escola, possivelmente até o fato dele ter sido espancado. E... "Noite-da-família-insultar-o-Sherlock" - se ele estava recebendo em casa o que John ouviu de Sally... Bem, isso não era desculpa, mas com certeza explicava isso, mas John não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nisso porque ele estava certo de que alguma coisa estava muito, **muito** errada. Errada com um E maiúsculo.

 

**Sherlock**

_A solução estava pronta. Não a solução usual de 7%, ah não; ele tinha calculado a dose com precisão. Iria doer - ele sabia. Iria queimar suas veias todas por dentro no caminho e era muito certo de que teria uma dor terrível enquanto ele tivesse uma parada cardíaca, mas então tudo estaria acabado. Ele encheu a seringa e descansou-a no criado-mudo. Ele estava amarrando o torniquete quando seu alerta de mensagens tocou e sua tela brilhou com um sanduíche de porco-espinho._

(Sábado 00:20)

Se tudo isso é porque você acha que sua vida está de pernas para o ar, então me desculpe, mas não é desculpa. Você sabe muito bem que eu só tenho meu emprego novo porque um dos meus pais perdeu o dele, e todo trocado que sobrar está indo direto para as despesas com a universidade. Taxas que provavelmente a gente nem vai acabar pagando porque elas são muito caras. Minha irmã tem medo de ficar na mesma sala, e quem dirá na mesma casa, que meu pais porque eles ainda estão tendo dificuldades em aceitar ela saindo do armário, minhas notas estão caindo e Mike talvez vá se mudar e Katy agora está com uma namorada e então apenas pare. Pare com isso. Porque nós dois precisamos um do outro.

_Ele massageou a veia, mal lendo a mensagem. E então ele pegou a seringa e girou nos seus dedos, observando o modo como a luz era refletida pela agulha e pelo líquido dentro dela._

(Sábado 00:34)

E vamos ser honestos, nada que você está passando agora pode ser pior que saber que a menina que você estava namorando estava de usando como disfarce.

_Tenho certeza que você está errado nesse ponto, ele pensou. Tenho certeza que o Papai ser um adúltero fraudulento que acabou de destruir quase todo o trabalho de um semestre de faculdade vence disso. E então a imagem mental de uma menina usando literalmente um porco-espinho como disfarce veio à mente e ele olhou engraçado para seu celular._

(Sábado 00:38)

Eu assisti todos aqueles episódios de Jeremy Kyle por nada.

_Isso eu não duvido, ele pensou, ainda girando a seringa nos dedos. Bem, isso explicaria porque as notas de John estavam caindo. Isso explicaria porque John era apenas levemente estúpido - seu cérebro estava claramente danificado por Jeremy Kyle e Furbies. E provavelmente cavalos também não ajudavam. Oh, Deus. Eu contribuí com cavalos extra. Isso deve ter causado um dano cerebral a mais. Isso que dizer que eu sou parcialmente responsável? Acho que sim._

_Ele rodou a seringa nos dedos, observando o jogo de luzes. Por que as notas de John estavam caindo? Ele era apenas **levemente** estúpido. Assim que ele se afasta dos arredores de cultura pop inútil ele era bem inteligente para dizer a verdade. Certamente umas das pessoas mais inteligentes com quem Sherlock já conversou, fora do... Por que John estava falhando? Claro, memória ruim. Memória pode ser melhorada. As pessoas simplesmente não são ensinadas a usar o que elas têm na cabeça, elas não aprendem como **pensar** , então elas só vão se arrastando como conseguem, como motoristas que nunca foram ensinados a dirigir. John poderia aprender a dirigir, aprender a pensar, certo?_

(Sábado 00:45)

Não se vá.

_Ele girou a seringa nos dedos. A luz brilhava no líquido dentro e na afiada, afiada ponta de agulha. O torniquete estava fazendo seu braço pulsar. Por que você diz coisas tão bestas, John? Você nem me conhece. Por que você diria coisas tão bestas? Por que se importa? Por que você se importa comigo?_

_Seu olhar caiu sobre o cachecol. Ele não tinha sido feito para ele. Foi a primeira tentativa de tricô de John e ele só tinha dado para Sherlock na tentativa de convencê-lo a dizer para John alguma coisa que não era da conta dele. Era macio e confortável e não pinicava._

_Por que John não ficou surpreso? Ele disse a John que ele era um viciado e John não soou surpreso._

_"Você é a única coisa boa que eu tenho no momento," John tinha dito, "E eu não me importo se..." -- 'se você é um viciado', a voz interior de Sherlock completou a frase. Por quê? Por que isso não **importa** para você? Isso importa para todo o resto. Tudo o que importa para o resto das pessoas não importa para você. Por quê? Por que você acha que eu sou bom? Por que você gosta de mim?_

_Por que eu gosto de você?_

_O cachecol ela macio, confortável e não pinicava. Ele não usava em público; ele o vestia quando estava sozinho._

_Ele pressionou o pistão e o líquido evacuou a seringa. Ele observou enquanto pingava da seringa e encharcava o carpete. Depois de um momento ele soltou o torniquete e suprimiu um suspiro quando o sangue voltou a circular no braço. Ele devolveu a seringa e o torniquete no estojo e colocou-o de volta atrás do painel. Um momento depois ele derrubou o resto da solução no carpete. E então agarrou o cachecol e o amassou numa bola, então se enrolou em torno dele na cama._

_Teve uma batida na porta. Ele ignorou._

_A batida se repetiu e então a maçaneta virou e a porta se abriu. "Sherlock?" A voz de Mycroft disse suavemente. Sherlock não respondeu. Ele escutou seu irmão entrar no quarto de fininho, bem diferente das passadas certeiras de sempre. Teve um barulho e ele depositou alguma coisa no criado-mudo. Ele hesitou, tremendo, e então bem levemente encostou no ombro de Sherlock. "Eu não concordo com o Papai", ele disse. Ele hesitou mais um pouco antes de finalmente sair. A porta se fechou atrás dele._

_Eventualmente, Sherlock finalmente se desenrolou o suficiente para espiar sobre o ombro o objeto que Mycroft tinha depositado. Era um netbook. Pequeno, podia ser facilmente guardado numa mochila, fácil transporte e um teclado utilizável. Tinha ainda um pedaço de papel enfiado no meio; ele puxou o papel e viu que era uma nota fiscal das mensalidades da faculdade à distância, pago da conta de Mycroft. Tinha uma segunda nota fiscal atrás, em nome de Mycroft, esse de uma pós-graduação a distância para os primeiros cursos de mestrado em segurança nacional. Atrás disso estava escrito, nas letras cursivas e ajeitadas de Mycroft, "Eu queria que isso tivesse sido uma opção quando fiz o bacharelado. Obrigado pela ideia."_

_Ele quase não tinha forças para dar um pequeno sorriso. Então ele apagou as luzes e caiu num sono exausto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Traduzidas:  
> Ataques suicidas são uma coisa. Eles geralmente são iniciados por um evento. Diferente da maioria das tentativas de suicídio, eles não são premeditados. São espontâneos, repentinos e são silenciosos - você pode nunca perceber que uma pessoa está tendo um ataque suicida, você pode pensar que elas estão apenas muito magoadas. E isso é o que faz com que eles estejam propensos a ter sucesso. Se a pessoa consegue superar o ataque, no dia seguinte elas podem parecer bem. Geralmente elas não vão falar sobre isso. Por isso que ataques suicidas são pouco conhecidos e, no entanto, tão mortais.  
> De onde isso surgiu? - pistas em _A Finger Slip_ da Pawtal, em que Sherlock pode estar tendo um ataque suicida onde a sua fala "Eu quero sumir" e sua voz complacente em conversar enquanto em angústia. Literalmente, essas podem ser as únicas pistas de que alguém está à beira de um ataque, eles são silenciosos assim. Geralmente, as pessoas tendo um ataque sabem disso e sabem que eles são irracionais, mas literalmente não conseguem parar o que está acontecendo, elas não conseguem simplesmente desligá-lo. Então elas se agarram à qualquer esperança que puderem encontrar.  
>  Eu não escrevi essa história como uma propaganda de serviço público. Eu escrevi essa história como sempre, de pistas que eu li em _A Finger Slip_ , seguindo a musa e as crias de roteiro como eles ditavam. A nota final, no entanto, é uma propaganda de serviço público, eu percebi que como a história retrata algo que não é muito conhecido, seria bom informar. Se você tem tendência a ataques suicidas, você não está sozinho. Apesar de pouco conhecidos, eles são algo reconhecido. Outras pessoas também têm, você não é estranho. Eu sei que é difícil - acredite em mim, eu sei que é - mas encontre aquela coisinha à qual se agarrar para superá-lo. Mesmo que seja "Eu preciso ver a próxima temporada de Sherlock".  
> E se alguém precisar que você seja aquela voz à noite falando sobre qualquer coisa, fique calmo, mantenha a tranquilidade e fale sobre qualquer coisa. Apenas seja a pedra à qual eles possam se segurar até que a tempestade passe.
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de Tradução:  
> Se vocês quiserem deixar um comentário para escritora, podem comentar aqui, só deixem indicado e eu traduzo e mando para ela. ^_^


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Como está o seu sanduíche? Eu presumo que vocês tenham se reconciliado agora que eu não estou mais em cena._

17 de Janeiro

**Greg**

"Alô!"

"Sou eu."

"Como ele está?"

"Ele está... no quarto dele. Eu falei com ele mas fui ignorado. Na verdade, eu não esperava resposta mesmo. Eu consegui recuperar a maior parte do disco rígido e transferi os dados para o netbook."

"Ah, que bom. Então ele pode continuar com os estudos?"

"Bem, 'continuar'... pelo que parece ele já estava quase terminando."

" **O quê?** Quando ele começou?"

"Fez a matrícula em novembro e começou a cursar em dezembro."

"E ele já está quase acabando?"

"Não faltava muito para ele terminar de qualquer jeito, mas sim. Minha estimativa é que dentro de dois ou três meses ele consegue as qualificações."

"Jesus! Eu sabia que ele aprendia rápido, mas nossa!"

"De fato. Aparentemente, tudo o que ele precisava era um ambiente mais apropriado para aprendizagem."

"Bonneville Flats, sim, sem brincadeira! Mas fora isso como foi? Quero dizer, como **ele** está?"

"... Não é... nada bom. Meus pais estão falando em deixá-lo internado."

" **Quê?** Por quê??"

"Eles acreditam que ele é... perturbado."

"Sim, tá legal, ele é perturbado.  Mas, Mycroft, você não pode deixar isso acontecer! Não tem nada de errado com Sherlock que sair do ambiente tóxico da sua família não cure! Eu vi quando estive aí. Não deixem que façam isso com ele!"

"Minha família é um pouco crítica, mas dificilmente tóxica."

"Um **pouco** crítica!? Mycroft, quando foi a última vez que eles falaram algo **bom** sobre ele? Vá em frente, você que tem a fantástica super memória, me diz você quando foi a última vez que você ouviu alguém **elogiar** Sherlock por algo que ele tenha feito. Quando foi a última vez que alguém disse para ele que tinha feito algo **certo**?"

"....."

"É como... como fazer cortes na mão com papel e nunca aplicar pomada e curativos. Pode parecer uma coisa insignificante, mas se você for acumulando, logo logo você será uma bola de cortes e dor. Para que você acha que **são** as drogas? Ele chamam isso de 'auto-medicação' por um motivo!"

"....."

"Mycroft, nós temos que tirá-lo daí de qualquer jeito ou ele vai morrer."

"Eu... ...sim... você está certo..."

"Olha, vou falar com meus pais de novo ... quê?"

"Você está certo, eu disse que você está certo..."

"Mycroft, qual o problema? Alguma coisa aconteceu? Mycroft??"

"... Acho melhor eu ir falar com meu irmão."

"Tá... bom... Me mantenha informado, certo?"

**Sherlock**

_"Podemos conversar?"_

_Sherlock não respondeu. Ele não se moveu a noite inteira, apesar de quase não ter dormido. Ele ouviu o carpete ranger enquanto seu irmão contornava a parte molhada do carpete, então sua cama afundou quando ele se sentou. Ele recuou quando sentiu um toque de leve no seu braço e esperou que sua camiseta fosse grossa o suficiente para esconder o que certamente parecia um hematoma onde o torniquete apertou._

_"Eles estão conversando sobre deixá-lo internado," disse Mycroft._

_"Não. Tem. Nada. Errado. Comigo." Sherlock grunhiu._

_"Eu sei," Mycroft concordou suavemente, "Eles acham que tem, mas não concordo com eles. Eu acho que eles estão te usando como bode escapatório para encobrir o que está acontecendo com o Papai."_

_"Ah, então você **FINALMENTE** percebeu!"_

_"Shh, fale baixo. Escuta, tem outra saída. Eu sei que você não vai gostar, mas é a melhor solução."_

_"O que é", Sherlock chiou._

_"Você entra numa casa de reabilitação." Sherlock abriu a boca para protestar, mas Mycroft colocou a mão na frente, "Preste atenção! Você vai poder trabalhar nas suas matérias de graduação, você vai poder ir ao laboratório se levar um acompanhante da recuperação, você pode levar seu violino, e você estará afastado daqui por pelo menos três meses. E isso não vai te atrapalhar tanto no futuro quanto ter sido internado vai. Eu sei que você já passou pela crise de abstinência; Greg disse que você estava escondendo isso."_

_"Eu vou ficar entediado e cercado de idiotas."_

_"O que é pior?" Os olhos de Mycroft se voltaram para a sombra embaixo do tecido da camiseta de Sherlock, "Lidar com conselheiros com bem intencionados ou ficar aqui?"_

_Sherlock desenrolou a manga da camiseta, olhando para fora da janela, mas ele sabia que seu irmão tinha visto a marca e percebido a seringa quebrada._

_"Você terá suas aulas para te manter ocupado, no entanto o seu acesso à internet será monitorado; eles têm uma política muito rígida de não ter contato externo pelas primeiras quatro semanas. Você não terá acesso ao seu celular, mensagens de texto ou e-mail. Você estará por sua conta... mas por outro lado, Mamãe e Papai ficaram impedidos de falar com você," Mycroft sorriu, "Enquanto que se você estiver internado, eles podem ir e voltar quando quiserem durante os horários de visita!"_

_Sherlock pensou sobre isso. Ele ainda seria um prisioneiro e ficaria entediado, no entanto, seria divertido analisar e brincar com as técnicas de aconselhamento, dependendo de quais fossem usadas. Então essas eram as opções: Centro de Reabilitação, Hospital Psiquiátrico, ou uma caixa de papelão em uma esquina qualquer. Possivelmente um abrigo se ele tivesse sorte. Argh. Qualquer lugar era melhor que aqui... "Você tem certeza de que posso continuar com minhas aulas?"_

_"Sim. Me assegurei sobre isso. Porém, eu sugiro levar o violino de treino no lugar do Stradivarius."_

_Sherlock bufou - como se ele fosse assim estúpido. Uma pessoa poderia comprar um monte de 'pó' com um Strad. Sem celular, no entanto, sem contato com ninguém de fora da clínica. Isso significava nada de Mamãe e Papai, nada de Vovó, nada de tios, tias, primos ou irmão fuxiqueiros. Ou Greg. .......nada de John._

_........Mas ele já tinha se despedido de John. Ele já tinha cortado relações, como ele disse que queria. Talvez isso cortasse permanentemente e ele não teria que se preocupar novamente. Sem repetições de Victor._

_"... Certo."_

**Greg**

"Creio que você não receberá notícias de Sherlock por um tempo, nem será possível entrar em contato com ele."

"O que tá rolando?"

"Ele concordou em entrar numa clínica de reabilitação."

"Você colocou ele em **reabilitação**!?"

"Meu pais foram surpreendentemente resistentes à ideia. Bem... resistentes."

Pobre Mycroft, ele soava aturdido. Greg deu um sorriso apertado que não tinha nada a ver com diversão. "Ele realmente **gostam** da ideia de que ele é doente mental, não é?"

"Eu... teria pensado..."

"Myrcoft, ele **querem** que ele seja doente mental para que eles possam se livrar da própria responsabilidade sobre ele! Eu já vi eles agindo como 'pobre de nós' com ele, ele **querem** que ele seja identificado como um paciente mental para que eles possam se livrar da responsabilidade de como ele está se tornando!"

"Se você acha que eu **queria** isso..."

"Não, você não queria isso. Você não quer que ele saia, porque quando ele está fora seus pais apontam as alfinetadas diretamente para **você**. É por isso que você o quer em casa o tempo todo, e é por isso que você sempre fica do la--*"

~~Ligação interrompida~~

(sábado 21:24)

Não, você não vai conseguir me isolar também.

(Sábado 21:25)

Eu conheço a sua família por um tempão. Eu observei. Você toma partido contra Sherlock porque se você não fizer isso, eles se viram contra você ainda pior.

(Sábado 21:27)

É um desvio de atenção. Uma técnica de sobrevivência. Fazer com que eles larguem tudo em cima do outro e não em você.

(Sábado 21:28)

Fugir da verdade não faz ela desaparecer.

(Sábado 21:29)

Nem injetar faz. Nem comer as suas mágoas. Você sabe que foi comprovado que açúcar pode ser tão viciante quanto cocaína?

(Sábado 21:30)

Vocês dois são viciados em substâncias brancas e cristalinas.

(Sábado 21:31)

Você ganhou uns 3kg desde o Natal.

(Sábado 21:32)

No ano passado, você ganhou mais peso do que Sherlock perdeu.

(Sábado 21:34)

Você dois precisam sair daí, está acabando com vocês.

(Sábado 21:34)

** Número indisponível **

****

(Sábado 21:35)

Desligar também não vai sumir com a verdade.

(Sábado 21:35)

** Número indisponível **

****

20 de Janeiro

**John**

Então esse era Greg, Conselheiro-de-Merda. John fechou o celular irritado.

Bem... pelo menos ele também era Greg, o Doador de Reafirmações Não-Tão-Tranquilizantes. Sherlock estava 'legal', o que quer que isso queira dizer. Vivo, provavelmente. Consciente? Funcional? Amarrado numa sala almofadada em algum lugar? 'Sob vigilância', o que raios isso quer dizer? 'Você não precisa se preocupar', sim, bem, que se f*da, Greg Conselheiro-de-Merda, f*da-se, porque eu vou fazer justamente o contrário, muitoobrigado, e subir pelas paredes de tanta preocupação!

Sherlock... o que diabos está acontecendo?

**Sherlock**

_Tédio tédio tédio tédio **tédio** tédio tédio tédio TÉDIO tédio tédio tédio _ tédio tédio tédio _TÉDIO tédio tédio tédio **tédio.**_

_E eles servem um chá horrível._

_Eu nunca me importei em tomar chá, agora eu sei quando o chá não é de qualidade quando eu experimento ele. O que você fez comigo?_

21 de Janeiro

**John**

"Como está seu amigo esquisito?"

Eu não vou bater nela. Eu não vou bater nela. Eu não vou bater nela. Eu vou sorrir e deixar passar, "Ele não está se sentindo muito bem no momento."

"Sério? Mas ele não consegue sentir nada. É tão frio quanto um tubarão!"

"E ele tem o cachecol mais fabuloso de todos os tempos!"

"O quê?"

"Exceto que ele teve que queimá-lo para por na fogueira. Bem trágico na verdade."

"O que diabos você tá falando? Deus, você é tão esquisito quanto ele!"

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio."

 

**Sherlock**

_Reabilitação é tediosa. Até você concordaria comigo. Apesar de que tem garotas aqui. Seria interessante ver você cantando elas. Eu duvido que daria certo. Algumas delas tentaram dar em cima de mim; e não deu muito certo._

_Não, também não deu certo quando alguns dos caras tentaram da em cima de mim também._

23 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Nesse momento você estaria me mandando mensagens pedindo ajuda para escolher o recheio do seu sanduíche. O que eu iria classificar como uma perda de tempo, no entanto, eu não entendo porque eu sequer estou pensando sobre isso._

_Você provavelmente está magoado e preocupado, mesmo que você não devesse. Se preocupar comigo também é uma perda de tempo. Olha onde isso levou o Mycroft; alguns quilos a mais e ele não vai precisar de enchimentos para se fantasia de Papai Noel._

25 de Janeiro

**John**

"E aí, John!"

"Norm! Olá! Como você está?"

"Bem e você? Você trabalha hoje?"

"Não, amanhã só."

"Que tal pegar um chá então?"

"Hm, como eles pegam chá? Eles montam armadilhas ou colocam pequenas iscas para chá em arapucas? O que eles usam como iscas?"

"Hahaha! Você sempre vem com essas ideias malucas. Mas sério, você parece meio para baixo. O que tá pegando?"

"Muitas coisas," John suspirou. Então olhou para Norm, lembrando que ele já estava avançado no curso de psicologia. "Norm, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"... Tem algum, sei lá, efeito a longo-prazo causado por bullying? Quero dizer, se alguém recebe implicações a vida inteira, isso vai afetá-lo?"

"Por Deus, sim! Para começo de conversa, a pessoa fica muito desconfiada dos outros, podem ser muito reservadas até que elas tenham tempo suficiente para te entender de forma apropriada. Especialmente se eles tiveram alguns 'falsos amigos', eles podem ficar bem inseguros e não querer que outras pessoas se aproximem."

John concordou com a cabeça - isso soava exatamente com o que ele estava lidando. "O que é um falso amigo?"

"Um dos piores tipos de valentões: Eles fingem ser amigos da pessoa e então sujeitam elas a vários tipos de abusos e humilhações. Se a pessoa protesta, o falso amigo fala que estava só de brincadeira, que elas estão reagindo demais, para pararem de ser tão sensíveis e assim por diante. A pessoa ou desiste e aceita que é assim que as amizades são, se preparando para mais para frente na vida, ou elas rejeitam todas as amizades."

"E se elas sentirem que estão se interessando por alguém..."

"Elas podem entrar em pânico. Elas podem até tentar afastar a pessoa."

John balançou a cabeça concordado, "Sim. Parece que sim."

Norm olhou para ele desconfiado, "Se a pessoa tem sido rejeitada desde a infância, lá no fundo, isso se torna a realidade dela. Elas começam a acreditar nas coisas que tem sido faladas sobre elas - se elas são ditas tão frequentemente, devem ser verdades, certo? Os efeitos podem ser atenuados se elas têm um suporte em casa.."

"Ele não tem."

Norm balançou a cabeça com pesar, "Então são altas as chances de que a realidade dessa pessoa é de que ela não é querida. Quando isso acontece, elas podem começar a **criar** essa realidade, porque isso se tornou seu senso de identidade. É uma reação puramente inconsciente, mas se torna sua zona de conforto."

"Então o que eu posso fazer?" John ganiu, seu coração batendo na garganta, "Ele cortou completamente a comunicação comigo, não responde minhas mensagens. Ele ficou repetindo que tudo aquilo foi um erro."

"Você gosta dele?"

" **Sim!** "

Norm concordou com a cabeça de novo, "Se o senso de identidade dele se tornou que ele é uma pessoa não querida, ele pode ter problemas em acreditar que você gosta dele. Ele deve estar esperando o pior acontecer. Ele deve ter decido tomar ações preventivas, te deixar antes que você possa terminar com ele. Para se poupar da dor."

"Mas... então, o que eu posso fazer?" John soava desamparado, até para si mesmo, "O outro 'amigo' dele, e estou usando essa palavra meio abertamente, falou para eu seguir com a minha vida mas... eu não posso simplesmente..."

"Então não faça isso."

 

**Sherlock**

_Uma das mulheres me escutou tocando meu velho violino de treino. Ela costumava tocar . Ela pediu e trouxeram uma para ela. É uma porcaria barata e o som é terrível, mas de qualquer forma ela também está enferrujada e se a deixa contente o suficiente. Nós tocamos o "Concerto número 1 para Violino" do Glass. Soou pavoroso. Os terapeutas daqui querem que a gente continue. "Terapia Musical" é o que eles estão chamando._

_Você já se perguntou sobre a palavra 'terapeuta' em inglês? Ela pode ser dividida como "the-rapist", "o estuprador". Levando em consideração que eles bisbilhotando na mente dos outros, quer você queira ou não (e eu não quero), eu acho essa descrição bem precisa. Eles querem que eu fale com eles, como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença. Eles não gostam que eu não seja uma pessoa social. Olhando pelo lado positivo, tem uma quantidade razoável de pessoas que não são sociáveis aqui, então eu não sou o único que eles pegam no pé._

26 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Por queeeeeee as pessoas são tão **estúpidas**? E claro, é culpa minha que o padrasto dela estava fornecendo drogas para ela._

27 de Janeiro

**John**

"Como está seu amigo a aberração?"

Eu não vou jogar esse café na cara dela. Eu não vou jogar esse café na cara dela. Eu não vou jogar esse café na cara dela.

"Ainda meu amigo," - quer ele queira ou não - "E ainda não uma aberração, obrigado por perguntar."

Na verdade, eu **deveria** estar te agradecendo por me lembrar do porque eu não devo abandonar o Sherlock. Certeza que pessoas como você são o motivo dele estar me evitando agora.

 

**Sherlock**

_Minha terapeuta continua insistindo que eu falo dos meus sentimentos. Eu disse a ela que eu não tenho nenhum para falar sobre. Eu disse que eu só tenho duas sensações: Bem, que eu raramente estou, e Nada-bem, que eu estou sempre. Ela me perguntou o que me fazia sentir bem. Eu disse a ela a mesma coisa que eu disse para você. Ela disse o que as pessoas sempre dizem. O que você não disse. Eu não compreendo porque você foi tão diferente. Eu não contei para ela que suas mensagens me fazem sentir bem. Ou seu dicionário, ou seu cachecol idiota ou ficar enviando um monte de fotos de cavalo para você. Não é da conta dela._

_Não trocar mensagens com você me faz sentir nada-bem, mas é melhor para você assim. Você não vai entender o porquê, ninguém nunca entende, mas é a verdade. Para ser sincero, eu tenho mais coisas em comum com os outros viciados. Exceto o fato de que quase todos são idiotas._

28 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Eu não odeio aqui porque tem pontos positivos sobre esse lugar. Meu pais tentaram diversas vezes vir e me "visitar", mas as pessoas da clínica não deixam._

29 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Eu não gosto daqui, mas eu não odeio aqui. Eles me deixam trabalhar nos meus cursos, mas só me deixam ir ao laboratório se eu levar uma 'babá'. Infelizmente eu tenho uma 'babá' diferente todas as vezes. Algumas não têm problema, outras não me suportam, algumas não suportam o laboratório e querem ir embora o mais rápido possível. É irritante. Eu não consigo fazer coisas o suficiente nesses dias._

30 de Janeiro

**Sherlock**

_Eu me dei bem com meu parceiro de laboratório ontem. Ele também não era uma pessoa sociável. Ele não quis conversar, ele só queria terminar o trabalho, como eu. Ele nem ao menos perguntou sobre minha 'babá'. Nós conseguimos avançar bastante no projeto. Nós nos envolvemos num debate agitado sobre os resultados do experimento e ele não me xingou de nada. Ele nem ao menos pareceu bravo sobre isso. Incrível. Provavelmente eu nunca mais vou vê-lo. Uma pena, foi particularmente bom ter um parceiro de laboratório propriamente concentrado._

1º de Fevereiro

**Sherlock**

_Meu pai está aqui e eles acabaram de chamar a segurança._

**_Oh meu Deus, eles acabaram de acompanhá-lo para fora!_ ** _De repente eu comecei a amar esse lugar._

_Minha terapeuta perguntou como eu me sentia sobre o que tinha ocorrido. Eu disse a ela que venderia meu Stradivarius e compraria um estoque de heroína para vida inteira se eu pudesse ficar aqui. Ela pensou que eu estava brincando._

2 de Fevereiro

**John**

"Johnny? Tá tudo bem? Ultimamente você parece tão triste."

"Ah... Oi, Harry... dá para perceber? Desculpe."

"O que tá errado? São suas notas de novo?"

"Também," John suspirou, "Sinto saudade do meu amigo."

"O cara das mensagens? O que aconteceu?"

"Ele disse que queria desaparecer e eu acho que ele conseguiu."

Harry sentou mordendo o lábio e olhando para baixo, como se tivesse escutado mais do que John tinha dito. "Me desculpe," ela disse finalmente.

 

**Sherlock**

_Minha terapeuta finalmente chegou à conclusão de que meus pais podem ser fatores que contribuem ao meu vício. Eu não sei se eu aplaudo, choro, ou se bato na minha cabeça com uma lâmpada de lava._

4 de Fevereiro

**Sherlock**

_Aparentemente eu estou causando problemas novamente, como se eu tivesse plantado maconha no meio dos pertences do Roger e tivesse incriminando ele de uma recaída. Eu sabia que o culpado era o Todd, era óbvio. Não para as outras pessoas, é claro. Todos eles são idiotas que não sabem observar. E essas são as pessoas que ficam responsáveis em nos manter sóbrios, ah, sim. Eu me pergunto se esse lugar tem alguma taxa de sucesso._

_Você sabia que terapia de comportamento cognitivo está muito aberto à manipulações? Mycroft teria um dia de cheio._

_Dr. Daniels acabou de vir e me dizer que eu fiz a coisa certa. Agora estou confuso. Primeiro eu estou causando problemas, e depois eu fiz a coisa certa. Será que ninguém consegue se decidir? As pessoas não fazem o menor sentido._

_E eu continuo a pensar como se estivesse mandando mensagens para você. Muito provavelmente eu **estou** louco. Mas não diga para ninguém isso, o hospital psiquiátrico tem horário de visitas._

**Greg**

"Como está o Sherlock?"

"Eu não sei. A clínica tem uma política muito rígida de não manter contato nas primeiras quatro semanas, uma coisa com que meus pais não estão nem um pouco contentes. Eles tiraram Papai de lá de dentro."

"Meu Deus!! Ahahahahahaha!! Isso é incrível."

"Ele ficou furioso."

"Aposto que sim! Ele descontou em você?"

"....."

"Oh, Deus, ele **descontou** em você!"

"... A clínica ligou hoje. Eles disseram que acreditam que o ambiente do nosso lar é um fator contribuinte para o vício de Sherlock e querem começar um aconselhamento programado em família."

"..... Eu posso entender pelo seu tom de voz que isso veio como um dirigível de aço."

"Uma avaliação precisa, se não colorida."

6 de Fevereiro

**Sherlock**

_Uma das meninas está desaparecida. Eles acreditam que ela tenha fugido, mas é óbvio que não foi isso que aconteceu. É tão óbvio, mas tente explicar isso para polícia. Um bando de incompetentes, todos eles._

_A música da Beth tem melhorado. O violino ainda soa abominável, mas a performance dela melhorou então fica tolerável. Ela vai receber alta no sábado. Ela disse que me deve por ter ajudado a passar por isso. Ela estava tão... **agradecida** , eu acho. Como se eu tivesse feito algo muito importante, e não simplesmente ter aguentado a escandalosa tortura com violino. Eu realmente não sei o que pensar sobre isso._

_Roger também está agradecido. Porém, honestamente, era óbvio que Todd tinha armado para ele, e que Roger não tinha sido o primeiro. Se qualquer um aqui de fato utilizasse o cérebro iria perceber._

_~_

_Eles encontraram Tracy. Eu disse várias vezes para eles que o parceiro sóbrio dela era um predador sexual, mas alguém me escutou? Só porque ele está sóbrio não quer dizer que ele é bom. Por que eles pensavam que ele estava tão ansioso?  Por que eles acham que ele só queria fazer par com as meninas novas? Ele sempre recusava fazer par com os meninos, homens e mulheres adultas. Sinceramente, era tão óbvio._

_Como está o seu sanduíche? Eu presumo que vocês tenham se reconciliado agora que eu não estou mais em cena._

 

7 de Fevereiro

**John**

John deitava de costas na cama, ouvindo seus pais discutindo com Harry. As saideiras de Harry, a bebedeira de Harry, a namorada de Harry, a orientação sexual de Harry. A reputação de Harry. A reputação da família. A reputação de John. John queria ser um médico, eles deveriam pensar sobre a reputação dele.

Ele ficou deitado ouvindo até que alguma coisa nas profundezas de sua alma deu um estalo e ele procurou pelo seu celular.

 

8 de Fevereiro

**Sherlock**

_Eles acabaram de despedir o Dr. Collier. Bebendo durante o trabalho. Sua desculpa? - ele tinha que ouvir o dia inteiro um bando de viciados contando suas histórias dramáticas. 'Isso é o bastante para fazer qualquer um beber', ele disse. Muito prejudicada a sua pessoa, Dr. Collier, enquanto eu sou forçado a concordar em alguma instância, no entanto, ficar ouvindo **você** falar fazia com que qualquer um de nós quisesse injetar o suficiente para afogar seus sermões inflexíveis._

_Ah, e a culpa é minha, como sempre. Ele estava escondendo a garrafa na última gaveta da escrivaninha! Até os seriados de comédia sabem disso._

_Ele tinha liberado Carla aos cuidados de seu padrasto. Sim, aquele que estava trazendo drogas para ela. Os caipiras da Nova Scotland Yard estão investigando como são capazes._

_Se você quiser continuar no seu confortável paraíso dos porcos-espinho, não venha para reabilitação. Continue na doce ignorância das charadas de barzinho, garotas-cavalo, notas ruins e sanduíches. Aqui só tem a podridão que a superfície tranquila mascara. Eu me sinto confortável aqui. Eu suponho que deveria ser desconfortável, mas não é. E isso é mais uma razão que você fica melhor sem mim._

9 de Fevereiro

**Sherlock**

_Carla vai morar com uma tia distante em Borders já que sua mãe é uma incompetente. As inquisições continuam, mas aparentemente eles não têm nada forte o suficiente para abrir um caso. Ela veio para se despedir e me agradecer, como se eu tivesse feito algo de especial._

13 de Fevereiro

**Greg**

"Alô."

"Sou eu. Eles vão liberá-lo na sexta."

"Ah, isso é bom!"

"...."

"Não é bom?"

"Ao que parece, durante sua estadia ele descobriu uma roda de tráfico, expôs um predador sexual que conseguiu passar pelas checagens de histórico deles, revelou vários casos de abuso de substâncias entre os terapeutas, resgatou uma menina que tinha sido enviada para lá pela própria mãe para escapar do padrasto que estava criando seu vício para propósitos que é melhor não serem mencionados, e pediu a revisão de expulsões por recaídas desde vários meses atrás por ter descoberto um impostor no meio e você quer parar com esse barulho **horrível**! Machuca meus ouvidos."

"Ahahahahahaha!! Oh, Deus!! E não foi nem um mês!"

"Precisamente. Eles querem que ele saia antes que ele comece mais revoltas."

"Péra, **o quê?** Ele ajuda a fazer uma limpeza na casa e ele está sendo expulso??"

"A polícia gostaria de falar com ele também. Aparentemente eles decidiram que o nível de conhecimento sobre os crimes cometidos só poderia ser devido a informações internas e agora ele é considerado um suspeito."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Meu Deus! Ele não consegue tirar uma folga, né?"

15 de Fevereiro

**Sherlock**

_Já faz um mês e ele **ainda** está me mandando mensagens!? Qual o problema desse idiota? Ele é completamente malucou ou apenas burro? Eu nem estava aqui!_

_Sherlock balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, enquanto ele voltava nas mensagens de texto. 'Foda-se, Sherlock Holmes', **sim,** esse é o espírito! Finalmente!! Por que você teve que vir e estragar tudo com uma mensagem besta de Dias de São Valetim? Apesar de que você estava certo, eu desprezo o Dia de São Valentim.  Eu não consigo entender como as pessoas podem celebrar um padre pedófilo com rosas e chocolates._

_Ele parou, encarando a pequena tela - John teve mais um daqueles momentos de sabedoria profunda que impressionava Sherlock com sua clareza. "Eu preciso entender tanto quanto você precisa ir embora. Nada." Ele chacoalhou a cabeça e fez menção de jogar o celular na cama, mas mudou de ideia e continuou a voltar nas mensagens. 'Mas, por algum motivo, as coisas sempre são diferentes com você." **Por quê?? Por que** elas eram tão diferentes? Isso era loucura! Isso era ridículo!_

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu senti falta desse porco-espinho estúpido, ele pensou enquanto rolava as mensagens._

_Então sua mente trouxe a ele a imagem dele mesmo, pequenininho e preso dentro do celular batendo no vidro reforçado. Isso logo forneceu o a trilha sonora de "A balada de Gillian's Island" e ele não pôde se segurar - ele começou a rir._

_Eu não consigo acreditar que senti falta desse porco-espinho estúpido. Isso tudo está errado. Você com certeza está melhor sem mim, mas é estúpido demais para perceber isso. Para seu próprio bem, **pare de me mandar mensagens!**_

**Greg**

" **Eu** posso ir aí e dormir no seu sofá?"

"Ah não..."

"Não faz quinze minutos que ele está em casa e eles já começaram a brigar com ele!"

"Agora você vê?"

"... Sim, um pouco."

"Tenho que ir. Minha mãe acabou de chegar. Vou falar com ela."

~Ligação encerrada~

16 de Fevereiro

**Sherlock**

_~Nova Mensagem de Voz~_

_Sherlock pressionou a notificação e ficou encarando o ícone de sanduíche de porco-espinho._

_... Quando eu disse para parar de me mandar mensagens, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, ele pensou balançando a cabeça. Bem. Provavelmente foi uma coisa boa ele ter perdido a ligação._

18 de Fevereiro

**Greg**

"Alô."

"Me diga que ele está na sua casa de novo!"

"Quem, Sherlock? Eu dissesse isso estaria mentindo. Péra aí, você não quer dizer que ele..."

"Eu sou um idiota, como não percebi antes?"

"Mycroft, vai com calma, o que acontece? Percebeu o quê?"

"Ele levou o violino de treino com ele para o centro de reabilitação. Ele estava com ele no táxi no caminho de casa, mas quando ele entrou em casa eu não percebi que ele não estava com o violino."

"Então... o quê? Ele deixou no táxi?"

"Ele escondeu na oficina do quintal, com a intenção de coletá-lo quando saísse novamente."

"O que te faz ter certeza disso?"

"Ele escondeu embaixo do... Deixa para lá, eu tenho certeza!"

"Você tem certeza de que ele não simplesmente voltou para reabilitação?"

"Ele levou o celular."

"... Muito bem, vou ver o que posso fazer."

**Sherlock**

_Ele estava no abrigo para jovens, trabalhando nas suas tarefas, quando seu celular tocou. Vendo que era Greg ele atendeu a ligação. A conversa que teve o deixou agitado e se sentido... nada-bem. Por que ninguém compreendia?? Não era tão difícil, era?_

_Um par de tênis entrou no seu campo de visão e ele olhou para cima. "Tá quase na hora do laboratório," disse Conner, "Você tá pronto?"_

_"Sim", ele respondeu, fechando o netbook._

_"Fale mais sonre esse negócio de 'palácio da memória'? Tipo, como você lembra de fórmulas de química, física e tal...?"_

20 de Fevereiro

**John**

John encarou a mensagem que ele tinha digitado no celular. Ele continuou a pensar sobre Sally. Ele continuava a pensar no que ela tinha dito. "Ele sempre vai te desapontar", ela tinha dito.

Ela estava certa sobre as drogas. Parece que - talvez - ela estivesse certa sobre isso também.

De qualquer forma ele enviou a mensagem.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Adeus, John. Continue um pateta. Obrigado pelo chá._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, não me perguntem o que aconteceu com as datas... No original estava assim, sem elas...  
> :D

**Greg**

"Mycroft me contou o que aconteceu." 

"Ah."

"Como você foi expulso da reabilitação."

"..."

"Inacreditável!"

"..."

"Você descobre todos aqueles crimes e esse é o agradecimento que você recebe."

"..."

"E as pessoas se perguntam por que ninguém mais faz a coisa certa hoje em dia."

"... Dr. Daniels disse que eu fiz a coisa certa."

"Você **fez** a coisa certa."

"..."

"Inacreditável."

"..."

"Rocky sentiu sua falta."

"..."

**Sherlock**

_"O que você está desenhando?"_

_"Não estou desenhando. Estou fazendo anotações."_

_"... Isso é um jeito bem estranho de anotar."_

_"..."_

_"E funciona?"_

_"Sim."_

_"Posso ver?"_

_"Se você insiste."_

_"... Hm, as cores significam alguma coisa?"_

_"Ele mostram tipos diferentes de relações. Neste caso, substâncias que podem ser aplicadas em estudos forenses."_

_"Oh... **Oh!** Agora eu saquei! Legal!"_

_"..."_

_"Posso tenta usar isso?"_

_"Eu não sou dono do conceito. Faça o que quiser."_

 

**Greg**

"Algum dia você vai falar comigo sobre isso?"

Ele observava enquanto Sherlock tragava o cigarro e soltava a fumaça num suspiro turbulento e desviava o olhar.

"E o que tem para se dizer?"

**Mycroft**

_ "Você tem certeza de que não sabe onde ele vai?" _

_ "Eu... sei. Não estou muito contente com isso mas é... seguro." _

_ "E como exatamente você define 'seguro com uma pausa significativa', Greg?" _

_ "Mais seguro que ficar aí. Olha, eu ficaria mais satisfeito se ele pudesse ficar aqui em casa de novo, mas meu pais dizem--*" _

_ "É por causa de dinheiro?" Mycroft interrompeu, "Se o problema são os custos eu posso dar um jeito." _

_ "........ Eu vou tentar falar com eles de novo." _

__

**Sherlock**

_Quatro deles tinham prestado os primeiros exames de qualificação; dois retornaram ao abrigo - um deles era Sherlock. Tinha uma leve tensão entre os funcionários, mas ele estava cansado demais para pensar nisso. Ele foi direto para seu beliche no dormitório e se jogou sobre ela. Ele dormiu por mais ou menos uma hora até que os sinos do jantar o despertaram._

_A tensão no ar ainda era sutil, mas ele estava mais alerta quando retornou a seu beliche. Ele olhou para cima enquanto Daniel escalava e sentava no beliche, mordendo os lábios. "O que tem de errado?" Sherlock perguntou._

_Daniel olhou para ele depois desviou o olhar, " Ninguém viram Kelsey ainda."_

_Sherlock se sentou, instantaneamente alerta. "O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou, sem ao menos se preocupar em corrigir a gramática do jovem. Ele abriu seu netbook, "Onde ela foi vista por último?"_

_"Ela estava... no trabalho."_

_Os lábio de Sherlock se cerraram firmemente - Kesley era uma das muitas meninas que trabalhavam na indústria do sexo, uma parte da população que as pessoas enxergavam como descartáveis. Elas eram as vítimas escolhidas por muitos predadores por esse motivo. "Diga-me tudo o que você conseguir. Quem a viu pela última vez, o que ela estava vestindo, onde ela foi vista por último - tudo. O que você não souber, tente encontrar alguém que saiba."_

_Daniel estava muito surpreso para protestar, "E-entendido...."_

_Depois de muitas horas intensas de entrevistas, entrada de dados, cruzar referências e uso do Google, Sherlock anunciou animado, "Eu achei alguma coisa. Me passe meu celular. Está no bolso do meu casaco."_

_Depois de alguns momentos, Daniel balançou a cabeça, "Não está aqui."._

_Sherlock virou rapidamente a cabeça, "O quê?"_

_"Tem outros bolso do lado de dentro, talvez?"_

_Sherlock levantou num salto e puxou o casaco da mão dele, mais uma vez sem se preocupar em corrigir a gramática de Daniel. Uma busca frenética pelo casaco mostrou que não tinha nenhum celular nele. Poderia ter caído, talvez? Não, ele estava com ele quando entrou no abrigo, ele tinha acabado de enviar uma mensagem para Greg. Então onde..._

_Duas horas cochilando no beliche, sem prestar atenção nos seus pertences. Ele estava tomando conta do seu netbook, mas negligenciou totalmente o casaco. O modelo mais novo, aparências eram tão importantes para Mamãe e Papai. Eternamente críticos sobre seus filhos, mas sempre faziam questão que tivessem os aparelhos mais modernos. Claro que seu celular tinha sido roubado._

_Ele afundou no beliche quando a ficha caiu. Nada mais do pequeno porco-espinho bobo. Ele tinha se despedido semanas atrás, mas agora a providência garantiu que seria de verdade._

_Adeus, John. Continue pateta. Obrigado pelo chá._

_Ele piscou e clareou a mente - ele tinha assuntos mais importantes no momento. "Encontre um celular e mande uma mensagem para o inspetor Dimmock na estação de polícia. Diga a ele que Sherlock Holmes tem uma pista de uma pessoa desaparecida..."_

**Mycroft**

_ "Estou ocupado, Greg." _

_ "Ultimamente você sempre está ocupado." _

_ "Ultimamente eu tenho muito o que fazer." _

_ "Não, você **arruma** coisas para fazer. Como vai a investigação?" _

_ "...Nada bem." _

_ "Ah. Sherlock?" _

_ "... Neste momento ele está melhor onde quer que ele esteja." _

_ "Hm, eu sei onde ele está e é muito ruim." _

_ "...  _ _ oh droga...  _ _ Tenho que ir." _

_ "O que você dis-- Myrcoft? **Mycroft!** " _

__

**Sherlock**

_"Sim, Conner?"_

_"... Eu tirei B."_

_"..."_

_"Hm... Eu só... pensei em agradecê-lo... É a maior nota que já tirei."_

_"... De nada."_

**Mycroft**

_ Papai não costumava gritar com ele; ele reservava isso para Sherlock. Mycroft recebia escárnios intimidadores e lembretes afiados sobre desapontamento, responsabilidade e como ele falhou em sua missão. "A armadilha da culpa", como Greg tinha chamado. Ele o mandavam "pensar sobre o assunto" e ele pegava seu casaco e ia. Às vezes numa caminhada; às vezes para oficina do quintal." _

_ Onde ele deixava a colher e a vela bem escondidas. _

__

**Sherlock**

_"Onde está aquele garoto Sherlock Holmes?"_

_"Aqui."_

_"Eles... Eles acharam Kesley. Os policiais querem falar com você. O carro está esperando."_

**Mycroft**

_ Ele acendeu a vela e começou a esquentar a colher. Era uma tarefa muito rápida tirar a tampa da embalagem apesar do frio. _

_ A colher quente deslizou pela substância marrom escura como se fosse manteiga. Ela escorregou de leve. _

_ A porta da oficina se abriu de repente e ele olhou para frente em choque e com culpa para silhueta alta contra a luz fraca. Por um momento, o silêncio absorveu todo o resto. _

_ Então Sherlock caminhou para dentro da oficina e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele se jogou nas sacas ao lado de Mycroft, e puxou a embalagem de suas mãos, enfiou o dedo dela e tirou uma porção de cobertura de chocolate e colocou na boca. Mycroft tomou de volta o pote de cobertura com um grunhido. "Eu tenho certeza de que você não deveria estar me encorajando", ele disse de má vontade. _

_ "É pior que isso," Sherlock enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma sacola de papel engordurado. "Estou negociando. A polícia me deu rosquinhas." _

_ Mycroft bufou, mas pegou a oferenda. "Claro que deram. Que polícia?" _

_ "Uma das meninas estava desaparecida. Eles encontraram seu corpo e o homem que tinha raptado ela bem onde eu disse que eles estariam. Eles acharam isso suspeito, e me levaram para delegacia, me questionaram e decidiram que eu não tinha nada a ver com aquilo e me trouxeram para casa." _

_ "... Você vai fugir de novo?" _

_ Mesmo na escuridão ele podia dizer que Sherlock estava o encarando. "Você está aqui fora **engolindo** um pote de cobertura **e** um pacote de rosquinhas dadas pela polícia." _

_ "Touché", a voz de Mycroft deixava transparecer contra sua vontade o rubor de seu rosto. Ele engoliu mais uma colherada de cobertura da colher aquecida. Após vários minutos de silêncio ele perguntou, "Isso tem a ver com o Victor?". _

_ "Cala a boca." Sherlock retrucou. _

__

**Greg**

"Ei, Sherlock! Espera aí!"

"O que você quer?"

"Faz um tempo que não te vejo? E o Rocky está com saudades."

"Sim, posso ver."

"Oh, Deus! Rocky, as pernas das pessoas **não** são suas namoradas de plástico, entendido?? Desculpa por isso... cachorro bobo."

"Tem algum motivo para isso?"

"Você não tem respondido as minhas mensagens."

"Tenho meus motivos."

"Bem, eu tenho meus motivos para mandar mensagens para você, estou tentando entrar em contato. Meus pais concordaram em te acolher e meu tio Pete também se ofereceu para te abrigar."

"Por que ele faria isso?"

"Porque uma vez ele passou três meses morando numa casa da árvore."

"..."

"Você tem ouvido do John recentemente?"

"..."

"..."

"Não."

 

**Sherlock**

_"Ei!"_

_Sherlock se assustou com a batida no ombro e se virou. Ele deu um passo para trás, reconhecendo o homem mais velho como um de seus parceiros de laboratório de um tempo atrás. "Olá novamente. Gerry, certo?"_

_"Você se lembra de mim!" o homem exclamou, "Ei, eu queria te agradecer. Eu tenho feito aquela coisa que você tinha falado e acho que está funcionando! Eu tenho quase certeza de que gabaritei a prova! E eu **ainda** me lembro do hipopótamo rosa!"_

_Sherlock deu um pequeno sorriso, sem saber o que responder. "Bom... isso é bom. Boa sorte."_

_Ele jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu da sala de exames para os corredores lotados do Hospital São Bartolomeu. Mais duas provas e ele teria suas qualificações. Suas notas estão melhores do que nunca - impressionante o que um pouco de paz e silêncio e a ausência dos colegas de sala idiotas pode fazer para as notas de alguém. Ele andou para fora, em direção à estação de metrô. Ele não tem certeza do que o fez olhar ao redor e notar o moleque na esquina, olhando para os lados estranhamente e com receio._

_Até que ele olhou para cima e encontrou um par de olhos azul-gelo sobre ele. "Acredito que você tem algo que me pertence," Sherlock rosnou, "Onde está?"_

_"Vai se foder!" o moleque gritou e correu. Sherlock correu atrás dele, mas o moleque era rápido. Ele dobrou uma esquina a tempo de ver o moleque atirando um objeto - **seu celular** \- na rua na frente do hospital onde ele foi..._

_... imediatamente estilhaçado por um caminhão._

_O semáforo abriu e o caminhão foi embora. Sherlock correu para rua e procurou pelos fragmentos, esperando desesperadamente que o cartão SIM tivesse sobrevivido, rezando para que ele não tenha sido esmagado como o resto do celular. Se o cartão SIM tivesse sobrevivido, talvez ele pudesse transferi-lo para aparelho novo. Talvez ele pudesse encontrar o número do John, talvez ele pudesse explicar onde ele esteve, porque ele não entrou em contato com ele. Se o cartão SIM tivesse sobrevivido._

_Mas ele não sobreviveu._

**Greg**

"Mycroft, o Sherlock te enviou alguma mensagem recentemente?"

"Ele não é alguém que costuma entrar em contato comigo frequentemente, mas agora que você disse, não, ele não enviou."

"Ele tem ligado?"

"Não. Você sabe que ele prefere mensagens. ... Compreendo."

"Sim. Alguma coisa aconteceu?"

"Não... Não que eu esteja ciente."

**Sherlock**

_É algum tipo de erro se as coisas começam a dar certo para você? Eu nunca acreditei em Deus, Destino nem nada do tipo, mas primeiro foi o centro de reabilitação proibir meu celular, depois ele é roubado, então ele é estraçalhado na frente do Barts e o cartão SIM destruído. Eu disse adeus ao pequeno porco-espinho bobo e agora até mesmo o cartão SIM é destruído. Assim é melhor. Ele está melhor sem mim. E eu estou melhor sem ele, eu acho. Eu fico melhor sozinho._

_... Tudo bem, sozinho com exceção de você, mas você é um vira-lata bobo que pensa que minha perna é um lugar útil para se masturbar. Cai fora, Rocky, você não é meu tipo. Ah, volta aqui... Se você realmente precisa de um abraço, sim você pode ***Puff!!*** Esmagar o ar para fora de mim com seu peso, como você OH DEUS me sufocar com seu bafo de cachorro... Se acalme, criatura estúpida._

_Eu não quero outro Victor na minha vida. Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Eu prefiro ficar sozinho. Sozinho é o que me protege._

_Eu queria que eu não tivesse que ser assim._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quais são as chances de você ser enviado para uma zona de combate?" - Uma em um milhão, certo?

29 de Abril

**Greg**

"Vamos lá, Rocky, bom garoto... Senta! Fica! Isso aí! ... Vamos colocar isso aqui em você... Ok, pronto?? Vamos lá!! Vamos, menino, vamos lá!!"

Greg não admitia com frequência, mas levar Rocky para passear era uma das melhores partes do dia. Apenas ele e seu cão. Todo mundo que ele encontrava na rua costumava ser simpático e interessado em falar sobre cachorros. Era simples, revigorante e diferente das complicações políticas da faculdade.

Seu celular tocou e ele fez uma careta quando reconheceu o toque. Falando em complicações políticas...

"Boa tarde, Mycroft... Sim. Não, não estou fazendo nada, só dando uma volta com o Rocky. Não? O que, a clínica? Sério? Mas eles não só fazem terapia? Aconselhamento sobre vícios? Oh. Eles podem fazer isso mesmo? Eu não sei, meu tio disse que... Ah, **verdade!** Certo, e qual é o veredicto?"

Ele parou repentinamente, assustando Rocky, e seu queixo caiu em choque.

"Eles o chamaram do **quê!?** "

1º de Maio

**John**

"Exército? Você tem certeza?" Norm disse.

"Tenho," John suspirou pela enésima vez, "É o único jeito. Nós não vamos conseguir custear a faculdade. Não tem outra saída. O exército vai pagar para eu me tornar um médico."

Norm hesitou por um momento. "Recrutadores mentem, John", ele disse finalmente.

John concordou com a cabeça. "Eu sei."

 

**Greg**

"Ei, o que ele fez com aquele cachecol esquisito?"

"Ah, ele ainda o tem," Mycroft respondeu, mergulhando um palito de cenoura no pratinho de molho, "Eu vi que ele guardou na mochila antes de sair ontem de manhã".

"Onde ele foi?"

"Não faço ideia."

"Hm. Então ele ainda carrega o cachecol com ele mas se recusa a falar com o cara?"

"Acho que tenho uma ideia sobre isso. Creio que tem algo relacionado com Victor."

"Quem é Victor?"

"Victor Trevor, um garoto que Sherlock conheceu no primário. Ele foi o primeiro amigo que Sherlock teve, mas sua noção de amizade não era bem amigável. Ele e seu amigo Sebastian faziam várias 'pegadinhas' em Sherlock que não eram muito legais. Se ele tentava protestar, eles diziam que só estavam brincando e que era o que amigos faziam, apesar de não tratarem um ao outro da mesma maneira."

"Então ele recebeu o que ele já recebia em casa." Greg disse balançando a cabeça, notando como Mycroft por um momento ficou parado em choque. "Maravilha. **Agora** eu entendo. Sua família que o 'ama' o tratam igual merda e seus amigos que 'gostam' dele também o tratam igual merda, pelo amor de Deus, Myrcroft, você **ainda** não vê qual é o problema?? Agora ele acha que todo mundo que diz que se importa com ele vai tratá-lo igual merda!"

Mycroft tinha parado de comer e estava encarando o molho, sem expressão. Greg passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu um longo suspiro. "Céus. Não é para menos que ele fica afastando as pessoas."

Mycroft afundou a cenoura no molho, fazendo pequenos respingos. "... Eu não sei o que fazer para mostrar para ele que John não é com Victor e Sebastian. Em primeiro lugar, Vitor nunca teria tricotado um cachecol para ele, nem enviados mensagens durante um mês mesmo sem ter respostas."

Greg suspirou novamente. "Vou tentar falar com ele."

3 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_Sherlock desligou o celular e encarou. Nota mental, nunca usar ácido. Gera percepções **muito** estranhas._

_Porque claramente era isso que Greg estava fazendo.  Sherlock tinha visto o suficiente na clínica de reabilitação e no abrigo para jovens. Tanto ácido quanto morfina, algo altamente alucinógeno que distorcesse a percepção o suficiente para produzir algo tão ridiculamente abstrato quanto tentar descrever Sherlock como uma torta. Onde raios ele queria chegar com isso? Quem sabe, melhor, quem se importa. Ácido. Definitivamente. Ficar longe de ácido._

_Ele olhou para frente enquanto o fiscal de prova saía da sala lia uma lista de nomes. Seu nome estava nela._

_Quando as provas acabarem ele teria suas qualificações. Ele juntou seus pertences e entrou na sala._

**John**

"Você sabe que eles acham que você está indo para ser morto, né?"

John fechou o livro com força, mas foi incapaz de tirar o sorriso do rosto, "Obrigado, Capitã Trauma por Força Bruta, Harriet."

"É a verdade," Harry deu um sorriso discreto.

"Eu sei."

"Eles estão preocupados que não terão **nenhum** neto."

"Isso é algo que eu não tinha pensado," John concordou.

"É o que se tem comigo sendo lésbica e você indo para ser morto."

"Harry!!" John riu, "Pare com isso, parece o Sherlock falando."

Harry deu risadinhas e sentou do lado dele, "Falando nisso, como ele está? Teve alguma notícia dele?"

"Não," John suspirou, "Eu não sei como ele está. Seu amigo o Conselheiro de Merda disse que ele estava bem e 'sob vigilância'", ele fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos, "Mas o que raios isso que dizer?"

Harry concordou com pesar, "Muitas coisas."

 

5 de Maio

**John**

John suspirou. Ele fez sua pesquisa e perguntou para sua intuição, mas a resposta que encontrou foi a mesma. Ele olhou novamente para o celular. Eu realmente desejo que você falasse comigo de novo, ele pensou, eu poderia fazer uso da sua mente superior nesse instante.

Ele entregou para o cliente o sanduíche e então foi para os fundos fazer seu intervalo. Olhando para sua colega de trabalho, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "Joanna, você disse que tinha um primo no exército? Você sabe se eu poderia falar com ele qualquer hora dessas?"

8 de Maio

**Mycroft**

_ Mycroft levantou o olhar quando Sherlock entrou em seu quarto. Seu irmãozinho parecia apreensivo e desafiante carregando um papel nas mãos... Mycroft começou a sorrir. Ele pegou o papel que foi oferecido e o leu, seu sorriso se alargou. _

_ "Mais altas do que nunca," ele sorriu para as notas de seu irmão. "Meus parabéns," ele disse, lembrando das palavras de Greg, "Eu queria que isso tivesse sido uma opção quando eu estava na escola. Muito menos tedioso. Em alguns momentos até parecia que você estava se divertindo". Ele observava enquanto Sherlock estava visivelmente relaxando, vendo a tensão sumir dos ombros de seu irmão mais novo. "Você já contou ao John?" _

_ E a tensão retornou. "Não." Sherlock disse rispidamente. _

_ O coração de Mycroft afundou. "Por que não? - Ah. Se você perdeu o número dele..." _

_ "Eu não preciso que ele fique fincando colheres em mim de novo!" Sherlock perdeu o controle e saiu rapidamente do quarto. _

_ Mycroft parou por um tempo, tentando sem sucesso entender o que tinha acabado de ser dito. Ele ficou olhando por onde Sherlock tinha saído e pegou o celular. _

_ Então ele girou os olhos sem poder acreditar. Exasperado ele perguntou "Você o chamou de **quê?** ", ele demandava em mensagens, " **Por que** você faria uma coisa dessas?". Seus dedos voavam sobre as teclas enquanto ele digitava as mensagens, obtendo apenas não-respostas ridículas sobre tortas e ser produtivo e ele ainda não fazia ideia de onde as colheres entravam na história. O que ele entendeu foi que Greg não foi de ajuda alguma no final. _

_ As vozes começaram a aumentar. "Pelo amor de Deus," Mycroft suspirou e fechou o celular. Nesse ponto ele acreditava que seus pais estavam sendo completamente irracionais. Mycroft pesquisou sobre as qualificações de Sherlock e elas eram tão válidas e respeitáveis quanto qualquer uma que ele pudesse obter em uma escola de cimento e tijolos. Umas das universidades de tijolinhos vermelhos estava oferecendo cursos online; Mycroft inquiriu sobre eles e ficou satisfeito em saber que se ele fizesse um mestrado ele seria tão válido quanto seu diploma de bacharelado -- uma boa notícia para quem compartilhava das habilidades sensoriais e preferência pelo isolamento de seu irmãozinho. _

_ "Eu não vejo qual é o problema," Mycroft disse enquanto descia correndo as escadas, "Vocês queriam que Sherlock encontrasse uma escola para obter os certificados; Sherlock o fez e passou com notas excepcionais. Ele fez o que vocês queriam." _

_ "Não me diga que você absorveu a tolice dele também? Sério mesmo, Mycroft?" _

_ Apenas Sherlock conseguia ver como o tom cortante de seu pai atingia Mycroft. Mycroft **nunca** tinha se rebelado antes. Seu irmãozinho estava o observando incrédulo; ele **nunca** tinha tomado o lado de Sherlock em **nenhuma situação**. _

_ "Mycroft, eu esperava muito mais de você," o pai deles dizia, "Eu esperava que você fosse responsável. Você deveria estar guiando seu irmão mais novo para longe dessas coisas tolas, não seguindo-o nesse caminho de lunáticos." _

_ Mycroft se lembrou das marcas no braço de Sherlock acima do cotovelo, da seringa quebrada, da poça no carpete que certamente não era água, e do modo que Sherlock tinha se aninhado em torno de um cachecol macio e horroroso -- e toda força de vontade e vigor, que mais para frente iria impulsioná-lo para uma das mais clandestinas posições que o governo Britânico já criara, subitamente cresceu dentro dele, fazendo ele se portar em toda sua altura e extensão e a cobra em que um dia ele se tornaria estava encarando os olhos de seu pai. "Tente acompanhar, Papai," Mycroft retorquiu, sem recuar quando seu pai puxou o ar surpreso pelo tom, "Não é uma tolice. Diferente de você, é moderno." _

**Greg**

Greg encarava. Mycroft estava engolindo a Banana Split tão rapidamente que ele se perguntava se o Holmes mais velho estava pelo menos parando para mastigar. "Jesus, Mycroft, vai com calma! Se você começar a engasgar eu não vou parar com as piadas de gordo."

"Oh, cale-se por favor."

Greg riu, "Se você fosse o Sherlock você simplesmente diria 'Cala a boca'."

"Cale a boca, então."

"Nossa, o que aconteceu??"

"Sherlock conseguiu suas qualificações por estudo à distância. Suas notas foram quase perfeitas."

Greg arregalou os olhos e deu um sorriso largo. "Isso é demais!"

"Papai não acha isso."

"Por que, porque elas foram **quase** perfeitas?"

"Não, porque é um curso online. Ele não acredita que seja válido. Eu... talvez eu tenha dito algo a respeito."

Greg arrumou a postura, piscando, "O que você quer dizer? Você não está dizendo que... Você corrigiu seu pai!?"

"... sim..."

"Você corrigiu seu pai e ficou do lado de Sherlock?" Ele viu Mycroft ruborizar de vergonha. "Jesus Cristo, Mycroft, **já era a maldita hora de você fazer isso**!" Mycroft parecia encolher nele mesmo, mesmo enquanto a velocidade que consumia seu sorvete aumentava. "Você não percebe o quanto ele precisava disso?"

"Eu... Eu estou começando a ver a situação por outro olhos."

9 de Maio

**John**

"...O que eu estou dizendo é, eles sempre precisam de profissionais médicos, então é provável que eles não vão te enrolar."

John assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se encorajado. O primo da Joanna estava bem animado em vir ao Café para falar de sua vida servindo a rainha e o país. Cada vez mais esse parecia o caminho que John precisava seguir.

"E tem várias áreas para você seguir," o homem dizia, "Eu tenho alguns colegas nas forças médicas, eu posso te apresentar a eles se quiser."

"Isso seria fantástico, Frank, obrigado. Se você puder fazer isso então eu fico te devendo."

Frank assentiu vigorosamente com a cabeça, "Que isso, não é nada. E não deixe seus pais te assustarem, as chances são que você vai acabar trabalhando em uma base em algum lugar. Não tem muita coisa acontecendo agora."

"Isso é verdade." John concordou.

"E mesmo que tivesse, qual é a chance de você ser enviado para uma zona de combate? - Uma em um milhão, certo?"


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **Porco-espinho?**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi traduzido meio que na correria, e revisado com sono... Vou checar mais tarde se ele não ficou MUITO zoado... perdão, final de semestre acaba comigo... ^^'

 

11 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_Era uma noite escura e limpa, mas as luzes de Londres ofuscavam todas menos as estrelas mais insistentes. Sherlock descia a rua com pressa, seus passos em descompasso com seus pensamentos borbulhantes._

_A atmosfera em casa tinha se tornado bem mais volátil, desde que Mycroft confrontou o Papai, calmamente apontando a validade do certificado de Sherlock e desvalidando todas as objeções ridículas do Papai. Realmente, já era hora de Mycroft crescer uma barba, mas agora as discussões e as críticas estavam direcionadas a ele também. Mycroft as desviava com calma e praticidade, mas como consequência estava passando mais tempo na oficina do quintal._

_Ele dobrou uma esquina e se apressou, notando e depois deletando o homem que estava fazendo uma corrida noturna (traindo sua esposa, precisa de um álibi), o trio de meninas dando risinhos abafados e caminhando pela calçada (despedida de solteiro, uma delas acabou de arrumar um emprego e está pagando as bebidas), o cara do outro lado da rua mandando mensagens (estudante, azarado, deprimido) e outro corredor (turno da noite, sua versão de uma corrida cedo antes do trabalho). Ele parou numa loja de conveniência 24h antes de voltar para casa, e então passou pela oficina. Com certeza ele sentiu o cheiro de chocolate e cera de vela. Ele tirou o sorrisinho do rosto antes de abrir a porta violentamente, adentrou o local e se sentou ao lado de seu irmão e então empurrou um pacote de donuts para ele._

_"Criança facilitadora horrível", Mycroft murmurou enquanto abria o pacote e mordia a massa coberta de açúcar._

_Sherlock sorriu. "Greg acha que você vai morrer de ataque cardíaco ou diabetes."_

_"Provavelmente ele está certo."_

_"Começaram cedo então?"_

_Mycroft grunhiu com a boca cheia e então admitiu, "Logo que cheguei em casa."_

_Sherlock deu uma exclamação presunçosa - finalmente Mycroft estava vendo como ele vivia. "Pelo menos você pode ir embora."_

_"Ainda não," Mycroft suspirou, "Ainda não consigo arcar."_

_"Eu nunca pedi para você pagar minhas mensalidades."_

_"Não, e também não pediu para eu pagar pelas mensalidades do curso de mestrado nem pelo seu primeiro ano de universidade online, se você escolher cursar," Mycroft retorquiu e suavizou o tom, "Eu não tenho ressentimentos quanto a isso, Sherlock. Apenas vai levar mais tempo para eu juntar o suficiente para me mudar, só isso."_

_"Você tem o suficiente agora," Sherlock apontou amargamente, "mais que o suficiente para uma quitinete."_

_"Uma quitinete não será o suficiente," Mycroft disse, "Preciso de um apartamento com dois quarto e preciso comprá-lo, não alugar."_

_Sherlock bufou, "Para que você precisaria de dois quartos?"_

_Mycroft piscou os olhos. Mesmo no escuro sua surpresa era aparente. "Por Deus, Sherlock, você estava pensando que eu te deixaria para trás? O outro quarto é para você."_

_Sherlock ficou em silencio por um tempo, digerindo a informação, até finalmente dizer, "Eu não sei bem o que é pior."_

_"Ficar aqui," Mycroft disse com toda certeza, "Eu não faço piada do seu cachecol"._

**John**

Aquela prova poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter sido consideravelmente melhor também, mas de qualquer jeito... E seus pais ainda estavam agindo como se ele já estivesse morto. John suspirou, incapaz de dormir e incapaz de se concentrar nos seus deveres de casa por mais um instante. Talvez uma caminhada clareasse sua mente. Já era tarde, mas Sherlock tinha dito que fazia isso com frequência e que geralmente era sossegado. Talvez ele esteja seguro o suficiente se se restringir à sua rua.

Ele também era incapaz de parar de pensar no Sherlock. Estava claro que o outro não queria mais nada a ver com ele, mas John simplesmente não sabia o que ele tinha feito de errado. ...além de ser um tolo irritante que não sabia quando desistir. Sanduíches demais e dicionários de menos? Ele suspirou novamente.

E ele não conseguia parar de enviar mensagens, mesmo que elas continuassem voltando. Ele retirou o celular do bolso para enviar mais uma mensagem e não notou o homem alto vestindo um casaco comprido andando apressadamente do outro lado da rua.

 

12 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_O jogo de luzes sobre a superfície das bolhas era fascinante. As refrações prismáticas dançando, criando milhares de pequenos arco-íris. Deveria ser cativante, mas ele estava distraído demais para prestar atenção. Sua mente continuava a se revirar._

_O que Mycroft quis dizer com, 'Isso tem a ver com o Victor?'. Como isso poderia ter a ver com o Victor se era sobre John? John e sua estupidez, o modo com que ele sempre fazia Sherlock rir com coisas ridículas e o jeito francamente estranho com que ele continuava a mostrar gentileza a uma pessoa que ele nunca tinha encontrado e nunca iria encontrar. E a sua... sua... **persistência** , o modo com que ele continuava a enviar mensagens para Sherlock, mesmo que Sherlock claramente **não iria** respondê-las (não que ele pudesse, com todas as regras da clínica e depois com seu celular sendo roubado e destruído, mas isso não era a questão!). Como isso poderia ter alguma coisa a ver com Victor? Victor nunca continuaria a enviar mensagens tempos depois que Sherlock tivesse parado de respondê-las._

_Victor não teria tricotado um cachecol para ele também._

_Ou pagado chá._

_Ou comprado um dicionário para apaziguá-lo._

_Victor **teria** continuado a cavar para achar as... as... maçãs e frutas silvestres e toques de canela e **O QUE RAIOS ISSO QUER DIZER??** Greg e suas metáforas estúpidas, onde raios ele queria chegar com isso? Imbecilidade. Victor continuaria a cavar, mas para encontrar algo para machucar, não para... para... o que quer que seja que John estava procurando, se Deus quiser não era nada do que Greg estava pensando._

_Eram apenas possibilidades de qualquer jeito. Seu celular foi destruído. Ele nunca mais ouviria de John. Era melhor assim._

_Ele não deu atenção quando Mycroft se aproximou e serviu-se uma xícara de chá. "Hm!" ele exclamou, "Isso é bom. O que é?"_

_"É uma mistura de Assam de Yunnan e Harmutty com um pouco de chá Darjeeling de outono da loja 'Jardim de Margaret Hope'," Sherlock respondeu._

_Mycroft o encarou por uns momentos. "É delicioso," ele disse, "Quando você se tornou um especialista em chás?"_

_"É culpa do John."_

_"Um dos seus melhores fiascos, eu diria," Mycroft riu._

**John**

Mike foi embora. Sherlock foi embora. Harry estava quase sempre fora, procurando um escape. John não podia arcar com tantas idas aos bares agora, então ele não estava encontrando com seu grupo de amigos de antes com tanta frequência. O que indicava que não eram tão amigos assim na verdade.

John suspirou. Ele não poderia gastar com quase nada, então ele decidiu dar uma volta pelo zoológico. Seu turno iria começar dentro de algumas horas. Ele não estava muito animado, mas a gerência ainda não pensava que 'não gostar dos amigos de John' era motivo para demissão.

Ele se sentou na frente do tanque das lontras, observando os animais animados mergulhando e deslizando na água. Sherlock não tinha dito algo sobre... quantas espécies de lontra? Ele sacou o celular e voltou nas mensagens - sim, ele tinha. Treze espécies de lontras, ele havia dito.

Uma das lontras nadou até a superfície e encarou John com uma expressão tão repreendedora que ele não pode evitar rir. Sério, ela parecia exatamente como ele imaginava como Sherlock deveria parecer quando ele começava com seus comentários sarcásticos sobre sentimento. Ele tirou uma foto da lontra fazendo careta, que bufou e mergulhou novamente na água, claramente aborrecida com o idiota estúpido com um celular e um sanduíche. John riu de novo e selecionou a foto para usar como ícone de contato de Sherlock.

Ele se perguntou se algum dia ele a veria em uso. Ele sentia falta do jeito sarcástico e do modo com que ele fazia John rir com suas observações afiadas e precisas. Ele fazia John ver o mundo por uma perspectiva diferente e John sentia falta disso.

Mas logo isso não iria importar. John iria se alistar e então iria para o treinamento. Mike tinha ido embora, Sherlock tinha ido embora, e logo, John iria embora.

 

13 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_Um roubo à loja de conveniência nas primeiras horas de uma manhã de domingo era incomum o bastante. E ter ocorrido tão perto de um de seus lugares favoritos era muito mais interessante. Sherlock pairava nos limites da cena do crime, o quão perto ele podia, absorvendo o quanto podia da cena._

_"Esse é... Você é...?" Ele se virou ao som de uma voz feminina. "O pequeno Sherlock Holmes? Meu Deus, **é** você!"_

_Ele parecia confuso por um momento, mas sua memória jogou uma carta e sua expressão clareou. "Sargento Detetive Entwistle."_

_"Agora é Inspetora Detetive," ela corrigiu, satisfeita, "Estou surpresa que você se lembrou de mim!"_

_"Como poderia esquecer?" Ele tomou a mão oferecida e cumprimentou levemente._

_"Como você cresceu!" Ela sorriu para ele, "O que você está fazendo por aqui?"_

_Ele apontou com o queixo para cena do crime, "Posso olhar de perto? Eu reconheço um pouco os padrões feitos com a faca." Sem esperar resposta, ele passou por baixo das faixas de contenção, ignorando as reclamações dos oficiais no local._

_"Está tudo bem," a Inspetora Entwistle declarou, "Eu conhecia a tia dele."_

_"Sim, mas deixar uma **criança** entrar na cena do crime?"_

_"Jacobs, o garoto viu mais cenas de crime até os nove anos que você viu desenhos animados, e isso foi **antes** dele fazer parte de uma quando sua tia foi assassinada."_

_Sherlock ignorou a conversa atrás dele. Ele se ergueu após examinar o atendente morto e digitou uma mensagem rápida no seu celular. Alguns segundos depois o celular tocou, "Connor, pergunte por aí e descubra se O Merk está de volta na cidade. Sim, eu sei que ele está **supostamente** na prisão, não foi o que perguntei. Descubra se ele foi libertado, eu preciso saber."_

_Ele desligou a ligação e virou quando a detetive inspetora se aproximou. "Descobriu alguma coisa?" ela perguntou._

_"Geoffry "O Merk" Mercury," Sherlock respondeu, "Padrão de cortes, comprimento da lâmina, o modo com que ele brincou com a vítima um pouco antes de abrir a carótida - isso é obra dele, tenho certeza. Da última vez que ouvi, ele estava sob custódia com uma fiança de 700 mil libras, mas se ele arrumou um jeito de pagar ou fugir, ele iria querer que o mundo soubesse em grande estilo. Arrombar uma loja de conveniência praticamente à luz do dia e assassinar o atendente com seu estilo assinado seria o suficiente."_

_"Serial killer?"_

_"Ah! - bem que ele queria. Mas não, líder de uma partição de gangue, nada além de fazer o trabalho sujo quando ele tem vontade, o que ocorre com frequência."_

_"Por que uma loja de conveniências então?"_

_"Como eu disse, para enviar uma mensagem. Olhe onde estamos: aqui é o território dos Garotos Anjo. Essa loja é uma das fachadas deles."_

_A detetive Entwistle pressionou a ponte do nariz, "Então possivelmente temos uma guerra de gangues começando."_

_"Começada, eu diria. Estou esperando uma ligação com a confirmação de que O Merk está de volta às ruas." A detetive assentiu e ele olhou-a retornar à sua equipe com um pedido de informações. Quando seu celular tocou, ele nem hesitou, "Sim?"_

_E a voz que respondeu fez seu coração parar. "Olá, aqui é o John, o cara com quem seu irmão costumava trocar mensagens?"_

_...Porco-espinho?"_

_"Eu não sei se você se lembra. Eu sei que faz um bom tempo que você me passou esse número, três meses ou algo do tipo. Mas eu queria ligar e perguntar se você poderia passar um recado para o Sherlock por mim?"_

**_Porco-espinho!?_ **

_"Olá? É o Mycroft Holmes, certo?"_

**_PORCO-ESPINHO!!_ **

_"Olá?"_

_Sherlock finalmente encontrou sua voz, "Você pode dizer para ele mesmo."_

_Ele imediatamente se arrependeu de ter falado. John começou com uma ladainha previsível que fez Sherlock desejar ter desligado no lugar, até que John disse a ele porque tinha ligado._

_Exército. Mas é claro. Era o melhor modo de recrutamento, tomar vantagem dos jovens desavantajados que não poderiam arcar com os custos educacionais. John queria desesperadamente ser médico e se alistando era o único modo disso acontecer. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, "Sim."_

_...O que aparentemente era a coisa errada a se dizer, julgando pelo discurso que veio depois. Sherlock rolou os olhos e mergulhou em seu arsenal. Se ele fosse desagradável o suficiente John iria odiá-lo, iria se arrepender de ter ligado, e seria capaz de abandoná-lo sem olhar para trás. Até que John disse "Você foi a voz no meio da noite" e fez Sherlock pausar. Ele pensou que foi diferente para John, que John só queria uma distração... Talvez **foi** a mesma coisa? E mais uma vez, pensar que John passando por toda aquela dor simplesmente **machucava**..._

_Então John disse mais alguma coisa que fez com que as pernas de Sherlock quase não o sustentassem mais em pé. Ele teve que se sentar, estava tão chocado, tão estonteado. Ele encarou seu celular, atônito. "A parte mais difícil disso tudo é provavelmente o fato de você ser um ator tão bom", John tinha dito e fazendo isso afetou Sherlock no âmago._

**_Como ele sabia!?_ ** _As pessoas que conheciam ele a anos não conseguiam distinguir! John nunca tinha encontrado com ele, tudo o que eles fizeram foi conversar e trocar mensagens, então como John poderia ter visto através dele daquele jeito!? Ele encarou o celular. Ele estava acostumado a ver através das pessoas como se elas fossem transparentes como o vidro; ele não estava acostumado com uma pessoa (que não fosse Mycroft) a ver através **dele**._

_E então isso aconteceu:_

_"_ Se isso acontecer, eu vou organizar pessoalmente seu funeral e então aparecer nele com um sombreiro mexicano e bigodes e dizer a todos que nós éramos amantes secretos." _\-- e sua mente forneceu uma imagem de um porco-espinho de bigodes usando um sombreiro e poncho armado com pickles, em pé na frente de uma lápide de mármore preto com 'Sherlock Holmes' gravado em letras metálicas. Ele tentou desesperadamente contê-lo, mas o sorriso se espalhou por todo seu rosto e ele sentiu gargalhadas rebeldes se formando._

_"E eu iria me levantar do túmulo para testemunhar a expressão estúpida no rosto de todos," ele disse, tentando não rir._

_"_ E então, talvez tocar uma melodia alegre na minha guitarra espanhola enquanto cavalgamos no pôr-do-sol?"

_Sherlock pressionou a mão sobre a boca por causa da imagem de um porco-espinho mexicano de desenho animado cavalgando com um amante zumbi. **Por quê?** Simplesmente... simplesmente **por quê?** "Pare com isso, não posso rir, estou numa cena de crime!"_

"Então nós temos um acordo?"

_"Eu não acredito que você existe!"_

_Eu não posso acreditar o quanto eu senti a sua falta._

_Ele rolou os olhos e então jogou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Fechado."_

_Ele desligou quando a Inspetora Entwistle se aproximou. "Bem," ela disse, sorrindo, "Parece que você estava certo. E **isso** nos dá bastante informação para proceder."_

**Mycroft**

_ Bem, aquilo valeu a pena no final. Mycroft nunca iria admitir que ele não se lembrava de ter passado para John seu número de telefone, até que Sherlock o lembrou disso, nem que ele pensou que John tentaria ligar depois de todo esse tempo -- mas ele nunca estava acima de receber os créditos pelas suposições de outras pessoas, particularmente quando elas davam tão certo como agora. Greg chamou isso de 'o Princípio Scotty', por razões que Mycroft se recusava a entender. _

_ Realmente, mesmo que ele não soubesse pelo fato de Sherlock estar falando com tanto entusiasmo, ele saberia simplesmente pelo entonação de sua voz. Sherlock não fazia ideia que ele **soava** mais feliz depois de ter conversado com John. Isso era óbvio. _

_ Ele pensou naquela noite terrível. Ele havia pisado na poça no carpete que ele tinha pensado que era apenas água, e seu coração tinha disparado. Ele viu as marcas no braço de Sherlock e a seringa quebrada, mas foi só depois de ter conversado com Greg que ele percebeu que Sherlock não estava mais injetando. Greg tinha razão, sua família estava matando Sherlock. _

_ Até que alguém fez seu irmãozinho mudar de ideia. _

_ Não, ele não se importava que Sherlock ficasse viciado em John. Na verdade, ele estava até que grato. _

**John**

John desligou, extasiado. **Finalmente!** Apesar de que Sherlock ainda soasse miserável... até que ele começou a rir. Seu celular tinha sido destruído na frente do São Barts? - Sherlock não estava respondendo porque ele **não podia**. Ele sentiu um grande alívio com isso; isso explicava muita coisa. Não tudo, mas muita coisa.

E... e... e... Sherlock não aprecia surpreso com a notícia de John. Apenas... _"Sim."_ O que raios isso quer dizer?? .....não, agora que ele tinha tempo para pensar sobre, ele sabia o que aquilo significava. _"Eu já sei,"_ Sherlock tinha dito - ele não perguntou porque John havia se alistado porque ele já sabia, ele já sabia que a família de John não poderia pagar para ele ir para faculdade de medicina. Ele já sabia que não tinha alternativa.

_"Sim."_ \- ele já sabia porque John havia tomado a decisão. _"Sim."_ \- ele não tentou faze John desistir, nem tentou encorajá-lo; ele apenas aceitou a decisão de John. _"Sim."_ \- talvez ele até... aprovasse? A decisão? Ou que John havia a tomado? De qualquer maneira, agora que ele estava realmente pensando nisso, John se sentia... melhor.

Mais uma vez Sherlock estava lá por ele quando ele realmente precisava.

"Como está seu amigo a aberração?"

Algum dia eu **vou** virar um café na cabeça dela, John suspirou e se virou, "Na verdade, acabei de falar com ele pelo telefone. Ele está melhor." Ele vestiu a jaqueta e passou por ela com um sorriso feroz no rosto, "E **ainda** uma amigo melhor do que você é. Saúde, Sally, vejo você na quarta."


	17. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eu acredito que as coisas vão ficar feias até o final da semana._

 

14 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_"E por que você está me contando isso?"_

_Greg recolheu os ombros, "Eu achei que você estaria interessado, só isso. É o tipo de coisa que é meio que a sua área."_

_"Como que o gato morto do seu vizinho é minha 'área'?"_

_"Tipo o jeito que ele foi mutilado? Sei lá, me pareceu estranho. Não parecia algo aleatório. Com certeza não foi um cachorro."_

_"E devo assumir que você saberia," Sherlock bufou, "como se o Rocky aqui fosse capaz de estraçalhar um brinquedo de borracha, quem dirá algo vivo."_

_"Devo te informar que brinquedos de borracha tremem de medo pelas suas vidas quando o Rocky está por perto!"_

_Sherlock rolou os olhos, "Claro, tenho certeza que sim." Seu celular apitou. Ele retirou do bolso e checou, então rolou os olhos novamente, "Ah não..."_

_"O quê?" Greg parecia confuso mas logo seus olhos se arregalaram, "É o John? é o John, não é!? Eu sei que é! Eu reconheço esse sorrisinho!"_

_Sherlock encarou-o, "Que sorriso?"_

_"Ah não, você não sabe! Você sempre tem esse sorrisinho no rosto toda vez que ele te manda mensagens, é adorável. Olha, aí está ele, eu posso vê-lo tentando dominar o seu rosto, você está lutando contra ele."_

_"Ah, cala a boca." O celular apitou novamente e ele respondeu a mensagem. Ele ouviu o barulho do obturador e olhou para frente para ver Greg mirando a câmera do celular nele. "Ah, vai se ferra, Greg!"_

_"Consegui! Eu consegui!!" Greg comemorava, "Eu capturei o sorrisinho 'eu recebi uma mensagem do John' do Sherlock Holmes!! Eu sou o melhor caçador selvagem EVAR!"_

_"'Evar', Greg? 'Evar'? Sério?"_

_"Sim! Ah, isso é o máximo!"_

_"O que é tão 'máximo' sobre isso? Por que todo mundo se importa!?" Sherlock retorquiu, exasperado._

_Como resposta, Greg abriu a foto que ele tinha acabado de tirar. "Isso", ele disse, num tom bem mais sério e gentil. "Porque ele te faz fica assim. Porque ele compra dicionários e faz você rir, ele te paga um chá e você tem uma nova bebida preferida, ele tricota um cachecol para você e isso fez o seu dia e tem uma porrada de merda na sua vida nesse instante e esse cara **ainda** consegue fazer você ficar assim. É por isso."_

_Sherlock desviou o olhar, "... Esse não sou 'eu'. Nada disso aí sou 'eu'."_

_Greg suspirou e tentou outra tática, "Então quem é?"_

_"O que você quer dizer?"_

_"Se não é você, então que está aqui rindo e indo para a Loja "Palácio do Chá" com o sorrisinho no rosto?"_

_"..."_

_"Você não está escondendo outras personalidades, está?"_

_"Não seja ridículo!"_

15 de Maio

**Mycroft**

_ O alarme soou insistentemente, tirando Mycroft do estado de intensa concentração. Ele esticou os braços e rolou os ombros e então se levantou para pegar mais uma xícara de chá, assentindo com a cabeça quando encontrava seus superiores ou colegas de trabalho pelos corredores. _

_ "Bom trabalho, Mycroft." _

_ Mycroft se virou, seu sorriso educado se espalhando automaticamente pelo rosto quando viu seu chefe. "Obrigado, senhor." _

_ "Você tem um instante? Eu tenho boas e más notícias." _

_ "Mas é claro." Oh, Deus. Ele seguiu o diretor para seu escritório e sentou-se na cadeira indicada. O diretor se sentou em sua cadeira de couro ornamentada, descansou as mãos umas sobre as outras na mesa de mogno e as friccionou, claramente pensando em como começar. "Senhor?" _

_ "Bem, Mycroft, Eu chequei algumas coisas e descobri que existe uma posição que estará disponível no MI5." O coração de Mycroft deu um salto. "Eles já estão com o olho em você como um possível candidato e se você tivesse o título de mestrado que estava planejando, a vaga já seria sua, mas..." _

_ "Mas?" _

_ "Bem, a posição só estará vaga dentro de um ou dois anos, mas não sei se é tempo suficiente para você--*" _

_ "Isso **não** será um problema, senhor." Mycroft assertou, "Eu já comecei o curso." _

_ "Mas mesmo assim, em um ano? Para um título de mestrado?" _

_ " **Não** é um problema," Mycroft repetiu, "Desde que o certificado seja considerado válido e aceitável para posição, eu vou obtê-lo." _

_ "Muito bem, então. Se você tem certeza de que vai consegui, vou apresentar o seu nome como candidato." _

_ "Obrigado, senhor." _

_ "Ah, e..." a voz do diretor parou Mycroft enquanto ele se erguia para sair, ele sentou novamente. "Eu, hm, descobri outra coisa enquanto estava pesquisando..." _

_ "Senhor?" _

_ "Hm... algo bem... pessoal." Mycroft esperou pacientemente. "É sobre seu pai." _

__

**Sherlock**

_"Qual o problema?"_

_Patricia parecia qualquer coisa, menos bem, então ele não perguntou. "Me desculpe," ela disse, sem parar de pesar as folhas de chá na balança, "Meu cachorrinho foi assassinado ontem a noite. Acho que não estou escondendo muito bem."_

_A sobrancelha de Sherlock de ergueu, "Assassinado? Por que você disse assim?"_

_"Quando nós o encontramos, ele tinha sido... mutilado. Jeff acredita que foi um cachorro maior, mas as marcas pareciam muito regulares..."_

_"Você tirou fotos?" ele interrompeu, "Você deve ter reportado o ataque?"_

_"Eu... sim, nós... sim, mas elas estão em casa..."_

_"Mande-as para mim."_

_Ela ficou encarando, "...por quê?"_

_"Porque essa é a segunda vez na semana que alguém menciona um animal de estimação sendo mutilado com cortes regulares, me parece mais do que mera coincidência. Se eu puder examinar as marcas de corte eu posso identificar padrões que possam estar lá. Seria melhor se eu pudesse analisar o corpo de verdade, mas fotos já ajudam."_

_Patricia se recolheu, "Você acha... que alguém está fazendo isso de propósito?"_

_Sherlock recolheu os ombros, "É possível que sim. Assassinos começam com animais."_

_"Você é um pouco novo para ser da polícia... Você é um investigador ou algo do tipo?"_

_"Algo do tipo," Sherlock concordou com a cabeça, "Aqui está o meu e-mail."_

_"C-Certo. Já vou avisando, elas... não são agradáveis."_

_Sherlock assentiu com a cabeça, "Eu não esperava que fossem."_

_"Certo... hm, bem... Aqui está, então. 125g de Assam Harmutty, 125g de Yunnan, 60g de Earl Grey verde, 60g de Rose Congou, 60g de Uva Ceylon com pekoe de laraja, e adicionei algumas amostras de Lapsang souchong da China e Castleton Darjeeling SBDPPC, primeira leva. Prepare como se fosse chá verde e experimente com um pocuo de açúcar ou leite."_

_Sherlock entregou seu cartão de débito e inclinou a cabeça, "O que isso quer dizer?"_

_"Simplesmente Bom Demais para fazer para Ordinárias Pessoas ", Patricia riu e Sherlock deu um pequeno sorriso. "Super-refinado Brilhante Dourado Floral de Orange Pekoe. É um jeito longo e rebuscado de dizer que tem um monte de folhas novas e botões, coisa de alta qualidade. Você vai gostar, tenho certeza."_

_"Obrigado. Você disse para preparar como chá verde? Então, água a oitenta graus?"_

_"Sim, por no máximo três minutos," ela assentiu, "Aproveite seu chá! Vou enviar as fotos hoje à noite."_

16 de Maio

**Greg**

"Alô!"

"Sou eu. Será que você pode abrigar Sherlock por um tempo?"

"Quanto é por um tempo e por quê?"

"Eu recebi algumas pistas ontem. Eu acredito que as coisas vão ficar feias até o final da semana."

"Uau. O que está pegado?"

"A investigação inicial sobre as atividades do Papai estão chegando a uma conclusão. As denuncias serão feitas. É esperado que o Papai fique sob custódia."

Greg quase cuspiu a coca-cola, "Merda, você está me dizendo que os eu velho vai ser **preso!??** "

"Ao que parece, sim." Mycroft suspirou, "Felizmente, eu fiquei sabendo que de fato não foram as deduções incontroláveis do meu irmãozinho que levaram a isso. Aparentemente, os auditores já suspeitavam dele por anos e estavam prestes a cercá-lo. De qualquer maneira, foi a Tiffany que o denunciou."

"Tiffany...? Quem... ela é..."

"Uma das várias assistentes administrativas com quem Papai dormir, sim," Mycroft soava cansado, "Parece que ela não aceitou bem o relacionamento ter sido terminado sem cerimônias, nem ter descoberto que não tinha sido a primeira ou a última com quem isso ocorreu."

"Oh, Deus! O inferno e tudo mais então. Mas se o Sherlock não tem culpa, porque você precisa que ele fique longe?"

"Nossos pais não vão enxergar assim."

"Ah, então você finalmente está entendendo?"

"Eu estive 'entendendo' isso desde que eu disse ao Papai que ele estava errado quanto ao diploma de Sherlock," Mycroft suspirou, "Ao que parece agora eu sou um desapontamento tanto quanto Sherlock."

"Ah, que isso!" Greg explodiu, "Isso é mentira e você sabe disso!"

"Eu sei," Mycroft suspirou novamente.

Greg também suspirou, "Certo, me deixa fazer algumas ligações. Vou ver o que consigo arranjar."

**John**

Ele realmente não deveria rir e sabia disso. Sherlock tinha dito antes que não tinha interesse em músicas pop então não era culpa dele que ele não conhecia Beyoncé. Mas era tão engraçado!

Era tudo o que John precisava enquanto ia para o trabalho.

"Do que você está rindo?"

John sorriu, "De uma coisa que meu amigo me disse."

"A aberração?"

Qualquer dia eu vou grudar um sanduíche na cabeça dela pelo queijo. "Meu amigo Sherlock, sim."

"A aberração te faz rir?"

Dessa vez John sorriu como o sol. "Ah, sim!"

 

**Sherlock**

_As fotos não eram muito claras, mas eram o bastante, assim como eram as imagens fornecidas pelos Wilkinses quando seu pequinês de estimação que estava desaparecido foi encontrado mutilado. Sherlock passou a manhã coletando imagens de pôsteres de animais desaparecidos e investigando em abrigos de animais e veterinários. Ele descobriu mais dois animais mutilados e teve permissão para analisar um deles._

_Tinha um ritmo nas facadas, ele tinha certeza. Apesar dos cortes parecerem aleatórios - alguns pequenos, outros longos e intrusivos - ele tinha certeza que havia um padrão. Ele podia **sentir** isso, pulando no fundo de sua cabeça, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ele descansou os dedos formando uma tenda contra o lábio e encarou os padrões de corte. Um corte de uma polegada, uma punção na artéria carótida, um corte de três polegadas, uma divisão de quatro polegadas, um corte profundo de sete polegadas, um corte de uma polegada... e então outro conjunto, se espalhando em outra direção, igualmente aleatório no comprimento -- a não ser pelo fato de que parecia se repetir em todos os corpos que ele tinha visto até então._

_Ele pegou o casaco e sai por Londres._

17 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_Sua reunião com Connor foi produtiva. As investigações de Connor encontraram mais dois animais com o mesmo padrão de ferimentos. Os mesmos cortes regularmente irregulares, a mesma punção na artéria carótida. Também revelou que Cassidy não era vista desde a noite de sábado. Ele bateu a porta, arrancou o cassaco e foi direto para seu quarto inspecionar as fotos novamente._

_A punção estava o incomodando: era o único corte circular nos corpos. Todos os outros ferimentos eram cortes feitos com uma faca, mas as punções eram redondas e aparentavam ter sido feitas com algum tipo de cortador. Um ferimento circular em meio a todos os cortes, como se fosse algum tipo de pontuação._

_Ou um ponto de decimais. Ele franziu o cenho e inclinou para ver de perto. Uma polegada, decimal, três polegadas, duas polegadas, quatro polegadas, sete polegadas, uma polegadas... Um ponto três dois quatro sete um. Ele abriu a internet e digitou os números na pesquisa. E encarou._

_"Detetive Inpetora Entwistle, como posso ajudar?"_

_"Aqui é Sherlock Holmes. Eu acredito ter encontrado os primeiros trabalhos de um serial killer."_

**Mycroft**

_ "A polícia esteve aqui e levaram Sherlock." _

_ " **O quê!??** Eu estava trocando mensagem com eles não faz nem meia hora!" _

_ "Eu sei. Ele está metido em alguma coisa no seu quarto a semana inteira. Mamãe subiu hoje para checar e quando ela desceu, ela o denunciou." _

_ "Ah não... ele teve uma recaída?" _

_ "Bem... não... É... Eu deveria ter checado com mais frequência, mas eu... Ele tem se aproximado ultimamente e eu não queria estragar o momento..." _

_ "Por Deus, Mycroft, fala logo! O que ele fez?" _

_ "Uma das paredes do quarto estava coberta com... fotografias..." _

_ "..." _

_ "..." _

_ "... Que tipo de fotografias?" Greg escutava com compreensão. Ele não tinha certeza se ficava aliviado ou apavorado. "Hm, bem... talvez isso seja culpa minha." _

__

18 de Maio

**Mycroft**

_ "Eles trouxeram Sherlock de volta ontem a noite." _

_ "Que bom. O que aconteceu?" _

_ "Ele estava os ajudando com investigações, aparentemente. Ele entregou as fotos. Os animais foram todos cortados com o padrão da expansão decimal do Número Plástico, então ele alertou as autoridades e aconselhou que eles procurassem por corpos de humanos com cortes similares." _

_ "Que tipo de pessoa corta os animais de estimação dos outros em números decimais sem repetição!?" _

_ "Serial killers em formação obcecados por matemática que estão praticando antes de passar para vítimas humanas. A polícia concordou depois que ele mostrou a sequência para eles." _

_ "Mycroft, alguns dos animais eram **das nossas vizinhanças!!** " _

_ "Sim, estou ciente disso." _

_ "Ai Meu Deus!! Então tem um assassino obcecado por matemática solto por aí praticamente nos nossos quintais!?" _

_ "Aparentemente sim." _

_ "E isso não te incomoda?" _

_ "No momento, o que mais me preocupa é o fato da polícia ter retornado." _

_ "O quê?" _

__

**Sherlock**

_Isso definitivamente estava se tornando um problema. John estava se tornando muito interessado nele para seu próprio bem, sem mencionar para o conforto de Sherlock. Estava ficando cada vez mais evidente que John queria se encontrar com ele. Isso só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis para John embarcar em sua carreira militar. Por que ele estava dificultando as coisas para si mesmo? Isso simplesmente não fazia sentido e por Deus, o que está acontecendo **agora**??_

_Sherlock se sentou e olhou pela janela (tomando cuidado com as farpas de conde Mycroft tinha arrancado os pregos) e suas sobrancelhas de arquearam - a polícia estava de volta? Mas já? Ele desceu as escadas e escudou sua mãe se lamentando, "Eu sabia, eu sabia, ele só traz problemas, aquele garoto."_

(Sexta 21:01)

_ Não é sua culpa. _

_Sherlock franziu o cenho ao ler a mensagem de seu irmão e sentiu seu coração no estômago ao ouvir as palavras do oficial. Mamãe começou a chorar._

(Sexta 21:05)

_ Não é sua culpa. Não foram suas deduções que levaram a isso. _

(Sexta 21:07)

_ Os auditores já sabiam. Eles só precisavam juntar as evidências. _

(Sexta 21:10)

_ Ele tem fraudado por anos. Finalmente pegaram ele. Foi isso. _

(Sexta 21:12)

_Papai ser preso é uma grande coisa._

(Sexta 21:15)

_ Não posso discordar. _

_Sherlock observava das sombras enquanto algemas eram postas nos pulsos de seu pai. Ele olhou através da sala para Mycroft, cujo semblante impassível escondia um turbilhão que o estava consumindo por dentro. Sherlock queria injetar desesperadamente; ele podia imaginar quão perigoso Mycroft se tornaria para qualquer bolinho que tivesse a infelicidade de cruzar seu caminho no momento. Ele observou em silencio seu pai sendo levado para fora de casa para dentro de uma van estacionada, eles observavam silenciosamente enquanto ela ia embora,_

_"Isso é culpa sua!!" Sherlock se surpreendeu com o grito de sua mãe. Ela se jogou em sua direção e gritou no seu rosto, "Se você tivesse ficado quieto como um **bom** garoto, nada disso teria acontecido!"_

_"Ele tem roubado da empresa faz anos, ele que causou tudo isso!" Sherlock gritou de volta, "Não fui eu quem destruiu sua pequena ilusão! Se não fosse por mim, você ainda ia pensar que aquela assadura era vaginite!"_

_"por Deus, **CHEGA!** " Mycroft berrou, "Sherlock está certo, Mamãe, Papai só tem a ele mesmo para culpar."_

_"Se ele tivesse ficado quieto..."_

(Sexta 21:52)

_ Leve meu cartão. Greg já sabe. _

_Mycroft se posicionou fisicamente entre Sherlock e sua mãe descontrolada. "Você sabe que eles não levariam um adolescente a sério, Mamãe. A denúncia veio de dentro da empresa. Os auditores estavam atrás deles faz anos, era apenas questão de tempo."_

_Protegido pelo tronco de seu irmão, Sherlock pegou seu casaco e seu celular e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Ele estava tremendo e disse a si mesmo que era por causa do frio, fechando melhor seu casaco._

(Sexta 21:55)

_Mycroft disse que você já sabe._

(Sexta 21:57)

Já sei o quê?

(Sexta 21:57)

Ah, droga! Sobre seu pai? Droga, o que aconteceu?

(Sexta 21:58)

_Ele foi embora. Preso._

(Sexta 21:59)

Jesus!

(Sexta 21:59)

O que está rolando? Você está bem?

(Sexta 22:00)

Mycroft me mandou uma mensagem e disse que você saiu 10min atrás. Onde você está?

(Sexta 22:02)

(Sexta 22:03)

Preciso, mas eu esperava por mais detalhes.

(Sexta 22:05)

Espera aí.

_Sherlock suspirou. Ele viu que tinha recebido outra mensagem do John, hora de envio logo antes da prisão. Seus lábios de contorceram; John estava muito interessado nele. Talvez mais um comentário cortante... Talvez na terceira vez desse certo? Ele abriu outra mensagem e passou os próximos quarenta e cinco minutos alternando mensagens entre John, Greg e Mycroft._

(Sexta 23:04)

Onde você tá? Meu pai está te procurando.

(Sexta 23:06)

(Sexta 23:07)

Onde você caminha assim tarde da noite?

(Sexta 23:08)

Não importa, você pode dormir aqui no sofá, minha mãe deixou.

(Sexta 23:09)

Rocky sente a sua falta.

(Sexta 23:15)

_Preciso de espaço._

(Sexta 23:17)

Ok. Tudo bem, qualquer um precisaria depois da noite que você teve.

(Sexta 23:18)

_Não comece._

(Sexta 23:23)

Tarde demais.

_Sherlock balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho. Ele passou por uma loja de conveniências sem prestar atenção no lado de dentro, então ele não percebeu o cara na frente da vitrine de sanduíches com as costas para a porta._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdão, a sigla do chá ficou MUITO esquisita em português. Aceito sugestões, estou tentando contornar com outra coisa, mas vai ficar assim por enquanto...


	18. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "John, prazer em conhecê-lo, queria que tivesse sido sob circunstâncias melhores. Olha, será que eu posso me descul... Jesus, Rocky!! Sai pra lá! As pernas das pessoas são para elas andarem, não para você mastigar ou montar! Jesus, já é ruim o suficiente que você faz isso com o Sherlock, sem falar com estranhos..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora para traduzir... Estou em final de semestre com provas e relatórios para concluir... Aqui vai um capítulo, possivelmente atualizarei na sexta feira novamente.

19 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_"BOM DIIIIAAAA!"_

_Sherlock abriu um dos olhos e encarou com um olhar de morte para Greg. O efeito foi logo desfeito pela aplicação imediata de baba de cachorro._

_"Ah nossa, Rocky, não faça isso... Vamos lá garoto, senta. SENTA. Bom menino. Desculpe por isso."_

_"Devo admitir que é um despertador muito efetivo, talvez você devesse patentear isso," Sherlock disse amargamente, sentando-se e limpando a meleca biológica do rosto._

_Greg imediatamente se dobrou de risadas, "Despertador de baba de cachorro! Você tem razão, eu ganharia uma fortuna."_

_"Não deixe meu pai gerenciar o negócio."_

_"Aparentemente não," Greg concordou, "Vamos lá, eu fiz ovos mexidos."_

_"Sem fome."_

_"Qual é, estão bons. Coma um pouco e depois vamos levar o Rocky para passear. Não posso fazê-lo esperar por muito mais tempo ou ele vai se aliviar no chão."_

_"E se eu não quiser?"_

_"Então eu vou deixar ele babar mais um pouco em você."_

_"Tem alguma razão para você insistir que eu te acompanhe?" Sherlock rolou os olhos, mas se levantou do sofá. Logo que ele se esticou Rocky pegou o cachecol do seu colo e saiu correndo pela sala. "Ei, isso é meu, sua criatura miserável!"_

_" **Rocky!** Larga isso! AGORA! Rooooock-yyyyyy...! Bom garoto," Greg balançou a cabeça e recuperou o bolo de lã, "Ei, esse é o cachecol que o John fez para você?"_

_"Sim," Sherlock suspirou, retomando o cachecol._

_"Me desculpe se o Rocky destruiu ele."_

_"Ele não destruiu, e mesmo que tivesse seria difícil de saber." ele soltou um riso, "Ele só se diferencia de um simples rolo de lã por ser vagamente retangular."_

_"Verdade," Greg riu, "Só estou surpreso por você ter guardado isso."_

_Sherlock balançou os ombros com cautela, "Ele não pinica."_

_Greg não insistiu no assunto, sabendo que se o fizesse Sherlock simplesmente iria embora. Ele se virou e bateu na perna para chamar a atenção de Rocky, "Rocky! Vamos lá, garoto! Quem quer ir passear? Passear?? Sim! Vamos lá, vamos colocar sua guia... é isso aí, bom menino... Muito bem, vamos lá!!" Sherlock negou com a cabeça, mas pegou seu casaco e os acompanhou. "Então o que aconteceu com a polícia?"_

_"Meu pai foi preso, o que mais pode ser?"_

_"Eu quis dizer sobre os animais. Mycroft disse que tinha um padrão nos cortes, algum tipo de número decimal sem repetição? A Razão de Ouro, ou algo do tipo? Um ponto alguma coisa?"_

_"Não, a Razão de Ouro é um ponto seis um oito zero três. O número que o assassino está usando é o Número Plástico, um ponto três dois quatro sete um."_

_Greg balançou a cabeça, "Eu acho que ouvi sobre o Número Plástico de uma vez e algum maluco está usando para matar animais. Então, e a polícia?"_

_"Eles precisavam saber o que procurar para que pudessem checar outros casos por semelhanças. Eles também precisavam saber onde procurar, já que os corpos de animais foram encontrados em três regiões bem definidas." Greg estremeceu - uma das regiões era próxima demais à sua casa, literalmente. "E eles precisavam ser notificados que Cassidy não é vista desde a noite de Sábado."_

_"Cassidy?"_

_"Cassidy Williams, nome de rua 'Névoa'. Umas das meninas que trabalham e aparecem no abrigo de tempos em tempos. No entanto, ela tem uma tendência de desaparecer, então eu espero que essa seja uma dessas vezes. Por outro lado, isso a torna um alvo em potencial."_

_"Oh Deus..."_

_"Você queria ir para a carreira de polícia investigativa," Sherlock deu um sorriso sarcástico, "Essa é uma história bem comum."_

_"Eu sei, é só que..." Greg suspirou, "Ele ainda têm que **encontrar** o cara."_

_Sherlock recolheu os ombros, "Agora eles sabem que tem um cara para procurar. Caso contrário, quem sabe quanto tempo eles iam levar para perceberem isso sozinhos? Eles nunca teriam interligados as reclamações sobre os animais, tenho certeza. Seriam necessárias várias vítimas humanas para que eles percebessem." O celular de Sherlock apitou e ele tirou do bolso para encará-lo._

_"John de novo?" Greg perguntou esperançoso._

_"Não... Inspetora Detetive Entwistle. Ela disse que encontraram outra vítima e quer que eu vá dar uma olhada."_

_~_

**John**

Ser chamado de manhã cedo para o trabalho depois de uma noite longa não estava na lista do John Watson de coisas preferidas a se fazer. Um turno de sete horas em um sábado movimentado não estavam ajudando nem um pouco as notas de John, mas pelo menos o deixavam longe de casa. Seus pais tinham se convencido que a Harry ser gay era "apenas uma fase" e Mamãe pegou o costume de deixar folhetos por toda parte. O Pai continua desempregado, não conseguiu nenhuma entrevista, e estava bebendo muito, estava claro que uma hora Harry iria adotar esse costume. Ele decidiu passar pelo parque para se acalmar.

Ele mandou mensagens para Sherlock, porque mandar mensagens para Sherlock sempre ajudava. Ele estava começando a entender agora porque Sherlock fugia de casa com tanta frequência. Harry começou a fazer o mesmo e isso preocupava John (porém John tinha jurado que ele nunca, **nunca** ira se oferecer para pagar alguém para espiar sua irmã, não importa o quão preocupado estivesse). Sally ficou o alfinetando o dia inteiro por causa de sua amizade com "a Aberração" e ele ficou bem perto de enfiar a cara dela numa bacia de cappuccino.

Ah, qual é, com certeza algum compositor famoso nasceu no dia 19 de Maio, será? A Wikipedia estava o deixando na mão, fazendo-o parecer bobo na frente de Sherlock. Metaforicamente na frente, de qualquer maneira. Claro, dias podiam ter aniversários, por que não? Alguém teria que reconhecer o primeiro dia que alguém anunciou "Hoje será dia 19 de Maio"? A ideia fez John sorrir. Bom e velho Sherlock... John era capaz de uma boa dose de tolices sozinho, mas Sherlock de alguma maneira era capaz de aumentar seu nível. Celebrar todos os dias significava viver a vida ao máximo? Bem, pensando assim, talvez não fosse um pensamento ruim...

"Oh, droga, **ROCKY!!** Rocky, volta aqui!"

John olhou para frente para enxergar um borrão enorme castanho-avermelhado se aproximando em alta velocidade. E tinha dentes.

**Greg**

** "MERDA!!!!!  ** Jesus! **ROCKY!!!** Larga dele! CACHORRO RUIM! SENTA! **AGORA!** Ai, Jesus. Você está bem? Ele te machucou?"

"Que merda foi essa, cara!?"

"Jesus Cristo, me desculpe, ele nunca fez isso antes! Por Deus, me desculpe! Ele te machucou muito? Está sangrando? Ai meu Deus, me desculpe."

"Não parece estar sangrando... Só está doendo demais."

"Jesus, realmente me desculpe. Se serve de consolo ele deu um tranco no meu ombro nessa corrida e eu tenho quase certeza que torci o pulso. Por Deus, eu nunca vi ele fazer isso antes."

"Você já o tem a muito tempo?"

"Sim, desde que ele era filhote. E sim, nós levamos num adestrador. Que merda, cara, não sei nem o que dizer."

"Quantos anos ele tem? Vai ver está ficando caduco."

"Ele não é **tão** velho assim," o dono do cachorro parecia tão perturbado que John  resolveu acreditar nele quando disse que o cachorro nunca tinha mordido ninguém antes. "Olha, meu nome é Greg.."

"John."

"John, prazer em conhecê-lo, queria que tivesse sido sob circunstâncias melhores. Olha, será que eu posso me descul... Jesus, Rocky!! Sai pra lá! As pernas das pessoas são para elas andarem, não para você mastigar ou montar! Jesus, já é ruim o suficiente que você faz isso com o Sherlock, sem falar com estranhos..."

O rapaz piscou os olhos algumas vezes. "Sherlock!?" e disse com cautela, "Você quer dizer Sherlock Holmes?"

Greg olhou tão cauteloso quanto, "Sim. Como você o conhece?" Então seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, "Não brinca! - Você é... O John das mensagens??"

"Oh, Deus, você é o Greg dos Conselhos de Merda??"

"Esse sou eu!!"

"Deus do céu!"

"E posso dizer uma coisa? Estou MUITO GRATO que você não seguiu meu conselho de merda!"

"Eu também, quero dizer, eu estava trocando mensagens com ele agora mesmo." O celular de John apitou. Ele retirou do bolso e sorriu. "Olha só, é ele agora."

Ele mostrou o celular e Greg se dobrou de risadas, "Ai meu Deus, essa lontra é a cara dele!"

"Sério mesmo?"

"Ele franze a cara **exatamente** desse jeito quando ele está de mal humor! Deus, isso é engraçado! Ei, você sabe o que ele usa como seu ícone? - é um porco-espinho no meio de duas fatias de pão. O que isso quer dizer?"

"AHHHHHHH não," John riu escondendo o rosto, "Minha ex queria que eu me vestisse de porco-espinho para uma festa e eu disse não."

"Isso é o máximo!" Greg riu, "Olha, realmente me desculpe pelo Rocky. Posso me desculpar com você? Pagar um chá ou café ou seja lá o que for que você bebe?"

"Certo, mas só se for Starbucks."

"Fechado!"

**John**

"Isso é o máximo! Você é o John! Desculpa, não te reconheci pelo Facebook. Nossa, será que é por isso que o Rocky foi em você? Ele roubou o cachecol do Sherlock hoje de manhã, será que ele reconheceu o cheiro? Quanto tempo o cheiro fica num cachecol?!

"Não faço ideia," John riu, "Ele ainda tem o cachecol? Me perguntava se ele já tinha se livrado dele."

"Por Deus, não. Ele ainda o tem. Ele ama aquela coisa, disse que não pinicava."

John se animou, "Sério?"

"Sim, sério! E sério mesmo, MUITO obrigado por me ignorar e não ter desistido do Sherlock..."

"Sim, sobre isso, como ele está? Quero dizer, ele me disse que foi para reabilitação e..."

"Ele te disse isso?" Greg endireitou a postura, surpreso.

 "Bem, sim, e que o celular dele foi destruído mas..."

Greg chacoalhou a cabeça admirado, "Cara, você não tem ideia do quão importante é o fato dele ter contado isso para você."

"Ele é uma pessoa bem reservada, eu percebi até aí."

"Isso não é nem o começo," Greg bufou, "Só de tentar fazê-lo responder 'como foi seu dia' é como arrancar um dente."

"Ele responde, simplesmente diz 'Entediante'."

Greg caiu na gargalhada concordando com a cabeça, "Sim, na mira. A propósito, ele é bem assim mesmo. Você está lidando com o Sherlock Holmes puro e sem alterações, ele é assim com todo mundo."

"Eu gosto dos insultos dele, são criativos."

"A maioria não gosta. Ele não é o tipo que você chamaria de amigável."

"Já percebi isso, obrigado."

"E ele não tem muitos amigos. Nenhum para dizer a verdade."

John ergueu uma sobrancelha, "E você?"

"Mais ou menos, eu acho. Como eu disse antes, nós temos uma relação muito complicada, mas conheço ele e a família por anos. Candidamente eles são as pessoas mais deturpadas que eu já conheci."

"E por quê?"

"Nunca conheci alguém mais crítico em toda minha vida!" A exasperação de Greg quase explodiu para fora dele, "Eles não fazem nada além de implicar com ele, nada que ele faz é bom o suficiente! Você sabe o que eles fizeram?? - Depois que ele foi expulso da escola, Sherlock encontrou um instituto online e quando seu pai descobriu, ele quebrou o notebook do Sherlock e estragou o disco rígido, ele praticamente destruiu todo o trabalho e esforço do Sherlock! Graças a Deus Mycroft conseguiu recuperar!"

John encarou em choque, "Mas... por quê? Por que o pai dele faria isso?"

"Ele não acha que ensino à distância seja válido, não achou que era bom o suficiente. Não estou de brincadeira, John, **nada** que Sherlock faça é bom o suficiente para eles. Eles viajam em família, eles se perdem e colocam a culpa nele como se ele fosse responsável pelo pai dele não saber usar um mapa!" Greg balançou a cabeça, "Acho que isso é um dos motivos dele agir desse jeito. Quero dizer, quando eu encontrei ele pela primeira vez ele era o garoto mais educado que eu conhecia, educado demais, sempre implicavam com ele por ser refinado, mas seus pais sempre estavam no pé dele por não saber usar o garfo certo ou não usar o título certo na hora certa ou não ser fino o suficiente mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo o possível. É sério, eu já vi eles insistirem que ele estava sendo rude e inconsiderado mesmo que eu pudesse sentir que ele não estava tentando ser. Francamente, eu acho que ele simplesmente desistiu de tentar."

John pensou em algumas das coisas que ele discutiu com Norm. "Isso faz sentido. Quero dizer, ele não tinha motivo nenhum para ser educado comigo, principalmente depois que meus colegas roubaram meu celular e mandaram mensagem para ele uma e meia da manhã para tirar sarro do nome dele. Deus, eu realmente merecia aquela reclamação."

Greg concordou com a cabeça, "Mas o que eu quero dizer é que ele nunca melhora."

"E por que você continua sendo amigo dele então?"

Greg soltou um suspiro e deu um gole no café, pensando. "Bem... Acho que é por que eu sei sobre a família dele e por isso tenho mais simpatia por ele... e também, se você tiver algum problema, ele vai tentar resolvê-lo para você. É uma das coisas que eu notei nele. Você pode falar as coisas e pode parecer que ele não se importa ou não está ouvindo, mas ele faz o problema ir embora. é como, ele não fala sobre isso, ele simplesmente o faz. Você nunca vai ouvi-lo dizer 'nossa, que terrível' em simpatia ou nada do tipo, mas uma vez ele invadiu uma farmácia para conseguir o remédio de enxaqueca da minha mãe quando o dela acabou durante um feriado."

"Meu Deus!"

"Eu não contei para ela essa parte."

"Acredito que não!" John riu e então concordou, "Mas você está certo. Ele encontrou minha irmã quando ela desapareceu e ficou acordado para falar comigo a noite algumas vezes quando eu estava na pior."

Greg assentiu com a cabeça, "Sim, exatamente isso. Ele não vai lembrar quando é seu aniversário e muito menos aparecer na sua festa, mas se você apresentar um problema para ele, ele literalmente não vai descansar até encontrar uma solução."

"Ele me anima bastante," John disse, "Eu tive um dia horrível hoje, mas alguns minutos trocando mensagens sobre aniversários de dias e a ideia de um encontro ideal segundo Sherlock e eu não pude mais parar de sorrir."

"Qual é a ideia do encontro ideal para ele?"

"Andar sozinho num parque trocando mensagens. ...Péra, acho que eu acabei de falar que nós estamos saindo juntos. Ou ele está saindo com ele mesmo."

Greg riu, "Viu, normalmente ele tem tolerância zero para todos os tipos de baboseiras, mas por algum motivo ele gosta das suas. Ele fica completamente perplexo com isso. A propósito, ele me contou sobre os peixes hardcore."

"Ele te contou sobre os cavalos?"

"Não?"

"Eu tive um encontro com uma menina fissurada em cavalos e disse que nunca mais queria ver um cavalo na minha vida e ele me encheu de fotos de cavalo."

"Deus!"

"Eu não consegui parar de rir!"

"Isso é brilhante! Sério, John, você provavelmente é a única pessoa que consegue tirar algum humor dele, porque sendo sincero, ele mandou aquelas fotos para você porque sabia que você ia acabar rindo."

".......... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer,"

"Bem, o fato é que você é a única pessoa que consegue fazê-lo sorrir. Oh, Deus. Eu tenho a foto mais **fofa** dele sorrindo depois que ele recebeu uma das suas mensagens, espera um pouco que eu vou abrir para você ver, você tem que ver isso..."

A mão de John logo se ergueu para impedi-lo, "Não! Eu... não."

"O quê?"

"Me desculpe, eu sei que parece estranho, e... Eu realmente **quero** ver, mas..." O rosto de John se torceu de ansiedade e implorando para ser entendido, "Mas ele deixou bem claro que ele não quer se encontrar comigo e ele é uma pessoa muito reservada e não parece que muitas pessoas respeitam isso.."

"Você tem razão."

"Então... Oh, Deus, eu **quero** ver essa foto... mas eu não devo, entende?"

Greg se sentou novamente, impressionado. "Quando você coloca assim, eu me sinto um canalha por ter oferecido. Droga. - mas você tem razão. Mas só para constar, eu acho que ele é um completo idiota por não querer te encontrar, mas por um lado eu estou começando a entender."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem... Eu o conheço há anos e só percebi **agora**... Eu acho que... Quero dizer, a família dele diz que o ama, mas tratam como se ele fosse lixo e vive implicando com ele, e eu descobri que os 'amigos' dele o tratavam igual lixo, eu sabia que ele apanhava muito na escolinha e no ensino fundamental, mas pelo que parece a coisa era bem pior..."

John assentiu com a cabeça, "Acho que eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu conheci alguém que foi para mesma escola que ele. Os apelidos que ela usa e o jeito que ela fala sobre ele me dão vontade de derramar café nela."

Greg também assentiu com a cabeça, "Sim. Ele costumava confiar bastante e acho que as pessoas tiravam vantagem disso e agora ele praticamente afasta todas as pessoas." ele suspirou, "Como eu disse, eu já o conheço há anos e só comecei a ligar os pontos agora. Eu acho, no fundo no fundo, eu acho que talvez ele tenha começado a pensar que todo mundo que diz que se importa com ele vai abusar dele."

John parecia desamparado. "Então... O que eu posso fazer?"

"Você está perguntando para mim? - Eu sou o Greg dos Conselhos de Merda, lembra?" Os dois começaram a rir e quando Greg se controlou de novo, "Eu não sei, cara. Só continue o que você está fazendo, eu acho. Porque eu sei que está funcionando."

**Sherlock**

_"Definitivamente é o mesmo ferimento," Sherlock confirmou, "Só teve sorte que ele errou a carótida"_

_"O exame toxicológico saiu. Ela foi drogada com GHB," DI Entwistle informou, "E essas são definitivamente marcas de hesitação."_

_"Então é provável que essa seja a primeira tentativa dele."_

_A inspetora detetive concordou, "Ela estará consciente em algumas horas, podemos interrogá-la depois com um teclado. Os cirurgiões conseguiram reparar alguns danos à caixa vocal dela, mas não têm certeza se ela vai poder voltar a falar."_

_Sherlock assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Inspetora, "Você me avisa quando terminar de interrogá-la? Tenho algumas perguntas que gostaria de fazer."_

_Entwistle negou com a cabeça, "Não é permitido, mas se você me disser quais são eu posso perguntar pessoalmente."_

_"Pode ser então." Sherlock assentiu. Seu celular apitou a chegada de uma mensagem e ele rolou os olhos, mas checou o que era._

(Sábado 19h57)

Ei, Sherlock, você nunca vai adivinhar quem eu encontrei hoje.

_Seu coração desceu para o estômago. Só tem uma pessoa que Greg poderia encontrar que resultaria **nesse** tipo de reação._

_**John.**  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Para quem estiver se perguntando, GHB é o gama-hidroxibutirato ou mais conhecido como "Boa Noite Cinderela".


	19. Capítulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As coisas começam a melhorar para Sherlock... bem a tempo de piorarem.  
> Ops.

20 de Maio

**John**

~~Recebendo ligação~~

"Oi, Greg!"

"Não consigo acreditar nesse cara!"

"Quem, Sherlock?"

"Sim. Eu fui até a casa dele e ele está tendo um acesso!!"

"Por quê?"

"Pelo que eu entendi é sobre a gente ter tomado café juntos. Eu achei que ele iria querer ouvir sobre você, eu estava todo preparado para contar tudo para ele e ele não quis ouvir nada. Ele disse que eu te arruinei e agora você tinha se tornado alguma coisa ordinária."

"Tá... legal...?"

"Ele disse que ... não, espera um pouco, eu tenho que lembrar exatamente o que foi... Ele disse, 'Agora ele é um amigo de um amigo, é algo mútuo, uma daquelas pessoas que não foi convidada para festa mas apareceu de qualquer maneira e ficou lá no fundo com o café de consolação.'"

"Café de consolação!!! Por Deus..."

"Pare de rir! Isso não é uma coisa boa!"

"Ó, Deus, você imita tão bem que é hilário..."

"Sério, John, eu não faço ideia de que bicho mordeu ele. Eu disse que ele parecia com ciúmes e ele disse que não era verdade mas que a parte de ser protetor era parcialmente certa."

"Protetor? Ele está me protegendo? Do quê, café de consolação?"

"Eu não faço ideia, esperava que você soubesse."

"Também não faço ideia, cara. Café de consolação... Deus, e a pior parte é que essa também é a história da minha vida."

"Quê?"

"Então ele está realmente aborrecido?"

"Sim e não faço ideia do que ele estava dizendo. Nada que ele falava fazia sentido."

"O que ele disse?"

"Ele disse... espero ter entendido direito mas... 'Ouvir sobre ele não ajuda em nada. Ouvir sobre as coisas que ele disse ao vivo ao invés de ser por mensagens, quem bom faz? Saber o que ele estava vestindo ou quão alto ele é ou o que ele disse sobre mim... não faz as coisas ficarem mais fáceis.' Quero dizer, como isso pode fazer sentido?"

"..... na verdade, sim, meio que faz."

"Como?"

"Bem, quero dizer, você me disse que pessoalmente ele é igual ele é nas mensagens, certo? Então ele não me trataria de um modo diferente, certo?"

"Não, provavelmente não."

"Eu acho que, para ele, me mandar mensagens é meio que a **mesma** coisa que conversar comigo, Ou me encontrar. Talvez por isso ele não sinta a necessidade de saber?"

"Talvez. Só não use a palavra 'sentir' perto dele, Deus, isso o deixou louco da vida..."

"Como?"

"Outra coisa que ele disse que não fez o menor sentido. Ele disse que eu o trato como todo mundo e disse algo como 'Sherlock está todo preocupado de novo com alguma coisa ridícula e falsa e está o incomodando, não se preocupe, ele só precisa bater em alguma coisa e ele estará melhor novamente, isso vai mudar tudo. Ele só precisa colocar os sentimentos para fora.'"

"Ah..."

"Fez algum sentido para você?"

"Hm, um pouco... Não muito na verdade... Quero dizer, eu acho que consigo ter uma visão geral da coisa... Você disse que ele resolve problemas. Quero dizer, você disse que ele não vai lembrar seu aniversário, mas vai se desdobrar para resolver um problema..."

"Sim? Isso significa alguma coisa para você?"

"Não tenho certeza. Tenho que pensar sobre isso."

"John? Se você conseguir entender o sentido disso tudo você é um deus. O Deus dos Porcos-espinho."

"É, Deus! Isso é pavoroso. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir. Tenho uma partida hoje a tarde."

"Rugby?"

"Sim, quer assistir? Eu posso fazer uso de uma torcida, meus pais não têm muito interesse nisso."

"Claro, eu adoraria."

"Ótimo!"

"... Você já pensou em chamar o Sherlock para ver?"

"Sim, várias vezes. Mas mesmo que ele concordasse em me encontrar, eu tenho certeza que ele acharia isso entediante."

"Verdade. Certo, eu te vejo mais tarde então."

~~Ligação encerrada~~

 

21 de Maio

**Mycroft**

_ "É um assunto para a **polícia** , Sherlock!" _

_ "A polícia é um bando de idiotas incompetentes," Sherlock retorquiu, "Eles não deram atenção nenhuma às denúncias de animais assassinados. Levariam três ou quatro homicídios para eles perceberem que eles **têm** um assassino em série." _

_ "Você não deveria se envolver." _

_ "Quando eu claramente podia ver os padrões surgindo? Quando eu sei o que significa? O que eu deveria fazer então, ignorar isso tudo? Mas é claro, porque isso é o que pessoas **boas** fazem, não é, Mamãe?" _

_ "Sim, claro, avisar sobre as suas suspeitas é uma coisa, mas você foi longe demais, Sherlock Holmes! Sua parede estava coberta com aquelas fotos horrível da coitada da menina!" _

_ Peggy Burke, desaparecida a dois meses e com traços semelhantes ao de Cassidy Williams, foi encontrada com ferimentos que claramente batiam com o padrão do assassino de animais de estimação. Também estava claro que ela foi a primeira tentativa de vítima humana do assassino. _

_ Algum tempo atrás, Mycroft teria concordado com a Mamãe, mas as palavras de Greg o tinham afetado... não, foi perceber que ele quase perdeu seu irmão mais novo que fizeram as palavras de greg irem tão fundo. Agora ele escutava com ouvidos mais objetivos e ouviu duas coisas bem claras. "Aquela pobre menina está viva graças ao Sherlock," ele apontou calmamente, "Ele **salvou a vida dela** , Mamãe, eu pensei que isso contasse a favor dele." _

_ Isso a deixou perplexa por um segundo. "Bem, sim, mas é claro, nós estamos orgulhosos do Sherlock.." O som da risada chocada e sarcástica de Sherlock espetou o coração de Mycroft e ele lembrou do Greg perguntado 'Quando foi a última vez que alguém **de fato** elogiou Sherlock?' Pela sua vida, ele - Mycroft Holmes, o homem da memória eidética infalível - não conseguia lembrar. "Mas ele não precisa insistir nisso! E as fotos!" _

_ "Então não olhe para elas," Sherlock disse abrupto, "E eu **vou** continuar envolvido. A Inspetora Detetive Entwistle me prometeu uma cópia do retrato-falado do suspeito." _

_ "Eu não ficaria nada surpresa se ele se parecer com você." _

_ Sherlock a encarou, seu semblante em branco, e então girou nos calcanhares e correu para seu quarto. _

_ Mycroft suspirou. Todos tinham pensado nisso. Desde quando Sherlock era pequeno, quando Mycroft encontrou os sites de cenas de crime sanguinolentas no histórico de pesquisa, todos suspeitaram e temiam... muitos assassinos em série gostavam de ficar próximos para ver os efeitos de suas atividades. Mas os assassinos em série normalmente não deixavam sua vítima ser encontrada viva sem danos suficientes para permitir que ela dê descrições detalhadas. _

_ Sherlock salvou a vida de uma menina. Ele desvendou uma onda de atividades criminais no centro de reabilitação e no abrigo para menores. Cada vez mais, examinando mais de perto suas atividades ficava claro que o que Greg tinha dito era correto: Sherlock não era fascinado por cenas de crimes porque ele queria cometê-los, mas porque ele queria resolvê-los. _

_ Seus pais queriam que ele se tornasse algum tipo de cientista, um químico ou pesquisador médico. Eles queriam que ele resolvesse algum tipo de questão ecológica ou curasse um doença. Isso tudo era bom (e Sherlock já estava seguindo o caminho de química) mas não era onde os interesses de Sherlock estavam. Nem, ao que parece, seus talentos. _

_ Ele subiu as escadas atrás de seu irmão. _

**Sherlock**

_O celular de Sherlock apitou, alertando a chegada de uma mensagem, ele rolou os olhos quando o ícone de porco-espinho surgiu na tela - John. Então ele sentiu um sorriso surgindo no canto dos lábios, traíras, e rolou os olhos novamente, irritado com a traição de seu próprio corpo._

(Segunda 15:43)

É um belo dia para sair e ter um café de consolo.

_Ele quase jogou seu celular no cesto de roupas - **mas é claro** que Greg tinha contado para ele sobre isso, por que ele estava surpreso? Como se ele não tivesse mais com o que se preocupar..._

_Ele olhou para frente quando Mycroft entrou no quarto - sem bater, como sempre. Ele ficou de pé perto de seu irmão mais novo, olhando as fotos da menina ferida e assustada. "Essas fotos são bem explícitas," ele disse calmamente, "Por que você as quis?"_

_Sherlock esfregou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou, "Peggy Burke se parece muito com Cassidy Williams; isso deve dar um sinal da vitimologia."_

_"A menina Williams ainda está desaparecida?"_

_"Sim."_

_"Parabéns por ter encontrado essa outra. Bom trabalho."_

_Sherlock sacudiu a cabeça, "Não é importante."_

_Mycroft olhou de relance para ele. "Tenho certeza que é para ela."_

_Sherlock pressionou os lábios e bufou, "Isso não importa. Ela foi a primeira. Ela escapou. O que **importa** é que tem um assassino que sabe como subjugar vítimas humanas, sabe como fazer cortes e agora sabe que a polícia está pronta para encontrá-lo."_

_"Talvez isso o faça desistir de proceder."_

_Sherlock negou com a cabeça, "Antes de qualquer coisa isso vai fazê-lo piorar. Ele vai proceder para próxima vítima com mais rapidez. E **vai** ter uma próxima vítima. A garota Burke foi a primeira, mas muito provavelmente não será a última."_

_Mycroft assentiu e se virou, "É bom que você tem suas prioridades bem definidas."_

_Sherlock observou pelo canto dos olhos seu irmão se retirar. Desde que o Papai destruiu seu notebook, Mycroft teve uma mudança de 180° sobre seu irmão menor e Sherlock não sabia o quanto podia confiar. Mycroft costumava se colocar logo atrás de seus pais, mas agora parece que a irracionalidade deles era demais até para Mycroft. Ele não sabia o quanto podia confiar e nem quanto tempo isso ia durar._

_Ele balançou a cabeça e digitou uma resposta para John sobre como estar em coma seria preferível a estar em casa. John respondeu com uma das sinalizações mais ridículas que Sherlock já tinha visto e ele sentiu o sorriso surgindo contra sua vontade novamente. Sorriso estúpidos, deveriam estar presos numa coleira._

_O que aconteceu depois foi simplesmente **ridículo.**_

_E Greg! Greg e sua estupidez, frustrante, idiota... simplesmente... simplesmente... **ridículo!**_

_Graças a Deus a DI Entwistle mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já tinha o retrato-falado, logo que Greg tinha enviado a mensagem mais completamente **ridícula** que ele já tinha escrito!_

_Ele correu escadas a baixo, pegou seu casaco e vestiu-o enquanto saía apressadamente pela porta._

22 de Maio

**Mycroft**

~~Chamada em andamento~~

_ "Olá, Greg. Temo que meu irmãozinho esteja com um humor pior que o de costume." _

_ "Já deu para perceber, obrigado. O que aconteceu dessa vez?" _

_ "Mamãe praticamente o acusou de ser um assassino em série." _

_ " **O QUÊ!?** Por Deus, mas que merda...!" _

_ "Ela, é claro, tem estado muito irritada com a prisão do Papai e toda a atenção da mídia e ..." _

_ "Ó, Deus..." _

_ "E ela claramente está descontando no Sherlock. Ela nem se importou que a investigação dele resultou em uma menina ter sido encontrada com vida. Ela estava bem mais preocupada com a atenção que iria chamar para família que ele ter salvo uma vida." _

_ "Meu Deus..." _

_ "Ele saiu por volta das seis horas ontem a noite e não retornou antes das duas da manhã. Ele saiu novamente pela manhã." _

_ "Seis? Oh, droga..." _

_ A  porta da frente bateu, assustando Mycroft. "Tenho que desligar. Ele acabou de voltar." _

_ "Fala por mensagem!" _

~~Chamada encerrada~~

_ "O que aconteceu?" Mycroft perguntou. Sherlock parou de ser mexer repentinamente, ficou calado, mal humorado e teimoso. Mycroft torceu os lábios. Abruptamente Sherlock marchou para cozinha, bateu um pedaço de papel na mesa ao lado do notebook do Mycroft, então se virou novamente e marchou escadas a cima. _

_ Mycroft olhou o papel e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Ele recolheu o papel e seguiu seu irmão menor. Sherlock estava enrolado igual uma bola na cama. "Onde você arrumou isso?" _

_ "Eles tentaram me dar uma recompensa," Sherlock disse rispidamente. _

_ "A polícia?" _

_ "Os pais da menina." De repente ele estava de pé, marchando em elipses, "Eu não fiz isso pelo **dinheiro!** Era o caso! E nem está resolvido ainda! Os Burkes tinham oferecido uma recompensa pela sua filha e Entwistle achou que eu deveria receber. Como seu eu me **importasse** com o dinhe-- *ai!" _

_ Mycroft casualmente afastou seu pé, agora que ele tinha a atenção de seu irmãozinho. "Você não está pensando direito," ele disse, indicando o cheque. " **Isso** é seu bilhete para independência, irmãozinho. Seu caminho para fora daqui." Os olhos de Sherlock se apertaram enquanto ele pensava sobre isso. "Isso é o suficiente para você começar. Se você investir em ações que vão render um dividendo, isso vai te dar uma pequena fonte de renda, não mais que um emprego em um varejo, mas se você complementar, você vai aumentar seus investimentos." Ele tinha toda atenção de Sherlock agora; ele estava pensando. _

_ "Eu não estou fazendo isso pelas recompensas," Sherlock repetiu. _

_ "Como sua única motivação, eu concordo," Mycroft disse com facilidade, "Mas não tem nada de errado em aceitar o dinheiro quando é oferecido, especialmente agora que você precisa se estabelecer." _

_ Sherlock se moveu incerto e coçou a cabeça. E finalmente admitiu, "Eu não sei nada sobre investimentos." _

_ "Felizmente, eu conheço alguns consultores financeiros muito bons. Devo marcar um horário?" _

**John**

'Ele disse que Greg me arruinou e me tornou em alguma coisa ordinária.' Eu já sou ordinário. Quero dizer, vamos encarar -- café de consolação. A história da minha vida isso: Eu sou aquele que nunca é convidado diretamente, mas apareço de qualquer jeito, normalmente como o acompanhante de alguém. Eu sou aquele que fica nos fundos com o café de consolação. Eu **já sou** ordinário. E entediante. 'Me tornou em algo ordinário.' ... Isso implica que eu não era ordinário antes. Isso implica que Sherlock não pensava que eu era ordinário.

...

Hm. Talvez ele **esteja** tentando me proteger dos cafés de consolação.

Muito bem, seguindo para o ponto dois: 'Ouvir sobre mim não vai ajudar, não vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis.' Eu aposto que é sobre o alistamento. Ou talvez não. Greg disse que ele está com um monte de coisa acontecendo na vida dele. Deus. Talvez seja sobre essas outras coisas. 'Ouvir as coisas que ele disse ao vivo ao invés das mensagens, não faz nenhuma diferença.' Bem, isso eu já descobri o que quer dizer. Greg disse que ele sorri quando eu envio mensagens. E eu definitivamente sorrio quando ele me envia mensagens. Então não, isso não faz diferença na verdade. No entanto eu gosto de ouvir a voz dele.

E agora o terceiro ponto: 'Sherlock só precisa colocar seus sentimentos para fora, isso vai mudar tudo.' Deus... Eu acho que eu entendi essa! Eu estou vendo isso em casa, não estou? Harry está colocando os sentimentos para fora e não está mudando coisa alguma, a Mãe e o Pai acham que ela está passando por uma fase e precisa sair dela. O Pai está colocando os sentimentos para fora, ele está jogando tudo em cima da Mãe e da Harry e eles só estão tentando ajudar, mas ele continua desempregado. E Sherlock resolve problemas. Harry fugiu de casa e ele **instantaneamente** se envolveu para encontrá-las. Quero dizer, sim, isso causou problemas com a Mãe e o Pai... não, Harry disse que já tinha os problemas, a Mãe sabia disso, e esse é o motivo delas estarem discutindo antes dela fugir de casa. Mas agora Harry está de volta e o padre está apoiando ela e ela tem outras pessoas a quem correr. Colocar os sentimentos para fora não mudou nada; alguém fazendo algo muda as coisas.

Sherlock resolve problemas, mas ele não consegue resolver seus próprios problemas. E ele tem muitos. Por Deus, não posso acreditar que eu não conectei aquele Holmes da notícia com o pai do Sherlock! Bem, Holmes é um sobrenome bem comum. Watson também. Jesus, aquilo foi uma explosão na mídia. **Eu estaria** uma pilha se tivesse que lidar com o resultado de tudo aquilo. E ele tem outros problemas também. Eu mal posso acreditar em algumas das coisas que Greg disse que ele testemunhou... Por que alguém teria um filho se eles só iriam implicar com ele desse jeito?

Você não pode resolver seus próprios problemas e também não pode escapar deles por mais que você tente. Eu queria poder te ajudar, Sherlock. Eu queria poder fazer mais do que te fazer sorrir e rir. Mas vou te dizer uma coisa, você me faz sorrir e rir e isso me ajuda bastante.

 

23 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_Foi uma noite longa e cansativa. Ele torceu sua memória, mas não encontrou nenhum encaixe para o retrato-falado - não alguém que ele conhecesse. De manhã cedo ele foi ao abrigo para menores espalhar cópias do retrato. Ele também distribuiu parte do dinheiro da recompensa - afinal de contas, eles foram instrumentais em auxiliá-lo a encontrar a menina dos Burke. Cassidy foi encontrada; ao que parece ela foi presa por embriaguez mais ao norte e ninguém se importou em informar os outros departamentos._

_Ele dobrou uma esquina da rua Baker e seguiu reto. Ele passou reto pelo Speedy's e então girou nos calcanhares e retornou._

_A menina deu um gritinho quando ele empurrou a porta para abrir. "Hm... Olá... Sherlock certo?"_

_"Sim, e você é a Molly." ele disse e deslizou o retrato em sua direção, "Eu sei que pode ser um tiro no escuro, mas você reconhece essa pessoa?"_

_Ela começou a chacoalhar a cabeça automaticamente, mas então parou e franziu a testa. "Um minuto... Ele parece... Sim, ele parece com alguém que estudou comigo no ensino fundamental."_

_"Alguém que estuda com você?"_

_"Não mais, ele foi para um colégio diferente. Era alguns anos mais velho que eu, acho que deve estar na universidade agora."_

_"Você lembra o nome dele?"_

_"....... hm....... Já faz uns anos... hmmmm..."_

_Sherlock rolou os olhos, mas engoliu seu aborrecimento. "Sente-se."_

_"Huh?" Ela se afastou na cadeira quando ele deu a volta no balcão e agachou na frente dela._

_"Agora feche os olhos e imagine onde você costumava estar quando interagia com ele. Encontre uma memória e imagine-a, imagine os cheiros, o barulhos dos corredores, as pessoas se chamando..."_

_"Michael!" Molly gritou de repente, "Michael Bankhurst! - esse era o nome dele! Eu lembro dele porque ele gostava de implicar com os mais novos. Ele parecia se divertir machucando as pessoas, mas todo mundo achava que isso era engraçado." Ela abriu os olhos, "Isso foi fantástico! Como você sabia como..."_

_"Ele era bom em matemática?"_

_"Sim, ele amava matemática, ele ia nos acampamentos de matemática e tudo mais."_

_"Você se lembra de onde ele morava?"_

_"Hm, na verdade não, mas ele foi para escola secundária Westmale, então deve ser lá perto."_

_"Entendo. Muito bem. Você foi de muita assistência é assim que você estuda?" Sherlock se interrompeu abruptamente para encarar o livro texto de Moly, "Por acaso o John estuda desse jeito?"_

_"Hm... como?" Molly se virou para olhar o livro texto, rabiscado com marca-texto e sublinhas, "Hm, eu acho que sim? Sim? O que tem de errado?"_

_Sherlock bufou, "É o método mais ineficiente que existe, não me admira ele estar com as notas caindo." De repente ele estava de pé pegando o celular. "Você ajudou bastante," ele disse, "Sim, Sherlock Holmes para Inspetora Detetive Entwistle..."_

_Ele deslizou porta a fora, deixando Molly se perguntando o que raios tinha acontecido._

**John**

Era um alívio ter as quartas-feiras de folga por um tempo. A gerente tinha se enchido das alfinetadas entre ele e Sally, mesmo que ela reconhecesse que Sally era quem estava começando todas as vezes. Ela ainda não achava que 'não gostar do amigo do John' era um motivo para demitir John, mas ela estava muito próxima de considerar um motivo para demitir Sally. Ele colocou o molho de macarrão para cozinhar. Ele tinha um tempo antes da partida às oito e estava determinado a aproveitá-lo. E Sherlock estava igualmente determinado a não aproveitá-lo.

Ele ria enquanto deslizava o espaguete na panela. Se importar, uma desvantagem? Perigoso? Na verdade, isso o lembrava de uma das conversas com Norm. Juntando isso com o que Greg tinha dito para ele e isso tudo fazia algum sentido, mesmo que você um pouco aos extremos.

Ele se sentou e ligou a televisão. No canal estava passando um programa sobre acumuladores. Ele assistiu um pouco e franziu o cenho. Ele pegou o celular novamente e voltou nas mensagens em que Sherlock tinha dito algo sobre 'pessoas se apegam demais a objetos, pessoas, coisas que tem fim.' E então olhou de novo para tela.

Algumas dessas pessoas eram do tipo que colocam tanto sentimento nas coisas que não suportavam se desfazer delas. Algumas vezes eram coisas relacionadas a pessoas que tinham morrido ou de alguma maneira não estavam mais presentes, mas mesmo assim... por não conseguirem se desligar das pessoas elas não conseguiam se desfazer dos objetos, mesmo depois de quebrados. Algumas eram coisas relacionadas a momentos mais felizes das vidas dessas pessoas e elas não conseguiam se desfazer deles porque traziam sentimentos de felicidade. Então as coisas iam se acumulando e acumulando até isso se tornava... perigoso.

Eu tenho quase certeza de que não é isso o que você quis dizer, John pensou enquanto ele assistia e comia seu espaguete. Mas eu vejo que você meio que tem um ponto. Uma certa dose de desprendimento é necessária. Mas eu aposto que você não vai se desfazer do seu cachecol, seu homem lontra estúpido!

**Sherlock**

_EU NÃO PRECISO IMAGINAR 'PROPÓSITOS MÁSCULOS' PARA UM CACHECOL!!!!!!!!!!_

_Obrigado por estragar os olhos da minha mente, seu porco-espinho ridículo._

25 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_Ele odiava quando Mycroft tinha razão, o idiota ficava muito convencido com isso. Infelizmente, ele **estava** certo. O dinheiro da recompensa foi investido e começaria a fornecer uma pequena - bem pequena - renda a partir do mês que vem. Agora tudo o que ele precisava fazer era esperar até ter o suficiente para alugar um apartamento. Ele adicionou alguns cursos novos no seu currículo da universidade - outro ponto em que ele teve que admitir que Mycroft estava certo. Não importa o quão entediante fosse, ele precisaria do conhecimento sobre taxas e práticas empreendedoras se quisesse se virar sozinho._

_Seu alerta de mensagens tocou. Ele olhou, esperando ver o ícone de um porco-espinho - então abriu um sorriso. Rindo, ele discou o número._

_"Sherlock? O que aconteceu, você nunca liga."_

_"Greg, Entwistle acabou de me mandar uma mensagem! - eles encontraram o assassino de animais!"_

_"Meu Deus, você está de brincadeira comigo!? O mesmo cara que machucou a menina? Cara, isso é **fantástico!** "_

_"Eu sei!"_

_"Eu não acredito que você ajudou a capturar um quase- **assassino em série**!"_

_"Tecnicamente, ele já **era** um assassino em série, mas eles não contam vítimas não-humanas."_

_"Cara...! Que droga que foi numa hora ruim. Estamos de saída para casa de campo da minha avó para o final de semana, senão eu estaria te arrastando para tomar um chá!"_

_"Que pena; Eu até que iria."_

_"Bem, que droga ao quadrado! Mas ei, deixamos para mais tarde, vamos na segunda, tá legal? Droga, tenho que ir."_

_Sherlock sorriu. Ele contou ao Greg primeiro porque Greg foi quem contou para ele sobre os animais mutilados em primeiro lugar. Ele queria contar para John em seguida, mas já estava quase em casa. Ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta, mas parou ao som de discussão dentro de casa. Então seu alerta de mensagens soou._

(Sexta 17:46)

_ Não entre. _

(Sexta 17:46)

_ Papai está em casa. Mamãe pagou a fiança. _

(Sexta 17:47)

_ Ele convenceu a si mesmo e a Mamãe que foi você que o denunciou. _

(Seta 17:48)

_Ela estava preenchendo o divórcio! Por que ela pagou a fiança?_

(Sexta 17:49

_ Nenhum dos dois está agindo racionalmente no momento. _

(Sexta 17:50)

_ Eu deixei seu violino de treino na oficina do jardim. _

(Sexta 17:50)

_ É melhor você ficar longe agora. _

(Sexta 17:52)

_Certo, estou indo._

26 de Maio

**Mycroft**

(Sábado 19:19)

_ Sherlock está na sua casa? _

(Sábado 21:35)

Não, eu não estou. Ele não te contou? Estou na casa de campo da minha avó pelo final de semana.

(Sábado 21:37)

Péra. Alguma coisa aconteceu?

(Sábado 21:59)

Mycroft?

27 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_A chuva batia no telhado. O som criava um ruído ensurdecedor quando se espalhava pelas paredes metálicas. Sherlock apertou seu casaco em torno de si._

_O abrigo para menores estava lotado. Ele chegou muito tarde e foi recusado. Greg estava fora este final de semana e então começou a chover, ele não tinha para onde ir. Ele se abrigou em um container de transporte. Ele estava com frio e faminto e ele desejava desesperadamente, tão desesperadamente. Nunca quis tanto quanto agora._

_Mas não era cocaína que ele desejava, nem heroína. Não. O que ele desejava era tão pior. Ele sacou o celular e voltou nas mensagens. A chuva continuava a martelar._

_John era ordinário, insipidamente mundano para o resto do mundo, mas para Sherlock, ele mostrava momentos de esplendor em percepções estranhas e uma sabedoria desconhecida em seus semelhantes. Dentro da mente de John, embaixo das camadas de barzinhos e filme do 007 e sanduíches, uma pequena e frágil chama lutava para sobreviver._

_Dane-se, seu porco-espinho ridículo._

(Domingo 00:13)

_Ops._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E começaram as provas finais! :(  
> Atualizações só na semana que vem ou na próxima...


	20. Capítulo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Toda vez que o Henry vai para o exterior uma menina desaparece. Algumas vezes eles encontram os corpos."

27 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_(Domingo 00:13)_

_Ele pressionou 'enviar' e esperou, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Muito provavelmente John já tinha comido seu sanduíche e tinha ido para cama. Perceber isso foi a última gota. A chuva martelava o teto do container. Ele estava com frio, faminto e encharcado, seus pais - sua família inteira - o odiavam, ele estava desesperadamente ansiando por algo que fizesse tudo isso desaparecer e agora até seu porco-espinho tinha desertado._

_Por que ele tinha que ter nascido?_

_As lágrimas pareciam quentes em sua pele gelada. Lágrimas. Choro. Chorando num canto como um idiota, como o desperdício de vida patético que ele era. Chorando. Colocando os sentimentos para fora, como todos queriam que ele fizesse. Pronto, feito, Sherlock Holmes está chorando. **Estão todos satisfeitos agora!?** Sherlock Holmes está colocando os sentimentos para fora!!_

_Ele chorou até não ter mais nada para chorar. E não fez diferença alguma. Ele continuava molhado, continuava com frio, com fome - nada mudou._

_A chuva passou a ser um chuvisco, que parecia tão patético quanto ele se sentia. Ele se levantou se seguiu rua abaixo. Weasle tinha contado para ele sobre as coberturas atrás dos restaurantes. Provavelmente já estariam ocupadas, mas quem sabe ele encontrasse alguma coisa._

_Uma mulher passou por ele enquanto ele checava um dos toldos na Rua Baker. Ele a ignorou assim como ela o ignorou... até que ela parou e olhou para ele. "Eu não conheço você?" Sherlock negou com a cabeça rapidamente, escondendo o rosto atrás da gola levantada do casaco. "Eu te vi na lanchonete algumas vezes, não vi?" Sherlock parecia pronto para correr, mas ficou parado em choque quando subitamente um feixe de luz iluminou sua face._

_A mulher atrás do feixe era alguns anos mais velha que a Mamãe. "Eu te vi no Palácio do Chá algumas vezes", ela disse. Seus olhos correram por ele. "Esse casaco é um Belstaff, bem novo. Problemas em casa? Você está vestido muito elegante e não tem dormido irregularmente por muito tempo."_

_Para seu horror, Sherlock sentiu-se concordando com a cabeça._

_"Qual é o seu nome?"_

_"sh-Sherlock Holmes."_

_Os olhos dela procuraram os deles por um tempo. "Ah, entendo", ele disse baixinho e parecia ter chegado numa decisão. Ela se virou para porta de um apartamento e gesticulou para que ele seguisse, "Bem, entre e se aqueça um pouco, Sherlock Holmes. Como alguma coisa e descanse um pouco, e se você quiser você pode contar tudo para Sra. Hudson."_

28 de Maio

**Greg**

"Sherlock está na sua casa?"

"Não? Nós chegamos ontem a noite. Ei, o que está acontecendo? Você acabou não me contando."

"Mamãe pagou a fiança do Papai na sexta..."

"Meu Deus, você está de brincadeira, né!? Eu pensei que eles iam se divorciar! Por que ela pagou a fiança se ela ia pedir o divórcio?             

"Eu não vou fingir que compreendo isso."

"Então, o que aconteceu?"

"Papai convenceu a Mamãe que tudo isso era culpa do Sherlock. Eles estavam discutindo isso quando ele chegou em casa. Eu disse a ele para não entrar. Eu pensei que ele iria para sua casa."

"Bem, nós estávamos na casa da minha avó no final de semana."

"Eu não estava ciente disso. Eu não teria dito aquilo para ele se soubesse..."

"Ei, péra, calma aí...!"

"E acho... Eu acho que... talvez... eu tenha passado a ideia errada para ele..."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu acho que talvez ele pense que foi expulso permanentemente de casa."

" **Por Deus,** Mycroft!" Greg passou a mão no rosto, incapaz de acreditar no quão monumentalmente estúpido o super-gênio podia ser quando se tratava de família. "Certo, presta atenção, eu sei que tem um abrigo de crianças abandonadas que ele vai às vezes... **CALA A BOCA** , Mycroft, pelo menos é um tipo de perigo do qual ele é capaz de se defender! Vou checar por lá e te aviso se descobrir alguma coisa, tá bom? Certo. Tchau."

Greg terminou a ligação e esfregou a testa. Malditos Holmeses!!  "Ei, Rocky! Quer passear?"

**Sherlock**

_O sol - como de era para ser - estava bem alto quando ele acordou. Ele analisou o quarto em que tinha sido alocado, mal piscava, então olhou para a camiseta emprestada e as calças de pijama que estava vestindo. Suas roupas estavam desaparecidas. No seu lugar estava um par de toalhas e um bilhete dizendo que elas tinham sido levadas para lavanderia. Ele se levantou e se preparou para tomar um banho._

_Ele terminou de enxugar seu cabelo e correu os dedos pelos caracóis em seus cachos molhados e percebeu que um pente tinha sido posto na penteadeira. Ele passou rápido pelos cabelos e então cautelosamente se movimentou em direção do som que vinha da pequena cozinha. Ele espiou do canto, sem perceber que parecia um gato arisco._

_A mulher que se chamava de Sra. Hudson olhou para ele com um sorriso caloroso. "A água acabou de ferver", ela disse, "Venha tomar uma xícara de chpa. Eu sei que você gosta dos bons; é de Mariage Freres. A Sra. Turner da casa ao lado trouxe um pacote para mim da sua última viagem à Paris." Ela serviu o chá na xícara e deixou-o temperá-lo ao seu gosto. "Mas você já cresceu tomando chás desse tipo, hein?"_

_Sherlock balançou a cabeça, "Não. Eu nunca tinha tomado chá até o ano passado."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Um... amigo, eu acho... ele me comprou uma xícara de chá no Speedy, e foi assim que fui parar ali."_

_"O Speedy usa sachês comuns. Você partiu desses para o Palácio do Chá?"_

_"Sim, eu gostei o suficiente para querer experimentar mais e quando descobri que existiam variedades diferentes de chá e modos de infusão, eu fiquei interessado porque eu gosto de fazer experimentos e..." ele divagou, sabendo que nesse ponto as pessoas começavam a encará-lo com olhares de 'cale a boca agora'._

_Ela olhou para ele depois de colocar o leite no chá, "Continue"._

_Ele piscou. "Bem... quanto mais eu pesquisava, mais eu aprendia e cada vez tinham mais coisas para fazer experimentos... eu gostei disso."_

_"Este é seu hobby, então? Fazer experimentos?"_

_"Acho que sim..."_

_"Que tipo de experimentos você faz?"_

_"Na maioria dos casos tem a ver com crimes. Taxas de decomposição e de deterioração, coisas do tipo."_

_"Você se interessa por crimes?"_

_"Eu gosto de resolver enigmas," ele admitiu, se perguntando por que ela ainda não mandado ele se calar ainda, "Crimes em geral oferecem muitos enigmas. São tantas as variáveis envolvidas, não menos que as motivações das pessoas envolvidas, regularmente eu consigo enxergar padrões nas variáveis, mas preciso saber primeiro o que é que eu estou vendo."_

_Sra. Hudson assentiu com a cabeça e então perguntou, "Você é o menino que ajudou a Patrícia a descobrir o que tinha acontecido com o cachorrinho dela?"_

_Sherlock assentiu com a cabeça, "Sim, eles prenderam o culpado. Eu estava certo, era um assassino em série em formação, aperfeiçoando sua técnica antes de testar em pessoas. Ele estava processando sua segunda vítima humana quando o capturaram. Ele tinha acertado a jugular dessa vez, ela estava quase sem sangue quando a encontraram. Da última vez que recebi notícias ela ainda estava em estado crítico e não tinham certeza se ia sobreviver."_

_"Mas ela tem uma chance de lutar pela vida, graças a você. Ela foi a segunda vítima?"_

_Sherlock assentiu, "A primeira vítima está viva, porém muda. Eles não sabem se a laringe dela vai se recuperar o suficiente para ela falar."_

_Sra. Hudson balançava a cabeça pensativa, "Então duas meninas estão vivas por causa da sua paixão por enigmas. Seus pais devem estar orgulhosos." Ela parou um momento e então completou gentilmente, "Mas eles não estão, não é?". Sherlock desviou o olhar. "Aquele homem na televisão - ele tem alguma relação com você?"_

_Ele assentiu curtamente, "Meu pai."_

_"Ele te culpa pelos próprios problemas?" Ele encarou-a e ela esticou o braço para indicar levemente as marcas no braço dele. "Eu sei o que elas significam", ela disse e levantou a própria manga. Ele encarou as cicatrizes de pequenos cortes no braço fino e então olhou para cima, no rosto doce e gentil dela. "Tem gelo na fôrma", ela disse, acenando uma mão para trás dela, "Funciona bem e deixa menos marcas para serem questionadas". Então ele notou marcas fracas de leves queimaduras de gelo no antebraço dela e a encarou novamente._

_Ela suspirou com um sorriso triste, "Meu chute é que você não tem outra família e poucos amigos? Você estava dormindo no relento porque as coisas complicaram em cara, mas você não pode sair de lá porque é apenas um garoto, você tão tem habilidades, não pode se sustentar sozinho."_

_"Eu não posso sair porque não tenho para onde ir."_

_Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e ajeitou seus cachos. Ele a encarou, vendo agora o hematoma que estava desaparecendo por baixo da maquiagem. Ela sorriu fracamente, "Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer"._

**John**

Ele secou o suor da testa, bufando forte de cansaço. "Obrigado!" ele disse, pegando seu suco de caixinha de volta e puxando um gole longo pelo canudinho.

Greg apenas sorriu. Ele parecia muito entretido com isso. "Ei, eu trouxe uma coisa para você. Me empresta seu celular rapidinho." Ele pegou o celular e virou costas com costas com o dele. Os celulares apitaram quando o arquivo foi transferido entre eles. "Pronto! Abre seu aplicativo de música!"

John fez como foi pedido. Ele sorriu, levemente intrigado, quando ouviu o som de uma guitarra sendo tocada e aumentou o volume. "É você?"

Greg afirmou com a cabeça. "Não só eu. Espera um pouco."

"Você tem uma voz horrível," John riu depois de ouvir por um tempo.

"Vai te catar, minha voz é fantástica, eu sou o próximo Bono!"

"Está mais para próximo Psy," John brincou. Então a música chegou no intervalo e um violino docemente crescente se juntou à guitarra de Greg. O queixo de John caiu. "Isso é...?"

"Sim!" Greg exclamou, "Eu estou realmente surpreso que ele conhecia essa música, mas parece que o professor de violino dele ama 'Dust in The Wind' e faz todos os alunos aprenderem."

"É fantástico. Vocês dois. Bem, não a sua voz cantando, obviamente." Os dois riram. "Obrigado, Greg, isso é... Você não sabe o quanto significa para mim."

 

30 de Maio

**Sherlock**

_Nos últimos dias, ele aprendeu bastante sobre a mulher chamada Sra. Hudson. Ela era diferente de todos que ele já tinha encontrado antes. Se ela o achava estranho, ela parecia pensar que ele era interessante por causa disso. Ela interpretava seus discursos retóricos como entusiasmo e não como paranoia. E se ela não achava que ele era 'bom', ela também não pensava que ele estava errado._

_"Bem," ela disse com cuidadosa consideração. Ela escutou enquanto ele descrevia qual era a definição de um 'bom garoto' para seus pais, o que se resumia em fazer vista grossa e fingir que não ouviu, não se envolver, não falar sobre isso, não balançar o barco -- tudo o que Sherlock se sentia incapaz de fazer. "Certamente não é a maneira que eu fui educada, mas eu vejo cada vez mais disso hoje em dia."_

_"Eles dizem que eu não deveria falar de coisas que não me afetam."_

_"Mas elas afetam você." A boca de Sherlock se cerrou. "Elas te afetam muito, e é por isso que você não pode não se envolver."_

_"E então eu não estou sendo 'bonzinho'."_

_"Mas você está sendo **correto**. Você se envolve porque é a coisa certa a se fazer."_

**John**

"Harry?"

"...Johnny?"

".....Saindo?"

"......Sim. Você?"

"......... Sim. Para onde?"

".........Só, você sabe, fora."

"................. eu também."

"........ Então, acho que a gente podia ir juntos?"

"....... Sim. Você quer comer um sanduíche?"

"....... Sim."

"..... Ótimo."

"...Johnny?"

"Sim?"

"Obrigada."

**Sherlock**

_Ela também não parecia incomodada que ele tinha um 'amigo' que vivia no seu celular. Ou que ele tivesse feito o colégio a distância. Ou que ele estivesse fazendo a faculdade online também._

_Ela não era como as outras senhoras de meia idade que ele conhecia. Ela tinha aquela inteligência boba e os cachos fofinhos de permanente e por baixo das novelas e radionovelas dramáticas estava uma mente esperta que tinha o deduzido antes que ele tivesse a deduzido. Ela não era como as outras mulheres._

_John não era como os outros adolescentes._

_Até Greg tem sido diferente ultimamente._

_O que estava acontecendo?_

31 de Maio

**Molly**

**Ela ouviu o sino tocar e se virou, e então deu uma exclamação e pulou para trás quando viu que _ele_ estava parado ali. Ele se aproximou e depositou um objeto no balcão.**

**"Hm... O que é isso?"**

**"É um pendrive, óbvio."**

**"Ah, hm.. e é para..."**

**"Para você."**

**"É?"**

**"Por causa das suas informações a polícia foi capaz de prender o assassino de animais."**

**"Ah, hm... Que bom! ... Quero dizer, é terrível... saber que que o conhecia... Quero dizer, eu não _conhecia_ ele de fato, nós estávamos na mesma escola..." Ele se virou para ir embora. "Hm, o que tem no pendrive?"**

**"Obrigado."**

**E foi só isso. Ele saiu e novamente a porta do café tocou o sino quando se fechou atrás dele.**

**Curiosa, ela colocou o pendrive no notebook e olhou o conteúdo. Que presente mais estranho.**

1° de Junho

**Greg**

"Ei!"

"Greg! Oi, Rocky! Quem é um bom garoto? Siiiim. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você disse que seu turno termina às quatro, nós pensamos em vir buscar você. Foi ideia do Rocky."

"Haha, tenho certeza que foi. Obrigado, é muito legal da sua parte."

"Está tudo bem? Você parece meio para baixo."

John suspirou, "Eu queria poder dizer que as coisas estão melhores, mas elas não estão tã ruins quanto para algumas pessoas."

Greg concordou e então balançou a cabeça, "Deus, você também? E você é, tipo, o cara mais legal. Ei, um dos meus colegas vai fazer uma festa de aniversário essa noite, você quer vir juntos comigo?"

"Aí vai depender, eu tenho direito a café de consolação?"

"Haha! Todo café de consolação que você quiser!"

**Sherlock**

_"Sra. Hudson?" ele chamou, "Eles tinham o leite e os bolinhos, mas não encontrei o queijo que você tinha pedido. E eu trouxe comida para viagem, tudo bem?" Não teve resposta. "Sra. Hudson?" Ele abriu a porta do 221A e colocou a cabeça para dentro. "Sra. Hudson?"_

_Ela estava na mesa da cozinha. Ela estava suportando a cabeça com uma mão e parecia que tinha uma dor de cabeça terrível. "Sra. Hudson?" Então ele notou o fio de água correndo pelo cotovelo dela. Ele largou as sacolas e foi até ele. "Sra. Hudson?"_

_"Meu marido está voltando amanhã."_

_A mandíbula de Sherlock se cerrou, mas ele assentiu, "entendo"._

_"Ele viaja frequentemente a negócios, geralmente para os Estados Unidos. Eu coloco uma vela na janela quando for seguro para você voltar."_

_Sherlock piscou furiosamente para impedir as lágrimas de se formarem. Não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ele falou com os inquilinos do 221B -- eles tinham denunciado violência doméstica algumas vezes, mas a polícia foi inútil. As pessoas do 221C estavam de mudança depois que o Sr. Hudson as ameaçou. Não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer. Então ele preparou o chá e serviu a comida que trouxe e colocou o leite na geladeira._

_Seu celular apitou._

_"É o seu amigo?"_

_"Se você quiser, sim. Ele está em uma festa e está bêbado. Ele está entediado. Ele me manda mensagens tolas sobre tópicos que eu não tenho o menor interesse, mas do jeito que ele escreve as coisas são sempre interessantes. Aparentemente ele está com fome, ele é 100% batatas. Pelo menos eu acredito que é assim que supostamente eu deveria interpretar isso." Sra. Hudson riu. "Ah, Deus."_

_"O que foi?"_

_"Ele disse que a salsichas do coquetel podem ser genitálias cortadas. E também, creio eu, que ele está usando 'pina coladas' como um eufemismo para seu pênis."_

_Sra. Hudson se engasgou com o chá, mas não se sentiu ofendida. "Oh meu Deus!"_

_"Ele está em uma festa com o Greg," Sherlock disse e jogou os braços para o alto em desgosto, "Pronto, agora ele realmente **é** um amigo de um amigo que está em uma festa e sempre fica nos fundos trocando mensagem no celular. Aposto que está segurando um café de consolação." Sra. Hudson estava dando risinhos abafados agora._

_Eles comeram em silêncio por um tempo. Depois de um tempo, Sherlock disse, "Você disse que ele viaja com frequência para os Estados Unidos..." Ele tomou um gole de chá. Ele pensou que a Sra. Hudson partilhava de seu interesse em crimes, crimes cometidos nos EUA em particular, mas... "Por que você tem tanto interesse no noticiário americano?"_

_"Isso é... isso não é algo que eu deveria..."_

_"Sra. Hudson", ele interrompeu, "Quando eu era uma criança, eu vi minha tia avó levar um tiro na cabeça e no peito enquanto ela andava ao meu lado. Eu vi seu rosto se desfigurar quando a bala saiu. Eu limpei seu cérebro do meu rosto e vi o tecido se contorcer. Eu a vi cair na calçada e uma poça de sangue se formar sob meus pés. Eu vi a escória humana na reabilitação e nos abrigos e eu sei de suas histórias. Eu sei o que as pessoas pensam de suas crianças e de suas esposas e de seus parceiros. Eu me sinto mais à vontade nos abrigos que na escola, mesmo que não tenha segurança alguma lá. Existe muito pouco que me assusta, Sra. Hudson."_

_Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Toda vez que Henry vai ao exterior, uma menina desaparece. Algumas vezes eles encontram os corpos."_

_"E você acredita que isso não é uma coincidência."_

_"Eu... eu tenho quase certeza de que não é. A polícia da Flórida estava investigando o caso, mas tiveram que se coordenar com as forças policiais inglesas e toda burocracia envolvida... eles não conseguiram evidências suficientes para conectá-lo aos eventos."_

_Sherlock estava em silêncio, pensativo._

3 de Junho

**Mycroft**

_ Sherlock retornou para casa na noite anterior e se recusa a dizer onde esteve. _

_ Mamãe e Papai não pouparam tempo em descontar nele - o filho mais novo deles ficou sumido por uma semana e a única coisa que eles conseguiam fazer era repreendê-lo. Eles dizem ter se preocupado, o que Mycroft sabia que era mentira, dado que eles não tinham de fato procurado por ele. Não, eles pareciam bem satisfeitos que ele tinha sumido. _

_ Eles tinham repreendido Mycroft por não ter mantido Sherlock na linha. Eles deram um sermão sobre responsabilidade e dever. Eles fizeram questão de fazê-lo entender o quão desapontados eles estavam. Ele assentiu, concordou e aceitou sua falha e então retornou para seu quarto e prontamente vomitou tudo que tinha ingerido no dia. _

_ Sherlock tinha saído tarde da noite e retornou pálido e ameaçador. Ele foi para seu quarto e se recusou a sair. Não havia o som do violino nem o barulho das teclas do netbook. Ele não deu atenção para as batidas na porta de Mycroft nem para as mensagens de texto. _

_ Ele não sabia onde seu irmão menor tinha ido e não sabia o que ele tinha feito. Mas as coisas estavam ficando piores. _

_ Ele se lembrou da ferida e da seringa quebrada e estremeceu. _

**Sherlock**

_Ele se enrolou na cama e pressionou as mãos nos ouvidos, mas nada conseguia apagar as memórias dos berros abafados, do vidro estilhaçando, e das súplicas frenéticas de uma voz aguda._

5 de Junho

**John**

Harry estava na casa da namorada. Ele pegou o costume de passar algumas noites da semana ali. John não a culpava; os pais de sua namorada estavam sendo mais compreensivos que os Watsons.

A bebedeira do Pai estava se tornando um problema. Eles não tinham muito dinheiro para começo de conversa, eles não podiam suportar ele comprando tantos amarrados de cerveja. John sabia que não deveria levar para o lado pessoal, mas não conseguia evitar. Ele estava trabalhando horas que ele não podia perder do jeito que suas notas estavam caindo. Ele trabalhava para que sua família pudesse pagar comida e aluguel, não para que seu pai gastasse tudo em cerveja.

Ele andou rua abaixo, parando na esquina para olhar para as poucas estrelas visíveis através da poluição das luzes de Londres. Ele sabia o que Greg estava planejando, ele não era **tão** estúpido asim. Ele só esperava que ele não estivesse tão certo de que isso terminaria mal.

Ele só esperava que isso não fosse destruir sua amizade com Sherlock.

**Sherlock**

_Ele encarou o estojo de couro por um longo, longo tempo. Finalmente ele devolveu no esconderijo e foi pegar um cubo de gelo._

_Sra. Hudson estava certa. Isso ajudava._

6 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_(Quinta 11:45 - L.Entwistle)_

_Recebi seu pedido ref. Hudson. Farei o possível._

_(Quinta 13:40 - L.Entwistle)_

_Recebi notícia do hospital. A segunda vítima do Bankhurst faleceu._

_(Quinta 14:17 - L.Entwistle)_

_Acusação atualizada para assassinato de primeiro grau. Promotor acredita que as evidências são suficientes para condenar._

7 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_Ele passou todos os dias dessa semana pesquisando todas as histórias que a Sra. Hudson havia apontado para ele e cruzando-as com a tabela de viagens do Sr. Hudson que a Sra. Hudson tinha providenciado para ele. Havia outros, não apenas nos EUA, mas era para lá que ele viajava mais frequentemente. Ela estava certa, definitivamente havia um padrão. Ele tinha falado com a Inspetora Detetive Entwistle ontem e ele tinha prometido providenciar o que fosse possível._

_E agora ele tinha que lidar com a idiotice que seu irmão e seu amigo estúpido tinham inventado._

**John**

Ele sabia disso, ele simplesmente SABIA que ia terminar em desastre, ele **disse** para o Greg deixar isso para lá, ele **sabia** que não deveria aceitar a sugestão estúpida e olhe só no que deu! Levou um bolo e foi humilhado com nada mais do que um pendrive para mostrar seus esforços.

Ele caminhou para casa se sentido um idiota. E ele ainda vestiu seu terno. Droga! E o que ele quis dizer com, 'ele não queria ser como a Ella', sério, o que raios ele quis dizer com isso?? Sherlock não era uma garota com obsessão por cavalos! Sherlock tinha suas obsessões sim, mas ele gostava de crimes, chá e violinos, não de cavalos.

... John ficou com repulsa da menina com obsessão por cavalos. Ele não queria sair com ela de novo. Ele parou de repente onde estava, realizando de súbito. _"Eu estou ficando envolvido nisso... Você se tornou algo que eu não consigo imaginar me afastando... Eu não quero ser outra Ella..."_ **Ele entendeu!**

Mas Sherlock tinha conversado excitadamente sobre chás e experimentos e crimes e John não tinha ficado entediado. Não, ele tinha ficado interessado. Ele se interessou por música clássica devido à paixão de Sherlock pelo violino. Ele expandiu seu vocabulário. Ele melhorou suas habilidades com tricô e tinha planos de fazer outro cachecol. Ele já tinha comprado a lã - a mesma lã macia, dessa vez um azul escuro que tinha cativado John e Greg insistiu que iria destacar os olhos de Sherlock. As obsessões de Sherlock haviam expandido o mundo de John.

Ele suspirou e colocou sua chave na fechadura e adentrou a casa. Ele se despiu do terno e o pendurou, depois vestiu seu pijama. Então ele colocou o pendrive no notebook e olhou os arquivos.

Tinham programas de mapeamento da mente. Tinham e-books sobre técnicas de estudo e hábitos de pensar. Tinham arquivos de texto descrevendo algo chamado de palácio da memória e algo chamado sala romana. Tinham programas kanban e pomodoro e PDFs de gerenciamento de tempo.

E tinha música. Várias peças de música clássica, algumas que John reconhecia, mas outras que ele não conseguia nomear. A maioria era um violino em solo.

Tinha um 'leia-me' descrevendo como música do período Barroco foi comprovada no auxílio da concentração e criatividade. E continuava descrevendo os programas e as técnicas e todas as maneiras de utilizar as ferramentas para melhorar os hábitos de estudo de John. Estava assinado "-SH".

John encarou. Greg tinha dito: Sherlock é ríspido e arisco e poderia ser um estúpido às vezes - mas ele retribuía, de modos que contassem de verdade. Ele pode não aparecer para a formatura de John, mas ele faria com que John tivesse uma.

**Sherlock**

_Isso doía. Ele tentou ignorar, mas não conseguia. **John.** Sua foto no Facebook não fazia jus a ele. Ele parecia bem melhor com um rosto amigável e aberto, cabelos banhados pelo sol, bagunçados deliberadamente até que ficassem em pé como espinhos de porcos-espinho. Ele parecia terrível num terno -- ele parecia tenso, desconfortável. Seu comportamento era um que ficaria bem mais confortável em um suéter ou no máximo, um casaco esportivo e um boné._

_Oh..... essa sim era uma imagem bem melhor..._

_Ele se sacudiu e continuou seu caminho. Maldito Greg e sua mania de se intrometer! Quem ele pensa que é, o Mycroft?? Claramente seu irmão mais velho tem sido uma péssima influência nele. Ele não podia, **não podia** encontrar com John agora! Seria demais para ele. John iria se afastar dele, assim como ele tinha feito com a menina dos cavalos, e ele iria cortar Sherlock de sua vida e acabaria aí. Só tinha uma maneira de impedir que isso acontecesse._

_Ele caminhou até a Rua Baker e viu uma vela acesa na janela do 221A._

_"Sra. Hudson?"_

_Ela olhou para frente e sorriu para ele, a covinha incapaz de se formar completamente devido ao inchaço na lateral de seu rosto. Água escorria de seu cotovelo. Se a visão de John tinha sido um soco no estômago, a visão da Sra. Hudson era uma cotovelada no maxilar._

_"Henry foi para Paris par o final de semana", ela disse suavemente, "Ele estará de volta na segunda"._

_Sherlock engoliu seco. "Ele tem feito os planejamentos de alguma maneira. Um celular pré-pago é mais provável. É um tiro no escuro, mas ele deve estar usando números descartáveis..."_

_Sra. Hudson mordeu a articulação do dedo pensativa. "Eu acho que eu sei. Ele deve ter isso em Paris com ele agora."_

_"Eu encontrei outras evidencias e a detetive Entwistle tem estado em contato com a investigação na Flórida. Mas, na Flórida existe a pena de morte; ele não seria julgado na Flórida, seria? As autoridades inglesas não iriam permitir isso."_

_"Ah, Henry é da Flórida, ele tem dupla cidadania."_

_"Se ele for acusado na Flórida, ele poderia encarar a pena de morte."_

_Sra. Hudson ficou em silencio por um bom tempo. "Eu também não sou uma boa pessoa, Sherlock", ela sussurrou, "Pessoas boas não pensam o que eu estou pensando agora."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando traduzi isso eram altas hora da madrugada, fiz uma revisão mas se encontrarem palavras engraçadas me avisem! ;)


	21. Capítulo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft não estava certo se ele seria capaz de aguentar seu irmãozinho ser o brinquedinho de uma raposa velha.

8 de Junho 

**Sherlock**

_"Você provavelmente está pensando que eu sou tolo."_

_"Se você não estava pronto, você não estava pronto", Sra. Hudson disse suavemente, "Se como as coisas estão agora deixa os dois felizes, isso é o que importa."_

_Sherlock ergueu a cabeça de suas mãos e olhou para ela com aquela expressão perplexa que ela já esperava. Ele encarou a xícara novamente. "Eu só... eu não quero arriscar e ele perceber como eu sou de verdade e não querer mais nada a ver comigo. Eu tentei cortar relações com ele, isso poderia acontecer, mas..."_

_"Mas??"_

_Ele desviou o olhar, "... já era tarde demais para mim. Eu já estava envolvido, não importava o quanto eu tentasse não estar."_

_"Ele completa uma necessidade em você, então." Ele ficou surpreso com isso e encarou-a. "Quando que você percebeu que você tinha ficado 'envolvido', como você diz?"_

_Ele desviou o olhar de novo. "... Quando meu pai esmagou meu notebook," ele admitiu, "Quando eu pensei que tudo aquilo pelo o que eu tinha trabalhado tanto havia sido destruído."_

_"E o que o John fez?"_

_"Eu......" Ele ficou em silêncio, incapaz de olhar para ela. Ele a sentiu pegar sua mão entre as dela e olhou para frente -- sua manga tinha se erguido o suficiente para revelar partes das pequenas cicatrizes que decoravam a parte interna de seu braço. "Eu..... tentei......... Eu preparei uma mistura de cocaína para uma overdose", ele admitiu a final._

_Sra. Hudson simplesmente assentiu e pressionou sua mão. "E o John?"_

_Novamente aquela expressão perplexa que a fez sorrir por dentro. "Ele... ele estava me mandando mensagens, ele não sabia... ele..... ou de alguma forma ele sabia e ele... ..... implorou para que eu ficasse. ....... Nunca ninguém quer que eu fique. Só o John."_

_O silêncio se estendeu, mas não era desconfortável como ele esperava. "Eu fico feliz que você tenha dado ouvidos a ele", Sra. Hudson disse finalmente e sorriu, "Porque agora eu tenho alguém com quem conversar sobre essas coisas, alguém que compreenda". E sua cabeça se ergueu e ele encarou-a, como se isso nunca tivesse passado por ele. Ela aproximou sua cadeira e abriu os braços, "Venha aqui"._

_Sherlock debruçou nela e a abraçou e deixou que ela afagasse seu cabelo._

**Mycroft**

_ Era uma tarde nublada e francamente sombria, o que convinha com o humor de Mycroft. Confie em Greg para entender tudo errado. Se ele tivesse escutado a sugestão de Mycroft tudo teria terminado bem, mas não, ele tinha muitas noções românticas e acabou se deixando levar. Sherlock não tinha voltado para casa na noite passada e nem ele ou John estavam falando com Greg. _

_ No momento, Mycroft também não se sentia muito inclinado a falar com ele também. Ele estava seguindo seu caminho, descendo a rua Baker, em direção da alfaiataria na Chittern para buscar seu novo terno, ignorando o toque de seu celular. Ele checou brevemente para ter certeza de que não era outra pessoa e olhou para frente bem a tempo de notar um casaco Belstaff muito familiar. _

_ "É apenas o lixo de outras pessoas que elas não tiveram coragem de se jogar fora", Sherlock bufou. _

_ "Bem, o lixo de uns é o tesouro de outros", disse a mulher ao lado dele, dando tapinhas carinhosos em seu braço. Ela aparentava ter idade próxima da Mamãe, mas Mycroft não a reconhecia. _

_ "Eu ainda não vejo a razão disso." _

_ "A razão, meu querido, é sair do meu apartamento sufocante um pouco. Um pequeno passeio é um ótimo exercício." _

_ "Creio que sim", Sherlock resmungou mas em um tom bem-apessoado que Mycroft nunca tinha ouvido antes. Sherlock levantou o olhar e o viu, "O que **você** está fazendo aqui?" _

_ "Estou a caminho de coletar meu novo terno", Mycroft respondeu, "É bom te ver também, irmãozinho". _

_ A mulher olhou para frente e sorriu, "Ah, você dever ser o Mycroft! Sherlock mencionou você." _

_ Mycroft tentou não rolar os olhos, "Tenho certeza que sim." _

_ "Eu sou a Sra. Hudson, querido, prazer em te conhecer. Nós estávamos passando pelas vendas de garagem, não estávamos? Sherlock toma conta de mim já que meu marido fica muito tempo no exterior." _

_ "Isso é... gentil da parte dele", Mycroft disse com um olhar duvidoso para seu irmão, que deu de ombros com uma expressão que o desafiava a comentar algo a mais. Tinha algo protetor também, e a mulher - Sra. Hudson - falava com afeição, mas não aparentava nada mais carnal do que aquilo. Graças a Deus, Mycroft não estava certo de que seria capaz de aguentar seu irmãozinho ser o brinquedinho de uma raposa velha! _

_ "Ele é tão gentil e é um prazer tê-lo por perto." Mycroft resistiu a vontade de perguntar 'Nós estamos falando do mesmo Sherlock, certo?' mas com muita dificuldade. "Você nos acompanha para o chá então?" _

_ Ah, ele **com certeza** gostaria muito de tomar um chá com essa matrona de meia idade que pensava que seu irmãozinho era uma criança agradável, e descobrir que tipo de encenação Sherlock estava fazendo e com que propósito - mas o brilho de advertência nos olhos de seu irmão o fizeram parar. Aquilo era... alguma coisa. Ele não sabia com interpretar isso. Isso o lembrava de uma criança com seu brinquedo preferido que temia que fosse tomado dele. _

_ Então ele lembrou que ele já tinha visto aquele olhar antes, quando a existência de John foi descoberta. "Muito obrigado pelo convite, no entanto eu tenho um horário marcado e eu não posso deixar o alfaiate esperando", Mycroft defletiu e seu irmão menor relaxou. Ele disse suas despedidas e seguiu caminho, olhando para trás uma vez para ver a porta do apartamento fechando atrás de seu irmão.  _

**_ Muito _ ** _ interessante. Ele pegou o celular para ligar para Greg, mas então lembrou que não estava falando com ele. _

__

9 de Junho

**Greg**

Ninguém me ama, todos me odeiam.

Vou para o jardim comer minhocas.

.....

Acho que vou sair para comer panquecas mesmo. Me desculpe, pessoal, vocês podem viver.

12 de Junho

**John**

"... Johnny?"

"... Sim."

"... Você está bem?"

"...... Não."

"....... Você parece com alguém que perdeu o melhor amigo."

"....... Eu acho que perdi mesmo."

 

13 de Junho

**John**

Assassino de animais? Tinha um assassino de animais? Sherlock nunca mencionou um assassino de animais, mencionou? Ele pensou, tentando se lembrar, e colocou outro pão na grelha.

"Ei, você está de volta! É bom de te ver de novo!" John olhou para frente e viu a gerente se aproximando de uma cliente. "John, faça um macchiato, sim?"

Ele assentiu e foi fazer como instruído.

"Ei, John, como está a aberração?"

Ah. Sally Donavan, bem o que ele não precisava. "Da última vez que eu falei com ele, ele estava se sentindo um pouco rouco." Ha ha. Ele entregou o macchiato pelo balcão para a menina loira com que a gerente estava conversando e então foi para a sala dos fundos para seu intervalo.

 

14 de Junho

**Greg**

** " ** Chocolate de consolação?"

John olhou para ele com hostilidade, mas aceitou o copo de papel oferecido e tomou um gole do líquido doce e quente. Estava chovendo, mas isso nunca foi um impedimento para partidas de rúgbi.

"Obrigado", ele grunhiu, "Eu ainda estou bravo com você."

"Eu sei", Greg suspirou, "Todos estão. Sherlock não está falando comigo, você não está falando comi e até o Mycroft não retorna minhas ligações. Eu tentei comer minhocas, mas elas têm um gosto terrível então eu me puni com panquecas gordurosas no lugar."

"Eu te disse que não ia dar certo."

"Eu sei."

"Eu disse para você respeitar a privacidade dele."

"Eu sei."

"E você não me escutou."

"Eu sei,"

"Você realmente comeu minhocas?"

"Hmmmm taaaaaal-vez"

"Por que você tirou uma foto minha agora?"

"Por nada."

"Bem, não mostre para o Sherlock. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não que pensar sobre mim nesse momento."

**Sherlock**

_Sherlock encarou enquanto a imagem se revelava na tela de seu celular, com a legenda "Concurso de Camiseta Molhada". Era John, encharcado na chuva, vestindo shorts de rúgbi e uma camiseta, sacudindo água de seu cabelo molhado. O tecido encharcado da camiseta grudado no seu peito, drapeando através dos músculos e grudando em mamilos rígidos pelo frio, as linhas de dobra delineando o comprimento de seu torso, encaminhando os olhos para baixo onde os shorts definiam a parte de cima de uma coxa musculosa e **DE ONDE RAIOS ISSO TUDO ESTÁ VINDO?!?**_

_Ele desligou a tela do celular e sacudiu a cabeça, espantado. O que **raios** Greg estava pensando!? Claramente ele tem lido muitas novelas românticas. Ele sacudiu a cabeça novamente e tentou se concentrar novamente nos deveres da faculdade._

_... Será que John estava usando uma coquilha? ... certeza que não estava... Ele sacudiu a cabeça de novo e resistiu severamente a vontade de checar a foto, então enfiou o celular no bolso e tentou se concentrar._

_Ele faria Greg pagar por isso. De alguma maneira._

15 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_Ele passou o dia com a Sra. Hudson, acompanhando-a enquanto ela fazia seus afazeres, visitava seu escriturário e assessor de pequenos negócios._

_"Os pequenos casos serão seu ganha pão", Sra. Hudson tinha dito._

_"A maioria deles seria resolvido em três minutos se as pessoas prestassem atenção."_

_"Mas a maioria das pessoas não conseguem prestar atenção da maneira que você consegue", ela respondeu, "É por isso que elas virão até você"._

_"Entediante", ele bufou._

_Sra. Hudson sorriu, "Para você, sim. Para eles, são importante o suficiente para virem até você, então você deveria cobrar uma taxa apropriada pelo seu tempo"._

_"E é aí que eu entro", o escriturário tinha dito. O que se seguiu, mesmo que desinteressante, certamente valeu a pena._

_Agora ele estava sentado no sofá em casa, se dessintonizando de mais uma sessão de 'chame o Sherlock até o tapete e discutam sobre ele como se ele não estivesse aqui' com o Mycroft pairando nos fundos._

_Ele cerrou os olhos e se lembrou da Sra. Hudson cobrindo sua bochecha com a mão e dizendo "O lixo de um é o tesouro de outro", antes de enlaçá-lo em um abraço._

 

16 de Junho

**John**

"Eu ainda não estou perdoado?"

John pegou a toalha com Greg e limpou o suor e as marcas de grama do rosto, "Não até que ele me ligue ou retorne alguma das minhas mensagens".

"Suco de caixinha de desculpas?" John bufou, mas aceitou. "Foi uma ótima partida."

John concordou, "Sim, o time está começando a se entrosar. Seria bom se nós conseguíssemos **vencer** de fato algum dia".

"Ha ha!"

"Deixa eu me trocar e você pode me pagar outro café de consolação."

"Claro", Greg concordou. Quando John voltou eles saíram juntos. Eles estavam passando perto de uma das clínicas quando um feixe amarelo chamou a atenção de Greg. Ele cutucou John e apontou com um sorriso, "Cena de crime! Quer apostar quanto que Você-Sabe-Quem está por perto?"

"Jesus, Greg...!" Mas Greg já estava indo em direção e John não pôde evitar em segui-lo.

A mulher que parecia ser quem estava no comando se virou quando eles se aproximaram, "Me desculpe, rapazes, mas a área é restrita".

"Eu sei, me desculpe. Nós só tínhamos a esperança que um amigo nosso estivesse por perto. Ele tem um certo interesse em investigações policiais."

Os olhos da detetive brilharam por um momento, "Você pode descrevê-lo?"

"Hm, alto, cabelos escuros, olhos azuis bem claros, geralmente está com um casaco escuro..."

"Nome?" Ela estava sorrindo agora.

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Vocês se desencontraram por causa de meia hora", a detetive riu, "Eu sou a Inspetora Detetive Entwistle, quem são vocês?"

"Greg Lestrade", Greg estendeu a mão, "E esse é nosso amigo, John Watson".

"Prazer em conhecê-los, Greg, John... Então, que tipo de trabalhos vocês querem quando terminarem o colégio?"

"O seu!" Greg disse abruptamente e logo ruborizou, "Hm, quero dizer... Eu quero ser um detetive."

"Que entusiasmo", ela disse, "Amigo do Sherlock, tem prestado atenção nele?"

"Sim, senhora!"

"Ótimo! - aquele garoto é um prodígio, você vai aprender tanto com ele quanto você vai aprender no departamento."

"Vou sim, senhora!"

"Pronto para ficar irritado e para receber abusos verbais de pessoas que esperam que você saque uma varinha mágica do nada e pronto resolva o crime?" ela estava sorrindo.

"Sim, senhora!"

"Bom, então você talvez tenha sucesso nesse campo. Aqui está meu cartão. Me avise quando se alistar, vou te recomendar." Ela se virou para o John, "Então você é o famoso John".

John piscou. "Hm... eu não sei nada sobre 'famoso'..."

"Sherlock mencionou você algumas vezes", a detetive disse, "Você o faz rir com as mensagens".

John piscou novamente. "Ele disse o quê?"

"E vi acontecer. Então, quais são seus planos futuros?"

"Hm, médico, militar", John balbuciou, pego desprevenido.

"Ótimo", ela disse, "Muito bem, garotos, tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Tenho um caso para concluir. Tudo terminado, mas agora é a papelada."

Greg não pôde evitar, "Sherlock resolveu?"

"Ha! Não, nós já tínhamos concluído quando ele chegou."

"Aposto que ele ficou irritado."

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Na verdade não."

"Sherlock vai se alistar também?" John interrompeu.

O sorriso da detetive ficou triste e ela negou com a cabeça, "Ele não pode."

"Ah..... por causa das...? Ah, entendo."

"O mais próximo disso para ele é detetive particular", a inspetora detetive continuou, "Seria uma pena todo aquele talento ser desperdiçado. Muito bem, rapazes, hora de vocês irem, tenho trabalho a fazer."

"Sim, senhora! Obrigado, senhora!" Greg começou a andar de costas, ainda acenando, e tropeçou no meio-fio, quase torcendo o tornozelo.

"Nossa, será que você pode olhar por onde anda?"

"Ah, sim, claro, haha, desculpa."

Eles seguiram para o café, mas John não estava prestando atenção no que Greg estava tagarelando tão animado. Ele estava pensando no Sherlock.

9 de Junho

**John**

"Dois cappuccinos, um chá gelado, e um macchiato", John disse, passando os copos pelo balcão, "Bom apetite". Ele se virou quando o grupo de mulheres jovens se direcionaram para mesa. Ele se virou para ajudar o próximo cliente, mas casualmente olhava de volta para o grupo, agora em um conversa mais intensa e falando com as mãos.

"Aha, ali está a Peggy." John olhou para frente quando a gerente se aproximou, "John, você deu a ela um macchiato?" Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Você cobrou dela?"

"Me desculpe, não era para ter cobrado?"

"Não não, tudo bem, eu a reembolso depois, está tudo bem. Ela era uma cliente regular aqui, só isso. Ela parou de vir e eu pensei que ela tinha se mudado ou algo do tipo, mas parece que ela estava no hospital, ela tem sorte de estar viva."

"Ah, nossa, sério?" John virou a cabeça para ver o pequeno grupo. Então ele percebeu que elas não estavam apenas gesticulando, elas estavam **falando** com as mãos de verdade, "Ah, elas estão usando sinais?"

"Sim, esse é o motivo pelo qual ela estava no hospital. Algum lunático a atacou, cortou a garganta dela e quase a matou, mas agora a caixa vocal dela está destruída."

"Ah, nossa!"

"O quê? A aberração finalmente teve um surto?"

John engasgou. "De que buraco você saiu, Sally? Eu vivo dizendo para você, o Sherlock estuda crimes para **resolvê-los**." Ele não notou as cabeças se virando no grupo da mesa.

"Você ainda não encontrou com ele de verdade, não é?", ela disse com sarcasmo, "Acredite em mim, Sherlock Homes **não** é o que você pensa que ele é. Ele é uma aberração e um esquisito e guarde minhas palavras, um dia ele vai estar pisando num corpo porque ele o colocou ali!"

"O que foi isso?"

"Ela disse Sherlock Holmes?"

"O que você está dizendo sobre o Sherlock?"

John olhou para frente e notou que eles estavam cercados pelo grupo das jovens. A menina loira para quem ele tinha entregado o macchiato estava no centro do grupo, sua respiração pesada, direcionando os olhos para as cicatrizes recentes em seu peito, rosto e pescoço. "Você conhece o Sherlock?" ele perguntou.

As mãos da menina começaram a se mexer nervosamente. "Ela disse que ele disse à polícia onde encontrá-la! Ela disse que ele salvou a vida dela!" suas amigas traduziram. Tão cedo a menina com cicatrizes ficou sem vocabulário e sacou um caderninho. Ela começou a escrever, a caneta pressionando o papel.

"'Sherlock Holmes descobriu a ligação com o cara que estava matando animais'", John leu, "Oh, Deus, o assassino de animais! Minha colega disse que Sherlock veio falar com ela, no final das contas, parece que ela tinha ido para mesma escola que o cara! ela disse que Sherlock usou o truque do palácio da memória para ajudá-la a lembrar o nome do cara e foi assim que resolveram o caso!"

"'Diga à sua amiga que ela salvou minha vida, assim como Sherlock Holmes'", John lia enquanto a caneta apunhalava o papel, rasgando alguns pedaços, "'Ele me visitou no hospital e me ensinou um pouco de linguagem de sinais, eu não sei se eu vou conseguir falar de novo, mas estou viva e aprendendo sinais e você não tem direito de falar assim dele ou xingá-lo, ele não é uma aberração, ele é um anjo.'"

"Não vou discutir com você", John disse à ela, "Ele é meu melhor amigo. Eu acho que ele é fascinante e... bem, nesse momento, eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de dizer isso."

"'Ele é um anjo e sua amiga também, eu estou viva hoje graças aos seus amigos.'"

John piscou lentamente, sentindo sua garganta fechando. "Olha, eu... bem, eu não te culpo se você decidir não vir mais aqui... mas se você vier, você poderia me ensinar linguagem de sinais? Eu vou me alistar no exército para me tornar médico e ouvi dizer que problemas na audição são bem comuns."

A menina olhou para ele e então olhou feio para Sally - então ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Você pode ter seu intervalo agora, John", a gerente disse baixinho, "Sally, uma palavrinha no meu escritório por favor..."

 

10 de Junho

**John**

"Quer dar uma volta?"

"Eu tenho uma partida daqui a pouco, sabe."

"Eu sei. Ando com você até lá." John deu de ombros, mas caminhou ao lado de Greg. "Ele já te respondeu?"

"Não. Você?"

"Não. Mas qualquer hora ele vai. Ele só leva um pouco mais de tempo que a maioria das pessoas para se acalmar."

"Acho que ele já desencanou de mim", John suspirou, "Acho que dessa vez é para valer."

"Você não desistiu antes. Não vai desistir agora."

"E isso está vindo do Greg, o conselheiro de merda". Greg riu e John deu um sorriso. Eles dobraram uma esquina que John não estava muito familiarizado e perguntou, "Onde estamos indo?"

"Tem uma coisa que eu quero mostrar para você."

"O quê?"

"Só me siga."

John suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Mesmo assim e seguiu Greg até que foi levado para frente da porta da casa antiga mais elegante que John já tinha visto em Londres. Ele olhou ao redor e Greg tocou a campainha.

A porta de abriu e revelou o rosto de uma criada. "Olá", Greg disse com polidez, "Sherlock está?" John sentiu seu coração descer para o estômago. A mulher se virou sem dizer nada, mas sinalizou para que entrassem. Ele olhou em volta, sentindo-se fora de contexto, e tentou manter seus sapatos surrados no tapete.

"Quem era?"

"Alguém procurando pelo Sherlock. Provavelmente é a polícia novamente." O som das vozes de mulheres se aproximando fez John se virar para ver e viu uma mulher mais velha que sua mãe se aproximando. "Ah... é o menino Lestrade", ela bufou, "Achei que fosse a polícia". Ela parecia desapontada com isso, quase que irritada. Então ela virou o olhar para John com escárnio pouco escondido, "O que você trouxe com você?"

"Esse é um amigo de Sherlock, John. John, essa é a Sra. Holmes."

John quase perdeu sua entrada. "Hm, olá. Prazer em conhecê-la."

Ela olhou para mão oferecida como se tivesse piolhos. "Ah... sim. Aquele que tricotou aquele... cachecol, suponho que era para ser um."

"Ele não se parece muito com um, não é?" John encolheu; uma pequena e velha senhora bisbilhotava no canto. Aparentemente ela pensava que estava sussurrando. "Sherlock finalmente arruma um amigo e isso é o melhor que ele consegue fazer?"

"Sim, Mãe", a Sra. Holmes disse, "Perdoem a Vovó, sua audição não é mais a mesma".

"Parece que alguma coisa arrastou ele de um bueiro!"

Sra. Holmes colocou um sorriso polido no rosto, "Sherlock não está no momento..."

"Ou por um bueiro."

"Ah. Você sabe onde ele está?" Greg perguntou, só para ver os lábios da Sra. Holmes se contorcerem.

"Ele sempre está por aí, se metendo em encrencas." Seu tom implicava que de alguma forma isso era culpa do Greg. "Ultimamente ele tem fugido de casa, deixando todos preocupados... Sem dúvidas ele deve estar... 'experimentando' de novo". Seu olhar se direcionou pontualmente em John e logo desviou. John ficou pálido.

"Ah. Bem, quando ele voltar, você pode entregar isso para ele? É para um dos cursos da faculdade dele. Eu achei em uma loja de livros usados. É a versão do ano passado então ainda deve ser útil."

"Usado?" A voz da Sra. Holmes transbordava desdém. Ela acenou para que a empregada pegasse o livro de segunda mão potencialmente infeccioso ou explosivo. "Quão... gentil da sua parte. Mas devo admitir que isso deva ser natural da sua pessoa." Seu olhar se direcionou a John novamente, "E você". John manteve o controle sobre seu maxilar.

"Ele certamente não é de qualidade, não é? Nós nunca esperamos muito de Sherlock e sua escolha de 'amigos' certamente comprova isso."

Então John sentiu a cólera queimar dentro dele e explodir. "Olha aqui!" ele gritou, "Ele pode ser o seu filho e o seu neto, mas ele é **meu** amigo e eu não vou ouvir vocês falando dele dessa maneira! Meus pais podem ser pobres, mas pelo menos eles me ensinaram alguns modos!"

As mulheres da família Holmes engasgaram de choque. "Como! Eu nunca...!"

"Bem, então talvez seja hora de!"

Sra. Holmes virou para Greg, "Saiam dessa casa agora! **Nunca** mais traga esse moleque insolente aqui!"

"Nem sonhando, senhora" Greg deu um sorriso zombando e os dois se retiraram prontamente. No final da caminhada, Greg virou para John e sorriu, "E foram só dez minutos!"

John estava tremendo. "Eu não... Aquela era... Aquela era a Mãe dele?"

"Sim!"

"Aquela era a Mãe dele! Ela é a **Mãe** dele!"

"E a Avó, sim!"

"Ela fala daquele jeito e é a **Mãe** dele!"

"E o Pai dele é dez vezes pior!"

"Oh, Deus..."

"Você viu como ela quis implicar que eu que levo Sherlock para o meio das encrencas? E ela praticamente de acusou de ser um traficante!"

"Por Deus, sim. Eu não posso acreditar. E as coisas que a senhora estava falando... Ela é a avó dele??"

"Eles dizem que ela não consegue controlar o tom de voz, mas eu sei que isso é tudo mentira. Aquela senhora sabe exatamente o que ela está falando. Ela não podia esperar até ficar velha o suficiente para usar essa desculpa."

"Deus... Eu pensei... Eu pensei que mães e avós deveriam **amar** seus filhos."

"Sim, bem... Eu acho que se os Holmes receberam esse aviso eles jogaram fora por ser comum demais."

John ficou em silêncio e eles voltaram a descer a rua. "... É tão óbvio assim que os meus pais..."

"Eles são **Holmes** , todos são desse jeito. Todos eles leem as pessoas como livros abertos." John olhou para si mesmo novamente. Greg parou e olhou para ele, "Elas te afetaram? Você não pode deixar elas te afetarem. Isso é o que eles fazem, eles pegam cada pedacinho de você e criticam e te fazem ser culpado de tudo."

"Jesus..."

"E você só teve dez minutos disso; Sherlock **cresceu** com isso."

"É... mesmo assim... Eu não sei..."

"Ei, **meu** Pai não é bom o suficiente para eles e ele gerencia o banco central!"

John piscou, "O quê, sério?"

"Sim, você não sabia? De qualquer maneira, aquilo era o que eu queria te mostrar. Eu queria que você visse porque eu aguento as besteiras do Sherlock."

"Sim", John concordou com a cabeça. Ele sentiu sua resolução se solidificar ainda mais; de **maneira alguma** ele iria desistir do Sherlock agora! "Sim. Obrigado. Oh, Deus..."

"'Cê  tá legal?"

"Eu - Deus - Uma vez eu perguntei para o Sherlock se ele não era abraçado quando criança. Eu falei brincando só..."

Greg balançou a cabeça em simpatia, "Sabe, eu realmente **não** ficaria surpreso".

**Sherlock**

_"... Elas são azul marinho com costura cinza, feitas de algodão. No momento estão fechadas. Existem duas manchas de experimentos anteriores que ficaram um pouco ativos demais; uma na parte superior esquerda e outra no meio da direita. Eu também coloquei fogo no canto esquerdo da cortina quando tinha nove anos."_

_"Estou fascinado."_

_"Satisfeito?"_

_"Sim."_

_"Bom--*" a boca de Sherlock se cerrou quando seu celular foi retirado com força de sua mão e a ligação foi cortada. Ele olhou para cima._

_"Você **nunca** mais falar com esse... **moleque** insolente novamente", seu pai rosnou, "Você me entendeu?"_

_"...Sim."_

_"Bom."_

_Ele observou enquanto seu pai acessava com facilidade seu celular e apagava o porco-espinho de sua lista de contatos, então jogou o celular de volta na cama de Sherlock. Quando o homem mais velho se retirou, Sherlock cerrou os olhos e se concentrou por um momento, então recolheu seu celular._

_Ele pegou seu casaco e desceu as escadas com força em direção à noite, se perguntando aonde ir se o abrigo estivesse lotado. Sr. Hudson estava em casa, então não haveria boas vindas na rua Baker e ele não tinha certeza se Greg iria tolerar ele aparecendo essa hora da noite. Talvez o tio Pete do Greg..._

_Ele notou centelha de uma vela vindo da oficina do jardim e hesitou. Mycroft costumava ficar do lado deles em tudo, mas Mycroft tem agido diferente desde janeiro. Mycroft aprovava John, mas ele iria continuar aprovando? Ele olhou ao redor e adentrou a oficina._

_Mycroft encarou com culpa, na metade de um pote de cobertura. Sherlock não disse nada e escorregou para se sentar na mangueira do jardim. "Papai apagou John do meu celular." Mycroft engoliu outra colherada de cobertura, pensativo. "Ele disse que eu estou proibido de falar com John novamente."_

_"Ele disse por quê?"_

_"Não."_

_"Greg estava me contando agora pouco", Mycroft disse, enterrando a colher no pote, " Aparentemente, John deu uma bronca na Mamãe e na Vovó. Ele estava te defendendo, Greg disse. Ele disse à elas que você era amigo dele e ele não ouviria elas falando mal de você. Bem rude e impertinente. Elas ficaram bem surpresas."_

_Sherlock bufou. Depois de um momento, ele perguntou, "Quando isso aconteceu?"_

_"Hoje à tarde, ao que parece." Outra colherada, então, " Eu não concordo com o Papai". Sherlock levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa. "Eu acredito que John tem sido bom para você. Eu acho que você tem se beneficiado dessa relação. Nós já testemunhamos o que acontece quando você fica sem contato dele." Ele mexeu a colher pela cobertura. "Eu tenho o número del decorado. Se você me passar seu celular..."_

_"Eu também. Eu já salvei de novo. Tenho que desistir do ícone bobo, porém."_

_"É uma pena. Eu até que gostava daquele porco-espinho."_

_"... Eu também."_

21 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_"Eu não compreendo."_

_Sra. Hudson olhou para frente, tirando a atenção do quebra-cabeça. Sr. Hudson estava no trabalho em seu escritório em Londres, então Sherlock apareceu com a desculpa de trazer bolinhos. "O que você não compreende, querido?"_

_"Por que isso não o **incomoda?** " Sherlock perguntou melancolicamente, "Todos acham que eu sou uma aberração e tudo o que eu faço é errado e eles acham que as coisas que me interessam são estranhas e os deixam assustados, mas **ele** não tem medo! Ele disse que poderia me ouvir falando sobre elas por horas! Ele age como se estivesse tudo bem e eu não compreendo o **porquê**!" Abruptamente ele estava em pé, marchando e elipses, chacoalhando as mãos e eventualmente puxando os cabelos. "Até você! Você pegou esse costume de me chamar com apelidos carinhosos e você diz que eu sou gentil e você diz que eu sou agradável e eu não sou **agradável** , eu não funciono assim e eu desisti de tentar ser 'agradável', mas você diz que eu sou e o John também diz e eu simplesmente não compreendo!"_

_Sra. Hudson tomou um gole de chá, pensativa. Então ela pegou uma peça do quebra-cabeça. "Aqui está uma peça estranha", ela disse e depositou-a na seção que ela estava montando, "ela não se encaixa aqui. É uma peça de borda, então não vai encaixar em qualquer lugar. Ela parece pertencer a esse canto, mas não se encaixa. Ela precisa encontrar as peças com que ela encaixa."_

_"As peças com as quais ela se encaixa." Sherlock corrigiu automaticamente._

_Sra. Hudson apenas ondulou a mão no ar. "Vamos tentar... aqui. Pronto - viu? Ela se encaixa perfeitamente. Ela não precisa mudar, só precisa encontrar onde ela pertence." Sherlock não disse nada. "Você sabe por que eu vou em vendas de garagem e brechós?"_

_"Não. Não posso ver o atrativo. É apenas lixo e coisas sem utilidade."_

_"Basicamente sim", ela disse, "Mas às vezes eu encontro algo fora do comum. Eu gosto de colecionar coisas diferentes. Talvez John também goste."_

_Sherlock digeriu por alguns momentos, "Então eu estou no meio de um cabo de guerra entre armários de bugigangas?"_

_Ela riu, "Ah, tenho certeza que nós conseguimos compartilhar". Ela esticou o braço para pegar a mão dele e apertar de leve, "Diamantes com defeitos ainda são diamantes, Sherlock. Alguns de nós damos mais valor aos que têm seus defeitos."_

_~_

_Ele estava se preparando para sair; Sr. Hudson estaria de volta logo com a proximidade da hora de pico. Ele tinha acabado de vestir o casaco e beijar a bochecha da Sra. Hudson quando seu celular tocou o alerta de mensagens. Ele leu... e então deu um grito alto e pulou e girou no ar, **"SIM!!!!!"**_

_Sra. Hudson sorriu, "O que foi, querido?"_

_"A Inspetora Detetive Entwistle, ela tem um homicídio triplo em uma cidade do interior, ela quer que eu dê uma olhada, ela disse que tem vários fatores que podem acabar levando as pessoas à conclusões erradas, é uma ótima oportunidade para treinar, ela vai levar alguns estagiários amanhã de manhã e quer que eu me junte a eles, ela vai me buscar amanhã às cinco, **SIM!!** " Ele segurou a Sra. Hudson pela cintura e a ergueu e rodou no ar._

_"Sherlock!" Ela riu e tirou o cabelo que tinha caído na frente do rosto quando ele a colocou no chão de volta. "Olhe só para você, todo feliz... Isso não é decente!" Ele se recolheu e a encarou... Então percebeu que ela estava apenas brincando com ele e sorriu. "Claro que você está feliz, que ótima oportunidade para você apurar suas habilidades", ela sorriu, "Essa detetive claramente vê o valor em você. Faça seu melhor amanhã."_

_Ele inclinou para beijar sua bochecha novamente, "Eu vou, Sra. Hudson."_

22 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_"Você saber que dar risadinhas em uma cena de crime é muito suspeito, certo?"_

_Ele se virou para ver a Inspetora Detetive Entwistle sorrindo atrás dele e ele sorriu, "Meu amigo acha que nós devemos interrogar o ganso"._

_"Hmm. Ele **tem** agido de maneira suspeita", ela concordou, "Mas os ferimentos não são consistentes com o bico de um ganso"._

_"Pode ser um ganso muito esperto e ter segurado a faca com o bico."_

_"E o ângulo de incisão?"_

_"É um ganso, ele tem asas - talvez ele pairou?"_

_"Aí seria um beija-flor."_

_"Talvez ele subiu em alguma coisa?"_

_Eles riram juntos e a inspetora inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "Então? O que você acha?"_

_"74% certo de que foi a viúva."_

_"Você estaria então 74% mais perto que qualquer um dos estagiários, então", ela provou, "Mas 26% longe"._

_"Ainda falta alguma coisa."_

_"Sim!"_

_"Droga!" Sherlock sorriu, "Esse é dos **bons!** "_

_"Sim! A maioria dos estagiários estão indo pelo caminho óbvio, que o marido atacou a mulher e as crianças e depois se matou. Você e o oficial detetive em treinamento Gregson ali são os primeiros a perceber que o marido foi a vítima. Você está mais perto, mas nenhum de vocês identificou o assassino de verdade. Olhe de novo."_

_Sherlock deu voltas, ignorando os murmúrios dos estagiários e outros detetives._

_"Você tem certeza sobre aquele cara?" Ele ouviu o Inspetor Detetive Thomson sussurrar, "Ele nem está em treinamento e parece um pouco animado demais"._

_"É o sobrinho-neto da Eliza, não é?" o Inspetor Detetive Thomson sussurrou, "Eu me lembro desse menino, a criança mais esquisita que eu já vi. Relatando para Sargento Detetive Entwistle sobre o atirador que matou sua tia, tão calmo quanto você possa imaginar, em pé no meio da poça de sangue dela."_

_"... Você está de brincadeira."_

_"Qualquer outra criança estaria gritando em trauma, mas aquele menino estava tão calmo quanto um monge zen descrevendo o atirador aos mínimos detalhes."_

_"Ele é o garoto da Eliza, entendeu", Entwistle murmurou, "Tem o mesmo cérebro para resolver crimes que ela tinha. Sim, estou certa sobre ele. Aquele menino tem talento e consegue se manter calmo numa situação complicada. Nós capturamos o assassino da Eliza porque aquela criança sabia fazer o que a maioria dos adultos nunca aprende."_

_"O que eu estou dizendo é que ele nem ao menos é um recruta."_

_"Thomson, no final do dia, o que é mais importante para mi é resolver crimes e resolvê-los corretamente. O mais cedo que pudermos fechar o arquivo de um caso, mais cedo as famílias podem ter um desfecho. Aquele garoto é a pessoa mais observadora que eu já conheci, ele é até melhor que a Eliza era, e ele tem mais entusiasmo pelo trabalho que todos esses estagiários juntos. Agora me diga você que isso não tem valor."_

_"Eles estão falando de você", o oficial detetive em treinamento Gregson murmurou._

_"As pessoas sempre falam", Sherlock balançou os ombros._

_"Parece que a ‘Entie’ tem uma queda por você."_

_Sherlock de ombros novamente, "Ela conhecia minha tia."_

_"Oficial Detetive em treinamento Anderson disse que você é um psicopata. Que fica excitado com corpos mortos."_

_"Oficial Detetive em treinamento Anderson ainda acredita que o marido que fez isso. A Inspetora Entwistle disse que eu e você somos os únicos que estão no caminho certo."_

_"Então é a esposa?"_

_"Ela disse que não é a esposa."_

_Gregson torceu os lábios, "Se não é a esposa nem o marido, então deve ser alguma das crianças."_

_"O ganso! Talvez ele tenha ficado em cima de alguma coisa!" Sherlock disse repentinamente, olhos se abrindo. "Ângulo de incisão! Vamos checar as fotos novamente. Gregson, verifique as marcas dos pufes novamente!"_

_Gregson olhou novamente para o pufe de couro e seus olhos se arregalaram, "Nós não analisamos **marcas de dedões!** " _

_"Conseguiu alguma coisa?" Detetive Entwistle sorriu enquanto se aproximava._

_"A filha?"_

"Foi a filha?"

"Foi a filha, não foi?"

_"Toquem aqui, garotos", ela sorriu._

_"A FILHA!!" eles falaram em coro e Gregson deu um soco no ar._

_"Ela deve ter ficado em cima do pufe para que sua altura fosse próxima da do marido."_

_"E ela esfaqueou a si mesma para desviar suspeitas, mas ela calculou errado e acabou sangrando até a morte."_

_"E ela julgou mal a esposa e ela sobreviveu."_

_"Por agora," Entwistle apurou, "os exames toxicológicos estão sendo feitos, mas eu espero que os resultados confirmem as especulações. Bom trabalho, meninos. Mas mantenham essa informação entre vocês, quero ver se mais alguém vai descobrir."_

_"Eu duvido; são todos idiotas", Sherlock resmungou, " Eles deveriam dispensar toda a turma e manter apenas você, pouparia um gasto enorme de tempo e dinheiro". Gregson o encarou e então balançou a cabeça e se afastou. "Tsc. As pessoas não reconhecem um elogio quando recebem um."_

23 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_Logo se tornou um hábito checar o número 221 da Rua Baker. Todos os dias ele encontrava um tempinho para passar por perto, procurando pela vela na janela e ouvindo vozes. Ele ficou surpreso em quão rápido a Sra. Hudson tinha se apegado a ele. Ela até parecia gostar dele._

_Ele olhou a esquina e parou. Ele viu Henry Hudson sair do número 221, batendo a porta atrás dele e deslizando o celular para dentro do bolso. E ele começou a tremer quando viu que os punhos do Sr. Hudson estavam avermelhados, já formando hematomas e feridos em algumas partes._

_A quando o Sr. Hudson passou por ele com o braço erguido para chamar um táxi, Sherlock notou respingos de sangue que ele não limpou quando lavou as mãos._

_Ele se segurou, hiperventilando, até que o táxi desapareceu rua abaixo. Então ele se virou e correu em direção do 221 R. Baker._

_"Sra. Hudson? **SRA. HUDSON!** "_


	22. Capítulo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'E esse é um dos motivos de eu gostar mais de você.'

23 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_"Sra. Hudson? **SRA. HUDSON!** " Sherlock sacou as chaves que a Sra. Hudson lhe dera e escancarou  221, Rua Baker, correndo para o apartamento 221A. " **...Sra. Hudson!** "_

_A porta do 221B se abriu e o morador colocou a cabeça para fora, "Está tudo bem? Eu chamei a polícia, o barulho foi assustador dessa vez.."_

_"Chame uma ambulância," Sherlock disse com ferocidade, "Ela está gravemente ferida."_

_"Ó, Céus!"_

_O morador desapareceu e Sherlock foi deixado a inspecionar o corpo caído num monte no chão da cozinha. "Oh, Sra. Hudson..." ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Ela estava gemendo fracamente e tentando se mover. "Apenas fique parada, Sra. Hudson."_

_Ela estava sangrando e ele tinha certeza que ela deveria ter algum tipo de ferimento interno. Graças a Deus a escola tinha realizado o curso de primeiros socorros uma semana antes de ser expulso! Ele a colocou na posição de recuperação e agora tentava se recordar como estancar o sangramento._

_Sra. Hudson estava tremendo. "Sra. Hudson, estou aqui, por favor, fique parada," ele disse suavemente. Ele rezou para que não fosse uma convulsão, ciente de que estava esgotando seu conhecimento no assunto._

_Sra. Hudson tremeu e vomitou. Sherlock tentou acalmá-la e então percebeu que ela estava forçando o vômito. "Sra. Hudson..." Ela estremeceu e tossiu. Água escorria de sua boca enquanto ela expelia duas pílulas de paracetamol._

_E um cartão SIM._

_"Ohhhhhhh, Sra. Hudson...!" Sherlock respirou admirado, "Você uma mulher brilhante, brilhante." Ele retirou o cartão da sujeira e o secou com um pedaço de papel toalha e então o guardou no bolso._

_"Ah, querido," sua voz estava fraca, mas ela olhou para ele se desculpando, "... eram para ser dois deles..." Ela perdeu as forças e cedeu ao chão, seus olhos se cerraram._

_Sherlock entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa senão esperar pela ambulância. "Não se vá," ele ouviu uma pequena voz sussurrar. Assustado, ele percebeu que a voz era dele mesmo._

_Os dedos da Sra. Hudson se apertaram levemente entorno dos seus e seus olhos se abriram uma fração. "Menino tolo," ela conseguiu dizer, "E deixá-lo pensar que venceu?" e abruptamente ela ficou inconsciente._

_As sirenes se aproximavam._

_~_

_Sherlock apenas deixou o hospital enquanto a Sra. Hudson estava na sala de operações para levar o cartão SIM para a Inspetora Detetive Entwistle - retornando logo em seguida. Sra. Hudson repousava pálida e imóvel em uma sala escurecida. Sherlock sentado ao seu lado, observando sua forma pálida, ouvindo os bips dos monitores._

_Já era metade da manhã. Ele não havia comido, mas não sentia fome. Ele não tinha comido e sentia-se tenso. Ele saiu para checar suas mensagens. Ele sorriu quando viu o número, não fazia dez minutos atrás._

_John estava enviando fotos de macaroons. Com bigodes. Sherlock balançou a cabeça, incapaz de segurar o sorriso. Não tinha sentido nenhum naquilo. Absolutamente razão nenhuma para ele achar aquilo tão engraçado quanto achava. Ele justificou o fato por não ter dormido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas._

_O que sem dúvida é o motivo dele ter caído na gargalhada com a próxima imagem que John enviou. Assassinato de macarrons! Deus do céu, de onde ele tira essas ideias?? Ele riu mais ainda com a imagem seguinte. Quem se dá o trabalho de fazer um pratinho de papel em miniatura para montar uma cena de canibalismo de macarrons? John Watson é óbvio. Porco-espinho maluco. Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, sem querer admitir que ele estivesse precisando de uma boa risada, mas a tensão que ele sentia certamente tinha se aliviado um pouco._

_Uma enfermeira saiu do hospital e tocou de leve em sua manga, "Ei... Sherlock, certo?" Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Sua mãe acabou de despertar."_

_Sherlock não sabia de onde eles tiraram que a Sra. Hudson era sua mão, mas ele não estava inclinado a desfazer o engano para o caso deles o impedirem de visitá-la._

 

24 de Junho

**John**

Ele não conseguia acreditar que tudo tinha acontecido sem problemas. Custaram várias revisões de última hora, revirando as anotações grifadas em construções bizarras, passar por corredores de cenas construídas em sua imaginação. Foi preciso um grande esforço, mas no final valeu a pena.

"John!"

Ele se virou e sorriu, "Ei, Molly!"

"Como você foi?"

"Eu não consigo acredita! **Eu fui aprovado!** "

"Eu sabia que conseguiria!"

"Para falar a verdade, eu estava começando a duvidar disso. E você, como você se saiu?"

"Melhor que nunca!"

"Isso é ótimo!" Eles deram um toque de mãos.

"E agora?" Molly perguntou, "Algum plano para as férias?"

"Infelizmente vou trabalhar," John suspirou, "Sem aulas significa mais horas de trabalho. Pelo lado positivo, também quer dizer mais dinheiro".

'Pelo lado negativo, mais dinheiro que o pai vai desperdiçar em bebida', ele pensou. Ele tentou afastar esse pensamento para não ficar ressentido e se concentrar na satisfação de ter concluído o colégio.

 

25 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_Foi uma noite longa e sem descanso. Ele passou o dia com a Sra. Hudson no hospital, raramente deixando seu lado. Ela parecia extremamente entretida com o fato dos funcionários acreditarem que ele era seu filho, mas ela não corrigiu o engano. "Se eu fizesse isso, estaria aqui sozinha", ela tinha dito, fazendo covinhas nas marcas que começavam a desaparecer de suas bochechas. Eventualmente, no entanto, ela insistiu que ele voltasse para casa e dormisse um pouco. Ele pegou a chave reserva dela, para que o apartamento não parecesse deserto. (Não querer voltar para casa de seus pais **não tinha nada a ver com isso**.)_

_Seu celular apitou, acordando-o. Ele se virou no sofá e tentou ignorar enquanto ele apitava novamente. Percebendo que poderia ser a Detetive Entwistle, ele pegou o celular e deu um sorriso quando viu a foto do macarron canibal que ele tinha escolhido para substituir o sanduíche de porco-espinho. E suas sobrancelhas saltara - **'Luz da manhã'??** John estava o chamando de **'luz da manhã'**? Ele respondeu a mensagem, desaprovando quando seu celular adicionou um 'o' a mais e ele já tinha apertado 'enviar' antes de corrigir. As mensagens seguintes o fizeram balançar a cabeça rindo -- confie em John para transformar tudo em piada e levar para frente. 'Seria bom se ele dividisse qualquer que seja a droga que ele está usando para fazê-lo ter essas ideias absurdas, claramente é superior a cocaína', ele pensou. Então ele afundou a cabeça na almofada do sofá enquanto John não parava de enviar fotos do que claramente eram crepes, mas ele insistia em chamar de panquecas._

_Suas risadas foram se acalmando quando mais uma vez John o surpreendeu com sua estranha sabedoria. "De um certo modo eu estou te mostrando eu mesmo. Você é o que você come, certo?" Não é o modo que Sherlock teria pensado, mas mesmo assim era verdade. Mais uma vez, John conseguiu direcionar seus pensamentos para outro lado._

_John não parava de impressioná-lo._

_Ou diverti-lo._

 

26 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_Cada inquérito com a polícia desgastava a Sra. Hudson e eram muitos. Sherlock permaneceu ao seu lado, escondendo a admiração crescente pela mulher. Apesar da exaustão, da dor, e do horror crescente a medida que gradualmente a magnitude das atividades de seu marido eram descobertas, ela se manteve firme, respondendo cada questão ao máximo._

_Eles estavam no meio de um dos inquéritos quando o celular de Sherlock começou a apitar. Ele checou as mensagens de textos e balançou a cabeça -- John, querendo dar continuidade à discussão ridícula sobre panquecas/crepes. Ele estava prestes a deixar de lado, mas mudou de ideia. Sra. Hudson estava exausta, ela precisava de um levantamento de ânimo e parecia apreciar os interesses de John e seu senso de humor. Ele respondeu a mensagem e mostrou a tela para Sra. Hudson quando ela fez um barulho de interrogação. Funcionou, pelo menos o suficiente para fazê-la suportar até o final do questionário._

**John**

"Ei, John! Como está o seu 'amigo'?"

John tinha começado tão bem o dia que nem mesmo Sally Donavan seria capaz de estragá-lo. "Você quer dizer o amigo que me deu um pendrive cheio de técnicas de estudo?"

"Hã, o quê?"

"O amigo que me ajudou a me graduar?"

"Hm..."

"O amigo que provavelmente teve o maior impacto sobre mim em menos de um ano do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu tenha conhecido? Aquele amigo?"

"Hm... sim."

"Ele está ótimo. No momento ele está seguindo as pistas de um macaroon canibal assassino!"

"..."

"Ele vai estar atrás da Pantera Cor de Rosa depois!"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Meu objetivo é se o Cato do Clouseau dele. Eu já comecei meu treinamento diligente chamando a atenção dele em momentos aleatórios."

"Você tem problemas!" Sally retrucou, "Você é tão estranho quando ele! Vocês se merecem!"

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio."

 

**Sherlock**

_Sra. Hudson estava dormindo quando a Inspetora Detetive Entwistle veio a seu quarto novamente. A Inspetora sinalizou para que Sherlock saísse ao corredor um pouco para trocar palavras. Ele fechou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele não gostava de ter que acordar a Sra. Hudson, mas ele sabia que não tinha jeito. Ele retornou ao quarto e tocou levemente no ombro dela, "Sra. Hudson?"._

_As pálpebras dela se abriram, "...hm? Oh... Sherlock..."_

_"Eles o encontram, Sra. Hudson", ele disse gentilmente, "Eles o capturaram em Miami. Está sob custódia."_

_Sra. Hudson sorriu levemente, então seguiu os olhos dele quando ele se virou para olhar para trás. "Inspetora...?"_

_"Desculpe-me por colocá-la nessa situação, Sra. Hudson", a detetive disse gentilmente enquanto se aproximava, carregando um tablet. "Nós precisamos saber se você reconhece alguma dessas pessoas nessas fotos. Elas foram recuperadas dos cartões SIM que você estavam com você."_

_Sra. Hudson entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Sherlock e fez força para se levantar. Ele a ajudou a se erguer. "Certo. Sim", ela disse suavemente._

_"Eu tenho que te alertar -- algumas dessas imagens são bem fortes."_

_Ela pareceu ainda mais determinada e assentiu. "Mostre-me."_

_Durante a tarefa fatigante, apesar das lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas, ela nunca perdeu a compostura e respondeu cada questão com toda calma com que ela tinha respondido todas as outras. Sherlock só podia admirá-las, umas das verdadeiras 'damas de ferro' da Inglaterra._

_"A evidência é o suficiente para construir um caso forte", a Inspetora disse finalmente, "e com a evidência adicional que Sherlock forneceu, eu acredito que podemos provar que você não teve nenhum envolvimento com os crimes". Sra. Hudson apertou a mão de Sherlock. Entwistle hesitou por um momento e adicionou, "Eu não acho que seu marido retornará para casa novamente"._

_Sra. Hudson sorriu e fechou os olhos, e a detetive se retirou. Então seu sorriso se apagou e ela abriu os olhos novamente. "Eu terei que aumentar o aluguel", ela suspirou com preocupação, "Será tão difícil sem a renda do Henry". Ela apertou a mão dele novamente e então afundou a bochecha no travesseiro._

_Sherlock observou ela dormir e prometeu para si mesmo que algum dia, de alguma maneira, mesmo que significasse ficar com o apartamento C, ele residiria na Rua Baker, 221 e ajudaria a Sra. Hudson._

27 de Junho

**Mycroft**

_ Mycroft, na verdade, ficou surpreso quando o telefonema foi atendido. "Onde você esteve?" ele estourou, se recuperando. _

_ Sherlock bufou, "Fora". _

_ "Obviamente. Onde? Mamãe está considerando ligar para polícia novamente." _

_ Ele quase conseguia escutar a virada de olhos. "Eu estou bem", Sherlock respondeu, "Estou tomando conta da Sra. Hudson". _

_ "Sim, quem **é** a Sra. Hudson?" _

_ "Eu retorno amanhã e isso fizer todos calarem a boca." _

_ E ponto final. Sherlock encerrou a ligação e Mycroft sabia que não conseguiria nenhuma resposta adicional dele. Então ele voltou sua atenção para o banco de dados do governo no trabalho. Seu certificado de segurança recente o permitia um pouco mais de acesso, apesar de não ser tanto quanto ele gostaria, e sem um primeiro nome e o endereço definitivo, ele não tinha muito para pesquisar. _

_ Mas ele sabia do interesse de Sherlock em crimes. Depois de cruzar informações do banco de dados da polícia, não demorou muito para encontrar um provável suspeito. A mulher não aparentava ser nenhum tipo de traficante, nem o tipo de se avantajar de jovens endinheirados. Pelo contrário, ela era casada, com um histórico de denúncias de violência doméstica feitas pelos inquilinos. Ele se recostou na cadeira enquanto lia -- o marido foi colocado sob custódia americana sob suspeita de assassinatos em série, enquanto a mulher estava se recuperando de um espancamento grave e acabara de ser liberada do hospital. Muito bem, aí estava a conexão com Sherlock, porém isso não explicava porque ele ficou fora a semana inteira... além de ser uma desculpa para ficar longe de casa, mas é claro. _

_ Ele não fazia ideia de como interpretar isso. Como ele mesmo, Sherlock não tendia a criar afeto pelas pessoas, no entanto, agora parecia que ele tinha formado duas ligações. _

__

28 de Junho

**John**

'Eu mudei', ele pensou enquanto observava a multidão. Ele tinha encontrado seus colegas antigos e estava claro que eles estavam bebendo antes de terem chegado. Alguns tinham aparecido para dar um oi, mas a notícia que John tinha se alistado se espalhou e era como se eles tivessem medo de falar com ele agora.

Agora ele observava enquanto eles giravam desequilibrados na pista de dança. Mesmo na época em que ele andava com eles ele não tinha muito em comum. Ele se perguntou se deveria filmar a cena e pegou o celular.

'Eu me pergunto se eu me lembrei de te agradecer', ele pensou. Ele sacudiu os ombros e pressionou o ícone de lontra. 'Não tem tempo melhor que o agora.'

A conversa que ele teve o fez dar risadas. Sherlock... realmente não sabia como receber um elogio, sabia? Mas depois de conhecer a mãe e a avó de Sherlock, John poderia acreditar piamente que ele não recebia muitos para aprender como.

"Ei, John! Belo jeito de agitar a pista de dança!"

John riu, enxugando o suor da testa e vestindo o casaco. "Valeu, Ron."

"Não vi 'cê virano nada a noi'e toda" Ron disse, o que John traduziu como 'Não vi você bebendo nada a noite toda.'

"Qualé, nóss vamoss rodar oss baress"

John resistiu a vontade de sacudir a mão para afastar o bafo de álcool de Ron. "Legal da sua parte em convidar, Ron, mas tenho um turno para cobrir amanhã."

"Ah, qualé!"

"Não, sério, mas tome uma por mim, certo?"

"Quan'o que 'cê virou esse careta de merda?"

'Quando eu comecei a construir cenas de crimes com macaroons', John pensou, mas não disse nada. No lugar ele disse, "É o que chamamos de vida, Ron. Agora é a sua deixa, se divirta e não implique com o motorista escolhido dessa vez, certo? Vocês escolheram alguém para dirigir, certo?"

"Ah, vai se ferrar."

"Ron? Vocês **têm** alguém para dirigir, certo?"

"Sim sim, claro."

Uma bandeira vermelha se levantou no cérebro de John. Ele se lembrava bem de Ron. "Quem é o escolhido dessa vez, Ron?"

"E'le... tá prá lá..." Ron sacudiu a mão vagamente. Outro cara acenou de volta e Ron tomou a oportunidade para escapar de John e seu entediante senso de entediante responsabilidade.

'Claro', John pensou. Ele teve essa discussão com Ron e com os outros várias vezes, sobre a necessidade de escolher alguém para dirigir. Ron não mudou nada. Ele observou ele partir, pensando na conversa que teve com Sherlock. 'E esse é **um dos motivos** de eu gostar mais de você.'

 

29 de Junho

**Greg**

Greg se apoiou contra a árvore, sua cabeça reclinada, seus ombros encolhidos e tremendo.

"E não terminou por aí", John disse.

"Oh, céus...!"

"Hoje de manhã eu recebi uma mensagem dele dizendo, 'Será que masturbar com creme de calamina é bom para irritação no meu pênis?'"

"Ai meu Deus..!!!" Greg sentia lágrimas rolando nas suas bochechas cansadas, "Como que... Como que ele conseguiu...?"

"Eu não penso muito sobre isso, mas tenho uma ideia. Acho que eles não conseguiram cantar garotas ontem e acabaram pagando por uma."

Greg engasgou, "Você quer dizer... eles contrataram uma..."

"Não esse tipo de namorada, não. O tipo inflável, aparentemente."

** "Meu Deus..!!!!" ** Greg estava rindo tanto que ele tinha medo de acabar vomitando.

" **E** eles vão fazer tudo de novo hoje a noite. Outra rodada de bares, quero dizer. A outra coisa, duvido muito", John riu, "Isso tudo me fez agradecer a Deus pelo Sherlock, por ter resgatado meu cérebro antes que fosse tarde demais. Apesar de que eu possa voltar a sair com eles de novo, só pela diversão da desgraça deles."

"Oh, Deus..!!" Greg bufou.

"Apesar de que eu devo a eles um pouco de gratidão", John refletiu, "Eles pegaram meu celular enquanto eu estava no banheiro e mandaram mensagens para o Sherlock pela segunda vez. Se eles não tivessem feito isso, provavelmente eu nunca teria entrado em contato com ele de novo."

"Ainda bem que existem idiotas bêbados então", Greg sorriu. "Rocky, levanta! ... Não, não faça isso. Oh, Rocky, por Deus... Qual é, garoto!" Greg chacoalhou a cabeça enquanto eles voltavam a caminhar, "Então, como anda o Sherlock, teve alguma notícia? Ele desapareceu por uma semana de novo."

John franziu a testa, "Sério? Eu não fazia ideia, ele raramente me diz onde ele está. Sim, ele me mandou mensagens várias vezes essa semana, parecia bem. Mas isso não preocupa a família dele?"

"Mycroft parecia preocupado por um tempo, mas no final não estava mais, então eu não sei o que acontece ali. Eu sei que ele reapareceu ontem."

"Bem, onde ser que seja, é perto da Rua Baker", John disse, "Molly me disse durante a dança ontem a noite, ela o viu passar pelo Speedy várias vezes nessa semana, mas ele nunca entrou."

"Hm! Eu me pergunto o que.." O celular de Greg apitou e ele tirou o celular do bolso, "Oh, céus..!!!!"

"Quê? O quê? O que foi isso?"

Greg leu em voz alta, "O que é 'Quadris não mentem' e por que eu deveria ficar contente com isso?  Eu vou assumir que é algum tipo de armação."

Eles olharam um para o outro e então caíram na gargalhada.

"Oh, Deus... Eu não deveria rir tanto, estou passando mal já."

John deu tapinhas no ombro dele, "Obrigado por vir andando comigo até o trabalho".

"Sem problemas. É uma mudança de cenário para o Rocky. Tenha um bom dia de trabalho."

"Obrigado, cara."

Mas quando ele voltou para casa a risada já tinha terminado e ficou apenas o mal estar.

30 de Junho

**Greg**

"Paaaaaai? Por f'vor, leva o Rocky para passear agora de manhã? Eu não terminei de guardar as coisas ainda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdões pelo atraso nas traduções. É uma sucessão de motivos que me impediram de atualizar essas semanas. Faltam poucos capítulos para terminar, o que é triste e feliz... hehehe  
> Vou me esforçar para terminar essa semana. ;)


	23. Capítulo 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Acredito que eu tenha passado muito tempo abraçando os porcos-espinhos"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora:  
> nb, pode não estar claro por causa da formatação sublinhada da parte do Greg, mas tem um link para o "The Rimmer Experience" no discurso do Greg.

30 de Junho

**Sherlock**

_Sherlock estava desperto, mas enrolando na cama quando eu celular tocou às nove da manhã. Ele deslizou a tela para ligar, esperando que fosse John. "Me chame mais uma vez de 'raio de luz' e eu jogo meu celular na cesta de roupas sujas", ele disse com preguiça._

_Ele foi respondido pelo som de alguém soluçando. "Alô?" ele franziu o cenho e olhou para o celular. "Greg? É você? Onde você está?"_

_"Eu e-estou no... h-hospital..."_

_Sherlock jogou a coberta para o lado e se sentou, "O que aconteceu?"._

_Foram vários momentos até que Greg conseguisse falar engasgando, "Meu pai... ele..." Sherlock esperou passar a crise de soluços. "Meu pai acabou de falecer."_

_"Como?" Ele esperou pacientemente, juntando as informações de como o pai do greg foi atingido de manhã cedo por um motorista descontrolado enquanto levava o cachorro para passear. "Onde que ocorreu?" ele disse, abrindo o netbook. "Eu farei tudo que puder", ele prometeu._

_Ele se vestiu de pressa e desceu correndo as escadas, recolhendo seu casaco quando passava pela cozinha._

**_"Sherlock Holmes, onde você pensa que vai?"_ **

_Sherlock virou o rosto para sua mãe e disse com rispidez, "O pai do Greg Lestrade foi morto por um motorista descontrolado e eu estou saindo para investigar"._

_"Você com certeza não vai!" seu pai se ergueu da mesa de café da manhã, "Isso não é um jogo, Sherlock! Isso é um assunto para polícia, não para você ficar metendo o nariz onde não foi chamado e contaminar evidência"._

_"Eu não contamino e eu **fui** chamado!"_

_"Por quem?"_

_"Pelo Greg, para começo de conversa!"_

_"Dificilmente suficiente."_

_"Sherlock, sente-se e coma seu café da manhã. Deixe a polícia cuidar disso, é para o que eles servem", sua mãe retorquiu irritada._

_"Se eu deixar a polícia cuidar disso, isso nunca será resolvido."_

_"E você pensa que é mais qualificado, não é?" a Mãe disse com desdém._

_"Obviamente."_

_O Pai rolou os olhos, "Sherlock, você sem se qualificaria para entrar na força policial"._

_"Não graças a você", ele retorquiu, observando os olhos de seu pai de comprimirem e sua face ficar vermelha de raiva._

_"Sherlock Holmes, você não vai sair desta casa."_

_"Ah, sim, eu vou", Sherlock retorquiu, " **Eu** não tenho um bracelete extravagante!"_

**Mycroft**

_ Mycroft observou silenciosamente enquanto a gritaria começava, sem parar de comer seu iogurte com cereais. Mais e mais, ele via o que Greg queria dizer. _

_ O pai de Greg faleceu? O pai de Greg era uma figura importante no Banco Central; teriam repercussões. Ele deveria notificar seu superior imediatamente, pensou. E então tinha o Greg. Oh, céus. As pessoas reclamavam que Sherlock era um incompetente para lidar com cenários emotivos, mas a verdade é que Mycroft também não era tão melhor do que ele. E seria um daqueles puramente emotivos, o pior de todos. _

_ Quando a gritaria terminou e Sherlock foi mandado para o quarto, Mycroft calmamente terminou seus cereais e chá e subiu as escadas. Sherlock estava andando em círculos e puxando os cabelos de frustração - justificada, Mycroft sentia o mesmo dessa vez. Ele olhou para Mycroft com farpas nos olhos. Mycroft suspirou internamente -- Ele mal conseguia lidar com as emoções cruas de **Sherlock** , imagina de outras pessoas. Que conforto ele poderia oferecer para Greg quando ele quase não conseguia controlar seu irmãozinho? "O que você está planejando fazer?" ele perguntou calmamente. _

_ "Examinar a cena, procurar por evidências, procurar uma testemunha", Sherlock cuspiu as palavras, ainda caminhando nervoso. Ele soltou um ruído de frustração, "Se o mundo fosse **justo** , se eu tivesse acesso às câmeras de segurança, talvez eu pudesse pegar as imagens e limpá-las, então, talvez eu poderia traçar a rota do motorista." _

_ "E então?" _

_ "Entregar para polícia, óbvio." _

_ Que então seriam capazes de realizar a prisão e concretizar as acusações. E então a família de Greg poderia suspirar aliviada, sabendo que o assassino de seu pai estava atrás das grades, Mycroft pensou, entendendo subitamente. Sherlock era pior em oferecer conforto que Mycroft era, mas ele entendia de desfechos. Este era o único conforto que ele poderia dar para um amigo que o apoiou por um tempo até agora, e seus pais não estavam permitindo que ele fizesse isso. _

_ "Você sabe onde e quando ocorreu?" Mycroft inquiriu com clama, sacando o celular. Ele digitou a localização e torceu os lábios. "Talvez eu possa usar alguns favores." _

**Sherlock**

_Sherlock se sentava enrolado em sua cadeira, joelhos no peito e aninhados. Ele não tinha a intenção de descontar no John, mas ele estava sentindo a frustração até o último fio de cabelo. A Inspetora Entwistle disse que não era caso dela, mas veria se conseguia utilizar seus contatos. Mycroft prometera tirá-lo escondido pela janela assim que tivesse a imagem das câmeras. Seus pais ainda estavam discutindo. Ele estava frustrado, ele **sabia** que podia ajudar Greg e ele simplesmente não podia **fazer** nada!_

_Até que Mycroft colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e disse, "Sucesso!"_

**_Finalmente!!_ **

**Mycroft**

_ Era como observa um cão de caça. Logo que Sherlock obteve as imagens ele se pôs a buscar. Ele revirou as imagens, passando por programas de otimização para destacar detalhes que levassem à identificação. _

_ "Eu vou te contar um segredo", Mycroft disse enquanto Sherlock trabalhava, "Ano que vem eu poderei fazer isso tudo sozinho". Ele deu um sorrisinho quando a sobrancelha de Sherlock se ergueu. "Eles estão separando uma vaga para mim no MI5. Talvez eu até chegue no MI6." _

_ "Então é por isso que você está fazendo o mestrado tão rapidamente", Sherlock assentiu e voltou a cabeça em direção das vozes discutindo no antar de baixo, "O que você vai dizer para eles?". _

_ "Qualquer que seja a história que eles me inventarem, provavelmente algum tipo de pequeno cargo no governo. O suficiente para satisfazer o ego deles. _

_ Sherlock sorriu, "Sim, eu não quero nem imaginá-los acreditando que você é algum tipo de James Bond, eles iriam esperar que você tivesse algum tipo de guarda-chuva armado e iriam me escalar para ser o vilão". Mycroft deu um riso abafado, foi o mais próximo que ele chegou de dar uma risada. "John não iria parar de falar sobre isso." _

_ "Eu me perguntava coo que você sabia sobre James Bond. Não é seu tipo usual de entretenimento." _

 

**John**

Mas que porra de **Sherlock!!** Que idiota que ele estava sendo! O que raios ele quis dizer com aquilo?? Será que ele não podia reservar nem um pouco de sensibilidade no momento? Greg era **amigo** deles, por Deus! O que ele quis dizer com 'vá para a Molly'?. Será que ele não percebe como isso faz ele parecer? Ele provavelmente não percebe isso, ele--

As risadinhas de Harry cortaram o acesso nervoso de John. "Você parece até a Mamãe falando", ela riu, "Você soa igualzinho a Mamãe quando ela está brava com o pai. Até parece que vocês são casados."

E foi então que o celular de John apitou, fazendo brilhar o ícone de lontra.

E rapidamente o mundo de John se revirou.

 

1º de Julho

**Sherlock**

_John ainda não tinha respondido._

_Sherlock passou a tarde combinando as imagens. Assim que a frustração evaporou, assim que ele foi capaz de **fazer** alguma coisa, ele tornou a enviar uma mensagem para John, mas John estava claramente bravo com ele. Então ele continuou a trabalhar e checar o celular._

_E John ainda não tinha respondido._

_E ele tinha dito "Para mim já chega" e ele ainda não tinha respondido. Já passava de meia noite e John não tinha respondido._

_Sherlock caminhou no quarto em círculos. Seu cabelo puxado em punhados._

_Então era isso. Foi isso que precisava. Ele finalmente passou dos limites do John, sem ao menos tentar, sem ao menos querer, ele finalmente passou dos limites. John se cansou dele e agora se foi. O pequeno e tolo porco-espinho macaroon tinha finalmente se enchido dele e encerrado a comunicação. E ele nem ao menos tinha a **intenção** de afastá-lo! O que ele queria dizer era que ele não podia responder as perguntas de John. Ele não **sabia** as respostas, essa não era a área dele (claramente, pelo jeito que ele estragava tudo com relação a isso, era praticamente um certificado por escrito)". Ele não era do tipo que poderia responder aquele tipo de questão, Molly claramente era, ele só quis dizer que John deveria perguntar para alguém mais qualificado, ele não tinha a intenção de afastá-lo. Ele deliberadamente afastava as pessoas, mas John era... John não tinha... E ele nem teve a **intenção**  de, mas ele apenas... ele apenas... John era simplesmente... e ele apenas.........._

**_MERDA!!!_ **

_Ele caiu de joelhos. O ponteiro do relógio se movia pra frente e ele se enrolava em si mesmo, sua mente rodopiando como um furacão de devastação e auto reprovação, se dilacerando. John ainda não tinha respondido. John se foi. Logo agora que ele estava começando a se sentir seguro com ele e ele teve que estragar tudo, ele tinha estragado tudo e afastado John e agora John se foi e era culpa dele. Não existe **nada** que ele não seja capaz de estragar? Seus pais estavam certos, a Vó estava certa, todos estavam certos. Se importar **não** era uma vantagem, ele se envolveu e olhe só onde foi parar, ele estragou tudo, não tinha nada que ele não pudesse estragar, droga, ele provavelmente deu fora com o caso do pai do Greg também._

_O ponteiro do relógio se movia. Duas da manhã e seu celular continuava em silêncio. Ele apalpou em baixo da cama, embaixo das molas, e tirou um estojo de couro. '_ Desligue o mundo se ele te faz sofrer' _\-- Ele não tinha muito sobrando, mas era o suficiente para isso. Ele abriu o estojo e checou -- sim, o suficiente apenas. Então franziu o cenho quando viu um pedaço de papel enfiado em meio as seringas._

'Algumas coisas para testar no lugar:

\- Segurar um cubo de gelo na dobra do cotovelo ou sob o braço.

\- Colocar um elástico no pulso e puxá-lo.

\- Uma longa caminhada.

\- Um videogame (dê o nome de todas as pessoas te causando mal para os inimigos).

\- Uma ligação (de noite também).

\- Uma visita (de noite também).

\- Lembre-se que eu amo você, do jeito que você é.

\--Sra. Hudson'

 

**John**

_Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_ **Até parece que você é casado.** _Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_ **Até parece que você é casado.** _Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_ **Até parece que você é casado.** _Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_ **Até parece que você é casado.** _Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_ **Até parece que você é casado.** _Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_ **Até parece que você é casado.** _Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_ **Até parece que você é casado.**

_Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_

_Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_

_Você está envolvido emocionalmente comigo?_

"Oh, Deus", John sussurrou nas palmas das mãos.

**Sherlock**

_"Sherlock?" Sra. Hudson piscou sonolenta. A alvorada começava a pintar o céu. "Qual é o problema, querido? Até parece que você perdeu seu melhor amigo!"_

_Sherlock sentiu sua respiração prender na garganta. "... Eu acho que perdi."_

_Ela deu um passo para o lado para abrir passagem para ele entrar. Ele se virou numa cadeira da mesa de jantar e sua cabeça foi abafada pelas mãos. Silenciosamente, ela depositou na mesa uma travessa de gelo enquanto a água fervia._

_Sherlock encarou a travessa por um momento antes de pegar um pedaço de gelo. Quando o chá ficou pronto, ele tomou um gole, mas não olhou para frente. A água escorria de seu braço enquanto Sra. Hudson acariciava seu cabelo. "... Como você fez aquilo?" ele perguntou finalmente, a curiosidade era mais forte que ele, "Como você sabia onde procurar?"_

_A Sra. Hudson sorriu e olhou de relance para as cicatrizes finas decorando seu braço. "Eu simplesmente pensei em onde eu costumava esconder as minhas lâminas", ela respondeu e ouvi-la falar sobre isso tão casualmente era uma facada no coração de Sherlock. "Eu comprei um desses aparelhinhos que você coloca no seu computador", ela disse corriqueira, "Então eu apareci dizendo que estava fazendo uma devolução. Eu disse à empregada que sabia onde você os guardava"._

_Sherlock encarou-a incrédulo. "Mas... Meu pai está em prisão domiciliar!"_

_"Ah, sim. Eu disse a ele que eu era sua tutora da universidade." Ela sorriu e o queixo de Sherlock caiu e ele ficou boquiaberto._

_"Quando!? Ele nunca mencionou isso!"_

_"Ah, eu imagino que não. Ele estava com uma mocinha no momento que eu tenho certeza que não era a sua mãe."_

_Sherlock pressionou a ponte do nariz e sacudiu a cabeça, "Claro que ele estava. Ele te pagou para fazer silêncio?"_

_"Você sabe, é bem possível que ele tenha pagado", Sra. Hudson riu perversamente._

_Sherlock teve que sorrir. Apesar de sua predileção por novelas de televisão, a Sra. Hudson era certamente uma das mulheres mais brilhantes que ele já tinha conhecido._

3 de Julho

**Greg**

(Quinta 16:17)

(quinta 16:17)

Significa muito para mim o que você fez.

_(Quinta 16:20)_

_Não é esse o motivo de você ter me contado em primeiro lugar? Para que eu pudesse encontrar o culpado?_

(Quinta 16:21)

(Quinta 16:23)

E mesmo assim significa muito para mim que você conseguiu.

(Quinta 16:23)

Então, obrigado.

(Quinta 16:25)

Eu não sei como posso retribuir o favor.

_(Quinta 16:30)_

_Pelo contrário._

_(Quinta 16:45)_

_Eu que estava retornando um favor._

_(Quinta 16:45)_

_E como está o Rocky?_

(Quinta 16:50)

Ele não vai assaltar sua perna por um tempinho.

(Quinta 16:51)

Vai demorar pelo menos um mês até ele tirarem o pino do quadril dele.

**John**

"John Watson está trabalhando hoje? JOHN!"

John saiu da sala de descanso, sobrancelhas levantadas de surpresa, "Oi, Molly. O que foi?"

"Você ficou sabendo do Ron?"

"Ron? Qual, Ron Adair? Nosso Ron?"

Molly assentiu, "O Ron com quem você costumava ir beber, sim. Ele foi preso!"

"O quê!?" John engasgou, "Por Deus, pelo o quê?"

"Direção embriagada seguida de homicídio. Aconteceu domingo de manhã, eu lembro de ter visto no jornal, um cara estava andando com o cachorro e ele - John, você está bem? Você está branco!"

"Eu conheço o homem que ele atingiu", John disse fracamente, "Foi o Ron? Ron fez aquilo? Mas que merda, eu **disse** para ele pegar um táxi, eu disse centenas de vezes, ele tem que escolher alguém para dirigir ou pegar um táxi".

"O noticiário disse que a polícia o encontrou pelas câmeras de segurança e traçaram seu percurso, eles disseram que receberam uma dica do público."

"Uma dica do..."

"Mas você sabe que a família do Ron vai contestar isso, eles sempre contestam."

"Uma dica do... Oh, Deus... O que você quer apostar?"

"John?"

Ele sacou o celular, desbloqueou e discou. "Panquecas!" ele berrou, então desligou a ligação, sorrindo.

Molly parecia confusa, "O que foi isso agora?"

"Perdoando um idiota que é uma pessoa muito melhor do que Ron jamais será. De qualquer maneira, você estava dizendo..." Seu celular tocou. Ele atendeu a ligação, então caiu na gargalhada e colocou seu celular de volta no bolso traseiro. "De qualquer maneira, eu sei que você tem razão, mas agora, Deus, eu realmente espero que eles consigam provar a acusação..."

 

4 de Julho

**Mycroft**

_ "Meu namorado está de volta e você vai estar em apuros. _

_ Hey laaaaa, hey laaaa, meu namorado está de volta!" _

_ Mycroft continuou a ler o jornal e fez questão de não notar que Sherlock estava caminhando carregando um martelo. _

_ "Quando você vê-lo chegando, melhor recortar na pressa _

_ Hey laaaa, hey laaaa, meu namorado está de volta!" _

_ O martelo fez uma curva para baixo, jogando o iPod para fora de seu suporte e então esmagando-o até que estivesse estilhaçado. Mycroft se manteve abstraído enquanto Sherlock saía novamente. _

_ Ele conseguiu manter um semblante sério até que Sherlock retornou e virou uma travessa de palitinhos de cenoura em sua cabeça. _

_ "Calma, calma, irmãozinho." _

_ "Vai se ferrar!" _

__

5 de Agosto

**John**

'Como está o seu amigo?'

Levou um segundo para John perceber que Sally tinha **sinalizado** aqui ao invés de falar. Ele abriu um sorriso largo. 'Ele está ótimo', sinalizou de volta, 'Você sabia que ele já está  na metade do primeiro ano de universidade?'

Sally balançou a cabeça. "Desculpa, já me perdi. Eu não conheço esse sinal."

"Universidade", John disse, repetindo o sinal. "Ele já completou metade do primeiro ano."

"Você não quis dizer semestre?"

"Não, eu quis dizer **ano** " John sorriu orgulhoso, "Ele está fazendo do mesmo jeito que o colégio. É brilhante! Então você tem prestado atenção? Em linguagem de sinais?"

Sally assentiu, "Sim. Me pareceu uma boa ideia".

 

18 de Agosto

**Mycroft**

_ Ele ficou surpreso, com culpa, quando a porta da oficina se abriu e relaxou quando Sherlock que entrou, fechando a porta atrás dele. _

_ "Eu ouvi o que eles estavam dizendo", Sherlock disse. _

_ "Se eles descobrirem..." _

_ "Eu sei. Era para você ser o garoto perfeito." _

_ Mycroft se encolheu. Eles comeram o glacé por minutos. "Como está o John?" _

_ "Ele é uma criança insolente e eu tive três maridos." _

_ Mycroft congelou com a colher na boca e **encarou** Sherlock. Os dois caíram na gargalhada. _

__

25 de Agosto

**John**

Era possivelmente a melhor festa de despedida que John já fez. Peggy Burke e suas amigas estavam presentes e para o deleite de John, os funcionários estavam se comunicando com sinais quase tão bem quanto elas. Ele ficou ainda mais contente quando anunciaram que ela seria a substituta de John e a gerente orgulhosamente revelou a placa anunciando "LSB falado aqui".

"Eu odeio dizer isso", Sally disse depois, "Mas... Eu meio que vou sentir sua falta".

Bem, lá se foi o plano de John de realizar seu sonho de virar café com leite na cabeça de Sally. No lugar ele disse, "... Sério?"

"Sim."

John pensou por um momento. Um sorriso se espalhou no seu rosto, apenas levemente maldoso. "Na verdade, será que você poderia me fazer um favor...?"

 

26 de Agosto

**Greg**

"O quê?"

"O que o quê?"

"Sua cara ficou muito estranha por um momento."

"Não, não ficou."

"Sim, ficou sim. O que John disse?"

".......... 'A Experiência John Watson'"

Greg deu uma risada abafada, o mais perto que ele conseguia chegar de rir esses dias. "É tipo 'A Experiência Rimmer'?"

"A o quê?"

"[ _A Experiência Rimmer_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-ZiI3iVgpM)", Greg disse e esticou o braço para pegar seu notebook, "Aqui, eu vou te mostrar."

Ele sorriu quando expressões idênticas de horror e confusão apareciam nos rostos dos irmãos Holmes.

"Na verdade," Sherlock disse, sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto Mycroft e Greg sorriam abertamente, "Sim, acho que é exatamente o que é."

31 de Agosto

**John**

"Johnny?"

John olhou para cima, franzindo a testa para ver o rosto mal iluminado pela lâmpada de LED, "Ah, oi, Harry".

Ela subiu mais um degrau para casa na árvore, "o que você está fazendo aqui fora, a essa hora?"

"Pensando."

"No que você tá pensando?" Ela deu impulso para subir o resto do caminho e se sentou com as pernas balançando para o lado de fora.

"Sobre... coisas."

Ela o olhou com sagacidade nos olhos. "Que tipo de coisas?"

John sacudiu a cabeça. "Apenas coisas. Você não entenderia... não, merda, você **entenderia** sim, droga, você provavelmente passou por isso também... Droga. Me desculpe, Harry. De todas as pessoas que eu conheço, você é provavelmente a única que **entenderia**."

"Sherlock?"

John se recolheu e concordou com a cabeça, "Sim. Desculpe, Harry".

Ela colocou as pernas para dentro para fechar o alçapão e se sentou de pernas cruzadas. "Você está apaixonado por ele então?"

John se recolheu novamente e se sentou. "Eu... Eu não sei, Eu... talvez eu ache que esteja? Eu não sei. Eu estive pensando sobre meus amigos de antes e não posso dizer que já sentir qualquer coisa do tipo por eles, você sabe o que eu quero dizer? Tipo, atração?"

Ela assentiu. "Então, ele é bonito?"

"Eu não sei."

"Você não sabe? O Greg não tem fotos?"

"Sim, mas eu não deixo ele me mostrar."

"E por que raios não?"

"Porque Sherlock não que eu veja e eu quero respeitar isso. Quero dizer, sim, estou morrendo de vontade de saber com ele é, Molly disse que ele tem uma boa forma, mas não quero violar a privacidade dele, entende?"

Harry pensou sobre isso. "Então você não sabe como ele é fisicamente, mas se sente atraído por ele?"

"Eu sinto **algo** por ele", John suspirou, "Eu sei que nós só trocamos mensagens e falamos pelo telefone, mas Greg disse que eu estou tendo uma ideia de como ele é de verdade, com todos os defeitos, mas o negócio é, eu realmente, realmente gosto do que estou recebendo."

"Mesmo que ele seja um pouco estúpido?”

"Ele é um estúpido incrível. Eu conheço outras pessoas que não pensam o mesmo, mas para mim, ele as partes boas dele superam todas as ruins." Ele esfregou as mãos descendo o rosto com um suspiro, "Eu não posso... Se você me perguntar se eu consigo me ver passando o resto da vida com ele, eu diria sim, sem pensar".

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, "O resto da sua vida só mandando mensagens e trocando telefonemas?"

"Sim, se for preciso", John respondeu prontamente, "E você sabe que eu nunca fui muito crente na Igreja, mas... Eu não consigo parar de agradecer a Deus por eu ter discado o número errado naquele dia".

Harry puxou os joelhos para frente do peito e repousou o queixo neles. "Então, você nunca o viu... e você simplesmente **o** ama."

John assentiu com pesar. "Mais ou menos isso. E eu nunca senti isso por nenhum outro homem. ... Ou ninguém na verdade. Nenhuma outra pessoa. Apenas pelo Sherlock."

Harry balançou a cabeça pensativa e então se espreguiçou e se sentou no colchonete ao lado dele. Ela ficou os olhar nele, séria, e disse, "Johnny, você é bicha?"

"Eu não sei", John disse, "Eu estive me perguntando isso, mas..." Então a ficha caiu e ele grunhiu - talvez Sherlock não entendesse sua fixação por músicas dos anos 80, mas sua irmã entendia. "Ah, sua maldita!" ele riu e bateu nela com o travesseiro.

"Hahaha! Te peguei, Johnny!" Harry pegou outro travesseiro e bateu de volta. Eles continuaram a se atacar até caírem sem ar sobre o colchonete, dando risadas.

"Eu não sei o que isso me torna. Eu sou gay? Mas eu não acho outros caras atraentes e eu acho garotas atraentes... ou pelo menos achava... então o que eu sou, bi? Ou qual era a outra palavra... homo romântico?"

Harry riu e então se sentou e olhou para ele com afeto, "Talvez bi, mas... esqueça os rótulos, Johnny. Faça isso mais fácil para si mesmo. Ele é o Sherlock. Você não está apaixonado por ele porque ele é um cara, você está apaixonado por ele porque ele é o Sherlock. O único fator é que a pessoa que você ama tem por acaso um pênis."

John riu, sentindo um peso enorme se aliviando no seu coração. "Obrigado, Harry. Eu acho que sei o que devo fazer agora."

**Sherlock**

_Ele se inclinou sobre a pintura, examinando minuciosamente. Os ladrões eram hábeis e não deixaram impressões digitais, mas tinham deixado outros rastros. Um desafio, mas não impossível de resolver. Ele trocou a lupa de mão e mudou seu corpo de posição, colocando a luz em outro ângulo. Seu celular começou a tocar e ele se endireitou, alcançando seu celular para retirá-lo. Ele desbloqueou o celular e atendeu a ligação, então franziu o cenho quando ele continuou a tocar._

_Ele abriu os olhos, piscando enquanto o sonho se dissolvia e não restava nada apenas o toque do celular. Ele procurou por ele e desbloqueou a tela, esperando ser a Inspetora Detetive Entwistle ou o Inspetor Dimmock - alguém da polícia - e forçou sua voz num estado alerta, "Pois não?"_

_"Vamos jantar."_

_Sherlock piscou em confusão sonolenta antes de finalmente reconhecer a voz, "... John--?"_

_"Eu realmente, realmente quis dizer isso. Não me chame de idiota, ou presuma que eu esteja de brincadeira. Vamos sair."_

_Ele olhou para o relógio. "São quatro da manhã, o que raios..."_

_"Eu não quis dizer agora agora."_

_"Você quer ter essa conversa agora? Às quatro da manhã? Acredite se quiser, mas eu de fato durmo."_

_"Que conversa? Eu achei que era uma pergunta de sim ou não. Eu... te chamando para um... encontro."_

_"Um encontro?" O que ele escutou não poderia ser o que John tinha dito, certo? Sherlock grunhiu, "Eu não posso te levar a sério!"_

_Isso abriu uma tempestade de protestos e argumentos que fizeram Sherlock despertar completamente e piscando. O que raios John estava dizendo?? "John, você... Você ao menos gosta de..."_

_"Homens?"_

_... Eu ia dizer "mim", mas isso serve, Sherlock pensou, em choque. Então eles tropeçaram e desenrolaram uma discussão bizarra sobre a identidade sexual de John até que John disse algo que fez o coração de Sherlock parar. "E só... você. Eu amo--"_

_"Não..."_

_"... Você."_

_Seus pensamentos gritavam, girando como um furacão. "Mas... e... as partes irritantes e sarcásticas..."_

_"Elas vêm com você", John concluiu, "Sim... elas também."_

_Sua mente parou._

_John disse outras coisas mas elas passaram pelos seus ouvidos sem serem ouvidas. Sua mente estava em branco, incapaz de processar qualquer informação além da coisa impossível que John tinha dito._

_Ele sabia que era impossível. Ele já tinha sido avisado, sua vida inteira ele foi lembrado disso. Pelos seus primos, pelos seus avós, pelos seus colegas de turma, seus pais, seu irmão -- todo mundo, por toda sua vida, dizia isso para ele. Ele era estranho demais, controverso demais, silencioso demais, esquisito demais, alto demais, feio demais com seu corpo magro, mãos e pés compridos, olhos estreitos, queixo fino, maçãs do rosto acentuadas e cabelo desgovernado. Ele não era amável, ele sabia disso, seus próprios **pais** não conseguiam amá-lo. Ele era lembrado, muitas e muitas vezes, que ninguém nunca iria querê-lo._

_John acabou dizer que queria._

_John acabou de dizer que o amava. As partes ruins e tudo mais._

_John acabou de dizer que queria sair com ele._

_De verdade._

_"... Certo", ele ouviu sua própria boca sussurra e sua voz soava trêmula e confusa. Ele nem sabia que **ele** era gay! Não era algo com que ele se importasse, levando em consideração que ele nunca **teria** que se preocupar, já que ninguém nunca iria querê-lo em primeiro lugar..._

_Até agora._

_Então John disse "Jesus, você realmente não vai dizer também?" e a mente de Sherlock voltou a funcionar. Ela não parou de gritar até mesmo depois de John desligar._

_Não tinha jeito dele dormir agora. Ele se levantou e pegou seu casaco, então saiu na Londres pré-alvorada. Apenas as ruas estavam quietas; A mente de Sherlock ainda gritava. Ele caminhou até que o alvorecer pintasse o céu antes de bater à porta da Sra. Hudson. Depois de alguns minutos, ela se abriu para revelar seu rosto turvo, mas convidativo. "Ele disse que me ama!" ele proferiu._

_os olhos dela se abriram de surpresa e ela colocou a mão na frente da boca, "Oh, Deus! é melhor você entrar, eu vou colocar a água para ferver."_

_"Ele disse que me ama!" Sherlock não tinha nem terminado de tirar o casaco quando começou a caminha freneticamente em círculos, "Ele me ligou às quatro da manhã e disse que me amava!"_

_"Hã?"_

_"Um mês atrás ele disse que tinha se enchido de mim e agora ele diz que me ama, como isso é possível?"_

_"Então ele está apaixonado faz um tempo", ela assentiu, "Se tornou um estado de ser"._

_Sherlock virou o rosto bruscamente, "o quê??"_

_"Algumas vezes, palavras que descrevem emoções podem ser usadas para descrever estados de ser", Sra. Hudson explicou gentilmente, "Como..." ela pensou por um momento, "Agora você está perturbado, mas você veio aqui porque se sente seguro. Consegue entender?" Sherlock encarou-a e então se jogou numa cadeira. "É por isso que John pode ficar bravo com você, mas mesmo assim te amar. Sua raiva passou mas o amor não porque se tornou seu estado de ser"._

_Sherlock tentou pensar sobre isso, mas sua mente continuava a rodar, sua respiração se encurtava em aspirações de pânico. "Eu disse 'certo' mas nem eu mesmo sei o que eu quis dizer com isso, se estava tudo bem ou se eu estava concordando em sair com ele ou sair para jantar ou fazer felatio, eu não sei!!"_

_A mão da Sra. Hudson passou brevemente em sua testa - um pouco de informação demais, talvez. "É isso que está te perturbando? Que John é um garoto?"_

_Ele sacudiu a cabeça, "Ele queria que eu dissesse de volta!"_

_"Oh. E, você não sente o mesmo?"_

_" **E não sei!** " Sherlock rosnou, se agitando novamente, "Eu não sei o que sinto por ele! Não é a minha área, eu não lido bem com sentimentos! Eu nem mesmo... ah, isso é patético..."_

_"Sherlock..."_

_"Eu não sei o que **é** amor!"_

_O silêncio caiu._

_"Não, eu não acredito que você saberia." Sherlock se virou para olhar a Sra. Hudson. "Você não teve muitos bons exemplos, teve? Na sua família..."_

_Sherlock se sentou novamente, olhando para ela com suspeita. "... Você não acha que eu estou 'sendo bobo'?" as aspas eram evidentes em sua voz._

_"Não, nem um pouco. Nem eu estou. E é por isso que eu..." ela divagou, mas compreendeu. "Eu também não sou um bom exemplo exatamente."_

_"Você disse que me amava, no seu bilhete", Sherlock disse com hesitação._

_"Sim. Não do mesmo modo que o John, é claro. Você é mais como um filho que eu gostaria de ter tido." Ela sorriu calorosamente para ele e depositou uma xícara de chá na sua frente, "Sim, eu amo você, Sherlock Holmes"._

_Ele encarou-a por um longo tempo depois desviou o olhar. Então olhou de volta, "Como você sabe?"_

_"Como eu sei que amo você? Que o que eu sinto por você é um tipo de amor?"_

_Sherlock assentiu, "Como eu posso dizer para ele que o amo se eu não sei?"_

_Sra. Hudson tomou um gole de chá, pensando profundamente. "É uma pergunta bem séria, para pessoas que não tiveram muitos bons exemplos", ela disse, "Eu me perguntei por anos por causa do Henry". Vendo seu olhar confuso, ela explicou, "Eu me perguntava como ele poderia dizer que me amava enquanto chutava minhas costelas"._

_Ele se recolheu e desviou o olhar. "Se eu não sei o que **é** amor, pelo menos eu posso dizer o que **não é** amor", ele balbuciou._

_Sra. Hudson soltou uma risadinha, "Muito bem, é um bom começo". Ela suspirou, "Na nossa cultura, a palavra 'amor' é usada para descrever tantas emoções diferentes e todas elas têm muitas camadas de complexidade, mas... Alguns anos atrás, minha professora de yoga disse algo que, creio eu, é a melhor definição de amor, na forma mais simples. Ela disse que amor é ficar feliz com." Sherlock a encarava. Ela esticou o braço e tomou a mão dele, "Eu sei que amo você porque eu me sinto feliz quando você está perto. Meu humor melhora e meu dia fica mais claro". Ela suspirou lentamente e tomou mais um gole de chá, "E se eu tivesse vivido a minha vida por essa definição tão simples, as coisas podem ter sido diferentes". Ele ainda parecia confuso. Ela deu tapinhas na mão dele, "Você sabe quando está feliz?"._

_Ele começou a balançar a cabeça em negação, mas então sua expressão ficou estranha e ele tentou analisar a situação, então recolheu os ombros. "Eu seu quando me sinto bem?" ele ofereceu._

_"O que o faz sentir bem então?"_

_"Estar aqui. Ter experimentos para fazer. Ter um caso para solucionar..." ele se interrompeu e parecia perdido por um momento. "... Quando o John me manda mensagens. .......... mesmo quando ele me deixa frustrado...."_

_"E se ele te mandasse mensagens todos os dias, para o resto da sua vida?"_

_Sherlock concordou, sentindo o crescimento de "........ oh."_

2 de Setembro

**Mycroft**

_ Ele sentava silenciosamente atrás do jornal, escutando a discussão. Sherlock tinha sido chamado para sala novamente, ficava em pé em silêncio enquanto Mamãe e Papai discutiam na frente dele como se ele não estivesse ali. Dessa vez era um tipo diferente de silêncio: ao invés de bufar como de costume, ele parecia estranhamente tranquilo. Ele parecia até entretido pela Mamãe e Papai, e então a Vovó começou com seus comentários cortantes sobre sua aparência, ele simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça e abafou uma risada. _

_ Algo tinha mudado. Era como se Sherlock tivesse mais uma barreira de defesa, algo que o ataque de seus pais não era forte o suficiente para atingir. Era como se eles simplesmente não pudessem mais atingí-lo. _

_ "Você deve entender bem", Sherlock dizia em resposta a uma das acusações do papai, "Você foi o meu melhor tutor nesse assunto". E o Papai estremeceu e ficou branco, então vermelho, seus olhos se arregalaram por uma fração e depois se estreitaram. _

_ Hm? Era sobre o que agora? _

**Sherlock**

_'Amar é ser feliz com.' Sentimento irracional. Ridículo. Mas, isso, de fato, **faz** as coisas serem mais simples. Posso ver claramente agora. Meus pais me amam do mesmo modo que o Sr. Hudson amava a Sra. Hudson - o modo que não é amor de jeito nenhum. É tão simples. Eu passei anos tentando conquistar a aprovação daqueles que nunca vão me dá-la porque o que eles amam é dor. Eles amam que eu seja um viciado, eles amam que eu seja uma causa perdida. Ele amam o papel de 'coitados de nós' e ganhar a compaixão de seus amigos e eles adoram me colocar contra Mycroft do mesmo modo que quem faz briga de cão ama colocar seus Terries uns contra os outros e é tudo tão simples! Eu sei das coisas que as pessoas são capazes de fazer com suas crianças ao mesmo tempo que clamam amá-las. Por que estou tão surpreso com os meus pais?_

_John disse que me ama. Isso quer dizer que ele fica feliz comigo? Ele nunca se encontrou comigo, como pode ser feliz comigo? Mas ele disse uma vez que trocar mensagens comigo é o ponto alto do dia dele... ele quis dizer isso? Eu o faço feliz? Mas eu nem estou tentando! ... Eu nunca fiz ninguém ficar feliz antes. Fiz? O que aconteceria se eu **tentasse** fazê-lo feliz? Provavelmente daria tudo errado. Eu estragaria tudo. Talvez eu não deva tentar. Se eu o faço feliz sem tentar, provavelmente eu não deva tentar já que estou me saindo bem. Eu deveria apenas... deixar como está._

_John que sair comigo. Eu faço John feliz e ele quer sair comigo. Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu disse tudo bem. Por acaso isso inicia **minha** descida para... **Espera, espera, espera** , o que ele quis dizer com sua 'queda por Onde Direction e cardigãs cor de ervilha' **o que isso quer dizer??**_

**_OH, DEUS!_ **

_Foi uma metáfora? Certamente foi uma metáfora, algum tipo de gíria moderna... e se não for uma metáfora? E se ele quiser...?? Ele quis dizer isso....???? Será que ele quer... Será que **eu** quero..... Nem eu sei se..... ele estava usando uma coquilha naquela foto? .............. Acho que eu tenho permissão para checar, agora que ele expressou o interesse em sair comigo..._

_Meus pais são idiotas abusivos e John Watson me ama, quer sair comigo e talvez queria se envolver sexualmente comigo. Eu nem sei se....!!!_

_..... Hora de consultar o Google._

6 de Setembro

**John**

"Pronto", John disse, fechando sua mala, "Era o que faltava".

Atrás dele, Harry balançava a cabeça. "Vou sentir sua falta, Johnny."

"Vou sentir falta de você também, Harry." Ele abraçou sua irmã por um bom tempo e então deu um passo para trás e segurou seus ombros. "Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem?" ele perguntou com seriedade. O Pai está bebendo de novo. Ainda.

Harry assentiu. "Eu tenho um lugar para ir e o padre disse que eu posso ir lá se as coisas ficarem feias."

"Que bom", John suspirou, "Eu vou enviar o que puder. **Tente** garantir que o dinheiro vai para o aluguel, comida e coisas do tipo, certo? O Pai já tem cerveja de mais do jeito que estão as coisas."

"Eu vou tentar, Johnny. Mas você sabe que ele não me escuta muito, menos do que ele escuta a Mãe."

"Eu sei", John suspirou, "Pode bater em mim se eu começar a agir como ele, tá bom?"

 

**Sherlock**

_Quando Sherlock entrou escancarando a porta do Speedy, a Sra. Hudson nem perguntou. Ela deu uma olhada no rosto dele e guiou ele para os fundos._

_"Ele está indo embora HOJE!" ele disse exasperado._

_"Para o treinamento? Ah, Sherlock..."_

_"E ele criou essa caça ao tesouro e a última parada é nele, tenho certeza e eu..."_

_"Caça ao tesouro?"_

_"Sim! Olhe só isso, é brilhante! Ele me deu enigmas para resolver, oh, eles são pateticamente simples, mas mesmo assim, eu fui para a lanchonete e tinha o próximo enigma..."_

_"Olhe só para você, todo feliz," Sra. Hudson disse admirada, "Ele realmente te entende, não é verdade?"_

_" **Sim** e ele", as palavras se perderam para Sherlock e ele tropeçou nelas, "Ele é... ele é a última parada..."_

_"Sherlock", ela cobriu seu rosto com um sorriso gentil, "Amar é estar feliz com"._

_Sherlock encarou-a. Então olhou para as instruções seguintes e correu porta a fora._

**Molly**

**"Oh, meu Deus! Estou tão ansiosa!!"**

**Sra. Hudson olhou para ela, "Você sabe o que está acontecendo, querida?"**

**"Sim, é tudo um plano do John! Ele bolou tudo isso e combinou os preparativos nos lugares e é tudo tão emocionante! Você acha que ele vai chegar a tempo? Eu nunca vi ninguém correr tão rápido!!"**

**Sra. Hudson sorriu, "Bem, ele está correndo atrás de um sonho que quer ser capturado".**

**Mycroft**

_!!!!!!!!! ....... !!!!!!!! ......... ??????? ... !!!!!!! **!!!!!!!** .......... ??!!? ......... **!!!!!!!**..... !!!!!!!!!! _

_ "Mycroft, você pode calar a boca? Eu não consigo escutá-lo!" _

_ "Eu não posso evitar, ninguém nunca fez nada do tipo para ele, ninguém nunca compreendeu ele desse jeito. **Eu** não compreendo ele desse jeito e isso é, isso é prefeito, é simplesmente **perfeito** eu não posso" _

_ "Cala! A Boca!" _

 

**Sherlock**

_"Sherlock?_ _Oh, querido, o que aconteceu?"_

_"tarde demais"_

_"Entre, querido. Deixe-me acender a luz, eu tinha acabado de me deitar. Não, não, está tudo bem, sente-se. Me conte o que aconteceu."_

_"Ele não me deixaram entrar na plataforma porque eu não tinha um bilhete."_

_"Tinha uma fila para comprar bilhetes?"_

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça inconsolável, "Eu não teria chegado a tempo de qualquer jeito"._

_"Oh, meu querido..."_

_"E eu cheguei lá tarde demais."_

_"Sherlock..."_

_"Eu acho que passei tempo demais abraçando os porcos-espinhos."_

_"Um dos desafios era abraçar porcos-espinhos?"_

_"Ou talvez foi alimentando os gansos."_

_Ela envolveu seu ombro levemente, "Sherlock, tem tantas coisas que podem ter te atrasado -- o trânsito, sinal de pedestre, multidões, filas... São tantas coisas."_

_Ele apenas suspirou, claramente culpando a si mesmo. "Você se divertiu? Gostou da caça ao tesouro?"_

_Ele se sentia perdido enquanto assentia com a cabeça. "Eu cheguei tarde demais. Eu me desencontrei com ele."_

_"Oh, Sherlock..." Ela puxou sua cadeira para perto dele e envolveu-o nos seus braços. "Mas ele ainda vai voltar, certo? Ele vai para o treinamento e depois estará de volta." Ela passava os dedos com leveza pelos cabelos dele, "E quando ele voltar, oras, você sabe que vai apreciar a companhia dele porque ele já te deu uma prévia de como será"._

_Ele olhou para ela por um longo tempo, e então deixou que ela o trouxesse novamente para seu ombro. "Quando você estava no hospital, eles acharam que você era minha mãe. .... Eu não os corrigi."_

_Ela acariciou o cabelo dele e sorriu. "Eu também não os corrigi."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de tradução  
> "Johnny, você é bicha?" faz referência à música "Johnny, are you a queer?" de Josie Cotton.
> 
> Esse capítulo foi bem extenso em comparação com os outros, eu fiz a revisão, mas podem conter erros. Então qualquer coisa me avisem. :)


	24. Capítulo 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sexta 00:24)  
> Você ainda é a pessoa mais interessante que eu já encontrei.  
> (Sexta 00:25)  
> Nós ainda não nos encontramos.  
> (Sexta 00:26)  
> Isso é um pequeno detalhe.

_Ele não sabia por quanto tempo ficou parado ali, sentindo como se seu coração estivesse correndo para fora de seus sapatos no chão. Já estava escuro quando ele voltou para casa da Sra. Hudson e ainda mais tarde quando ele finalmente foi para casa. Mycroft estava preparado para fazer perguntas para ele, mas uma olhada na face de seu irmão menor o fez mudar de ideia. Ao invés disso, ele foi até a oficina da garagem e retornou com um pote de glacê, o único conforto que ele sabia dar._

_John, é claro, enviou uma mensagem quando chegou em segurança na base. Depois disso Sherlock não recebeu muitas notícias, John estava muito ocupado com o treinamento básico e ingressando na escola de medicina._

_O Natal se aproximava, trazendo consigo os terrores de sempre, então a mensagem inesperada de John foi particularmente bem vinda. Sherlock estava concluindo um caso e poderia encontrar John na estação Waterloo se ele não se importasse de esperar por meia hora. Ele se aproximou do 'Gregg's' com uma sensação trêmula... Então seu alerta de mensagens tocou e trouxe com ele o desapontamento._

(Sexta 00:15)

Ei, advinha quem foi encontrado na estação e imediatamente levado para porra de Cornwall??

_(Sexta 00:16)_

_Ei, advinha quem acabou de chegar no Gregg's?_

(Sexta 00:18)

Merda

(sexta 00:18)

Merda Bunda Bosta inconveniente!

_(Sexta 00:19)_

_E peitos?_

(Sextar 00:19)

E peitos!

_Sherlock não pôde evitar rir daquilo. Então ele suspirou e se virou para retornar à Rua Baker. Ele tocou a campainha e ficou surpreso ao ver que a Sra. Hudson esteve chorando. "Sra. Hudson?"_

_Ela tentou responder, mas caiu em lágrimas novamente, deixando-o ainda mais alarmado. Finalmente ela conseguiu balbuciar, "Acabou"._

_"O quê? O que acabou?" ele perguntou confuso, enquanto a seguia para cozinha, "O que você quer dizer?" seus olhos caíram sobre a carta na mesa da cozinha._

_"H-Henry foi morto em um motim na prisão", ela conseguiu dizer, "Está acabado. Finalmente acabou. Eu não vou ter que me preocupar com ele escapando da prisão. Eu não vou ter que me preocupar com as acusações sendo retiradas. Eu não vou ter que me preocupar com ele escapando e indo atrás de mais ninguém". Sherlock ouviu o 'eu' silencioso na frase e abriu os braços para envolvê-la. "Eu nunca mais terei que me preocupar com ele."_

_Ele afagou as costas dela e esperou estar confortando-a. Ela parecia aceitar. Mas ele sabia que ser liberta do medo era a coisa mais confortante que existia e que, para Sra. Hudson, esse seria o melhor presente de Natal de todos os tempos._

_***_

_Existe alguma coisa mais entediante que escutar inúmeros parentes distantes babando em cima do Mycroft por causa de seu novo cargo no Departamento de Transporte? Bem... francamente, sim, existe. Além disso, tudo isso se tornava mais tolerável quando ele tinha o conhecimento secreto de que o cargo novo do Mycroft era apenas uma história para encobrir a **verdadeira** posição no MI5. Seus parentes babavam e estavam impressionados por Mycroft ter, com sucesso, obtido o título de mestre em menos de um ano, mas eles não apreciam se preocupar em perguntar por que, e nem Mycroft admitia, que o título era em Segurança Nacional._

_Mas é claro que eles estavam sendo as pessoas entediantes de sempre em relação a Sherlock, que não estava disposto a dar o luxo de responder a nenhum dos comentários rudes que eram inferidos a ele e foi então criticado por ser antipático. Ele levantou a mão para acariciar o cachecol ao redor do pescoço e erguia uma sobrancelha quando um primo de segundo grau ou outro fazia um comentário ruim. "Ele não foi feito para você", era tudo o que Sherlock dizia sobre isso. **Tecnicamente** , ele também não tinha sido feito ara ele, sendo a tentativa frustrada do John de fazer um cachecol para mãe dele, mas ele tinha o dado para Sherlock como uma oferta de paz, e tinha funcionado, e nunca falhava em fazer Sherlock sorrir com seu formato ridículo e macio, e textura suave. Seu alerta de mensagens tocou e seu coração deu um pulo ao ver o ícone do macaroon de bigode, e então se apertou ao ler a mensagem._

(Sexta 10:02)

Ei! Advinha quem está indo para Londres??

_(Sexta 10:05)_

_Ei. Advinha quem foi arrastado para França?_

(Sexta 10:07)

Ah! Qual é!

(Sexta 10:08)

O que está acontecendo na França? Algum assassinato interessante?

_(Sexta 10:09)_

_Infelizmente, apenas um funeral sem graça. Minha avó finalmente faleceu._

(Sexta 10:10)

Se foi a que eu conheci, eu dançaria em cima do túmulo dela com você se eu estivesse aí.

_Isso fez Sherlock dar uma risada abafada, bem ali na recepção do enterro._

_(Sexta 10:11)_

_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, ela te odiava._

_Ele olhou para frente ao som de Mycroft defendendo a obtenção do bacharelado por Sherlock. Ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto - eles estavam tão orgulhosos com Mycroft ter obtido o título de mestre em menos de um ano e nem perguntaram no que era, mas quando Sherlock conseguiu o mesmo feito, eles acharam impossível e desacreditaram e questionaram Mycroft a fundo sobre isso. Eles nem se davam o trabalho de perguntar ao Sherlock, mas é claro. Ele prensou os dentes, desejando poder se transportar de volta para Londres. Ele podia pensar em mil melhores maneiras de passar a Páscoa e todas envolviam John._

_(Sexta 10:11)_

_Burros maternais fornicadores e excremento._

(Sexta 10:12)

E glândulas mamárias!

_(Sexta 10:12)_

_E peitos, claro._

_***_

_ "Eu pensei que você fosse proibido de telefonar?" _

_ "Estou na estação da polícia. O caso foi um sucesso. Dr. Daniels estava certo, tem uma operação enorme sendo encoberta. Bem, eu digo 'tem'..." _

_ "Meus parabéns. Sem dúvida uma ótima notícia. John ligou antes do Natal. Ele viu pela televisão sobre a condenação e encarceramento do Papai e perguntou se você estava bem." _

_ "O que você disse a ele?" _

_ "Que você estava trabalhando em um caso sob pedido do Dr. Daniels, na clínica em que ele está trabalhando no momento. E que eu tinha a guarda do seu celular enquanto você estivesse no período sem direito de contato externo." _

_ "Ele disse algo mais?" _

_ "Apenas que estava triste por não poder te encontrar novamente e esperava que você tivesse um Natal melhor do que ele teve. Eu disse que, como você estava trabalhando em um caso, certamente você teve." _

_ "Ele teve um Natal ruim? Por quê? O que aconteceu?" _

_ "Ele disse algo sobre querer poder "empacotar alguns parentes e mandar para longe", acredito que foi assim que ele disse." _

_ "Eu poderia empacotar alguns dos meus. Eles têm na clínica um programa sem internação para pacientes com distúrbios alimentares. Você está na oficina de novo, não está? Mamãe está descontando em você. Sua voz está rouca, ela está te atormentando sobre arrumar uma namorada, de novo. Eu quase consigo sentir o cheiro do glacê daqui. E do vômito." _

_ "......." _

_ "..." _

_ "... Vou levar em consideração." _

* * * *

_Agora chega. Isso foi a última gota. Ele bateu a tampa, fechando o estojo do Stradivarius, coletou o violino e o notebook e se ficou para partir._

_"Vou sentir sua falta", Mycroft disse da entrada. Um músculo na bochecha de Sherlock se contraiu mas ele não disse nada. "Mas fico feliz por você"._

_Sherlock olhou para ele. Mycroft tinha emagrecido pelo menos outros 6 quilos desde que saiu do programa da clínica, como Sherlock, ele tinha substituído seus vícios. E ao contrário de Sherlock, Mycroft tinha puxado o Papai em vários aspectos, capacitado com uma memória fenomenal, ele estava agora construindo firmemente uma base de poder e que já era impressionante. Um dia ele seria assustado. "Você terá que me contar", ele disse, "Como a Mamãe vai reagir a isso, quando ela descobrir que eu saí de casa antes que ela pudesse me expulsar"._

_Mycroft sorriu melancolicamente, "Você saber que ela nunca faria isso"._

_Sherlock também sorriu, "Sim, porque ela gosta de me ter por perto para descontar". Mycroft não desmentiu isso; desde janeiro de dois anos atrás ele tinha mudado seu jeito de tratar Sherlock. "O que significa que ela vai começar a implicar com você agora."_

_“Ela já começou", Mycroft balançou os ombros. "Mas ela não tem muitas oportunidade. Eu tenho feito alguns trabalhos por fora para o MI6; horas extra para me manter fora de casa".  Sherlock assentiu com a cabeça. "John está voltando nesse final de semana?"_

_Sherlock ergueu os ombros e sacou o celular._

_(Sexta 11:30)_

_Você está vindo para Londres?_

(Sexta 11:30)

Você é o Sherlock?

_(Sexta 11:31)_

_Sim. Quem é? Onde está o John?_

(Sexta 11:32)

Aqui é o Capitão Jefferson, comandante do John. Preciso que você confirme sua identidade antes que eu posso liberar qualquer informação pessoal. Por favor, qual é a resposta correta para 'panquecas'?

_(Sexta 11:32)_

_O quê? É 'crepes'. O que aconteceu com o John?_

(Sexta 11:33)

John está na emergência tendo a perna engessada. Ele não voltará para casa para a Páscoa.

_"Acho que isso é um não", Mycroft disse, "'Panquecas'?"._

_Sherlock sacudiu a cabeça, "Longa história"._

_"Uma que eu gostaria de escutar algum dia", Mycroft respondeu. Eles observavam enquanto a caminhonete velha e amassada dobrava a esquina e começava a parar._

_"Ei", Connor disse, "Pronto para partir?"_

_Sherlock assentiu e colocou seu notebook e o estojo do violino dentro da cabine, então ele se virou para olhar para seu irmão mais velho. Nenhum deles era bom com esse tipo de coisa. A tentativa embaraçosa de um aperto de mão virou uma tentativa desajeita de abraço. Enquanto a caminhonete ia se afastando, Sherlock refletia que ele não tinha abraçado seu irmão desde a morte de sua tia avó._

* * * *

_Era uma noite escura e tempestuosa, a chuva caía quase que na horizontal devido à forte ventania. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas o fogo ardia animadamente na grade. Sherlock estava estendido em seu sofá de quinta mão, dedos formando uma tenda embaixo do queixo, ouvindo a chuva. A solução de um colega de apartamento tinha funcionando tão bem quanto ele esperava antes de tudo ser jogado aos ventos por prisões e oportunidades, mas tinha durado o suficiente para Sherlock conseguir se estabelecer. Agora ele tinha um apartamento só para ele (se um sótão de um cômodo com uma desculpa de cozinha e um banheiro comunitário no andar inferior contassem como apartamento) em Londres (quase) e casos entediantes o suficiente para ele se sustentar (novamente, quase, mas 'quase' ainda contava). Greg, agora um policial, o mantinha longe de ficar totalmente entediado passando para ele secretamente pedacinhos de casos interessantes. O resultado disso era o fato de Greg estar se tornando algo como uma estrela em ascensão no departamento de polícia, algo que não incomodava Sherlock nem um pouco._

_Ele ouviu a escada ranger do lado de fora, anunciando que ele ou seu vizinho estavam prestes a receber visita. Eu, ele pensou, ouvindo como os passos se concentravam mais em direção do seu lado do andar. Ele se levantou, acendeu a lâmpada e colocou a chaleira no fogo, e estava atravessando até a porta a tempo da batida educada._

_Educada demais, ele percebeu. Seu celular estava ligado e ele checou rapidamente, se certificando que não tinha deixado de ler alguma mensagem. Tem algo errado. Ele abriu a porta. Mycroft estava em pé, encharcado da chuva que era guiada por um vento forte demais para seu guarda-chuva. Sherlock deu um passo para o lado e posicionou a cadeira dobrável, que ele deixava reservada para clientes, perto do fogo. "Ela descobriu?" ele perguntou enquanto Mycroft pendurava seu casaco molhado. Mycroft assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça e sentou na cadeira. Sherlock entregou para ele uma toalha, serviu o chá e sentou no sofá._

_Eles tomaram chá em silêncio até que Mycroft não conseguiu se conter, "Por favor, me diga que aquilo não é um **crânio humano de verdade** em cima da lareira?"_

_Sherlock deu uma risadinha, "É sim. A Sra. Hudson me deu no Natal passado. É do marido dela."_

_"Ela te deu o **crânio** do marido falecido dela?? Para quê?"_

_"Porque eu certifiquei que ele fosse falecido", Sherlock sorriu, "Eu assumi que ela queria que eu tomasse conta para que ele não se transformasse em um vampiro e voltasse para assombrá-la ou algo do tipo. Não faço ideia, mas eu gosto bastante dele. É como se fosse um tipo de troféu. Ele foi meu primeiro assassino em série completo, sabe -- doze mulheres e sete homens só nos Estados Unidos, e isso é só o que eles conseguiram confirmar". Felizmente para Mycroft, foi nesse momento que o celular de Sherlock tocou._

_"Olá, Mamãe", ele disse com um olhar de relance para Mycroft, "Sim. Não. Não. Sim. Jantar de Natal? - Não, não vou. Não. Não. Porque o único motivo de você pedir isso é porque você expulsou Mycroft de casa por ser gay. **Sim.**  Você não poderia ter seu herdeiro perfeito sendo gay e destruindo todos seus planos de sucessão, podia? Ah, por favor, Mamãe. Ah, sim? - Pois diga, então. Sério. É mesmo. Mm-hmm? Bem, talvez seja porque eu **não** acredito em uma palavra sequer que você disse. Sério? Verdade? Bem, então. Certo. Bem, eu ainda não posso ir para o jantar de Natal porque eu vou visitar meu namorado que vai estar em licença de Natal do exército. **É isso mesmo.** " Sherlock caiu numa gargalhada carregada de ironia quando a ligação foi repentinamente cortada. "'Oh, venha para casa para o jantar de Natal, Sherlock, tudo está perdoado, a Mamãe só que ver seu filhinho crescido.'"_

_Os lábios de Mycroft se torceram quando ele percebeu o motivo por trás disso. "Então, agora que eu sou o defeituoso, ela está tentando me substituir por você."_

_"Exceto que eu sou tão defeituoso quanto", Sherlock riu, "Bem, agora que ela expulsou nós dois, eu espero mesmo que ela esteja feliz consigo mesma". Ele deu uma risada e sacudiu a mão em direção à cama no canto, "Você pode ficar com minha cama, eu quase não a uso"._

_"Obrigado", Mycroft sussurrou, "Não deve demorar muito para eu encontrar um apartamento para mim"._

_"Assim é melhor", Sherlock assentiu, "Me disseram que eu sou um péssimo colega de apartamento"._

_Mycroft decidiu não responder - seu irmãozinho o acolheu e estava deixando ele ficar até que ele conseguisse se ajeitar, apesar de seu passado turbulento. Ao invés disso, ele vestiu pijamas secos e retornou. Sherlock desocupou uma porção do sofá e, depois de um momento de hesito, Mycroft se sentou ao seu lado. "'Namorado'?", ele perguntou._

_Sherlock riu, "Sim, acredito que estou me precipitando um pouco. John pediu para sair comigo e eu disse que sim, mas não tenho certeza se ele entendeu. Levando em consideração que eram quatro da manhã, eu não tenho certeza se **eu** entendi direito. E então o exército interferiu"._

_Mycroft tentou um pequeno sorriso, "Eu me pergunto o que ele pensaria sobre ser referido como seu 'namorado'"._

_Sherlock pegou o celular, "Vamos descobrir."_

_(Quinta 22:13)_

_Eu posso ter me referido a você como meu namorado, basicamente para enfurecer minha mãe homofóbica._

(Quinta 22:15)

Oh, meu Deus! Eu sou seu namorado!!!

_(Quinta 22:16)_

_Você não está bravo?_

(Quinta 22:16)

Claro que não, estou extasiado!!!!!!

_(Quinta 22:17)_

_Você também está usando pontos de exclamação demais._

(Quinta 22:17)

Vai se ferrar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Quinta 22:18)

Porém isso deixa meu Natal um pouco mais triste.

_(Quinta 22:19)_

_Ser meu namorado te deixa triste?_

_(Quinta 22:19)_

_Acho que a maioria das pessoas deve concordar com isso._

(Quinta 22:20)

Cala a boca, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. E a maioria das pessoas podem ir se ferrar, elas não te conhecem do jeito que eu conheço.

_(Quinta 22:21)_

_Indiscutível._

(Quinta 22:22)

Eu quis dizer que eu não vou voltar para Londres no Natal. Eu estou sendo enviado para Aberdeen para uma CONFERÊNCIA MÉDICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Quinta 22:22)

Eu tenho um namorado e uma conferência médica!!!!

(Quinta 22:23)

Eu não posso ver meu namorado por causa da conferência médica.

(Quinta 22:24)

Merda. Merda merda malditamerdademerda bosta

(Quinta 22:25)

E PEITOS!

_(Quinta 22:25)_

_E peitos._

_(Quinta 22:25)_

_Você alcançou seus objetivos então?_

(Quinta 22:26)

Estou quase lá!!!!!!

_(Quinta 22:27)_

_Me ligue quando tiver. Aproveite sua conferência, quase-doutor Watson._

(Quinta 22:27)

Eu vou sim, meu namorado o detetive!!!!

(Quinta 10:27)

;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

_"Acho que isso pode ter sido um erro", Sherlock riu, "Creio que a geladeira é pequena demais e o fogão com certeza não comporta um pato, mas acho que conseguimos nos virar."_

_No final eles acabaram aceitando o convite da Sra. Hudson e apesar de suas implicâncias, foi o melhor jantar de Natal que Sherlock tinha tido em muito, muito tempo._

* * * *

"Merda, Eu só... Apenas dois meses atrás, ela parecia bem!"

Sherlock assentiu, "Câncer no ovário pode matar rapidamente".

"E agora ela... e bem antes da Páscoa também."

"Você acha que se a gente esperar três dias...?"

"Oh, por Deus, Sherlock...!!! Fale mais baixo, a gente não pode dar risadas em um funeral!"

"Você sabe que **ela** não seria contra."

"Sim, eu sei. Deus, eu não consigo acreditar que a Enty morreu."

"Eu também não."

"Jesus... Olhe só, Cristo, olhe para nós, uma dupla de bebês chorões..."

"Eu não sei porquê. Eu não fiquei tão afetado assim quando meu pai morreu. E ela nem era parente."

Greg engasgou, "Seu pai morreu!? Quando?"

"Em janeiro. Ele teve um infarto na cela dele."

"Droga, me desculpe! Você nunca me contou."

"Não? Acho que eu não achei que fosse algo importante."

"Seu pai morre e você não achou importante!?"

"Sim, sim, eu sei, eu estou errado, eu tenho problemas, eu sou frio e sem coração, eu já escutei tudo isso mais de mil vezes", Sherlock bufou.

"Mycroft também não me contou", Greg disse. O alerta de mensagens de Sherlock tocou e ele olhou para o lado a tempo de ver... "Ah! Eu conheço esse sorriso! É o John, não é?"

Sherlock afirmou com a cabeça e seu sorriso desapareceu numa expressão de preocupação, "Ele também está indo para um funeral. O Pai dele também faleceu."

"Ooooh. Bem vindo ao Clube do Pais Mortos, John", Greg balançou a cabeça com pesar, "O que aconteceu, ele disse?". Sherlock não respondeu, mas virou o celular para que ele pudesse ver.

(Sexta 00:08)

Cirrose hepática seguida de insuficiência renal. Basicamente, ele bebeu até morrer.

_(Sexta 00:08)_

(Sexta 00:09)

Cada maldito centavo que eu mandei para casa para contas, aluguel e coisas do tipo, ele gatou em bebida. Todo. Maldito. Centavo. Era para ajudar a Mãe e Harry e ele teve virar tudo pela garganta.

_(Sexta 00:10)_

_Sinto muito por isso._

"Mas que filho da mãe", Greg disse, "Apesar de que, hm, você provavelmente não deva dizer que eu disse isso."

_(Sexta 00:11)_

_Greg oferece suas condolências._

(Sexta 00:12)

Agradeça ele por mim. E fala para ele me mandar o número dele, o que eu tenho está voltando as mensagens.

(Sexta 00:13)

Eu não consigo evitar, me sinto tão bravo. Eu deveria dizer triste, era meu Pai, mas eu só sinto raiva.

_(Sexta 00:14)_

_Isso é mais do que eu senti. Mycroft e eu não sentimos nada._

(Sexta 00:15)

Eu sei. Não estou te julgando. Não posso. Eu deveria estar triste, mas ao invés disso eu quero arrancar a tampa do caixão e gritar com ele.

_(Sexta 00:15)_

_Eu me senti aliviado._

(Sexta 00:16)

Vamos fazer o seguinte, você derrama uma lágrima pelo meu pai e eu derramo uma pelo seu, que tal?

_(Sexta 00:17)_

_Meu pari era um mentiroso, abusivo, homofóbico, adúltero, bandido e graças às suas atividades criminais, eu não posso seguir a carreira da minha tia avó. Ele não merece nenhuma lágrima._

"Você está rindo, o que ele disse?"

"Ele está se oferecendo para derramar no lugar uma lágrima pela Inspetora Detetive Entwistle."

Greg assentiu, "Eu diria que é apropriado. Ela me patrocinou no programa para detetive e nos ensinou muito. Ela tinha uma opinião bem forte sobre a política da polícia de colocar os pecados da família contra os recrutas, sabe. Ela estava pensando em você quando disse aquilo. Ela não acha que era justo você não poder ser admitido por causa dos crimes do seu pai. Achava. Oh, Deus..."

_(Sexta 00:20)_

_Eu queria saber como te consolar._

(Sexta 00:21)

Você acabou de fazer isso.

(Sexta 00:22)

Você é o melhor amigo que eu já tive, sabia?

(Sexta 00:22)

E o melhor namorado.

_(Sexta 00:23)_

_Você teve outros namorados?_

(Sexta 00:24)

Melhor pessoa significativa, então. E ainda assim a pessoa mais interessante que eu já encontrei.

_(Sexta 00:25)_

_Nós ainda não nos encontramos._

(Sexta 00:26)

Ainda assim é um pequeno detalhe.

_(Sexta 00:26)_

_Ainda assim sem pequenos detalhes._

"Qual é, o que ele está dizendo que está fazendo você sorrir desse jeito?" Greg implicou, "Eu poderia fazer uso de alguma coisa para me animar". Ele sorriu quando leu no celular de Sherlock. "Namorado? Oh, meu Deus! Sério??"

"Eu basicamente disse isso para irritar a Mamãe depois que Mycroft saiu de lá", Sherlock riu, "John ficou bem mais entusiasmado com isso".

"E como está o Mycroft, afinal? Eu não tenho ouvido muito dele desde que ele se mudou para o apartamento em Pall Mall".

"Não, você não tem ouvido muito dele desde que você começou a sair com a Caroline."

"E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?" Greg perguntou, mas o celular de Sherlock apitou novamente.

(Sexta 00:47)

Obrigado. Já me sinto melhor agora.

_(Sexta 00:48)_

_Estranhamente, eu também._

* * * *

(Quinta 16:47)

Adivinha só? Estou indo para casa esse mês. Você não vai acreditar qual é a minha data de chegada!


	25. Capítulo 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Já foi inteira antes e voava lindamente, mas o vento se tornou forte demais para ela. Ela não conseguiu suportar mais a pressão e se partiu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora  
> Ainda não acabou. Sim, tem um epílogo vindo.  
> E também, [os chás são de verdade](http://www.adagio.com/signature_blend/blend.html?blend=59894). Muito obrigada para Breanna K. por criá-lo ^--^

Duas semanas depois...

_"Ei, garoto! Quem é um bom garoto?"_

_O cachorro encarava John com atenção, e John sorriu. Ele se inclinou para frente, sabendo que não era recomendável abaixar e deixar o rosto perto do animal. Ele tirou a mão do bolso da jaqueta e o cachorro começou a rosnar, e então latir com força. John devolver a mão dentro do bolso, mas seu sorriso não mudou._

_Quando as pessoas olhavam para esse cachorro elas viam apenas que era um pitbull e assumiam que era perigoso. Mas John aprendera como ler o cachorro e viu que ele era feroz por medo. Ele latia e pulava e mostrava os dentes para qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar. Ele só recebeu maus tratos em toda sua vida. Ele não confiava mais em humanos._

_Então, todos os dias John trazia a pipa para trabalhar nela. Ele se sentava por perto, perto o suficiente para o cachorro se aproximar caso ele quisesse. Algumas vezes, ele se aproximava o suficiente para farejar John, apenas para se afastar e rosnar quando John virava a cabeça para olhar para ele. Mas John nunca parou de sorrir, nunca parou de falar com ele com um tom amigável, nunca parou de oferecer sua mão._

_O cachorro pulou e o mordeu em algumas ocasiões, mas John conhecia a força de um pitbull e as mordidas não perfuraram a pele. Ele só estava dando avisos. Então ele atendeu aos avisos e se afastava para se sentar por perto e trabalhar na pipa que ele estava consertando._

_O cachorro se aproximou para observá-lo. "Estou consertando isso", ele disse ao cachorro, "Quando eu a encontrei, ela estava toda amassada, como se alguém tivesse a jogado por aí e as pessoas a pisotearam. Eu estou consertando-a." O cachorro parecia duvidar. "Espere e verá, eu vou fazê-la voar novamente. Talvez não como nova, mas vai ser o suficiente."_

_O cachorro o encarou. Depois de um tempo, se deitou ao lado dele. Gentilmente, medindo seus movimentos, John pousou a mão na cabeça do cachorro e acariciou sua orelha. Ele balançou o rabo algumas vezes e rosnou baixo. John retirou a mão e o cachorro parou de rosnar e não foi embora. Alguns momentos depois, o cachorro virou a cabeça para lamber sua mão._

_O cachorro nunca seria como Rocky, ele sabia disso. Ele era simplesmente danificado demais, tinha medo demais. Ele nunca acreditaria totalmente nas pessoas. Mas com tempo, paciência, respeito e cuidado, ele veio a confiar nele. Ele veio a amá-lo;_

John despertou repentinamente, engasgando. Ele encarou os arredores desconhecidos, ofegante - quartéis, certo. Campo Bastion, certo. Afeganistão. Certo.

Ele deitou novamente no beliche tentando entender seu sonho. Isso o deixou pensando sobre Sherlock, por algum motivo. Eles tiveram apenas uma semana juntos, durante a qual eles absorveram o quando podiam um do outro. Uma semana passada com Sherlock, fazendo-o sorrir com os lábios que John simplesmente não conseguia parar de beijar, fazendo o rir com o barítono rico que faziam os nervos de John queimarem. Foi a semana mais incrível da vida de John. Foi a semana que em ele soube que aquela era a pessoa certa.

Não era justo que ele teve que deixar seu escolhido tão cedo.

 

Cinco anos depois...

_Barulho. Confusão. Todd está caído. Mãos pegajosas, escorregadias, escorregando, não conseguem segurar. Barry, você está tapando a luz. Segurando o bisturi, se aprofundando. Barry em pé ao lado da gente, bloqueando a luz. Barry, **saia** , droga, você está bloqueando a luz! Olhando para cima a tempo de ver..._

**_(Domingo 15:33 SH)_ **

**_na Véspera de Natal minha tia Eliza me levou para fazer comprar. Nós estávamos descendo a Rua Great Portland quando foi atingida._ **

_a tempo de saber._

_Observando o corpo de Barry colapsando ao lado de um menino pequeno com uma cabeça cheia de cachos macios e negros que encarava a direção do disparo, gravando cada detalhe em sua memória._

_Olhando para baixo, para o corpo de Todd, ainda parado e ficando pálido. Suas mão, inúteis, envoltas com o sangue de todos aqueles que não pôde salvar._

_Um pitbull se deita ao seu lado e apoia a cabeça em seu colo manchado de sangue. Seu rabo abanando o chão._

John despertou ao som de seu próprio coração, latejando em suas orelhas. Ele pensou no menininho do seu sonho. Ele pensou no homem quieto que ele se tornara. Ele pensou no conselheiro da campanha dizendo a ele, "Aquele que falam, não sabe. Aqueles que sabem, não falam".

Ele ficou deitado, ofegando na cama, porque ele não conseguia falar.

 

Um ano depois...

_Sherlock estava consertando uma pipa quebrada. Tinha uma música suave de violino e John olhou ao redor, mas não conseguiu descobrir a fonte. Ele se levantou de sua cesta e foi se sentar ao lado de Sherlock, se perguntando o que o homem que ele amava estava fazendo._

_"Já foi inteira antes e voava lindamente," Sherlock explicou, " mas o vento se tornou forte demais para ela. Ela não conseguiu suportar mais a pressão e se partiu". Ele sorriu para John e estivou a mão para baixo para acariciar sua cabeça e roçar suas orelhas, "Estou a consertando"._

_John choramingou e desviou o olhar, mas Sherlock acariciou sua cabeça novamente. "Não se preocupe, eu sei como consertá-la. Eu aprendi com o melhor", Sherlock disse e sorriu para ele, "Eu aprendi com você"._

_John colou sua cabeça no colo de Sherlock e observava a delicada pipa se reformando sob as mãos cuidadosas de Sherlock. Ela nunca voaria do mesmo jeito que antes e sempre seria frágil. Mas ele balançou seu rabo algumas vezes, confiante de que seu amor poderia fazê-la voa novamente._

John acordou puxando o ar para os pulmões. Ele se virou de costas e engoliu algumas vezes, tentando umedecer sua garganta ressecada. Seu coração acelerado se acalmava e as pulsações nos seus ouvidos iam desaparecendo até que ele pudesse distinguir arranhos do violino de Sherlock no andar debaixo. Ele sempre parecia acordar com aquela coisa maldita tocando. Ou era o contrário?

Geralmente, ele deitava novamente na cama e escutava o violino cantar até que ele adormecesse. Dessa vez, no entanto... Dessa vez, ele **precisava** ver o Sherlock, mesmo que lhe custasse. Ele desceu as escadas com o pretexto de pegar um pouco de chá.

"John?" Ele olhou para frente para ver Sherlock olhando para ele com preocupação.

"Apenas..." John limpou a garganta, "Um pesadelo".

"Eu sei. Mas normalmente você volta a dormir".

"Eu sei, eu... só preciso de um pouco de chá, só isso", mas uma olhada para o rosto de Sherlock mostrava que o outro homem tinha entendido o _Eu precisava de você_ não dito de John.

John se virou e serviu um pouco de chá. Era umas das misturas de Sherlock e era tão parecida com ele - forte e opulento, e tão firmemente e confortantemente _ali_. Ele se aconchegou em sua poltrona e colocou o cobertor em volta de si. Sherlock não disse nada, mas posicionou o violino novamente em baixo do queixo. John fechou os olhos e ouvia a música.

"Eu não consigo fazer isso", John suspirou.

Sherlock parou de tocar e se virou, "Não consegue fazer o quê?".

"Morar com você", John sussurrou. Ele não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Sherlock. Seu olhar caiu sobre o velho cachecol embolotado, agora opaco e abatido, aninhando amavelmente em volta da caveira em cima da lareira. 221B da Rua Baker pareceu como um lar no momento que ele colocou os pés ali. Isso fazia tudo muito mais complicado. "Me desculpe, foi uma péssima ideia."

O coração de Sherlock desceu para seu estômago. "Por quê?" sua voz soava incontrolavelmente lamentosa, "É a cabeça? Se for a cabeça, com certeza nós podemos..."

"Não, não, não é a cabeça", John disse e ele teve que rir, porque, Deus, tinha uma **cabeça** , uma **cabeça** humana na geladeira e John achava que _ele_ era o anormal, "Não é isso, é... sou **eu**...". Sherlock olhava para ele com uma expressão incompreensível. "Não é... Eu... não sou o mesmo, Sherlock... Eu sou... os macaroons, e os cavalos e as panquecas.."

"Crepes", Sherlock disse automaticamente.

John olhou para ele com os olhos turvos. "... Sim, isso", ele disse fracamente, "Isso tudo... se foi agora. Eu não sei para onde foram... mas..."

"Isso foi substituído por notar detalhes em cenas de crimes, determinar causas de morte com um olhar e ter inteligência de fotografar evidências que podem ser apagadas", Sherlock disse com vigor, "Eu realmente não vejo qual é o problema?".

John o encarou por um segundo, tremendo. Ele tentou novamente, "Eu simplesmente... Eu não... Eu não sou mais... divertido, eu acho....".

"Bem vido a Londres", Sherlock retorquiu, "Mas você estava se divertindo até então. Você estava rindo e dizendo que era a coisa mais ridícula que você já tinha feito".

"E foi."

"Então?"

"... Sim, certo", John consentiu, "Aquilo **foi** divertido, mas não é..."

"Normal?" Sherlock cortou. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, "Você _nunca_ foi 'normal', John, ou você nunca teria continuado meu amigo. Quando que nós _já_ fomos 'normais'?".

John não tinha como responder aquilo; aquilo era parcialmente verdade. "Você merece alguém que possa..."

Sherlock abaixou o violino. "Eu mereço **você** ", ele disse com firmeza e começou a listar com os dedos, "Eu não durmo, então seus pesadelos não me incomodam. Seu histórico em medicina de combate te confere uma perspectiva em cenas de crime que a polícia não tem, então você deixa todos os peritos envergonhados. Você é capaz de me dar atenção médica prontamente sem aflições desnecessárias porque cuidar dos meus ferimentos é pouco diferente de cuidar de um soldado, cujo trabalho é se ferir novamente. Você é um médico, cirurgião, enfermeiro e fisioterapeuta, tudo isso enrolado em um só suéter de lã. Você é engenhoso e se adapta, você está acostumado com comer e beber por oportunidade ao invés de por horários e você frequentemente coloca meus pensamentos em novas direções, o que tem se provado inestimável na resolução de casos, você não consegue ver, John??" Sherlock se virou e John engoliu seco quando viu a expressão de Sherlock. Ele tomou as mãos de John e o puxou para que ficasse de pé perto dele, "Claro que você mudou - Você está melhor do que nunca!".

John olhou para o lado, piscando furiosamente para segurar as lágrimas que queriam escorrer. Sherlock tomou o rosto de John nas mãos e o beijou. "Você é o parceiro ideal, John", ele sussurrou e apoiou sua testa na de John, "Você é perfeito".

 


	26. E último

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todas as coisas boas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a tradução! Espero que tenham gostado! :)  
> Para aqueles que ainda não estão sabendo da série virtual, o site oficial é esse aqui:  
> [www.afingerslipseries.com](http://www.afingerslipseries.com/)

"Obrigado a todos pela presença. Para aqueles que não me conhecem, meu nome é Greg Lestrade, antigo Detetive Superintendente da Nova Scotland Yard, aposentado. Eu conheço Sherlock e John desde que éramos todos adolescentes. A propósito, a música é de Philip Glass. Sherlock costumava tocá-la à noite depois que John voltou do Afeganistão, dizia que ajudava com os pesadelos de John. Nós todos pensávamos que era apropriada.

Eu admito que isso foi um choque para mim, não que isso ocorreu, mas como ocorreu. Vejam só, eu recebi uma ligação de John. Ele tinha saído para limpar a neve da calçada depois daquela grande tempestade de neve. Sherlock, ele disse, estava se sentindo um pouco mal e tinha ido se deitar no sofá para pensar sobre seus planos para as colmeias novas no verão. E foi assim que John o encontrou quando ele retornou uma hora depois - dedos posicionados abaixo do queixo como ele sempre deixava enquanto pensava, parecia que estava dormindo.

Então eu juntei as minhas coisas e dirigi até o chalé em Essex, uma viagem de uns trinta minutos. Não tive resposta quando bati na porta então eu a abri e entrei por conta própria. E lá estava John no sofá, aninhado ao lado de Sherlock. O legista disse que foi um ataque cardíaco, provavelmente causado pelo esforço ao tirar a neve, mas para aqueles que os conheciam melhor, nós entendemos de outro jeito. John muito provavelmente sentiu o ataque vindo, pois ele se deitou no sofá ao lado de seu marido, assim como eles faziam em vida e assim como eles estão agora no caixão. Assim como eles estarão para todo o sempre. Porque, quem conseguiria separá-los? Pela vida deles, tempo e circunstâncias poderiam afastá-los mas nada podia separá-los. Eles sempre achavam o caminho de volta um para o outro. Nunca outras duas pessoas foram mais devotas uma à outra, e nunca outras duas pessoas se compreenderam tão completamente quanto eles.

A história de Sherlock Holmes e John Watson é com certeza uma das maiores histórias de amor de nosso tempo, e é uma história que eu tive o privilégio de testemunhar desde o princípio. E tudo começou com um número errado..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Traduzidas da autora:  
> Elementos dessa história estão sendo incorporados na série virtual _A Finger Slip_. Seria uma realização ver meu trabalho ganhando vida ^-^  
>  Obrigada por apreciarem minhas ideias. Obrigada, Pawtal, por me deixar fazê-las crescer. E para aqueles que foram ajudados pelo Capítulo 12, vocês estão se saindo muito bem, vocês não estão sozinhos, e estamos todos juntos. Grandes abraços.  
> Amo vocês,  
> -==- Katzedecimal
> 
> Notas de tradução:  
> One-shot da mesma autora no universo "Finger Slip"  
> [1º de Abril e Palhaços Mortos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2158959)


End file.
